


A shining road that leaves me all alone

by nemsi85



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 83,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemsi85/pseuds/nemsi85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E’ triste passare le feste, quelle con la maiuscola, solo e lontano da casa?<br/>Una parte di me grida un veemente sì. Eppure non posso fare l’ipocrita e dirmi che é un caso fortuito, una coincidenza inattesa. Ho scelto una strada luccicante, fatta di flash e lustrini, non dimentico quanto ciò sia un privilegio e mi renda felice. Tutto ha un prezzo a questo mondo. Ed almeno al momento, sto pagando a rate ed in saldo.<br/>E’ altrettanto vero che la consapevolezza non fa compagnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A shining road that leaves me all alone

**Author's Note:**

> In pieno spirito natalizio mi son messa all’opera per qualche regalino a sorpresa. Leggendo ed informandomi un po’ sul fandom (che non bazzico mai in quanto eticamente contraria alle RPF) mi sono imbattuta in donne bioniche. Ed il mio femminismo ha ruggito: ma tutte gnocche e splendide queste fortunelle che passano del tempo con il bell’attore? Per cui mi è saltato l’embolo ed il risultato è questa follia, con una donna media, rotondetta e per nulla sexbomb, alle prese con una Vigilia che più inaspettata non si può. E per dare un po’ di pepe l’ho inquadrata interamente con il PoV al maschile.  
> Note: Maritombola 70 “Posso offrirti un caffè?”  
> 500themes_ita 118: A shining road that leaves me all alone

In pieno spirito natalizio mi son messa all’opera per qualche regalino a sorpresa. Leggendo ed informandomi un po’ sul fandom (che non bazzico mai in quanto eticamente contraria alle RPF) mi sono imbattuta in donne bioniche. Ed il mio femminismo ha ruggito: ma tutte gnocche e splendide queste fortunelle che passano del tempo con il bell’attore? Per cui mi è saltato l’embolo ed il risultato è questa follia, con una donna media, rotondetta e per nulla sexbomb, alle prese con una Vigilia che più inaspettata non si può. E per dare un po’ di pepe l’ho inquadrata interamente con il PoV al maschile.  
 **Note:** [Maritombola](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/49706.html) 70 “Posso offrirti un caffè?”  
[500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/1121.html) 118: A shining road that leaves me all alone

A Shining Road That Leaves Me All Alone

_Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

E’ triste passare le feste, quelle con la maiuscola, solo e lontano da casa?  
Una parte di me grida un veemente sì. Eppure non posso fare l’ipocrita e dirmi che é un caso fortuito, una coincidenza inattesa. Ho scelto una strada luccicante, fatta di flash e lustrini, non dimentico quanto ciò sia un privilegio e mi renda felice. Tutto ha un prezzo a questo mondo. Ed almeno al momento, sto pagando a rate ed in saldo.  
E’ altrettanto vero che la consapevolezza non fa compagnia.  
Sono seduto in un caffè, il solito da quando sono iniziate le riprese. Tutti gli altri sono impegnati con le loro famiglie. E non avevo la benché minima voglia di fare il reggimoccolo tra Elsa e Chris. Come se non lo conoscessi abbastanza a fondo da sapere che una parte di lui gioirebbe sincera della mia presenza, l’altra mi vorrebbe sgozzato. Ha una bellissima e muy caliente mogliettina... che sicuramente può intrattenerlo meglio di quanto il sottoscritto possa mai fare.  
Poi intravedo un viso noto. Mi soffermo qualche secondo a studiarla. Sì, non credo di sbagliarmi. Capelli rossicci, riccioli ribelli, occhi nocciola, una spruzzata di lentiggini, ovale paffuto. La conosco. É nello staff delle riprese, nel reparto trucco e maschere, però non si avvicinava mai troppo al set. Non so quale sia il suo ruolo. Forse non ne ha uno ben preciso. Non sono rari i tuttofare. Ricordo che disegna in modo splendido.  
E’ una ragazza timida... forse intimorita è più corretto. La vedevo spesso sorridere e scherzare con gli altri colleghi. Però si tiene ben lontana da noi del cast. E’ zelante e gentile, nonostante gli occhi bassi e le gote sempre un po' troppo rosate.  
E’ penoso andare a tampinare una sconosciuta? Sì, lo è. Però sono troppo scocciato dall’idea di passare la Vigilia da solo, per rinunciare a priori. Se è qui in attesa dei suoi amici o magari del suo ragazzo, sparirò dalla sua vista nel tempo di un espresso. Idem se non le sto simpatico.  
«Posso offrirti un caffè?» le propongo stappandola ai suoi disegni ed appunti. Mi rivolge un’occhiata di sufficienza, tornando a rifinire le ombre di un bozzetto a tema natalizio, versione Grinch. Si paralizza. Deve avermi riconosciuto (nonostante la sciarpa che mi ostino a non togliere neppure al caldo del locale) perché di colpo si infiamma, agitandosi non poco.  
«Ti prego non dirmi di no.» piagnucolo più infantile di quanto avrei voluto. Le sfugge un tic al labbro. E’ difficile capire se si tratta di fastidio o disperazione.  
«Passare la Vigilia da solo è troppo deprimente.» confesso abbozzando un sorriso mesto. E’ la pura e neutra verità.  
«A chi lo dici.» replica istintivamente, irrigidendosi subito dopo. Probabilmente si sta dando dell’idiota per essersi scoperta tanto facilmente. E’ lampante: non le sto simpatico. Però è ugualmente gentile e mi allunga la sedia vuota accanto a sé.  
«Ti avviso. Non sono una compagnia molto vivace.» mormora riordinando la marea di fogli sparpagliati sul tavolino.  
«Oh non preoccuparti, parlo io.» la rassicuro, dandole una mano. Tanto lo sa l’intera troupe che sono un logorroico senza speranze.  
Mentiva. O meglio, all’inizio era una specie di ghiacciolino, poi si è sciolta.  
E’ divertente, schietta, decisamente timida e molto onesta. Il tipo di ragazza che saresti estremamente orgoglioso di presentare alla famiglia, mamma puntigliosa inclusa.  
Si chiama Vanessa e lavora come assistente creativo del make-up. O come direbbe lei: sciogli la cera plastica, prepara il gesso per lo stampo, stempera i colori. Indubbiamente non è proprio il ruolo a cui aspira, però ci mette passione. Lo intuisco da come le brillano gli occhi, anche mentre si lamenta.  
Ha un vero talento per i ritratti. Sembra cogliere l’anima delle persone e lo fa nei dettagli. Mi propongo sfacciatamente come modello e diventa porpora. Se solo potesse scommetto si seppellirebbe nel lupetto verde smeraldo.  
La serata supera le più rosee previsioni, tanto che i caffè diventano due. Seguiti da un primo giro di vodka aromatizzata alla menta per me ed alla fragola per lei. Poi un secondo con liquirizia e lampone. Il terzo, limone per entrambi. Il quarto neppure lo ricordo. Li abbiamo sorseggiati lentamente, contravvenendo a tutte le regole non scritte dei bevitori del mondo intero.

~♥~♠~♥~

Mi sveglio a fatica, il cervello ancora annebbiato dalla botta alcoolica.  
Sono in camera mia, nel mio letto.  
Vanessa non è qui. Eppure dovrebbe.  
Ricordo che di punto in bianco (o forse no, ma non è rilevante) la vodka ha colmato il divario e ci siamo baciati.  
Eravamo più che alticci. Ed intenzionati ad andare ben oltre. Tanto che me la sono portato in albergo, in stanza, e ci siamo buttati sul letto pomiciando come due ragazzini arrapati.  
Abbiamo smesso unicamente per una doccia di rito, per poter far sul serio. Prima io, poi lei. Sono un fulmine a lavarmi, se voglio. Ed in quel momento lo volevo parecchio. Mi devo essere sdraiato sul letto e sono crollato per la stanchezza.  
O almeno credo.  
No, è andata per forza così. Non ero abbastanza ubriaco per far sesso e non ricordarlo.  
Deve essersene andata quando mi ha trovato a russare vergognosamente, invece di aspettarla voglioso. Gran bella figura, Hiddleston! Complimenti vivissimi. Mi rigiro nel letto, infastidito. Da cosa? Da tutto! Ad iniziare dal passare la notte di Natale solo, in un albergo di una città che non ho neppure avuto il tempo di visitare. Perché ho i capelli asciutti? Non li avevo phonati...  
Il rumore dello sciacquone mi sorprende. Allora non sono proprio stato abbandonato. La vedo uscire dal bagno, mentre mugugna qualcosa, visibilmente arrabbiata. Distinguo solo le parole “maledetta” e “pipì”. Quando mi trova sveglio, trasale.  
«Scusa non volevo disturbarti.» si giustifica chiudendo l’uscio dietro di sé. Non sono riuscito a vederla a pieno, ma potrei giurare che è completamente vestita. Inutile specificare che la magia è finita ed in modo irrimediabile.  
Le dò qualche secondo, nella vaga speranza di essermi sbagliato (avrei preferito ben altra conclusione, lo ammetto), poi accendo la luce. La trovo ai piedi del letto, mentre sta goffamente saltellando in un paio di jeans scuri. Però ad attirare la mia attenzione sono un paio di calze blu elettrico. Ero certo fossero nere...  
Le ho tolto io gli stivali. Fa molto galante e alle donne piace essere coccolate. In realtà ho una piccola fissa (per nulla rara, sebbene siano in pochi ad ammetterlo) per i piedi femminili.  
Si accorge di come la guardo e si sente in dovere di spiegarsi.  
«Rotte.» afferma monosillabica. Le credo, sbadigliando mentre mi dà le spalle e raccoglie borsa e giaccone. E’ notte fonda. Deve aver passato qui almeno un paio d’ore. E deve essere stata lei ad asciugarmi i capelli.  
Non sembra offesa dalla pessima “mancata” conclusione, anzi...  
D’accordo questo mi dà fastidio. Giusto una punta, eh!  
«Ne ho sempre un paio di scorta. Odio le smagliature.» chiarisce finendo di abbottonare il cappottino panna. Ogni donna ha le sue piccole manie. L’ho imparato anni fa, non fare domande se non sono loro ad intavolare il discorso.  
«La Natura è già stata abbastanza generosa con me.» mugugna stizzita, chinandosi per indossare gli stivali. Un lampo e i suoi movimenti diventano scattosi e pregni d’imbarazzo. La netta consapevolezza di essersi appena inflitta un autogoal gratuito, non la rende di certo felice. La osservo in silenzio.  
Sono sempre più convinto che ci sia qualcosa di fondamentalmente sbagliato nel mondo in cui viviamo. Quello che ruota intorno allo showbiz in particolare.  
E’ una normalissima ragazza un po’ rotondetta, carina, simpatica ed intelligente. Non è quel tipo di donna che ti fa voltare la testa se la incroci per strada, questo no. Però il suo non essere una taglia trentotto, non la rende certo un mostriciattolo privo di attrattive. Anzi per il sottoscritto quei fianchi morbidi e quei seni generosi sono ugualmente invitanti.  
«...buona notte allora.» mormora gentile, avviandosi alla porta.  
Ero ancora troppo intontito dal sonno per realizzare le sue intenzioni. Vuole andarsene... lasciandomi qui come un ebete?  
«Non pensarci nemmeno.» sbotto, scattando in piedi e raggiungendola in pochi passi. Si volta a guardarmi sorpresa. Neppure mezzo secondo e torna a darmi le spalle, rubizza. Fissa la porta della camera con ostinata insistenza. Che le prende?!  
E’ il freddo del pavimento sotto i piedi a risvegliarmi completamente e a farmi realizzare il perché del suo repentino cambio d’atteggiamento.  
Ah... sono in boxer. Bhe visto le intenzioni che avevamo prima della doccia (e dell’imbarazzante penichella del sottoscritto) è normale non mi sia rivestito con jeans, maglione e cappotto.  
Se volevo conferme, ora le ho ed inequivocabili. Si è limitata a tamponarmi e pettinarmi i capelli, dopo avermi in qualche modo trascinato sotto le coperte. Per quanto possa infastidirmi la figuraccia da ragazzino assonnato, anziché da sciupafemmine virile, devo ammettere che mi piace il suo modo di fare. Non sarà una decisa, però è molto dolce.  
«E dovrei farti andare in giro per la città da sola, alle tre e meno un quarto?! La notte di Natale?» preciso, un filo dittatoriale. Mi studia sorpresa, da sopra la spalla, e poi si rilassa, sciogliendosi in un sorrisino riconoscente. Chissà cosa aveva pensato. In effetti il modo in cui l’ho aggredita verbalmente non è stato proprio il massimo della cortesia. E non posso affermare che mi conosca abbastanza da intuire al volo le mie intenzioni.  
«Tu dormi qui.» dichiaro a braccia incrociate. Anzi prima le requisisco la borsa, giusto per rimarcare il concetto. Sbuca fuori qualcosa di chiaro. Non mi pare avesse la sciarpa...  
Vanessa mi fissa negli occhi, le guance ancora rosse, il collo teso per via dell’altezza, eppure non scosta lo sguardo. Probabilmente preferisce un confronto diretto, piuttosto che “contemplare” il mio essere seminudo.  
«Se ti senti a disagio, c’è il divano.» aggiungo, cercando di metterla a proprio agio. Senza alcool a renderla disinibita è praticamente una statua di gesso. Ed io in primis non me la sento proprio di fare il cascamorto, dopo la figura da fesso di un paio d’ore fa.  
...forse è stato meglio non finire a letto insieme... inizio a credere sia un tantino troppo “fredda” per incontrare i miei gusti.  
«Andata.» replica con un sospiro sollevato e le vedo togliersi il cappotto, diretta verso il sofà.  
«...non l’ho detto perché ci dormissi tu.» chiarisco appoggiando la borsa accanto al letto, nel lato sinistro, dove di solito non dormo mai.  
«Ho visto posti peggiori.» tenta di tranquillizzarmi, sedendosi per sfilare di nuovo gli stivali. «Compresa una stazione ferroviaria, per colpa di una bufera.» conclude sbadigliando ed accoccolandosi in un angolo, tutta rannicchiata, con il giaccone appallottolato sotto la testa. Ha davvero intenzione di dormire sul divanetto, quando c’è un matrimoniale a sua disposizione. Adesso inizio a sentirmi profondamente offeso.  
«Niente bufera, né altre calamità naturali.» dichiaro serio, avvicinandomi in pochi passi, saltellando senza alcun contegno sul pavimento gelido. Deve essermi sfuggito il tono alla Loki, perché sobbalza, vagamente spaventata.  
«Eccetto un raffreddore assicurato domattina, se dormi qui.» la zittisco con la mano, impedendole di protestare, mentre me la carico in braccio. L’hotel sarà anche nuovo e pieno di optional, ma in questo posto si gela persino sotto le coperte.  
La sollevo, diretto al letto. Non è poi così pesante. Lei sembra pensarla diversamente. Come milioni di altre donne insicure, la bilancia deve essere un suo cruccio e neppure tanto piccolo a giudicare dalla reazione. Non sa che fare. E’ impacciata all’inverosimile. Appena arriviamo a mezzo metro dal letto, ci si lancia, lasciandomi inebetito, braccia ancora in posizione.  
Inizio a credere che il continuo paragone fisico con Chris stia ledendo la mia mascolinità. Forse non avrò i suoi bicipiti torniti, ma sono comunque un uomo dotato di muscoli ben funzionanti. E fare un paio di metri con una ragazza che peserà massimo massimo una settantina di chili, invece che i canonici cinquanta non è poi una gran differenza.  
«Intendi dormire così?» mi informo, scavalcandola ed infilandomi sotto le coperte più veloce che riesco.  
«Se vuoi posso cercarti un pigiama in valigia.» propongo senza troppa convinzione. Non so neppure se me ne sono portato uno. Di solito dormo con i pantaloni leggeri della tuta o mi risveglio tutto sudato. Visto che saremo in due a scaldare il materasso, posso anche rinunciarvi per stanotte. No, il motivo è un altro: col cavolo che rimetto i piedi per terra.  
«N-no, non serve che ti disturbi.» mormora dandomi le spalle. Si è fatta piccola piccola, sul bordo del letto. Mi basta un dito e la potrei spingere giù, tanto è in bilico. Spengo la luce, sostituendola con quella più tenue dell’abat-jour, e mi sdraio, deciso a farmi gli affari miei. Tanto non ti riguarda come dorme, Hiddleston, ergo taci.  
«Secondo me sei scomoda con quei jeans.» riprendo subito dopo, sprimacciando il cuscino, nervoso. Sono geneticamente incapace di tacere. E’ stata molto gentile a risparmiarmi un’infreddatura per via dei capelli bagnati. Cerco unicamente di ricambiare.  
Ci pensa un po’ poi deve darmi ragione, perché se li sfila, non senza palese difficoltà. Il lupetto verde smeraldo resta al suo posto. Quantomeno ora dovrebbe essere un pochino più libera.  
Si affaccia e li poggia sopra la borsa. Nel farlo mi urta con il piede.  
«Sei un ghiacciolo!» quasi strillo quando mi sfiora involontariamente.  
«Vieni, ti scaldo un po'.» mugugno le mie intenzioni, senza darle tempo di ribattere, l’afferro stringendola a me. Per fortuna non sono mai stato freddoloso. Vanessa sembra essere un blocco di ghiaccio... in effetti ha quasi la stessa temperatura. E’ gelata dalle braccia fino ai piedi. Se restava sul divano, domattina l’avrei trovata assiderata.  
Mi sfugge una risatina. L'ho fatto ingenuamente, senza rendermi conto che l'essere a torso nudo, per lei non deve essere così innocente.  
«Se ti giuro che non mordo, ti rilasserai un pochino?» mormoro tra i suoi ricci rossicci. Non deve averli lavati qui, hanno un profumo diverso dallo shampoo dell’hotel. Li annuso. Hanno un odore buonissimo e dolce, di frutta. Annuisce in modo tanto meccanico da sembrare uno di quei burattini a molla dei Lunapark. Poi intuisco che la motivazione può essere anche un’altra.  
Si è tolta i jeans, ma non le calze. Si vergogna per un paio di collant? Magari sono del tipo ascellare... non mi stupirei visto il tipetto.  
È un idea stupida, però non vedo che ci sia di male a stuzzicarla un po'. Adesso le pizzico la stoffa in prossimità del sedere e poi la lascio schioccare. Scommetto che salterà sul letto e mi guarderà arrabbiatissima.  
Allungo la destra armato dei migliori e più dispettosi intenti, quando le mie dita toccano solo pelle, bella morbida e liscia. Ci irrigidiamo entrambi.  
Questa non era una svolta prevista. Eppure i piedi avevano sicuramente le calze. Erano troppo blu per sbagliarmi. Non avrei mai pensato indossasse qualcosa di tanto sfacciato e sexy sotto jeans e lupetto.  
Vorrei ritrarre la mano. Anzi dovrei. Eppure non voglio.  
Ha davvero una bella pelle, sembra seta. Specie nell’incavo, tra l’attaccatura della coscia e il sedere vero e proprio. E’ un punto che mi ha sempre eccitato. Insieme ai piedi.  
Proseguo la mia esplorazione con polpastrelli ed unghie, il più delicato possibile. Anche le mutandine hanno il bordo in pizzo... no, molto di più. Sono interamente in pizzo, almeno sulla parte dietro. Le tiro leggermente, facendole scivolare nel solco, così da poterla sfiorare direttamente, pelle a pelle. Rabbrividisce che è una delizia. Non mi ostacola, anzi, il suo corpo si preme contro il mio. Risalgo lungo il fianco, fino alla vita, e poi su, lungo il braccio. Gradisce tanto da mugolare. Queste novità cambiano le carte in tavola.  
E’ in autoreggenti, slip e maglioncino, in un letto con un uomo praticamente sconosciuto. Che fino ad un paio di ore prima aveva la ben poco velata intenzione di portarsela a letto... e non in modo fraterno.  
Non resisto e le bacio la nuca, piano, a bocca chiusa. Freme. Ha il respiro accelerato, gli occhi languidi, le labbra umide e rosse.  
Lo vuole anche lei.  
C’è solamente un ostacolo.  
Prima potevamo dare la colpa all’alcool. Adesso siamo sobri.  
Non è esatto. Lo ero anche quando ho coscientemente scelto di tampinarla perché eravamo due solitudini disperse in un bar alla Vigilia. E lo sono rimasto per gran parte della serata, mentre chiacchieravamo allegramente di un po’ di tutto. La sua compagnia mi è piaciuta ben prima della vodka.  
Gioco con il bordo delle calze, dandole il tempo di fuggire. Voglio esserne certo. Non si sposta, neppure di un millimetro. Ed oso. Scivolo sotto gli slip. È calda e leggermente umida.  
Io... vorrei avere indosso un paio di bermuda e non dei boxer. Meglio sistemarlo come posso e tenere il culo in fuori, onde evitare che se ne accorga e fraintenda... non che ci sia molto da equivocare.  
Si volta nel mio abbraccio e siamo faccia a faccia. Ho la bocca secca mentre ci guardiamo negli occhi. È più turbata di me. Mi bacia incerta, delicatissima, quasi fosse spaventata. Un contatto che dura solamente la frazione di secondo, ma infiamma definitivamente il mio appetito. Spero che per lei fosse un sì, perché per me lo è. La riafferro per la nuca e la bacio di nuovo. Ha l’alito che profuma di menta. Deve essersi lavata i denti, prima di iniziare a vestirsi.  
Mi lascia approfondire ed esplorare la sua bocca. C’è qualcosa che non va. Non mi piace come si sta svolgendo il tutto. E’ troppo passiva. «Ti va?» le chiedo senza peli sulla lingua. Mi fissa turbata, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Vorrei morderla io... almeno per darle una scossa, di qualche tipo.  
«Senza pretese o costrizioni.» soggiungo abbozzando un sorriso, più per calmarmi che per rassicurare Vanessa.  
«Possiamo anche limitarci alle coccole, magari un po' spinte.» suggerisco leccandomi le labbra, come mi capita di fare quando sono a disagio. Non amo parlare in modo tanto diretto. Non quando la situazione non è ancora chiara, almeno.  
Sembra risvegliarsi dalla trance. Mi respinge, toccandomi a malapena. Questo mi ferisce. Non capisco questa donna. Lo fa apposta?  
«So bene di non essere... il genere di compagnia che normalmente frequenti.» mormora quasi colpevole, avvolgendosi di più nella coperta. Gli occhi nocciola sono liquidi.  
«Non serve che ti... sforzi, solo per gentilezza.» dichiara con un sorrisino di circostanza, convintissima di non sbagliare.  
...allora è questo che la frena.  
Detesto essere volgare. Lo trovo inutilmente svilente. Però ammetto che in alcuni frangenti serve. E questo è uno di quelli.  
Le afferro la sinistra e le faccio toccare con mano. Praticamente sobbalza. Ammutolirsi non può. Fiata a malapena.  
«Hai ancora dei dubbi?» le chiedo, con le sue dita piacevolmente premute in mezzo alle mie gambe. È paralizzata. Tanto che tolgo la mano, lasciandola libera di ritrarsi e lei non fa nulla. Non scappa, non mi accarezza... quasi non respira.  
«Sono un bravo attore, ma credimi, questo non è tanto facile da simulare.» la rassicuro usando la destra per stringerla a me ed approfittarmene. Ha la mancina sul mio pacco, avrò diritto ad una palpata al suo fondoschiena, no?  
La vedo mordersi le labbra, con il respiro mozzo, involontariamente sensuale. La bacio ancora e questa volta risponde, dolce e passionale, affondando la mano sinistra nei miei capelli, con la destra mi sfiora appena la spalla. Una parte di me avrebbe preferito attenzioni meno caste, ma non posso essere troppo pretenzioso, considerato il carattere di Vanessa. Sempre meglio di qualche assatanata che punta direttamente all’uccello, dimenticandosi del resto.  
Non vedo perché dovrei fingere eccitazione o anche solo interesse. Per cosa? Contorta cortesia?  
È una donna carina e disponibile, che mi desidera e non certo per vantarsi con le amiche l'indomani. Se non ho preso un abbaglio totale, non dirà una sillaba ad anima viva di tutto questo. Da come si comporta dubito si sia mai confidata con qualcuno sull'argomento sesso, eccetto (forse) l'ex diretto interessato.  
Che non sia una facile é lampante... e se sta fingendo, davvero merita un Oscar. Da quando si sono lasciati, quasi un anno fa, si é dedicata unicamente al lavoro. Ricordo che me lo ha confessato prima della doccia, tra un bacio sul collo ed una carezza ai miei capelli. Questa verità, unita al suo non essere proprio una provocatrice disinibita, deve sembrarle una sorta di freno a mano, un cartello “pericolo non avvicinarsi: bruttina frigida nei paraggi”. Per me invece é una sfida stuzzicante come poche. Chissà come diventa, se riesco a...  
«Luci spente.» è l’unica condizione che pone. L’accontento, allungandomi verso l’interruttore, facendolo scattare. Buio totale. Appena mi volto di nuovo, mi ringrazia con un bacio languido. Le piacciono i baci lenti, morbidi, fatti di sospiri e morsetti.  
Ritiro tutte le accuse di frigidità. E’ solo estremamente timida.

~♥~♠~♥~

Non tutto va come vorremmo, anzi. Ce ne rendiamo conto in pochi minuti.  
Non è facile farlo al buio quando si ha affinità, figuriamoci così. Nasate, dentate, graffi accidentali, scontri di gambe. E perfino una zuccata.  
«Almeno penombra.» dichiaro allungandomi verso l’abat-jour ed accendendola. Proprio mentre si stava sfilando maglioncino verde, rimanendo a seno nudo. Quindi quella stoffa che sporgeva dalla borsa doveva essere il reggiseno. Probabilmente aveva rinunciato ad indossarlo per fare in fretta e non svegliarmi. Che fosse premurosa l’avevo capito dal modo in cui ricordava tutte le nostre preferenze per il caffè.  
Si è appena accorta della luce accesa. E va in panico, incastrandosi braccia incrociate.  
«Non ridere!» mi minaccia furiosa, dimenandosi come un’ossessa. La testa sommersa nella lana e solo ciuffi di capelli rossi che sbucano da ogni dove. Inutile negare che sto ridendo come un matto. L’afferro per la vita, prima che cada giù dal materasso. Incredibilmente si calma. L’aiuto a sfilarlo. La guardo negli occhi (con un po’ di sforzo lo ammetto) e poi più giù. Forse la siluette della sua figura non è delle più spiccate ed armoniose, ma i dettagli sono decisamente eccitanti. Non mi era mai capitata una donna con i capezzoli invertiti. Lei sembra vergognarsene parecchio. Si copre subito con le braccia, guardandomi con quegli occhi nocciola vagamente colpevole. E’ proprio complessata! Non so se sia una leggenda metropolitana oppure no, ma si dice che siano molto più sensibili del normale. Intendo scoprirlo.  
«Come devo fare?» chiedo istintivamente, dandomi del cretino da solo. Mi studia interdetta. E fa bene. Delle volte me ne esco con frasi assurde. «D’accordo, domanda idiota.» ammetto, alzando le mani in segno di resa. Le sfugge una risata cristallina, che fa sobbalzare quel seno da divorare tutto, a furia di baci.  
Le scosto le braccia, adagiandola sul cuscino, ed inizio ad esplorare quelle montagne pesca. Ho trovato un giochino molto interessante da fare con la lingua. Li premo uno per volta e li stuzzico, mentre lei gioca con i miei capelli. Poi li addento piano e succhio, fino a farli diventare rossi rossi. Più si infiamma, più si inturgidiscono e piano piano spuntano fuori. Vanessa mi ripaga gemendo e dimenandosi contro di me, strusciando le gambe ancora nelle calze proprio contro i boxer. E’ carinissima quando fa l’audace e mi accarezza con le mani, dedicandosi ad ogni angolo che riesce a raggiungere, non solo là in mezzo. Ci scambiamo baci, leccate e succhiotti, tutto all’ombra rassicurante delle coperte. Scavalco il bordo degli slip e mi faccio strada in lei, con solo il polpastrello. E’ abbastanza eccitata.  
«Vuoi andare oltre?» le domando, lasciandole un succhiotto sul collo. Tanto indossa un lupetto. Vanessa annuisce. Ed è in quell’esatto momento che mi rendo conto di un problemino tecnico mica tanto -ino.  
Sono senza profilattici. Dubito fortemente che lei ne abbia. E farlo senza è fuori discussione, per almeno due validissime ragioni. Una di carattere biologico, l’altra salutistico. Sembra intuire i problema.  
«Tu non...?» si informa, senza smettere di giocare con i miei capelli. Indubbiamente le piacciono molto.  
«Spiacente, con me non li porto mai.» replico neutrale. Ne è un po’ stupita. Non essere un moralista, non significa far sesso tutte le sere con ragazze rimorchiate in un bar. Di solito dopo le riprese crollo a letto sfinito, altro che festini ed orge.  
Per di più sono un po’ schizzinoso al riguardo. Per colpa di pessime esperienze passate, mi sono ormai votato ad un marchio e non ne faccio mistero, almeno con Luke e Chris. Infatti il mio manager me ne faceva sempre trovare un paio in stanza, un po’ per scherzo, un po’ come velato consiglio. Ultimamente, dopo una mia battutina, mi ha chiesto serio se quella premura mi infastidisse ed ha smesso.  
«Aspetta.» sussurra con molta difficoltà, saltando giù dal letto, diretta verso il proprio cappotto. Questa sì che è una sorpresa... le autoreggenti le stanno meglio del previsto (sì, anche il fatto che sia armata di preservativo è stupefacente, ma è pur sempre una ragazza sulla trentina e per nulla sprovveduta). Nonostante i chiletti in più, ha delle gambe ben definite, morbide morbide giusto sulle cosce. Piedini e caviglie ho già avuto tempo di accarezzarli, sebbene non quanto avrei voluto. Scommetto che si sarebbe lamentata, barricandosi dietro la scusa “sono sporchi”. Però ora si è fatta la doccia...  
«N-non che avessi un piano o roba simile!» sbotta quando la guardo volontariamente allucinato, forzando un’espressione sconvolta. E’ così divertente da prendere in giro.  
«E’ stata la mia coinquilina! Me lo ha infilato in tasca ieri mattina!» dichiara serissima, rimontando sul letto, il braccio a difesa dei seni, su cui involontariamente cade di nuovo il mio sguardo (Vanessa pensa di nasconderli, in realtà lì mette piacevolmente in risalto). L’idea di un suo mefistofelico piano non mi ha neppure sfiorato l’anticamera del cervello. Punto primo: non è il tipo. Punto secondo: dovrebbe avere una mente strategica degna di un cattivo della Marvel. Punto terzo: dubito sia andata da Chris o Luke ad informarsi sulle mie personalissime fisime sui profilattici.  
«Oh ti credo sulla parola.» rispondo rigirandomi tra le dita la confezione colorata. Infatti, marca sbagliata. Poi noto un dettaglio. Scommetto che lei neppure ci ha fatto caso.  
«Grazie del pensiero, ma...» le faccio leggere la data impressa sul retro. Scaduto tre anni fa. Scoppiamo a ridere in due.  
«Forse è meglio così.» sospiro accarezzandole la guancia. Ci stavo prendendo gusto. Sembra che l’intero universo voglia impedircelo. E sinceramente inizio ad essere a corto di alternative. No, d’accordo, le idee le avrei, ma non mi sembra neppure il caso di proporle.  
Perché sta andando a fuoco?  
Di colpo si inabissa sotto le coperte e si piazza tra le mie gambe, accucciata come un gatto.  
...posso sperare che voglia fare quello che penso?  
Mi accarezza da sopra i boxer. Dolcemente, strusciando anche il viso e i capelli sulla mia pancia.  
«Conosco le... alternative.» mugugna sepolta là sotto. Vorrei vederla in viso, ma non oso. Scommetto che la manderei su tutte le furie. Deve essere rossa come un pomodoro maturo. Improvvisamente sento qualcosa di duro e tagliente premere... i denti, senza ombra di dubbio. Ho paura.  
A-nh! D’accordo pericolo scampato. Sa quello che fa, si sta unicamente vendicando con dei finti morsetti. Mi stuzzica a lungo, sfruttando la barriera dell’intimo per concedermi un piacere progressivo, che sale ad ondate (e probabilmente anche far scemare il proprio innato pudore).  
Strattona il bordo come a chiedermi l’accesso. Subito accordato, signorina. L’aiuto a spogliarmi, muovendomi per assecondarla e rannicchiando le gambe fino a quando non me li sfila del tutto.  
Silenzio.  
La sento soffocare una risatina. Questa non è esattamente la reazione che mi aspettavo. Le picchietto la spalla e lei sbuca fuori giusto con la testa, quella chioma rossiccia a farle da criniera. Non ho neppure bisogno di aprir bocca e chiedere. La mia espressione è già molto eloquente.  
«Niente... pensavo solo che gli si addice molto come soprannome.» mormora piano, accarezzandomi con un dito, su e giù. E’ il mio turno di gelarmi.  
... no, mi rifiuto categoricamente di averle raccontato di quell’assurdo nomignolo delle superiori.  
«Il re senza corona.» sussurra teatrale con un lampo furbetto negli occhi, che chiaramente sottintende un implicito “ora è il mio turno di metterti in imbarazzo”.  
Okey, l’ho fatto.  
Devo smetterla di bere. E di arrossire come un fottuto ragazzino. Scoppia a ridere, godendo della mia vergognosa figuraccia. L’ennesima della nottata. Inutile dire che il diretto interessato è meno diplomatico di me e non conosce i sorrisetti di circostanza. Fare la fine del permaloso che si ammoscia per uno scherzo. Stanotte inanello trionfi uno dietro l'altro!  
Se ne accorge (non è proprio un dettaglio piccolo ed invisibile) eppure non riesce a smettere di sogghignare vittoriosa. Ciò nonostante mi si allunga addosso, facendo perno sul petto e mi bacia dolcemente, eccitandomi con lingua e denti.  
Stavo per dimenticarmi che tipo di donna fosse... quasi quasi la perdono per l’affronto. E’ un contatto caldo e gentile, sebbene la mia attenzione sia parimente divisa tra le sue labbra polpose e i suoi seni morbidi, che premono proprio dove vorrei, imprigionandomi nel loro burroso abbraccio. E sono di nuovo duro, più di prima.  
Quando spezza il bacio mi sorride in modo molto dolce. Non mi son neppure accorto di averle afferrato la nuca, giocando con quei ricciolotti ramati e carezzandole il fondoschiena, intrappolato nel pizzo. Non sarà una notte di sesso occasionale standard (se mai ne esista una), ma è ugualmente... bella. Sarà da stupidi sprovveduti eppure non mi sento affatto usato.  
Sprofonda di nuovo sottocoperta, nascondendosi come farebbe una bambinetta monella. I pugni chiusi tengono teso e saldo il bianco del tessuto. Come posso resistere?  
«Fammi dare una sbirciatina.» la provoco infantile, sollevando appena il lenzuolo. Riesco a scorgerla inumidirsi le labbra, incredibilmente sensuale. Ha la bocca a pochi centimetri da me e non trattengo uno spasmo. Se i morsetti di prima erano solo uno stuzzicante antipasto...  
«Ho detto no!» strilla non appena si accorge di me, afferrando al volo la stoffa e seppellendosi sotto, estremamente combattiva e decisa a nascondermi ogni dettaglio. Non posso che ridere per quella sua espressione buffissima. Almeno fino a quando non sento la sua lingua su di me.  
…  
È brava.  
…molto brava.  
Come si dice? Le ragazze bruttine sono più brave a letto perché sopperiscono con l'impegno? Crudele, ma vero.  
Merda riesce addirittura a farmi gemere.  
E non ha ancora fatto sul serio. Lo capisco da come si muove.  
Mi sta stuzzicando, rivalendosi di tutto l’imbarazzo che le ho causato. E se fa fatica ad accogliermi, riesce comunque a non farmene neppure accorgere. Ah no, lì è...!  
Mi scattano le gambe e mi vola fuori il piede dal letto. Stare semi seduto inizia ad essere troppo faticoso. Mi sdraio e lei si accomoda contro di me. Mi sento avvolgere e non dalle sue mani... questo è giocare sporco. Ti prego, continua. Sii sleale più che puoi!  
Non sbaglia un colpo, però vorrei toccarla. Sto per proporle di voltarsi e salirmi a cavalcioni, quando cambia ritmo e mi inarco senza vergogna. So che non dovrei. Non è molto gentile forzarla, ma davvero se lecca in quel modo non posso trattenermi. Allungo la destra alla cieca sotto il lenzuolo, incastrando le dita tra i suoi capelli. L’avverto spaventarsi per una frazione di secondo, poi si rilassa e si lascia usare. Affondo poco, mai più di metà. Non voglio soffocarla o farle male. Tiene la bocca aperta, le labbra turgide, la lingua allungata a farmi da base. Non vedo niente, ma riesco ad immaginarmi ogni dettaglio. Riduce l’apertura, stringendomi di più, iniziando a muovere la lingua sulla punta, giocando e stuzzicando la pelle ed il filetto. Poi succhia. Al momento sbagliato. E io le vengo in bocca.  
Si libera dalle coperte e fugge in bagno. Forse ho esagerato.  
Non faccio in tempo a riprendermi e rialzarmi per raggiungerla, che riappare sull'uscio. Si è nascosta in un asciugamano. Decisamente non è avvezza alle avventure di una notte, mostrandosi nuda e disinibita davanti ad uno sconosciuto. Io, bhe... non posso proprio definirmi un amante del genere, però neppure negare che ho all’attivo qualche esperienza in più di lei.  
«Scusami, so che... ma non ci riesco.» biascica sedendosi accanto a me, intenta a tenersi la spugna con il logo dell’hotel stretta al petto. Per una frazione di secondo i miei occhi scivolano via dal viso e percorrono tutta la figura, fino a quei piedini blu, galleggianti per aria. E’ lampante ciò a cui si riferisce. Il fatto che le donne lo ingoino ingorde è pura invenzione da film porno. Ed è anche igienicamente poco sicuro (sebbene dubito che sia stato uno scrupolo sanitario a farla scattare come una saetta). Ha le labbra fredde ed umide, ma ancora rosse. Si è solo sciacquata con dell’acqua. L’avvicino a me, baciandola delicatamente. Sento ancora il mio odore su di lei.  
«Il mio ex si lamentava sempre che rompevo l’atmosfera.» pigola soprappensiero. Obbiettivamente vero, però non è certo una tragedia. Poi si rende conto dell’ennesimo autogoal inferto alla propria immagine. Mai parlare di ex mentre si fa sesso con un semi-sconosciuto. Forse normalmente mi avrebbe infastidito... questa volta, o meglio l’intera serata, sembra una catena infinita di figuracce e scoperte impreviste, incredibilmente piacevoli.  
«E’ il mio turno, non credi?» propongo sottovoce, attirandola a me, per baciarle il collo. Diventa paonazza e scuote vigorosamente la testa, puntellandosi con entrambe le mani sul mio petto, pur di allontanarsi.  
«Ti vergogni?» le sussurro all'orecchio, riavvicinandola senza sforzo. Domanda quantomeno ovvia e scontata, ma é così tenera quando é super-imbarazzata.  
La spingo sul letto, salendole sopra. Non sa proprio che fare. Tanto che riesco ad insinuarmi tra le sue gambe senza fatica. Indossa ancora le calze... magari gliele sfilo dopo, così ho una buona scusa per baciarle i piedini.  
«Tranquilla, vado sottocoperta.» la rassicuro, strizzandole l’occhio e trascinando con me il lenzuolo, coprendoci fino al mento. Si aspettava che le strappassi via l’asciugamano con la forza, da come lo artiglia agli angoli. Ed invece mi limito a sollevarlo quel tanto che basta e cacciarci sotto la testa.  
Sfrego la faccia contro i suoi slip, inspirando rumorosamente. Squittisce e si dimena, per sfuggirmi. La trattengo per i fianchi e torno ad annusarla. Il suo odore mi piace. Mi eccita. Potrei scostare la stoffa e...  
No, ho un idea migliore. Ignoro l’ovvia meta e risalgo su, baciandole e leccandole la pancia, fino al seno. Li raccolgo tra le mani e prendo a giocarci con bocca e dita, palpandoli e succhiandoli. Sbuco fuori dalla stoffa, esattamente come ha fatto lei poco prima.  
«Posso?» normalmente non lo farei, ma è troppo divertente chiederle il permesso a voce e vederla boccheggiare. E’ adorabilmente sensibile e trovo troppo divertente tenerla sulle spine e deconcentrata, con dei semplici pizzicottini sulla vita. Vanessa se ne vergognerà a morte, ma io sto letteralmente amando la sua carne morbida e vellutata. Riesce solo a scuotere la testa.  
«E’ la prima volta?» mi informo succhiandole entrambi i capezzoli, vincendo un miagolio sorpreso e soddisfatto. Posso sempre limitarmi alle dita, se proprio l’idea l’infastidisce tanto. Prima voglio giocarmi tutte le carte che ho per convincerla.  
«N-non proprio, ma...» la voce le esce a malapena. Deglutisce e si fa forza, tanto ormai le è chiaro che non intendo mollare la presa facilmente. Voglio ricambiare il favore, però é soprattutto l’egoistico desiderio di vederla godere a rendermi insistente.  
«E’ sporco.» afferma sollevata, convinta di aver trovato una valida motivazione. Pecchi di convinzione, mia cara. Se usava la scusa della barba ispida e pungente ero già più propenso a crederle.  
«Hai fatto la doccia meno di due ore fa.» le faccio notare, spingendomi fino alla spalla e mordendola senza reale forza. So essere piuttosto paziente e tenace quando voglio.  
«Io non mi sono rifiutato.» ribatto serio, come se la cosa mi fosse costata particolare fatica. Mi scocca un’occhiata inceneritrice. Se vuole ha le unghie, la micetta. Scoppio a ridere. Non suono affatto credibile, soprattutto considerato l’orgasmo che mi ha fatto imprecare.  
«Dai, voglio gustarmi il tuo sapore.» la incito all’orecchio, osando trasmetterle in chiaro ciò che desidero vivere entro pochi minuti. Immagine a cui non sono affatto immune. E la fantasia inizia a galoppare. Mi sto seriamente pentendo di quella sciocca battutina a Luke. Vorrei davvero poter andare fino in fondo, maledizione.  
«No, per favore.» ritenta ancora, rubizza. Posso leggere in quegli occhi nocciola, liquidi e languidi, il flash che deve averle attraversato la mente alle mia ultima allusione. Sarò un bastardo, ma non mi trattengo e mi lecco le labbra, un po’ per istinto, un po’ per scena. Uh che pupille dilatate signorina. Paura del lupo cattivo? Dovresti, perché è parecchio affamato.  
«Se mi limito all’inguine? Niente incursioni troppo in basso.» contratto inesorabile, baciandole le clavicole e poi di nuovo i seni.  
Inspira, sospira (per colpa di un morsetto del sottoscritto) cede ed annuisce. La stringo a me, cercando di non pesarle troppo e coinvolgendola in un bacio vietato ai minori, con molta foga e ancora più lingua.  
«Che ne dici di far sparire il terzo incomodo?» chiedo dando uno strattone alla spugna, un attimo prima di sparire sotto la rassicurante (sicuramente per lei lo è) presenza del lenzuolo.  
«O potrei sbagliare mira, con tutto questo buio, e non stare ai patti.» la minaccio strusciandomi come un gatto. Se le barba le da fastidio non me lo ha ancora fatto notare. Ubbidisce e lo lancia ai piedi del letto. Le afferro l’intimo, infilandoci sotto le dita, sui fianchi, per sfilarlo lentamente. Non mi ero sbagliato. Il pizzo è solo dietro, cotone liscio sul davanti, candido ed immacolato... semplice, ma incredibilmente invitante. Mi abbandono ad una leccata di piatto, umida e lenta.  
Strilla il mio nome, sorpresa ed irritata. Ridacchio, posandole un bacetto di scusa sopra il bordo, prima di liberarla della sua ultima difesa. La penombra del lenzuolo bianco non mi impedisce di vederla.  
E’ una ragazza normale, sufficientemente curata ma ben lungi dall’essere completamente depilata, come una qualunque modella. Ed è rossiccia naturale. A me non dà particolarmente fastidio. Anzi, delle volte mi sento un porco pedofilo quando sono perfettamente glabre, come bambine prepuberi.  
Le accarezzo le gambe, indugiando sul bordo delle calze. Sono tentato di toglierle a più fasi, lasciando che si ammonticchino oltre il ginocchio e poi sulla caviglia, ma so già che Vanessa si affretterebbe a terminare il lavoro, togliendomi tutto il divertimento. Avrei l’occasione di bloccarla mentre è rannicchiata e ben in mostra, perdendo però in naturalezza. D’accordo, le calze restano dove sono.  
«Apriti sesamo!» ordino abbastanza udibile, iniziando a mordicchiarle il pube polposo. Un risolino imbarazzato. Cede e mi dà l’accesso richiesto. Mi basta il suo odore di femmina per sentirlo reagire.  
Ecco perché era tanto restia. Diventa molto vocale, per quanto si trattenga strenuamente. E questo stimola inevitabilmente il mio lato dispettoso. E’ troppo educata per stringere le gambe o cercare di calciarmi via. E perché non dovrei approfittarmene? Le afferro il polsi con le mani, bloccandoli accanto ai suoi fianchi, tirando quel tanto che basta a farla inarcare leggermente. E mi si apre davanti come un fiore.  
Ha le mie spalle a costringerla a gambe aperte. Se vuole chiuderle deve scavalcarle, serrandomi la faccia tra le cosce. E sicuramente si vergogna troppo per farlo.  
A quanto pare le sorprese non sono ancora finite. Rientra in quella categoria di donne estremamente delicate. O facilmente eccitabili. Me ne accorgo per sbaglio, sfregando la barba un po’ sotto la linea di confine che le avevo promesso. Devo averla colpita in pieno centro da come sobbalza, miagolando istintivamente, prima di tendersi per pudore.  
So che non dovrei, ma come faccio a resistere, se ho a mia disposizione la via perfetta per forzarla dolcemente ad abbandonarsi al piacere?  
Apro di più la bocca e allungo la punta della lingua, leccandole proprio il bottoncino, già semiscoperto. Singhiozza. In modo molto sexy.  
Insisto una seconda volta e geme il mio nome, supplicandomi di smettere. Le piace, ma non è pronta ad ammetterlo. Non so perché, ma nella sua voce c’è qualcosa che mi convince ad ubbidirle.  
Mantengo la parola. Mi limito alla parte esterna, baciandole e mordicchiandole più cosce ed inguine che il sesso, facendo giusto qualche capatina a salutare e succhiare il suo amichetto incappucciato.  
Ormai le ho lasciato liberi i polsi, preferendo usare le mani per palpare quel suo culetto di burro. Scommetto che è porpora e si sta mordendo labbra e mani pur di non soddisfarmi con quei versetti lussuriosi che le sfuggono ogni tanto.  
Continuo a giocare con lei per diversi minuti, indeciso su come proseguire. Sono di nuovo eccitato, persino più di prima. Sondiamo il terreno. La penetro con l’indice e mi addenta, ingorda. Cazzo sì! Adesso sì che è bagnata.  
Approfitto di un attimo di rilassamento per godermi una lenta leccata al suo nervetto. Strilla e freme, prima di infilare la mano tra la mia bocca ed il suo rorido piacere. Sono certo che verrebbe in meno di un minuto se solo mi lasciasse fare. Sospiro, ubbidisco e cambio tattica. Aggiungo i medio, aumentando gradualmente la stimolazione, mentre riprendo l’esplorazione del suo corpo, dedicando le mie attenzioni soprattutto a quei capezzolini timidi ed al suo collo.  
Ho un’epifania. Vuoi vedere che abbiamo fortuna?!  
«Aspetta un attimo.» mormoro, schioccandole un bacio sulla bocca e filando in bagno. Apro tutti i cassetti. Delle volte ne lasciano qualcuno, convinti che chi lavora nel cinema faccia orge tutte le sere. Per quanto mi riguarda son settimane che non avevo tempo per... rilassarmi in solitaria... figuriamoci con una donna.  
Voglio fare un tentativo e controllare. Al massimo, se la mia ricerca sarà infruttuosa possiamo sempre optare per un bis... magari se mi impongo, riesco a convincerla e mi lascia anche ricambiare nel mentre.

~♥~♠~♥~

Torno vittorioso con una scatolina in alluminio molto anonima. La ritrovo semi-sdraiata sotto le coperte, i cuscini a farle da appoggio.  
Mi siedo accanto a lei, gambe incrociate. Se ha seguito i miei movimenti è stata tanto scaltra da non farmene neppure accorgere. Opto di più per la teoria che non scenda oltre la cintura, sia quando le ho dato le spalle e pure quando ho fatto ritorno.  
Apro il piccolo tesoro e glielo mostro. Ci sono alcuni preservativi, di vari marchi e tipologie. Ne afferra uno con due dita. Ora che ci penso mi aveva confessato di amare i frutti rossi, la fragola in particolar modo. Se fossimo in pasticceria andremmo molto d’accordo, però non è il frangente giusto per indugiare nei peccati di gola. E quello a me strozza.  
«Mi spiace deluderti, ma quello no.» affermo, prendendolo gentilmente e rimettendolo nella scatoletta. Mi studia come fossi un alieno. In effetti, in quanto donna fatica ad afferrare il concetto al volo.  
«Non è il massimo della comodità per me.» chiarisco tranquillo. Prima che realizzi davvero guarda giù, in mezzo alle mie gambe aperte, e diventa più rossa dell’involucro del preservativo aromatizzato che teneva in mano. Il mio lato narcisista non può che gioire di far questo effetto alle donne.  
«Questi sono meglio.» le spiego mostrandole gli unici due della mia marca preferita. Uno è di quelli spessi, pieni di piccoli spuntoni e zigrinature. E l’altro é ritardante. Sarò stronzo, ma non posso resistere.  
«A te la scelta.» propongo sogghignando e tenendoli in mano entrambi. Non credevo potesse umanamente arrossire più di così. Mi supplica di toglierla dall’impaccio. Neanche per sogno. E’ troppo eccitante vederti sulle spine, Vanessa.  
«Preferirei di no.» ammette con difficoltà, giusto un filo di voce, mentre scarta quello stimolante. Mi ha stupito. Credevo puntasse proprio a quello. Devo prenderlo come un velato indizio su qualche suo problemino di tempistiche? Non mi sembra di aver resistito proprio poco al suo fantastico lavoretto di bocca, per suggerirle di aver io problemi di durata.  
«Li trovo stupidi.» smozzica imbarazzatissima. Non è che la spiegazione mi convinca molto, però...  
«Mi ricordano le piante grasse.» soggiunge subito dopo, colpa del mio sguardo indagatore. Il mio cervello va in tilt per qualche secondo.  
«....i cactus?!» sbotto incapace di contenermi. E rido, trascinandola con me. Forse non sarà una nottata dal copione sensuale, però mi sento molto a mio agio. E quando ride di gusto, il suo seno sussulta in modo incantevole.  
«E così vuoi farmi fare un bel po’ di fatica.» le sibilo all’orecchio, tenendo unicamente il vincitore tra le dita, provocandola come meglio riesco. Con la voce. Vanessa boccheggia e io ridacchio. Mi preparo a sovrastarla, quando fa resistenza.  
Uh si è arrabbiata. L’ho visto nei suoi occhi. Forse ho un tantino esagerato.  
Mi spinge sul letto e mi sale a cavalcioni. Strappa con i denti l’involucro e in un lampo me lo infila. Questo lo sa fare molto bene. Poi mi monta, completamente imbacuccata nel lenzuolo. Si strofina velocemente, giusto per lubrificarmi un po’. Ho appena il tempo di immaginarmi come sarà: morbida, calda, molto avvolgente. La sento ingoiarmi vorace, per arrestarsi di botto. Voleva fare l’esperta, la dura, ma non ha fatto bene i conti. Non riesce a prendermi neppure a metà. Inspira aspra, palpebre serrate e mani ad artiglio sul nodo della stoffa. Si arrende, smettendo di spingere. Mi metto a sedere e l’aiuto, tenendomi in posizione. Ci mette un po’ a calarsi completamente.  
«L-lasciami abituare, per favore.» mugugna, appoggiando il capo contro il mio collo. Sì, qualche secondo posso concederglielo. Mi è piaciuto parecchio vederla ribellarsi e tentare di sorprendermi. Inganno l’attesa baciandola ed accarezzandole schiena, sedere e seno. Tutto senza spogliarla di quel ridicolo lenzuolo. Vanessa apprezza ogni mio gesto. Sento il suo fiore abbracciarmi sempre più umido e caldo.  
«Il mantello è proprio necessario?» mi informo, ci mette un istante a ricollegare poi ridacchia, annuendo contro la mia spalla. Sbuffo, scocciato. Non voglio forzarla, anche se dovrei. E’ sciocca a vergognarsi tanto del suo corpo. Che, per inciso, a me piace. Abbastanza da farci sesso.  
Ho il sospetto che abbia sbagliato un’altra cosetta nei suoi piani. Se non sapessi che è impossibile, la scambierei per una vergine. Non sa come muovere i fianchi. A malapena riesce ad adottare un ritmo che si possa definire tale. Insoddisfacente per entrambi.  
«Non sono molto brava.» ammette infine, calando definitivamente la maschera di amazzone del materasso. Mi sembrava strano apprezzasse una posizione tanto dominante e in vista.  
«Lascia fare a me.» mormoro comprensivo e la ribalto. Sarà banale, ma il vecchio missionario non sbaglia mai. Subito si affretta a coprirci di nuovo. Se solo potesse fulminerebbe la lampadina, ne sono certo. Mi sistemo tra le sue cosce, le mani puntellate accanto ai suoi fianchi, mentre le entro dentro, più lentamente che riesco. E’ infinitamente più bello sentire i suoi muscoli stringermi di più per ogni centimetro che sprofonda in lei che non impalarla con foga. Mi sono occorsi anni di pratica per capirlo, ma adesso nessuno mi può più convincere del contrario.  
Aah- ora sì che l’incastro funziona. E’ meno passiva del previsto. Forse non muoverà i fianchi come una ballerina di salsa, ma mi dedica tutte le attenzioni che può con bocca e mani. Non è male fare l’amore dolcemente, sentendosi coccolati e... importanti. Già, perché non sarà una bomba del sesso eppure mi sento ugualmente appagato per il modo in cui mi guarda, mi bacia e mi sfiora. E’ felice di essere qui con me e non perché sono diventato un attore ricco e famoso. Non gliene importerebbe assolutamente nulla neppure se facessi il facchino in questo hotel. E per quanto sia squallido da ammettere, non ho sempre questa certezza, quando mi porto a letto una donna.  
Ho caldo. Mettendomi semi-seduto, lancio la coperta all’indietro e siamo nudi, alla luce non poi così discreta dell’abat-jour. Posso vedere ogni cosa. Le lentiggini sembrano ancora più carine, ora che è rossa all’inverosimile, con le palpebre chiuse, le labbra aperte ed i capelli sparsi sul cuscino come una criniera. I suoi seni dondolano e fremono sotto i miei palmi, le sue dita si contraggono sulla coperta, le sue gambe ancora blu oscillano ad ogni spinta. Inutile negare che gli occhi si fissano in un punto ben preciso. E’ sempre eccitante vederlo uscire ed entrare, sparendo in quel cespuglietto rossiccio. Amplifica tutto.  
Ci mette qualche secondo a realizzare di essere nuda ed esposta. E si chiude a riccio, coprendo i seni con un braccio, avvicinando le ginocchia ed allungando la mano libera per afferrare il lenzuolo e coprirci di nuovo. E’ adorabile.  
«Fai la brava.» la rimprovero scostandole le braccia dal seno. Voglio vederlo sussultare, ondeggiare con ogni nostro movimento. Con l’altra mano le forzo le ginocchia e mi sdraio su di lei, strofinando la nostra pelle in lenti movimenti. Poi il mio lato cattivo ha la meglio e le afferro i polsi, costringendoli sopra la sua testa. Mi fissa sconvolta.  
«Mi piace guardare.» è un’inutile e quanto mai ovvia conferma la mia, eppure singhiozza, l’imbarazzo sembra crescere più la domino. Per me non c’é problema, anzi sono sfrontato di natura, quando si arriva al dunque.  
«E mi sembra di averti già mostrato, che effetto mi fanno le tue curve.» concludo contro la sua bocca, spingendo più a fondo. Oh cazzo, che meraviglia. Si è contratta tutta. E’ splendido!  
Riprovo, allontanandomi per darmi il ritmo, cozzando fino alla cervice. Singhiozza e gode, mordendosi le labbra, incredibilmente sexy. Le piace il sesso energico e profondo. Ottimo. Siamo in due. Mi trattenevo unicamente per evitarle fastidi.  
Niente più freni.  
Tutto cambia.  
Non riesce più a stare zitta, mentre la sbatto con foga.  
La stanza si riempie di due rumori distinti eppure sincronici.  
I nostri ansiti, sempre più alti e spudorati. Ed i colpi della testiera contro il muro, sempre più veloci e feroci. Spero vivamente che la camera a fianco sia ben insonorizzata oppure domani avrò numerose lamentele a mio carico… ad essere onesto non me ne fotte niente.  
Godo al solo vederla sussultare e cantilenare frasi senza senso. Colgo unicamente il mio nome, sospirato di tanto in tanto, quando cerca di convincermi a fare... non so, non riesco a capire. E’ troppo intenso per smettere. Le gocciolo addosso, sto andando a fuoco.  
Mi metto in ginocchio e me la trascino contro, artigliandola per il sedere. Tanto siamo troppo animaleschi per i baci ed almeno non le grondo sopra. Mi basta la sinistra sul culo per tenerla ferma, la destra la premo sul monte di venere e spingo, esponendo per intero la sua carne rossa e tesa. Posso vederla ingoiarmi e poi lasciarmi andare, seguendomi e stirandosi ad ogni affondo. Vorrei giocare con il suo clitoride, sfiorarlo e titillarlo, ma le farei male. Siamo troppo frenetici per i dettagli di fino. Allora cambio ritmo e sbatto verso l’alto. Si aggrappa alle mie spalle, ma non ha la forza per attirarmi a sé o stringersi a me. Sta tremando, lo vedo dalle braccia che disperate tentano di riacquistare un minimo di controllo. Fortuna non ha la mia schiena a tiro (ed ha le unghie corte) o domani avrei un bel po’ da spiegare.  
«Merd- !» mi sfugge a denti stretti, mentre sento il suo corpo azzannarmi affamato, torrido e contratto. Sta per venire, l’ho capito.  
Peccato che taglio il traguardo per primo e non ci sono trucchi che tengano. Crollo su di lei e quasi la stritolo, mentre il mondo scompare e tutto annega nella frenesia dell’orgasmo.  
«Ah-...aaah!» singhiozzo tra i suoi capelli, spingendo fuori controllo. I suoi mugugni mi giungono lontani e ancora indistinti, quando affondo le ultime volte, per mero istinto. E per pura fortuna, colpisco i punti giusti, perché si inarca, bocca spalancata, urletto acuto e dita dei piedi contratte.  
Salvo all’ultimo secondo, Hiddleston.

~♥~♠~♥~

Faccio il nodo e lo caccio dentro la bustina, già che ci sono ne approfitto per asciugarmi con un fazzolettino. E’ voltata di schiena, il respiro ancora faticoso. Mi sporgo su Vanessa per richiamare la sua attenzione ed offrirle una doccia o una dose di smancerie, quando resto fermo, immobile, senza sapere che fare. Sta piangendo.  
Questo non era previsto.  
«Scusa, davvero.» biascica cercando di far sparire le lacrime e smettere di singhiozzare. Si mette supina e mi studia un secondo, poi si preme il braccio destro sugli occhi e si morde le labbra. Vedo goccioloni correrle lungo le guance. Resta così fino a quando non riacquista un po’ di calma.  
«Ti ho fatto del male?» chiedo vivamente preoccupato. Stava cercando di dirmi qualcosa e l’ho ignorata, credendo fosse il suo modo di vivere il momento... ho usato troppa forza?  
Le porgo i fazzolettini. Almeno questa mossa non la sbaglio.  
«Tu non c’entri.» afferma mettendosi seduta per soffiarsi il naso. E’ tanto scossa da non far caso al lenzuolo, che non la copre come certamente lei vorrebbe. Sembra seria. Tace e io non so che fare. Se non vuole spiegarmi, non posso costringerla.  
«Il mio ex.» dichiara con un sospiro. Non mi piace. Mi ha mentito? Erano in pausa di riflessione e si sente una stronza fedifraga? Oppure uno dei due è nettamente meno capace dell’altro e questo l’ha fatta piangere? Perché se è così non voglio sapere, e non mi importa, chi dei due fa la figura dello stallone e chi del brocco.  
«Ci eravamo già lasciati. Una sera è venuto ugualmente a casa mia. Dovevamo chiarire ed invece...» la voce le si spezza, l’aria colpevole come non mai. Nessuna bugia. Si è tenuta tutto dentro. Che sia timida di natura è innegabile, ma c’era ben altro in ballo. Ecco perché era eternamente indecisa: stava combattendo un trauma. Le accarezzo i capelli, pettinandoli in segno di vicinanza. Non mi serve sentire altro. E’ tutto più che ovvio. Deve averla forzata. Forse non le avrà fatto del male in senso fisico, eppure...  
«Non è stata una vera violenza, era il mio ragazzo.» confessa asciugandosi le guance, di nuovo umide, con il palmo. Non sono certo che non sia un’aggravante. Anzi...  
Preferisco tacere. Non ho il diritto di sparar sentenze.  
«E’ stato... umiliante.» aggiunge mesta ed arrabbiata, infilando il fazzolettino usato con foga dentro la borsa. Non mi spreco a farle notare che ho un cestino qui, al mio fianco. Non è certo il punto focale. Questa rivelazione spiega e molto bene il gettarsi a capofitto nel lavoro e l’essere single da parecchi mesi, nonostante sia una ragazza dolce e divertente.  
«Mi ha fatto sentire sporca. Invece con te...» ammette con gli occhi bassi, arrossendo ed abbozzando una smorfia timida. Poi mi guarda e nota il senso di colpa che devo aver dipinto in faccia. L’equivoco è sempre in agguato. E’ stato bello e piacevole, non lo nego, però...  
«Nessun fraintendimento, non temere.» assicura con un sorriso sincero. Era chiaro ad entrambi che sarebbe stata un’unica notte, nessun coinvolgimento od illusione. Non basta finire a letto una volta per ritrovarsi innamorati folli, come in una banale trama da commediola romantica. A essere franchi, non ho tempo né la voglia per una storia seria, non in questo preciso momento.  
«Tanto le foto su Twitter le ho già inviate.» scherza facendomi la linguaccia. Sembra tutto passato eppure so che non è così. E mi pento di essere stato inutilmente stronzo e provocatore.  
«Voglio solo approfittarmene un po’.» mugugna cercando di abbracciarmi. Glielo impedisco, afferrandola per le spalle, tendendola a distanza. Sono il tipo che suda. Parecchio. E la cosa mi imbarazza un bel po’.  
E’ un attimo confusa, quasi ferita, poi realizza, ridacchia e cerca qualcosa con lo sguardo. La vedo gattonare verso il fondo del letto (deve essersi dimenticata dell’abat-jour ancora accesa o non mi avrebbe mai permesso di inquadrare un simile primo piano) e far ritorno con l’asciugamano di prima. Mi tampona la faccia, il collo e il petto. E’ un vero tesoro. Per i capelli faccio da me o addio cuscino asciutto.  
«Meglio?» domanda rintanandosi sotto le coperte, fino al mento. Mi osserva, decisamente più rilassata, sebbene non meno pudica. Sì, indubbiamente si è scordata della luce.  
«Posso... restare?» chiede di nuovo, immobile. Aspetta il mio permesso. Che arriva immediato e non verbale. La stringo a me come fosse un pelouche, tanto è morbida uguale. Amo le coccole, pre e post. Completano il tutto.  
«E il divano? Non preferivi lui?» ribatto fintamente piccato, facendo l’altezzoso. Ride di nuovo, argentina. Il mio odore non deve darle fastidio, considerato come si struscia affettuosa.  
«Ho trovato qualcosa di meglio.» mormora baciandomi la mascella ed avvinghiandosi al mio collo. Allunga la sinistra tra i miei capelli ed inizia a massaggiarmi, dalla nuca alla fronte. Adoro quando una donna mi coccola così, innocente e maliziosa insieme.  
Sarò perverso io, ma avendola completamente nuda e premuta contro di me, il lato puramente casto non riesco a neppure concettualizzarlo. E’ a mia completa disposizione. E ne approfitto senza remore. Si vergogna un po’ eppure si lascia carezzare a piene mani. Faccio il bravo, limitandomi alla schiena, alle braccia ed alla curva dei seni. Giusto una palpatina fugace al sedere, quando meno se lo aspetta. Mi addormento per primo, con ancora le sue dita tra i capelli.  
La mattina mi sveglio da solo… non dovrebbe essere l’uomo a fuggire nel cuore della notte?  
Mi rigiro scocciato, sfogandomi contro il suo cuscino. Avrebbe almeno potuto salutarmi. Quando ci vedremo tra due giorni sul set, faremo entrambi finta di niente, già lo so. Sempre che ci capiti ancora di incontrarci. Scatto nervoso a sedere e lo vedo. Ho un caffè-latte grande e fumante sul comodino. E due bustine di zucchero grezzo. Insieme ad un bigliettino, infilato nel cartone anti-scottature.  
Non riesco a non sorridere come un idiota.

~♥~♠~♥~

Con Chris ho appuntamento nel primo pomeriggio, in un bar in centro. Mi ha praticamente buttato giù dal letto, dopo che mi ero vergognosamente riaddormentato, sul lato di Vanessa, appropriandomi di entrambi i cuscini. So quali sono le sue intenzioni. E’ il suo modo per dimostrarmi vicinanza e non farmi passare Natale da solo. Già l’avermi abbandonato la Vigilia deve essergli sembrato da mostro disumano. E poi dobbiamo discutere del copione.  
«Scusami, Tom. Sono in ritardo e ieri not- lo fermo con un sorriso, prima che inizi a diventare monotematico.  
«Coso rilassati. E’ una serata come un’altra!. lo rassicuro facendo l’indifferente. E’ vero, non me la sarei preso in ogni caso. Ormai ho superato la fase “amico geloso” e so che l’essere marito e padre dà tante soddisfazioni, ma pretende per sé anche molto impegno.  
«Tu non me la racconti giusta. sbotta sedendosi di fronte a me, facendo stridere la sedia e cogliendomi alla sprovvista. Si apposta sul tavolino a braccia incrociate, fissandomi negli occhi. Delle volte mi chiedo se davvero non abbia sbagliato lavoro. Non che non si un bravo attore, ma sarebbe stato un detective perfetto, di quelli da telefilm che non sbagliano mai un colpo.  
«Che hai fatto? O meglio con chi?» inizia l’interrogatorio. Me ne sono accorto qui, mente lo aspettavo. Ho un segno sul collo, molto piccolo e leggero. Passerebbe quasi inosservato se il mio amico non fosse così maledettamente attento. Faccio il neutro, approfittando dell’arrivo della cameriera, per ordinare per entrambi. Tanto so a memoria i gusti di Chris.  
«Spara.» ripende non appena la ragazza se ne va. So che è peggio di un mastino. Quando sente l’odore dell’osso, non molla la presa fino a che non è soddisfatto.  
«Oh già, io dovrei sbottonarmi, mentre tu ti tiene tutti i tuoi sporchi segretucoli per te.» lo provoco, incrociando le braccia e scoccandogli un’occhiata risentita. So benissimo quanto odi essere messo alle strette, per ipotetiche mancanze di lealtà ed amicizia. Lo manda ai pazzi.  
«Segreti zero!» strepita ricomponendosi subito dopo. Non è il caso che l’intero bar sappia i fatti nostri.  
«Sono sposato e padre di un gioiellino insonne.» rimarca, mettendosi finalmente comodo. Tanto ha vinto e lo sa.  
«Quanto allo sporco... non credo tu voglia i dettagli. O Elsa potrebbe volerci morti entrambi.» sussurra come se fosse un segreto di stato e sghignazziamo entrambi come due idioti. Per la caliente spagnola un conto è il set, un altro la propria intimità. E concordo a pieno con lei.  
«Almeno ti sei divertito?» mi domanda non quando arriva il suo caffè con panna. Io ho ceduto alla cioccolata, sempre con panna. Faccio lo gnorri.  
«Lo prendo per un sì.» mormora mentre il suo sorriso si allarga. Non potendo più fare il cascamorto in prima persona, si diverte un sacco quando scopre che a farlo è il sottoscritto.  
«Ammettilo che ti sei pentito di quella battutina contro le premure di Luke.» mi provoca ghignando bastardo. Quello che deve leggere sulla mia faccia lo diverte come un matto. Poi realizza un ipotetico scenario alternativo.  
«Perché non hai fatto cazzate, vero amico?» si informa, preoccupato. Amo questo lato di Chris. E’ un vero amico, anche se innegabilmente australiano fino alla punta dei capelli.  
«Sì, mamma Chris, sono stato attento.» lo rabbonisco smettendo di bere, leccandomi via panna e cioccolata.  
«Ho approfittato di quelli dell’albergo... ho potuto persino scegliere.» proseguo dandogli un po’ di dettagli o continuerebbe ad essere in pena per me. Lo vedo rasserenarsi e poi tornare alla carica, più curioso di prima. Sa fin troppo bene di quale marca parlo. Ergo conosce quali sono i “modelli” di punta, i più facili da trovare.  
«Ce ne erano un paio.» concludo restando sul vago, sorseggiando la mia cioccolata. Peccato mi conosca troppo a fondo e gli bastino i dettagli, persino quelli taciuti.  
«Allora si è divertita lei!» erompe, ridacchiando rumoroso come al suo solito. Per quanto mi sforzi di restare impassibile, mi trovo a ridere a mia volta.  
«Peccato, però. La frusta l’avevi lasciata in roulotte.» mugugna bevendo il caffè in due lughi sorsi.  
«Smettila con questa storia, porco! E’ per le coreografie!» lo sfotto divertito, coprendomi l’occhio come un pirata, in un velato accenno alla sua intrinseca goffaggine. La sola idea di Vanessa con in mano un frustino mi fa ridere di gusto. Son convinto avrebbe tentato di impiccarcisi per la vergogna, altro che fare la dominatrice.  
«Di sicuro è riuscita a farti scaricare un bel po’ di stress.» sospira scrocchiando il collo a destra e sinistra. E’ vero, i giorni scorsi ero molto più teso e nervoso. Forse unicamente non volevo sentirmi solo a Natale. E a quanto pare sono stato inaspettatamente esaudito. Sorrido sincero al ricordo di tutta la dolcezza che mi ha donato e lui fraintende alla grande.  
Sogghigna maligno (se le sue fan conoscessero questo suo lato da pervertito... e poi insinuano che il malizioso sono io!), poi gonfia la bocca in modo inequivocabile. Non riesco a far finta di nulla e mi sgama in pieno.  
«Thomas William Hiddleston! Cosa direbbe tua madre?!» sbotta fintamente moralista, fissandomi con tanta disapprovazione da rendere mamma molto orgogliosa della sua sostituta maschia e palestrata.  
Gli tiro una manata sulla spalla, tanto so di essere rosso in faccia. Lui ride con ancor più gusto. E’ una pratica che adoro, ma ciò non implica dover far rivelazioni molto intime e piccanti a quella suocera impicciona di Chris. Se sono l’unico a sapere, quando ci rivedremo sul set posso tranquillamente far finta di nulla. Scommetto che Vanessa arrossirà ugualmente, senza destar sospetti. E’ sempre diventata rubizza quando veniva a prendere calchi e chiedere dettagli.  
Poi mi ricordo del bigliettino infilato nel bordo del cartoncino. Non l’ho ancora aperto. Forse farlo adesso è una cavolata in piena regola... tardi, se ne è accorto. Non voglio dargli troppi indizi, per cui lo aprirò e farò finta di nulla. So che scherza, non mi metterebbe mai realmente in imbarazzo in un’intervista. Solo... vorrei che rimanesse tutto privato, un segreto tra me e Vanessa. In fondo è stata proprio una notte dolce e piacevole.  
Lo apro e scoppio a ridere come un matto, mentre Chris mi guarda ebete.  
Nessuna scritta, né un numero di telefono.  
Solamente la caricatura di cactus, con una corona disegnata sopra, sulla testa.


	2. Unguarded Touch (pt1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di mio sono contraria alle RPF, non tanto per superbia o presunta moralità (hahahahahah ndA), ma perché tendo ad "innamorarmi" dei personaggi, ignorando bellamente gli interpreti. Questa long sarà la mia eccezione, nata come semplice regalino natalizio, ha preso vita di suo, creandosi una trama ed interi capitoli chilometrici (lettore avvisato...).  
>  Concepita come una PWP, ho deciso di mantenere questa caratteristica intatta. Ergo SE vi infastidiscono le numerose scene di sesso, spinto e molto descrittivo, chiudete qui e risparmiatevi una lettura inutile. Ovviamente non ho idea di come possa essere realmente l'attore in questione (non bazzico neppure molto il gossip ^^; ), per cui gli ho costruito un personaggio attorno e l'ho mosso di conseguenza.  
>  L'aggiornamento sarà tendenzialmente settimanale, ma non prometto nulla visto la dimensione che tendono ad avere i vari capitoli ^^;   
>   
> **Note:** [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/1121.html) 14: Unguarded Touch

2\. Unguarded Touch   
(pt 1)

_Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_ & _Sonia_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

«Tom?» mi informo entrando nella stanza, dopo essere finalmente riuscita nell’impresa di farla addormentare.  
«Ha detto che ha già qualcosa da fare.» afferma mentre riaggancia e si volta verso di me. Abbozza un mezzo sorriso, che si amplia non appena lo ricambio, sedendomi sul nostro letto.  
Thomas è uno dei suoi migliori amici: condividono lavoro e molte altre passioni, quando sono insieme si divertono come matti.  
Sarà banale, ma il mio arrivo è stato destabilizzante per il loro rapporto e le loro abitudini.  
All’inizio l’ho scorto in quei suoi occhi limpidi. Era ferito. Non perché mi trovasse antipatica o inadatta a Chris, ma solo perché temeva di perderlo. Sono davvero amici, lo sarebbero stati in qualunque modo si fossero incontrati, ne sono certa. Ha visto la nostra vita cambiare tanto rapidamente, prima con il matrimonio e poi con l’arrivo della piccola e si è sentito... fuoriluogo.  
«India?» mi domanda con quell’accenno accorato, velato di dolce preoccupazione. E’ innamorato folle di nostra figlia. Come moglie e madre non potrei desiderare un marito migliore di lui.  
«Dorme, finalmente.» lo tranquillizzo calcando ben bene sull’aggettivo. Ultimamente la piccola è insonne. E lo siamo anche noi.  
Da una parte vorrei riposare, fino a pomeriggio inoltrato. Però quando scorgo la sua schiena, un altro bisogno si fa strada prepotente, una fame che non sa tacere il proprio ruggito.  
«Penso che potremmo avere un po’ di tempo, solamente per noi due.» suggerisco togliendomi il megapullover e sdraiandomi sul copriletto, in lingerie. Si volta e per un attimo è stranito. Lo richiamo flettendo il dito. Ed ecco che spunta quel maledetto sorriso sfrontato.  
«Dovremmo fare piano.» lo avviso mentre mi si sdraia sopra. Ha il sonno leggero la nostra piccola. Dorme nella stanza a fianco ed almeno in teoria non dovrebbero esserci problemi.  
Peccato conosca fin troppo bene il mio uomo per sapere che quando è di quell’umore non è proprio silenzioso e pacato.

♠~♥~♠

«Ciao.» mi saluta affabile come sempre. Io resto di pietra. Che diavolo ci fa Tom Hiddleston, pantaloni giallo fluo e giaccone, alla mia porta? D’accordo, chiudergli l’uscio in faccia perché colta di sorpresa può essere poco garbato.  
«Ciao.» replico appena udibile. Sono già color peperone. Bene, iniziamo proprio a meraviglia. E togliamo il cognome. E’ ridicolo dargli del lei dopo la Vigilia.  
Silenzio.  
Non mi era mai successo prima, ma rivedersi dopo l’avventura di una notte è persino più straniante di quanto avrei mai immaginato.  
Cosa dovrei fare?! Stringergli la mano e fare la figura da idiota? Buttarmi in un abbraccio e risultare ancora più patetica? Un bacio sulla guancia? Troppo informale?  
«Posso entrare?» domanda dopo un interminabile mutismo, da parte di entrambi. Scatto di lato e fa il suo ingresso con una risatina soffocata. Subito si toglie gli stivaletti, zeppi di neve, ed anche i doposci giallo limone. Li prendo dalle sue mani insieme al giaccone che mi porge con un sorrisino gentile, appoggiandoli alla sedia accanto all’ingresso (l’appendiabiti si è rotto tipo il secondo giorno e da allora riposa in pace in un angolo in cantina). In casa fa abbastanza caldo da poter indossare abiti normali e non posso negare di preferirlo in maglietta grigia con lo scollo a V e jeans chiari. Subito si tira su le maniche, fino a metà braccio. Lo sbalzo deve essere parecchio alto per chi viene da fuori. Mi affretto a cercare un paio di ciabatte dall’armadietto accanto all’ingresso. E’ scortese lasciarlo in calzini bianchi... che a breve diventeranno neri, considerata l’incredibile incapacità di due donne single a fare i mestieri e non svenire sul letto, ogni dannata sera, dopo il lavoro.  
«Temo di non averne di più grandi.» lo avviso chinandomi per posarne davanti a lui un paio blu scuro, dozzinali, di spugna. Le classiche ciabatte da ospiti. Gli unici due uomini che fanno tappa in casa nostra sono Keith, un tecnico delle luci biondiccio ed amichevole, con una ben poco segreta (e ricambiata) cotta per Abbie, la mia amica e coinquilina. Ed Adam, l’assistente al montaggio audio suo amico. Un tipo decisamente chiuso e meno socievole. E nessuno dei due é anche solo vagamente alto quanto lui.  
«Vanno bene, grazie.» mi rassicura infilandole come meglio può. Inutile negare che gli vanno strette di almeno due-tre numeri. Se non fossi così dannatamente tesa, mi metterei a ridere.  
«E’ la prima volta che metto piede in un appartamento provvisorio.» esordisce neutrale, con un sorriso di cortesia stampato in volto. So come deve apparire in realtà. Un immenso casino, stipato in un appartamentino microscopico. E’ diverso vivere come attori, in suite o stanze d’albergo. A noi della troupe, specie gli addetti agli effetti visivi, viene richiesto un periodo ben più lungo di lavoro. Le riprese non sono che una piccola parte della creazione di un film.  
«Mi hanno consigliato di informarmi un po’ sulla struttura pensata per le maschere degli Elfi Oscuri, per ottenere una reazione credibile.» inizia a spiegare, avvicinandosi al tavolo in cucina, appoggiandovi sopra delicatamente una piccola borsa, di cui non mi ero accorta. Un breve clack e ne estrae un blocco per appunti fitto fitto. Ama davvero il suo lavoro. Almeno questo ci accomuna. Sorrido nascondendo la tristezza dietro all’interesse per quelle note sul copione.  
Ormai è assodato che ci limiteremo a fare finta di nulla, come se la notte di Natale non sia mai esistita. Nulla più di un allucinazione, un sogno alcoolico. Vorrei dire che ero pronta, che non mi importa, ma mentirei. Nessuna illusione, questo no, però almeno un buffetto sulla guancia potrebbe darmelo.  
«Oggi ero libero, così ho pensato di approfittarne.» conclude guardandomi dall’alto del suo essere gigante, in attesa di una qualche mia reazione. Che non c’è. Oltre al fisico, mi mancano anche le doti per essere una valente attrice.  
«Non pensavo abitassi tu qui.» soggiunge a bassa voce. Ovvio che non lo sapeva o non si sarebbe fatto vivo. Non in questa maniera almeno. «E poi non avevo niente di meglio da fare.» si lascia sfuggire osservando con sincero interesse l’area bozze e scarabocchi di Abbie: un immenso tabellone in polistirolo con attaccato l’impensabile. Compresa una foto di Keith con cuoricino rosa disegnato sopra. Se non avessi intuito, da alcune sue uscite precedenti, che spesso parla a sproposito, ora mi sentirei un tantino offesa. Ecco che si irrigidisce. D’accordo, si è reso conto della gaffe e rimedia con un sorriso dei suoi. E io ho più sete di un cammello nel deserto. Involontariamente raggiungo un nuovo grado di scarlatto e lui equivoca alla grande.  
«No, nessun doppio fine!» si affretta a chiarire, vagamente imbarazzato. E’ più bravo di me e non diventa una torcia umana, però sorride in modo strano, labbra tese, guance gonfie, occhi sfuggenti. Gliel’ho visto fare quando è chiaramente a disagio.  
«Trascorso bene il Capodanno?» domanda con la destra appoggiata sul quaderno, poi immediatamente spostata alla spalliera della sedia. E’ turbato, lo intuisco dalla sua presa. Siamo in due.  
«Sì, tutto tranquillo.» ribatto sforzandomi di apparire almeno vagamente cortese. Vorrei che ci fosse Abbie. Avrebbe preso lei in mano la situazione, con la sua parlantina e io non mi starei sentendo una vera idiota, fatta e finita.  
«Tu?» è pura cortesia la mia. E lui lo capisce al volo.  
«Idem, mi sono abbastanza divertito.» replica neutrale, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. La sottoscritta invece è più immobile di una roccia (ed ugualmente vivace).  
E’ il Primo dell’anno e sono a casa, in tuta e senza uno straccio di decenza. Capelli inguardabili inclusi (perché diamine mi lascio sempre usare da Abbie per far pratica con le conciature più assurde?). Mi squadra da capo a piedi, sebbene in modo molto discreto, e so benissimo cosa sta pensando. Perfetto, facciamo la figura della sfigata senza amici, incapace di divertirsi.  
«Avevi qualche programma e sono qui a fare il guastafeste?» si informa schietto, rompendo definitivamente lo stallo tra noi. Inutile fingere che il mio tono sia sereno ed amichevole. Niente astio, solo molta confusione su come dovrei comportarmi.  
«Nessun impegno.» lo rassicuro con il primo vero sorriso, che mi riesce a metà. «Dovevamo uscire per farci un giretto in città, ma la mia coinquilina mi ha piantata in asso all’ultimo.» alzo le spalle con nonchalance. Non è certo la prima volta che succede.  
«Come mai?» chiede riprendendo a studiare la casa con finto interesse. Fatico a capire dove inizi la curiosità e dove la pura e semplice cortesia.  
«L’ha chiamata Keith delle luci. E tra me e lui, indovina chi ha scelto?» mormoro un filo più avvilita di quanto non avrei voluto. Tanto ormai ai suoi occhi (e non solamente) avrò il bollino originale e meritatissimo “patetica sfigata solitaria”.  
Di nuovo silenzio.  
«Stavi guardando un film?» la sua domanda mi coglie completamente impreparata.  
Oddio, mi ero dimenticata del fermo immagine!  
Dal “Tramonto all’Alba” di Rodríguez. Versione Director’s Cut estesa ovviamente.  
Il perfetto film da guardare sole, il pomeriggio del Primo, per sembrare una pazza psicopatica.  
«Deformazione professionale?» chiede con un ghigno saputo. Annuisco. In fondo è vero. Non posso che rimanere ammirata per il lavoro dei costumi e delle maschere che hanno fatto. Il lato da amante del trash d’autore teniamolo per noi, Vanessa. E’ meglio.  
«Posso guardarlo con te? Dei bozzetti parliamo dopo.» propone avvicinandosi di pochi passi al divano. Però non si siede e mi aspetta.  
Non oso rifiutare, anche se vorrei farlo.  
Mi sento più confusa e turbata della notte della Vigilia. Ed è davvero tutto dire.

♠~♥~♠

Siamo seduti sul divano di casa mia (provvisoria o meno, ormai non mi fa più differenza), al calduccio, il pomeriggio del Primo dell’anno intenti a guardare un film horror trash. Con tanto di parolacce, battute di serie B e grezzissime ambientazioni porno-soft.  
Tom è nell’angolo a destra, seduto tutto sommato composto... d’accordo l’essere a gambe spalancate sembra essere stampato a fuoco nel suo DNA. Per il resto è un inglese perfettino da manuale. Io sono avvolta come un lombricone nella mia personale, inguardabilmente natalizia, coperta di pile.  
«Non hai freddo?» mormoro avvicinandomi a lui, condividendo il mio teSSoro, coprendolo come meglio riesco. Quasi spero che mi afferri e mi stringa a sé.  
D’accordo, siamo sincere e togliamo il “quasi”. Voglio unicamente un po’ di calore, un segno, ma non oso prendermelo. Niente da fare, non si sottrae né agisce. «In effetti...» mugugna senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo. Anche lui è non è mica normale a girarsene per questo paesino polare in t-shirt, con le maniche avvoltolate. Per quanto posso sorrido. Forse l’espressione “mostro i denti” è più calzante. Continuiamo la visione senza una parola. Dubito persino si accorga del mio lento allontanarmi per tornarmene rintanata nel mio angoletto d’elezione.  
«So di non essere un patito, ma quella ferita è... raccapricciante.» sbotta di colpo, guardandomi in tralice. Se non fossi una cretina, cosa che invece sono, avrei annuito accondiscendente. E invece...  
«Credimi è stato il lavoro di un genio! Zero computer grafica!» ribatto completamente fuori luogo. Ecco che parte di nuovo l’esaltata degli effetti splatter, signori e signore! Fortunatamente mi fermo prima di iniziare a spiegargli come l’hanno ottenuta. Appunto personale: a lui fa schifo, a me rende una pazza maniaca. Qualcuno mi sotterri nel divano, per pietà. Tom ride, divertito e finalmente si lascia andare sullo schienale, assumendo una posa più rilassata (capisco che faccia yoga, o almeno così ho sentito da alcune mie colleghe, ma ha il bacino più snodato del mio!). E a me sfugge un sorriso sollevato. Non so se finge o meno, ma ho deciso che non mi importa. Passerò questo pomeriggio di nebbia e bruma, più serena che posso e mi lascerò tutto alle spalle, come se non fosse mai accaduto.  
«Mando avanti, c’è quella scena stupida.» smozzico allungandomi per raggiungere il telecomando. Mi fissa indecifrabile e mi sento in obbligo di chiarire. Magari non è un fissato come me, però la scena della danza con il pitone bianco è un must. Ovvio che la conosce.  
«Non mi riferisco al ballo. Mrs. Hayek è semplicemente stupenda.» mugnugno con un sorrisino forzato. E’ vero, è una donna bellissima e ciò che mi imbarazza non è l’impietoso confronto (altrimenti dovrei uccidere il 99% delle donne che frequento), bensì la sensazione di disagio nel vedere una scena erotica in sua presenza. Più o meno come quando capita con mamma e papà seduti a fianco. Non divagare o fai pure la figura della svampita!  
«Il dettaglio del piede. E’ una sorta di “dispetto” per Tarantino. E’ un feticista.» spiego riaccucciandomi lontana da lui, facendo sfoggio della mia sciocca cultura per i trivia e i retroscena. Mi fissa qualche secondo in silenzio, mentre la musica del film inizia a farsi sensuale. Poi mi sorprende.  
«Non si bara con l’avanti veloce.» mi rimprovera severo e beffardo insieme, tendendomi la mancina a palmo aperto, in un quanto mai ovvio ordine di sequestro. Ubbidisco, anche se avrei volontariamente fatto a meno di vedere in tv qualcosa di anche solo vagamente erotico in sua presenza. Mentre gli dò il telecomando, le nostre dita si sfiorano e io le ritraggo come scottata. E’ il primo contatto fisico che abbiamo da quando è entrato dalla porta. Vorrei dire che non mi fa alcun effetto, però ho i capelli della nuca più ritti del pelo di un gatto. Vai proprio alla grande a fingere totale indifferenza, Vanessa. Un talento naturale, eh!  
E riprendiamo la visione in religioso silenzio. Ho visto questa scena mille volte, per cui mi permetto di studiare qualcuno di decisamente meno ovvio. Le iridi e le pupille mi sembrano leggermente dilatate. Bhe con una donna tanto bella e sensuale non mi stupisco. Che sia un uomo piuttosto focoso e fantasioso ho avuto modo di sperimentarlo in prima persona... NON PENSARCI O TI SGAMA IN PIENO, CRETINA!  
Perché non fiata? La scena del piede non è mica erotica. Vuoi vedere che è...  
Nah impossibile. E’ puro rispetto da attore ad attore il suo. Però...  
Come faccio a pungolarlo? Con le mani è troppo scontato. I piedi! In fin dei conti la doccia l’ho fatta nemmeno un’ora fa. E poi mi sono rintanata sul divano, come un bruco, dopo essermi rimessa comoda, nel mio adorato pigiamone verde. Non dovrebbero aver nessun odore.  
Mi allungo, fingendo di sbadigliare e lo sfioro, in mezzo alle gambe. Voleva essere un dispetto innocente, una sorta di piccola vendetta per tutte le volte che mi ha fatto vergognare la Vigilia (e sono parecchie). Credevo che scattasse, innervosito dall’essere stato disturbato, mentre sullo schermo una donna magnifica dà il meglio di sé.  
Invece... ha un’erezione.  
Becchino?! Dove sei?! Sbrigati a seppellirmi, per favore!  
Prima che possa ritrarmi mi blocca, afferrandomi la caviglia con abbastanza forza da farmi male. Non faccio in tempo a lamentarmene che la sua presa si addolcisce. Si volta verso di me, indecifrabile.  
«Ti ho scoperto!» sbotto indicandolo con il dito, minacciosa quanto un grosso cucciolo di Cocker. E grazie all’adorabile pettinatura sperimentata da Abbie, devo assomigliargli parecchio.  
«E’ una reazione normale, se fossi un uomo me ne sarei innamorato a prima vista. E’ talmente bella...» lo rassicuro, sogghignando complice per la prima volta in un intero pomeriggio. Ridacchia scuotendo la testa e lo fisso ebete.  
«Forse Tarantino è in buona compagnia.» confessa licenzioso, accarezzandomi la pianta e io sto per fondermi con la pelle del divano. Oddio, no!  
«Non sono un vero feticista, ma i tuoi piedini sono molto più erotici di quel pitone.» il suo é un mormorio roco, incredibilmente sexy. Non so neppure come muovermi o ribattere (perché sta scherzando, ne sono certa!) che mi scopre il sinistro, liberandomi dalla coperta. Se lo porta davanti al volto e lo rimira come se fosse realmente qualcosa degno di nota.  
«Hai davvero un gusto splendido per le calze.» si complimenta e sembra sincero, solleticandomi con indice e pollice, tracciando il bordino nero che segna dita e calcagno. Volevo vestirmi elegante, con gonna e cappottino (nonostante il freddo siberiano), così ho indossato quelle velatissime anni Cinquanta, con il pedalino e riga dietro. Talmente retrò che ho persino il reggicalze.  
«Anche lo smalto rosso. Volevi passare un pomeriggio chic?» mormora approfittando di una scena particolarmente luminosa per scorgere i dettagli. E ringrazio mentalmente quell'assillante di Abbie che mi ha costretto a rimetterlo con un commentino acido dei suoi. In effetti si era ridotto ad una scheggiata imitazione di french. All'incontrario.  
Smetto di respirare quando, tenendomi per la caviglia, mi attira di più verso il suo viso e mi bacia le dita, uno ad uno, fino all’alluce. Apre le labbra e mi morde il ditone, leccandolo e succhiandolo. Tutto guardandomi fisso, occhi negli occhi.  
...credo di aver appena bagnato le mutande in modo indecente...  
Istintivamente faccio qualcosa che normalmente non oserei mai: allungo l’altro piede. E lo appoggio tra le sue gambe.  
«Non ti faccio male?» domando un pelo preoccupata. Anche di aver osato troppo. Sospira di piacere e lo sento perfettamente grazie alla calza inumidita. Lo prendo per un no. Inizio a carezzarlo lentamente, su e giù. L’essere in gran parte nascosti dalla coperta, mi rende un pochino più spavalda. Giusto un paio di minuti, poi mi ferma, mi sorride e mi scosta delicatamente. Lo sento armeggiare con cintura, bottone e zip. Non toglie i jeans, non completamente. Li sfila quel tanto che basta per lasciarmi libero accesso. Quando mi riappoggia il destro sull’inguine riesco a sentire il morbido cotone dei boxer, a fare da barriera al suo sesso pulsante. Riprendo il mio insolito e non so quanto realmente piacevole massaggio, mentre lui mi accarezza il piede sinistro, baciandomi dalla punta alla caviglia. Non credevo potesse essere tanto erotico.  
Inizio ad avere caldo sotto il pile e per dirlo io, un eterno ghiacciolo, lui deve sentirsi un pollo arrosto, nonostante sia a mezze maniche. Non faccio in tempo ad aprire bocca che lancia via la coperta e vedere alla luce fredda del televisore la sagoma del suo pene gonfio e duro, sotto i miei piedi è... non so come definirlo. Volgare? ...forse. Eccitante? Senza alcun dubbio.  
«Togliteli.» mi ordina perentorio, con la voce roca e bassa, strattonandomi l’orlo dei pantaloni. Inghiotto a vuoto e poi annuisco, liberando anche il sinistro dalle sue mani. Mi puntello accanto a lui, contro il bracciolo, per evitare di scivolare come l’imbranata che sono e fargli male. Dimenandomi come un vermotto riesco a sfilarli fino alle ginocchia e Tom si allunga per concludere l’opera. Ricordo solo all’ultimo momento cosa indosso sotto e mi ghiaccio. Non sono abbastanza veloce per riafferrare l’elastico e rivestirmi. Posso solo coprirmi alla meglio con la felpa. E sperare che lui non se ne accorga.  
Comprendo il mio fallimento totale non appena le sue iridi celesti mi corrono addosso. Come potevo sperare non notasse il reggicalze?  
«Fammi vedere.» da quando ho sentito questo tono da lui, non ho più dubbi sul perché lo abbiano scelto come Loki. Mi ritrovo ad obbedirgli, togliendo le mani dal bordo, lasciando la felpa libera di ritrarsi. Si solleva di poco, giusto un dito e gioisco silenziosamente. E’ troppo buio (e le scene al chiuso della locanda non aiutano di certo) perché veda perfettamente le mie mutandine. Vorrei poter filare in camera a cambiarmi.  
Sgrano gli occhi quando lo scorgo allungarsi all’indietro (e la t-shirt gli si attacca addosso come una seconda pelle) e premere l’interruttore. Accende la luce e io sono fregata. D’istinto mi copro con le mani e questo lo fa ridere. Non è una risata aperta, allegra, alla Tom mentre scherza con il signor Hemsworth. E’ una risata alla Loki, bassa, compiaciuta e da brivido.  
«Ti piace l'intimo sexy.» mi provoca, accennando con lo sguardo ai gancetti in raso nero, usando il proprio di piede per attirarmi a sé quel tanto che basta per farmi allargare leggermente le gambe e io faccio vana resistenza, aggrappandomi alla spalliera del divano, come un koala, facendolo ridere di gusto. Credo di essere più rossa delle mie mutande.  
«Scaramantica, eh?» mugugna soddisfatto, godendosi senza vergogna il tesoro appena dissotterrato. Perché ho indossato le culotte in pizzo rosso con il reggicalze incorporato? E sono pure con laccetti intrecciati in vita!  
Errata corrige, lo so il motivo. Sono una povera illusa e continuo a non realizzare che certi capi sono fatti per una tonica taglia quaranta, non una quarantasei molliccia e panciuta. Almeno stiamo sdraiate all’indietro e mimetizziamo il mimetizzabile, tanto non ho modo di celare la semi-trasparenza che arriva fin quasi là sotto.  
«Sarei curioso di scoprire cos’altro nascondi, miss Walsh.» sibila leccandosi il labbro inferiore e sono certa non lo faccia per imbarazzo. Ora so come si sente una gallina tra le fauci di un lupo.  
«Sbottonanti un po’.» mi ordina di nuovo. Sento il cuore a mille eppure lo accontento slacciando i tre bottoni della casacca. Immediatamente mi sento frugare dai suoi occhi.  
«Niente reggiseno?» è leggermente stupito. Saggiamente taccio. Certo che ce l’ho. In coordinato. Il che implica molto a balconcino, rosso e in pizzo. La giornata ideale per mettersi in completino osè, Vanessa, sei un fottuto genio. Cerchiamo di riportare l’attenzione su qualcun altro.  
«Non ti muovere.» mormoro a voce bassissima, tanto che mi chiedo come riesca a sentirmi, con tutto il frastuono della battaglia. Faccio più fatica del previsto, però riesco ad agganciare il bordo dei suoi boxer azzurri. No, lui non deve essere superstizioso.  
«Hai i piedi prensili? Persino con le calze?» domanda schietto e riesco solamente ad annuire. Mi perdo ad osservarlo allungarsi all’indietro, appoggiando i gomiti sul bracciolo, scavalcarmi con naturalezza ed incastrare la gamba sinistra accanto a me, voltandosi così da essere praticamente uno di fronte all’altra. «E’ un po’ più difficile.» ammetto, riprendendo a muovermi più delicatamente che posso. Non appena sono certa di aver l’elastico saldo tra le dita, lo allontano a sufficienza, il suo amico sbuca fuori e lo vedo in piena luce (per l’intera serata ho evitato di radiografarlo come una maniaca e sotto le coperte dell’hotel ho tenuto gli occhi chiusi gran parte del tempo). Adesso ho una scusa a prova di bomba, sia per lui che per me stessa. Se non sto attenta potrei fargli male, quindi sono costretta ad osservare per bene. È indubbiamente dotato, però non é una vera novità per me. Anche il mio primo ragazzo era fornito ed all'epoca non l'ho proprio vissuta come una benedizione. Pensare che sia stato dentro di me, in modo tanto rude ed appagante, mi fa correre un vergognoso brivido d’aspettativa lungo la schiena, fino a là sotto. E già prima non ero proprio in uno stato dignitoso.  
Si allunga sul divano in modo osceno, accarezzandomi gambe e caviglie, spingendosi a giocare con il gancetto del reggicalze, mentre lo masturbo con i miei piedi, umidi dei suoi baci e dei suoi umori. Solamente pensare questa parola mi fa vergognare ed eccitare in egual misura. Osa sganciarne uno, sul lato sinistro, e sento immediatamente la calza perdere aderenza. Si mette a giocare con il destro, pizzicandolo e lasciandolo schioccare un paio di volte prima di aprirlo. Inutile negare che ad ogni “colpo” corrispondeva un singhiozzo sorpreso ed eccitato della sottoscritta. Il prossimo obbiettivo sono quelli davanti, lo capisco da come li guarda. Meglio passare alla controffensiva. Non è facile eppure non sembra stia andando tanto male visto come si dimena quando agguanto la “testa”. Vediamo se riesco a...  
Afferro la punta con il sinistro che è più umido e la sfrego in un movimento rotatorio; con il destro spingo su e giù, facendo scorrere la pelle e sfruttando l’attrito del nylon. Uh ci ho azzeccato! Premo nei punti giusti, perché neppure un minuto e viene con un rantolo, sporcando la t-shirt grigia. Ed anche i miei piedi.

♠~♥~♠

«Vorrei ricambiare, ma temo non riuscirei ad essere altrettanto delicato.» biascica ancora sfinito, il viso arrossato, accennando al proprio piede. E’ il doppio del mio. Scoppio a ridere, incredibilmente sollevata rispetto a prima. D’accordo sarà un’idiozia, però questa sorta di piccola vendetta mi ha messo di buon umore. Mi sfilo le calze, approfittando della sua distrazione per sganciarle, prima di mettere i piedi a terra. Non sarà da signore, asciugarli nel tappetino, ma so che questo povero pezzo da mercatino ha visto ben di peggio. Dalla Cocacola al burro di arachidi di Abbie. Mi accuccio tra le sue gambe ed afferro il bordo della t-shirt, iniziando a spogliarlo. Mi regala un sorrisetto pigro. Nonostante l’educazione cattolica mi definisco agnostica, ma Dio, quanto vorrei baciarlo in questo esatto momento. Potrei farlo... anzi forse dovrei. Sì, Vanessa ora lo assalti e lo divori fino a quando non implora pietà!  
…  
D’accordo non ci credo neppure io. Secondo tentativo: mi allungo, gli accarezzo dolcemente la guancia e lo bacio in modo delicato e femminile. Lui mi guarderà con quegli occhioni ed io... finirò poltiglia scarlatta e balbettante sul divano.  
…  
Terza opzione: mi lancio, occhi chiusi, trattengo il fiato e gli sfioro la bocca. Se non gli faccio poi tanto schifo ci penserà lui a fare il resto... più probabile che rida. La mia è la reazione di una patetica bambinetta o un’impedita frigida. E sinceramente non so più molto bene in quale categoria mettermi. Mi sento fissare insistentemente e finalmente la smetto con le pare mentali. Ovvio che si stia domandando che perché lo sto denudando, zitta zitta e con l’aria da svampita.  
«Abbiamo la lavatrice giù, nello scantinato.» gli spiego stando attenta a sfilarla senza sporcarlo. Mi lascia fare e quando libero la testa annuisce, con un movimento vagamente nervoso e rigido. Forse si aspettava qualcosa di diverso?  
Non farti illusioni, sciocca donna. In fondo il vostro rapporto è unicamente fisico, puro erotismo. Mica si sente offeso perché non lo sbaciucchi, romantica e stucchevole. E poi agli uomini non servono le smancerie per eccitarsi. Sembra preferiscano lingerie e piedi.  
«Puoi cercare qualcosa che ti sta nel mio armadio. Ho delle felpe abbastanza grandi.» aggiungo mentre raccolgo le mie calze e le appallottolo insieme con la sua maglia. La coperta è un’opzione più incivile ed ovvia. Non c’è neppure bisogno che gliela offra. E poi implicherebbe averlo in giro seminudo per casa mia. Col cavolo che riuscirei a discutere seria e professionale di bozzetti, con lui da ammirare.  
«E non hai paura che possa trovarci qualcosa di compromettente?» provoca ancora disteso, seminudo ed esposto, con quel suo sorrisetto sghembo che mi causa seri scompensi cardiaci. Inghiotto a vuoto diverse volte (molto probabilmente l’espressione ebete sbavante è inclusa nel pacchetto), prima di riacquistare la parola ed uscirmene con una battuta miracolosamente decente.  
«I cadaveri li nascondo sotto al letto.» ribatto più scherzosa che riesco e fuggo via alla velocità della luce.  
Faccio i gradini due a due, scalza e col fiatone. Mi sono persino dimenticata di inforcare le ciabatte. Dopo avrò i piedi blu come uno Jotun per l’assideramento... magari lo convinco a farmi un massaggino. Rido da sola, come una scema mentre infilo la roba da lavare nel cestello, aggiungo il detersivo ed avvio. Fatto tutto. Entro un paio d’ore sarà asciutta, se la stendo davanti al calorifero della mia camera.  
Adesso che sei sola puoi vergognarti quanto vuoi, Vanessa.  
Credo di essere bordeaux, piedi che gridano pietà e risolino isterico.  
Però è stato bello.  
Non pensavo di riuscire ad essere tanto spudorata, con un uomo... “così”. Sì, insomma, bello da panico, fascinoso, gentile e divertente (seppur un filo maniaco). E che mi ha regalato un Grande O da guinness, dopo quasi un anno tondo tondo di astinenza. Anche che sia un attore famoso mi turba. Sebbene lavori da ormai quasi sei anni in questo ambiente, è raro che mi diano incarichi a stretto contatto con il cast. Abbie dice che è normale, Sigmund invece sostiene che la colpa sia unicamente mia. Spesso mi sgrida abbaiandomi contro che spreco il mio talento e che non saprei essere aggressiva neppure in una vasca di piranha.  
Inizio a temere abbia ragione.  
Quindi ora sali le scale, lo agguanti e ti fai valere. Almeno un bacetto lo pretendo!  
Potrei approfittarne, mentre indossa una mia felpa. Fa sbucare fuori la testa e io scatto, precisa e mirata. Forse non sarà dipendente dalle smancerie (sebbene mi sia sembrato parecchio coccolone nel post della Vigilia), però credo davvero sia troppo freddo limitarci a far gli indifferenti persino adesso, dopo “l’episodio del divano”.  
Entro e non lo trovo. Peccato, speravo fosse ancora steso a fare il sirenetto. Neppure un secondo e vedo la sua sagoma oltre la porta della mia stanza. Non poteva sbagliare. Abbie ha la fissa di chiudere la propria a chiave, come se ci tenesse chissà che là dentro. Lo raggiungo senza far rumore e mi preparo ad avventarmi su di lui per il mio meritatissimo premio. Ad ogni passo mi faccio più incerta. E’ ancora a dorso nudo (non fissargli le spalle, non fissargliele!) e sembra intento a studiare qualcosa. Noto che ha trovato una felpa adatta, blu scuro, del mio adorato Barcellona, che fa bella mostra di sé sul mio copriletto a pois e stelline. Perché non si è ancora rivestito? Si accorge di me e si volta lentamente, con un sogghigno da sgelare il mar Polare Artico. E quello che stringe tra le mani mi fa venir voglia correre giù, in lavanderia. Magari riesco a spegnere la mia faccia, cacciandola dentro il cestello, perché so che sono sul punto di raggiungere l’autocombustione.  
Abbie divertiti con Keith, perché quando torni io ti ammazzo.


	3. Unguarded Touch (pt2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco la conclusione del secondo capitolo, tutto dal punto di vista di Vanessa. Anche il terzo sarà interamente vissuto nella sua ottica, in quanto dovevano essere un unico episodio (ora potete comprendere il mio dramma di logorroica senza redenzione), dopo di ché ci sarà un'alternanza.  
> Poiché scrivo sempre accompagnata dalla musica, mi permetto di condividere con voi la mia colonna sonora (nel suddetto caso molto pop e ben poco angst).  
> E grazie mille a tutti coloro che stanno seguendo questa mia storiella ^^  
>  **Note:** [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/1121.html) 14: Unguarded Touch

2\. Unguarded touch  
(pt 2)

_Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_ & _Sonia_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

[Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna- If I Never See Your Face Again ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbtajuiuLMU)

«Credo di aver appena trovato qualcosa di meglio dei miei piedi, con cui ricambiare.» mi accoglie con un tono strano e roco. Poi si volta.  
E divento una statua di marmo.  
Abbie mi ha proibito di buttarlo via e io le ho ubbidito, per non farle un torto. Mi aveva assicurato di averlo messo in un posto inarrivabile, irraggiungibile e sicurissimo. E quell’idiota della mia coinquilina l’ha nascosto nell’armadio! Ecco cos’era quella maledetta scatoletta rosa in basso, vicino agli stivali, che è apparsa il secondo giorno da quando siamo arrivate ed ho bellamente ignorato!  
Non appena torna e siamo sole, la riduco a carne trita, così non ci sono prove dell’omicidio.  
Tom tiene tra le mani un vibratore a coniglietto. Il mio presunto vibratore a coniglietto. Voglio avere un infarto a-d-e-s-s-o e togliermi d’impaccio.  
«Un regalino natalizio, per festeggiare un anno da single impenitente?» domanda con quella sua voce bassa e sibilante, avvicinandosi quel tanto che basta da farmi percepire la sua presenza. A livello fisico. Yuhu coronarie? Su vi imploro, fate qualcosa!  
«A dire il vero, Abbie me lo aveva regalato molto prima.» confesso istintivamente. Non che ci tenga a fargli fare bella figura (specie dopo quanto è successo tra noi), ma ho appena inferto un colpo mortale all’immagine del mio ex. Il modo in cui il suo ghigno si allarga ne è la conferma.  
«Quindi è con lui che passi le tue notti.» esordisce sogghignando in modo che posso definire con un unico aggettivo: osceno. Non riesco neppure a ribattere tanto sono paralizzata dall’imbarazzo.  
«Sto scherzando!» sbotta a ridere, allontanandosi quanto basta per farmi tornare a respirare normalmente... no, normalmente, no. Però inspirare ed espirare a ritmi sincopati è già qualcosa.  
«Non hai tolto neppure la plastica protettiva.» mi fa notare, rigirandoselo tra le mani, mentre continua a ridacchiare come un ebete. Neppure si accorge di quanto la sottoscritta sia furente. Felice di essere un tale spasso per te, Mr. Maiale.  
«Le hai le batterie?» quella domanda improvvisa rischia di farmi cadere sedere a terra. E non di gioia.  
Menti! Menti cazzo!  
«N-no.» in modo credibile, magari. Di nuovo lo sguardo da lupo affamato, con tanto di allusiva leccatina al labbro inferiore. E se mi barricassi in bagno? Siamo realiste Vanessa... con la tua agilità anziché saltare elegantemente il letto, inciampi e ti arrotoli nella coperta come un salame. Cerchiamo di mantenere un minimo di dignità.  
«Qualcosa mi fa dubitare che tu sia sincera.» sussurra sornione, portandomi quell’affare in silicone lilla davanti alla faccia e me lo picchietta sul naso, come un professorino severo e molto sessuomane.  
«Quel coso deve tornare dov’era.» sibilo con un tono astioso che sicuramente non si aspettava, dato che mi guarda stupito. «Non ti piace sperimentare?» insinua con un sorrisetto che dovrebbe blandirmi. Niente da fare. Meglio passare per bigotta dalle vedute ristrette che mettermi a discutere con lui sul perché delle mie scelte.  
«Quello non è sperimentare.» ribatto caustica, braccia incrociate, mento in su, sulla massima difensiva. So che non è fisicamente una minaccia, ma l’istinto vince sempre.  
«Migliaia di donne sarebbero pronte a giurare che non è un artefatto mistico e pericoloso.» se cerca di convincermi con un argomento tanto scialbo, mi sottovaluta. Un sacco di gente ama l’alcool, il fumo o le pessime soap opera. Ciò non implica che debba farlo anche io.  
«Usalo con loro.» concludo categorica, chiudendo brutalmente il confronto, superandolo gelida per metter via tutti gli accessori di quella mostruosità. Già perché non contenti, mi hanno regalato il modello full optional con coniglietto, asta piena di ondine e palline alla base, oltre alle numerose combinazioni (così diceva la confezione originale che è subito finita al macero). Ha perfino il comando da remoto!  
Tom è alle mie spalle, silenzioso. Sento i suoi occhi che scrutano ogni mio stizzito movimento però non apre bocca. In fondo non mi conosce abbastanza per intuire la pura, semplice e codarda ragione che mi ha spinto a lasciarlo ad ammuffire per quasi due anni in una scatola accanto agli stivali.  
«Davvero ti spaventa tanto?» domanda schietto, sinceramente sorpreso, smettendo l’aria da provocatore. Sobbalzo. Come ha fatto a capire che è per fifa che non l’ho mai neppure spacchettato? Di cosa in preciso non lo so. Forse che faccia male, sia una pessima esperienza o che addirittura mi causi... “deformazioni” d’uso. E’ piuttosto grosso quell’affare.  
«Tu infileresti il tuo amato Re Senza Corona in un aggeggio di plastica?» replico indispettita, riprendendo a ficcare il resto dell’attrezzatura per la pulizia e la manutezione di quel coso dentro nella scatola (o almeno credo serva a quello). Il suo silenzio non è comprensivo, è imbarazzato. Mi ha appena fatto una confessione non verbale personalissima.  
«…lo hai fatto?!» sussurro al colmo dello stupore. Lo studio, occhi negli occhi e non distoglie lo sguardo. Forse è appena cambiato il terreno su cui entrambi stiamo camminando e rendercene conto è strano.  
«Facciamo un patto.» è la voce calma e carezzevole di Tom ad interrompere un silenzio quanto mai pregno di disagio, da parte di entrambi. Lo guardo e aspetto.  
«Obbligo o verità.» dichiara laconico e io non so che pensare. D’accordo è un’idea intelligente per confrontarci in parità, almeno sulla carta. Solo che...  
«Niente di coercitivo. Però dobbiamo essere entrambi sinceri.» spiega tranquillo sedendosi sul mio letto, battendo la mano a fianco a sé, in un tacito invito. Poso la scatola con ancora parte del vellutino nero che sbuca fuori, sul mio comodino e faccio la mia incredibilmente ovvia domanda.  
«Anche sui segreti compromettenti?» la sua espressione è molto eloquente: soprattutto su quelli. Sospiro e poi annuisco.  
«Sette verità e tre obblighi?» mercanteggia con un lampo furbo nello sguardo, mentre lo accontento e mi accuccio poco distante, gambe incrociate eppure pronta alla fuga. L’idea di barricarmi in bagno non è ancora completamente bocciata.  
«Va bene.» acconsento più calma che riesco.  
«Al tuo servizio, Miss Walsh.» sussurra cavalleresco, con una strizzatina d’occhio maliziosa. Come fa a sapere il mio cognome? Ah già... il campanello. La Vigilia ci siamo subito dati del tu, se non ricordo male. Ecco perché non ha ricollegato. E’ ancora seminudo e sembra non essere infastidito dalla propria condizione. Io sì, per cui afferro al felpa e gliela porgo decisa. Ridacchia qualche secondo poi mi fa il favore di indossarla. E vorrei davvero non guardarlo mentre le sue spalle si tendono e tutti i muscoli del suo torso guizzano sotto la pelle mentre la infila. Non ci riesco... ok, neppure ci provo. Credo che il paragone fisico con il Signor Hemsworth lo faccia apparire molto più gracile ed allampanato di quanto non sia realmente. Di forza ne ha parecchia, considerato come è riuscito a portarmi in braccio, modello principessa disneyana, senza apparente fatica.  
«Tua l’idea, inizi tu.» lo rimbrotto, ancora rigida come un pesce surgelato, quando torna a voltarsi verso di me. Immediatamente mi rendo conto dell’immensa idiozia appena fatta. Sono una cogliona fatta e finita.  
«Perché non lo hai neppure aperto?» è la sua prima e quanto mai ovvia domanda. Non che serva realmente, ma lo afferra e me lo mostra. In tutta risposta divento un topo, capace solo di squittire. Inizio a credere ne sia un po’ troppo attratto.  
«Perché avrei dovuto?!» replico non appena la parola torna a farmi visita. E no, non riesco a guardare quell’affare senza ammutolirmi di nuovo, per cui fisso qualunque cosa non sia lilla e fallico. Uh ma che bella sveglia ho sul comodino! Proprio quella che fracasserei a terra ogni mattina.  
«Devo davvero elencarti le ragioni?» afferma giocherellando con quella mostruosità e nel farlo ridacchia. Ha capito che mi mette a disagio e lo fa apposta! Altro che gentleman, è una carogna! E giustappunto, prima che mi dia il tempo di ribattere, inizia ad enumerarle con tanto di conteggio sulle dita.  
«Insoddisfazione sessuale, l’essere single da mesi, pura curiosità... vuoi che continui?» il bastardo ha “vagamente” insinuato che fossi già inappagata prima di lasciare il mio ex. E perché diavolo non lo sto smentendo!?  
... sa troppo perché una mia accorata difesa possa risultare lontanamente credibile.  
«Quell’aggeggio mi fa paura, va bene?» sbotto a metà tra il rassegnato e l’isterico. Stavolta si ferma e mi guarda serio. Almeno non mi sfotte più.  
«Sai non credo ne venderebbero tanti, se mordessero.» ribatte ironico, senza però essere offensivo. E’ una mera constatazione la sua. A rigor di logica so che ha ragione, ma non son mica equazioni matematiche su cui devi mettere la testa! Metto in posizione, attivo e se X ≥ di Y = OOOOH Paradiso!  
«Spiritoso.» lo secco meno acidula di quanto probabilmente si merita.  
«Almeno lo hai visto acceso?» domanda di nuovo, girandolo sotto sopra, per controllare lo stato del tappo, dove credo vadano le batterie.  
«No!» è il mio poco civile strepito. E lui ridacchia. Almeno non si offende facilmente.  
«Tocca a me. Sembra un interrogatorio da caccia alle streghe.» borbotto a braccia incrociate, con la medesima espressione allegra e fascinosa di una di quelle poverette sulla pira.  
«Loro erano molto più discinte e... disinibite.» ironizza con un fil di voce. E’ un’altra delle sue battutine poco controllate. Forse si rende conto di aver osato un po’ troppo dal mio repentino irrigidirmi come una molla, inclusa l’occhiataccia più assassina del mio repertorio. Se speri di placarmi con l’espressione da cucciolo sbagli di grosso, bello mio. Ho dei nipoti molto più infami e coccolosi di quanto possa esserlo tu, un gigantone con il quarantacinque (minimo) di piede.  
«Tu hai davvero usato uno di quegli affari per uomini?» sbotto agguerrita, con tanto di indice accusatorio. E per una frazione di secondo lo sorprendo, perché smette di giocare con l’affare lilla e lo posa sul comodino.  
«Sì.» replica laconico.  
«Ti ascolto.» è il mio turno di mettermi comoda e vederti in imbarazzo, Mr. Sorriso Che Scioglie. E sono TUTTA orecchi.  
«Lo avevamo comprato per un nostro compagno di corso, come burla.» inizia il proprio racconto, prendendolo molto alla larga. Meglio, preferisco sapere un po’ di retroscena che non immaginarlo nell’atto in sé... anche se ammetto che un po’ mi incuriosisce.  
«Era un tipo un po’ eccentrico e se ne usciva sempre con storie assurde, di conquiste stratoferiche e donne che lo assillavano perché non riuscivano a dimenticarlo. Così abbiamo pensato di vendicarci regalandogliene uno.» prosegue con uno scintillio malandrino in quegli occhi rubati all’oceano. Parla al plurale, ma sono certa che l’ideatore del machiavellico piano, abbia un nome ed un cognome e stia proprio seduto di fronte a me. Mi sfugge una risatina e lui mi sorride complice. Forse non è poi tanto male l’idea di confrontarci così.  
«Hanno mandato il sottoscritto in missione al sexyshop.» riprende incredibilmente tranquillo. Probabilmente è ben peggio essere intervistato con le telecamere accese che non in privato, sebbene l’argomento sia estremamente personale.  
«Sono un tipo curioso, così ho semplicemente pensato di provarlo.» conclude con un’alzata di spalle banalizzante. E poi riafferra il mostro in un per nulla velato accenno di come la sottoscritta invece non sia un’avventurosa e spavalda esploratrice del boudoir.  
«Dopo di che é andato in dono al legittimo proprietario?» chiedo più per istinto che altro e Tom annuisce. Poi si irrigidisce e mi fissa allucinato.  
«Sia chiaro, prima l’ho disinfettato!» sbraita accalorato, con il viso per una volta velato d’imbarazzo. Oddio quanto è carino quando arrossisce! A cuccia, stupida donna! Se volevi baciarlo dovevi darti una mossa prima. Anche perché agguantarlo e sbaciucchiarlo come un bambino è P-R-O-I-B-I-T-O. Cerca di salvaguardare la tua dignità, almeno un po’. E’ in via d’estinzione ormai...  
«Non lo metto in dubbio.» è la mia replica tranquilla. E’ un uomo molto corretto ed attento, sebbene curioso come una scimmietta. L’ho sempre sospettato. E’ un vero divertimento osservarlo aggirarsi tra i costumi di scena. Sembra un bimbo golosone in pasticceria. E so molto bene del tipo di atteggiamento di cui parlo.  
«...e com’è?» domando più rossa di quanto non vorrei mai ammettere. Però son curiosa anche io. In fondo lui imbarazza me, a morte, avrò il diritto di fare altrettanto.  
«Turno mio, se non sbaglio.» mi frena con un sorriso garbato. Ho messo il broncio. No, d’accordo devo mettere un blocco a tutto questo. Inizio ad essere troppo a mio agio e c’è un motivo per cui Abbie mi chiama amorevolemente Nessy. E non è per la mole. Sì, non solo quantomeno.  
«Tengo la tua domanda valida per dopo.» mi rassicura e poi si immerge in un angoletto di rilessione simulata, con tanto di indice alle labbra. L’istinto mi dice di aver paura. Se sta pensando o meno se chiedere, non voglio sapere cosa frulla in quel cervello da maschio maledettamente impicci-  
«Quindi non ti masturbi mai?» non può avermelo chiesto davvero. Rischio di ribaltarmi giù dal letto. E no, mi salvo all’ultimo per non so quale trucco ninja. Adesso che faccio? Se mento con il mio talento, sicuro che non mi sgama. S-I-C-U-R-I-S-S-I-M-O.  
«Qualche volta.» biascico a denti stretti, sguardo incollato al muro alla mia destra, come se vi fosse magicamente apparso un Van Gogh originale dall’azzurrino slavato della carta da parati.  
Silenzio.  
Non mi piace la sua reazione. Gli lancio un’occhiata guardinga e lo vedo ruotare la destra in modo quantomai ovvio. Non può realmente voler che-  
«Che vuol dire quel gesto con la mano?!» sbotto acuta come un’aquila e probabilmente rubizza come il sedere di un macaco. Forse Sigmund ha ragione, dovrei imparare ad usare similitudini più lusinghiere verso me stessa. Così magari ne guadagna l’autostima, che a suo dire non è estinta, è fossile ormai.  
«Che dovrai scendere in dettagli, se vuoi che io faccia lo stesso.» chiarifica serafico, degnandomi di tutta la propria maniacale attenzione, posando il mostro lilla sul copriletto. Credo di fissarlo allucinata per un minuto buono. Ed ora che faccio?  
«...chiedi. Ho il cervello bianco.» pigolo con la gola più arida del deserto del Gobi. Mi sa che non era proprio il modo migliore per togliermi d’impaccio. No, proprio no.  
«Dove, come e su cosa fantastichi.» enumera calmissimo e sornione, mentre la sottoscritta oltre a scordare come si pensa, ha dimenticato anche come si respira. Potrei sfruttare la situazione a mio vantaggio. Non posso rispondere, se sto morendo asfissiata.  
«Sul letto. O in doccia.» riesco a singhiozzare dopo un mutismo durato secoli (almeno non mi ha incalzato con suggerimenti e battutine). Sembra soddisfatto perché non tenta di approfondire. E la prima è andata. Peccato fosse quella che mi turbava di meno. Siamo al “come”... e adesso che diavolo dico?!  
«Se non sai trovare le parole adatte a descriverlo, puoi sempre mostrarmelo.» suggerisce vellutato, con un ghigno da squalo, allungandosi quel tanto che basta per accarezzarmi la guancia, scostando un ricciolo ribelle e mandandomi una scarica da 10.000 volt ai piani bassi. Ho proprio un autocontrollo invidiabile, eh.  
«Infilo la mano là sotto e gratto.» sbotto color peperone (sulla griglia credo di essermici seduta... sento le braci), allontandomi come posso, senza sembrare una cafona. Pessima immagine, lo so. Poco velatamente spero di averlo schifato o diseccitato a sufficienza, così che mi risparmi. In effetti si incupisce. Che intenzi-  
Mi schiena sul materasso, braccia bloccate dalle sue, mentre mi sovrasta con umiliante facilità. Non son neppure riuscita a fare un minimo di resistenza. E sì che ci ho provato. Come immaginavo è parecchio più forte di quanto non dimostri fisicamente.  
«Non si dicono bugie o dovrò punirti.» mormora quella lusinga feroce a meno di una spanna dal mio naso. Sono sempre più certa che ci sia molto di Tom in Loki. O viceversa. Se ora fossi una donna con le palle, mi struscerei sensuale e lo inviterei a provare con mano. Ma dato che sono un’inetta capace unicamente di arrossire, tutto ciò che faccio è pigolare la mia buona fede.  
«Ho detto la verità!» è la mia accorata difesa con tutta la convinzione che son riuscita a racimolare, considerato che il 50%, no siamo oneste, il 90% delle mie già scarse facoltà cognitive è impiegato in un incantesimo zulù dei tempi andati, per far sì che mi baci. Voglio solo un bacetto, un contatto dolce e gentile, che mi faccia sentire una donna e non una vagina poco collaborativa.  
«Ergo dovrei realmente credere che fai così?» replica scettico, rimettendosi seduto e simulando una poderosa grattata, fortunatamente sul proprio braccio. Vederlo applicato come concetto non è incredibilmente diseccitante, è spaventoso. Che male deve fare!  
«N-non proprio.» mi correggo, restando supina come una balenottera spiaggiata. Che ha da guardare in basso e sogghignare? All’improvviso l’illuminazione. Ho solo la felpa, i calzoni me li ha tolti prima! Ergo sono sdraiata sul letto, gambe nude e culotte di pizzo (che fortuna non aver incontrato nessun coinquilino, mentre son corsa giù in lavanderia o avrei fatto una figuraccia tremenda). Prima che possa scattare a sedere come una molla arrugginita (faccio giusto in tempo a puntellarmi sui gomiti), si avvicina di nuovo, gattonando e mi si stende al fianco.  
«Hai ragione, sdraiati si sta più comodi.» mugugna soddisfatto, stiracchiandosi e lasciando che la mia felpona blu risalga fino all’ombelico, da cui parte una strisciolina di peletti fulvi che scompare sotto il bordo dei jeans. Lo fa per provocare? Perché di reazioni (fortunatamente invisibili) ne sta scatenando più di uno tsunami.  
«Rispondo soltanto se fai lo stesso. Per tutte le domande che tu hai fatto a me.» sussurro cercando di mummificarmi nella posizione in cui sono, così da non urtarlo accidentalmente. Davvero gli va bene essere fianco a fianco, discutere di argomenti così spinti e nient’altro? E’ più che soddisfatto da prima e vuole unicamente divertirsi a mettermi alla berlina oppure cerca di istigare una mia reazione? Perché se è questa la ragione che lo spinge, ha preso un abbaglio allucinante su chi sono.  
«Va bene. Allora aggiungo una media plausibile sulla frequenza.» parla in assoluta tranquillità, neanche ci stessimo bevendo un the in salotto. Come cavolo fa a restarsene così calmo durante un interrogatorio simile!? E’ un marziano, non può esserci altra spiegazione. Concentrati donna o sicuramente ti scapperà qualche altra stupidata che vorrai usare come cappio.  
«Non lo so. Credo ogni tre, quattro mesi.» confesso inghiottendo a vuoto e fissando la parete, piuttosto che guardarlo in faccia. O peggio in zona inguine. Ha ancora la strisciolina di peletti in bella mostra ed è meglio che non sappia mai l’esatto pensiero che mi ha scatenato nel profondo. C’entra la sua pelle tesa e la mia lingua. Non sono priva di stimoli, maledetto londinese _posh_ , lo vuoi capire?!  
«Di solito pens-» mi interrompe, appoggiando la destra sulle mie labbra. Ha sempre la pelle tanto calda? Anche alla Vigilia era una meravigliosa stufetta da abbracciare. Ed era indubbiamente molto più affettuoso e gentile.  
«Ah-a! Manca il come.» mi fa notare, cambiando finalmente posizione. E si sdraia sul fianco sinistro come un sirenetto. Non so se considerarlo un vero miglioramento. Entrambi abbiamo le gambe oltre il bordo, io non tocco terra pur avendole a penzoloni, lui invece le tiene rigide, incrociate a mezzaria.  
«Non gratto, mi a-accarezzo.» correggo senza alcuna enfasi. Eccetto l’essere amaranto accesso, ma temo ormai sia diventato il mio colore naturale.  
«Esternamente?» precisa con un sopracciglio alzato e riesco solo ad annuire. Perché mi guarda come se l’extraterreste fossi io?  
«...mi stai dicendo che era da quasi un anno che non...?» sibila incredulo, limitandosi ad accennare l’ovvio. Eh che vuole?! Mica scade se non la uso! E non fa neppure la muffa!  
...perché mi guarda in quel modo? E’ apertamente scettico, però c’è anche dell’altro. Solamente non capisco bene cosa.  
«Non ci infilo oggetti strani, se è questo che vuoi sapere.» e dichiaro chiuso il discorso, scocciata. Mi metto perfino a sedere, gambe serrate come tenaglie, e ben distante da lui. Perfetto, ci mancava l’acidume da troppa frustrazione accumulata. Tra poco mi trasformo in Nessy per davvero.  
«E le tue dita in che categoria si collocano?» riprende sornione, per nulla intimorito dal mio tono dittatoriale. Ma non demorde mai?!  
«Se avevi dubbi, posso assicurarti che non sono molto atletica.» ribatto parca, infliggendomi l’ennesimo autogoal. Tanto, uno più uno meno.  
«E’ impossibile che non ci arrivi.» mormora studiando palesemente le mie braccia ed io istintivamente le nascondo dietro la schiena. La prova empirica se la scorda. Mi fissa allucinato e poi scoppia in una fragorosa risata, che a me non fa proprio piacere.  
«Che ci trovi da ridere?» sbraito alterata. Mi sente a malapena tanto si sgola. La situazione lo diverte talmente tanto che ha le lacrime agli occhi e si massaggia pure lo stomaco.  
«Perdonami. So che non è gentile, ma non credevo ti masturbassi come una vergine, massaggiandoti a gambe chiuse.» smozzica tra in singulti, asciugandosi una lacrimuccia con la punta del pollice.  
«Sentiamo le tue, di abitudini.» lo siluro serissima. Inizio ad essere parecchio irritata e non ne faccio mistero. So di non essere affatto brava ad intimidire la gente, ma nulla mi vieta di riportare brutalmente tutto sul piano lavorativo, con un paio di affondi ben piazzati.  
«Tanto per cominciare lo faccio sicuramente molto più spesso di te.» inizia con ancora un accenno di risata nella voce. Non intendo rimettermi in posizione civile ed aperta al dialogo, per cui prosegue, cercando di tornar serio.  
«Non che sia rilevante. Basterebbe una volta a plenilunio per battere il tuo record.» ironizza sperando in una qualche reazione. Zero, _nada de nada muchacho_.  
«Il come credo sia più che ovvio. Oppure devo “grattarmi” di fronte a te?» propone lasciando scivolare la destra oltre lo stomaco.  
Maledetto infame, mi ha colto alla sprovvista e divento di nuovo color pomodoro, occhi spalancati e fiato mozzo. Tom sogghigna, mi fissa attentamente, senza ritrarre quella dannata mano. E poi cambia argomento, tornando a rispondere come uno scolaretto diligente.  
«Dove... dipende. Sotto la doccia, il più delle volte. A letto da solo mi avvilisce.» confessa con una scrollata di spalle. Di certo preferisce essere in due sotto le coperte, questo l’ho capito. E non fatico neppure ad immaginare che gli basti schioccare le dita e compagnia la trova a comando.  
«Per le fantasie inizi tu. Voglio conoscere la linea di confine, prima di spingermi troppo oltre.» mugugna beffardo, girandosi nuovamente pancia in su. Inavvertitamente urta l’affare lilla e prende a giocherellarci come se fosse un pelouche (in effetti le orecchie ed il musetto da coniglio li ha realmente).  
«Si può sapere perché sei tanto attratto da quel... _coso_?!» sbotto alterata da tutto e un po’. A cominciare dal fatto che lo abbia trovato nel mio armadio al suo tempestarmi di domande oscene.  
«Punto primo: dovremmo dargli un nome, considerato che non riesci a pronunciare la parola v-i-b-r-a-t-o-r-e, senza soffocare.» annota ad alta voce, scandendola molto bene, guardandomi qualche secondo con la coda dell’occhio, per poi mettersi a riflettere assorto. Studia me e quell’aggeggio, alternativamente. Intuisco che gli si sia accesa la lampadina quando il suo ghigno si allarga.  
«Roger Rabbit. Gli calza a pennello.» esclama compiaciuto, lanciandomi uno sguardo per chiedere il mio parere. Mi limito ad annuire a quel battesimo forzato. Tanto avrà un nome dentro l’armadio di Abbie d’ora in avanti. Però ammetto che è carino, per nulla grossolano.  
«Sono solo curioso. Li ho visti in funzione in un negozio.» riprende molto blando, rigirandoselo ancor a tra le mani. Inizio a credere lo viva davvero come un giocattolo da scartare.  
«E come ti ho fatto notare, non credo sarebbe ancora in commercio se non fossero quantomeno soddisfacenti.» conclude con un’espressione molto eloquente, facendo leva sui gomiti, mettendosi semi-sdraiato.  
«Non tergiversare.» lo rimbrotto caustica. Sta girando troppo intorno alla domanda, come se non volesse rispondere. E quando vorrei farlo io, lui non me lo permette.  
«Come fai tu?» ribatte ugualmente polemico.  
«Se vuoi sperimentare, te lo regalo.» affermo serissima. E quest’insinuazione non gli è piaciuta affatto. Corruga la fronte e stira le labbra. Anche i cuccioli di Cocker hanno i denti, se serve.  
«Temo mi manchi la materia prima per poterlo fare.» ribatte pacato, usando gli addominali per sedersi. Afferra l’asta tra due dita, chiuse a cerchio, e fa correre la mano su e giù di pochi centimetri. Altro che velata allusione! Se lui è leggermente arrossito (e vorrei vedere), io sono porpora, fino alle orecchie. Appena riapre bocca sospetto che non sia stato il gesto ad imbarazzarlo.  
«A meno che tu non voglia prestati a farmi da cavia.» mi offre con un sorriso malandrino. Credo di perdere colore di botto, insieme a voce e facoltà mentali.  
Sono talmente impietrita che perdo la necessaria concentrazione a tener le gambe accavallate strette strette e le braccia incrociate. Lo sento muoversi alle mie spalle e prima che mi volti, ho il suo viso accanto al mio, sopra la spalla.  
«E poi vorrei ricambiare il servizietto che mi hai fatto poco fa.» sussurra con una strizzatina d’occhio, posandomi delicatamente il... Roger in tra le mani, costringendomi a stringerlo e toccacciarlo. Neppure ci faccio caso.  
...servizietto. D’accordo forse non voleva essere offensivo né volgare, ma adesso ho un nodo in gola. E non è per colpa della sua proposta. Sei un’imbecille, ecco che sei! Che ti aspettavi? E’ colpa tua che fai la porca ed è giusto che ti tratti come tale. LUI mica ti conosce! Ti ha rimorchiato con un caffè, siete finiti a letto la prima sera, ti sei pure esposta andando sotto coperta, facendogli un pompino e lasciando ti venisse in bocca. Oggi viene a casa tua per del lavoro e tu lo masturbi con i piedi, sul divano, mezza nuda e con un intimo da bordello. Chissà perché è arrivato a certe conclusioni, eh?  
Adesso vorrei davvero seppellirmi sotto il materasso.  
«Potrei aiutarti a superare la tua paura verso il piccolo Roger.» sussurra sensuale, sfiorandomi il padiglione con le labbra, mentre le sue mani mi corrono lungo le braccia e poi sulle gambe, facendo risalire la casacca ben oltre il bordo delle mutandine. Di colpo me le spalanca, graffiandomi le cosce, correndo lungo il bordino in pizzo. Fino ad ora non aveva osato tanto. Era sempre stato allusivo e sfacciato, ma mai realmente sguaiato. Sussulto e lo guardo dritto in viso. E quello che vi leggo mi fa sentire sporca. Mi tratta come una che sta recitando la parte della verginella, mentre ha oggettistica da film porno dentro nell’armadio. Ai suoi occhi non devo essere niente di più.  
Ho voglia di piangere.  
«Ehi, tutto bene?» c’è qualcosa di diverso nella sua voce, una sfumatura accorata. Ha smesso di toccarmi, o meglio mi ha posato una mano sul braccio ed attende una mia risposta. Non sono affatto brava a nascondere le mie emozioni e sono certa me le leggerebbe in faccia, se solo fossero chiare e non confuse come sono. E’ stupido e svilente, lo so, ma ormai per lui sono una poco di buono, ipocrita e vagamente masochista. Dovrei sfrecciare fuori da questa stanza alla velocità della luce, magari chiudendomi in bagno, però non lo farò. Perché non posso negare quanto desideri che quest’uomo mi baci e mi tocchi ancora, sebbene solo per egoistico divertimento.  
In realtà non è cambiato molto. E’ sempre stato unicamente sesso, ne sei sempre stata consapevole. E questo non ti ha fermato, Vanessa. D’ora in poi sarà semplicemente più sporco e spinto.  
«Ci rifletterò.» replico più neutra che riesco. Dio sono tanto penosa e sciatta da esser disposta a lasciarmi usare come esperimento, solo per soddisfare la sua fantasia ed il mio bisogno di piacere? Non voglio pensarci. Non adesso.  
Vai avanti con la sceneggiata da finta innocentina, Vanessa, ed impara la lezione. Meglio così che scoppiare in lacrime come una patetica ragazzina incompresa.  
Si fa bastare la mia sommaria spiegazione, piena di lacune ed imprecisioni, senza alcuno scrupolo. E’ ovvio, no? Ormai ti ha catalogata, che dubbi dovrebbe mai avere?  
«Ne hai molti?» se ne esce con queste esatte parole, mentre rimira tra le mani il vib-... Roger. Neppure mi sono accorta di non averlo più in pugno.  
«Di cosa?!» sbraito allucinata, con lui che si lascia andare ad una risata aperta e leggermente idiota. Sa benissimo qual’è stato il mio primo pensiero, che mi ha fatto saltare sul letto come una... non so neppure come definirmi.  
«Completini.» chiarifica con un sorrisino allusivo.  
«Qualcuno.» soddisfo la sua curiosità in modo sommario. Tanto avrà visto sicuramente molto di meglio. Sono io la scema che si ostina a comprarli perché su quei maledetti manichini sono uno schianto. Su di me invece...  
«Ti obbligo a mostrarmeli. Almeno un paio.» ordina mettendosi comodo, a pancia in giù, come un bambino che aspetta il proprio premio. Come costrizione non è granché. Hai mancato il bersaglio questa volta. Scendo e mi dirigo all’armadio, apro il cassetto della biancheria e ravano qualche minuto. Tanto vale sfoggiare quelli più carini e meno dozzinali.  
Glieli dispongo davanti, ai piedi del letto. Un body viola, interamente pizzo, aperto sui fianchi e scollatissimo dietro; un coordinato rosa cipria in raso, molto burlesque (con tanto di effetto petticoat sul sedere); una specie costumino di macramè blu elettrico, con i nastrini legati dietro a collo e seno, che lascia scoperta gran parte della schiena; una classica vestaglietta nera dal taglio imperiale, senza spalline, semitrasparente, con la gonnellina svolazzante e fioccone rosso.  
Direi di aver soddisfatto la sua richiesta. Li studia molto interessato, poi allunga le ditina quasi imbarazzato, accarezzando per primo quello rosa. Ci avrei scommesso che il raso l’avrebbe attratto come una gazza ladra.  
«Preferirei addosso alla modella.» mugugna distrattamente, poi si illumina come un abete a Natale. Mi allunga quello nero, il più vicino a me, poi mi squadra come pezzo di manzo ed addita con l’indice quello che stringo al petto, in un implicito “quello per primo”.  
«Stai scherzando, vero?» praticamente singhiozzo. Non può essere serio...  
«Sono serissimo. Puoi iniziare con quello.» ordina deciso, mentre tengo in mano un babydoll in seta color panna con il fiocchetto a chiudere le coppe del seno. Sì, proprio nel mezzo.  
«Cambiati in bagno se ti vergogni a farlo qui.» soggiunge subito dopo, mettendo i vari capi in ordine di sfilata. Credo di pietrificarmi. Che diavolo intende fare?! Direi che è abbastanza ovvio, tonta. Farti spogliare a sufficienza, godendo del tuo “ipocrita” imbarazzo nel mentre, per poi sbatterti sul letto seminuda e sperimentare ogni sua fantasia sul suo consenziente giocattolino. Ricaccio indietro le lacrime, all’ultimo momento.  
«Se sei troppo timida per sfilare per me, ne voglio vedere qualcuno in più.» patteggia con mio grande sollievo. Posso anche svuotargli l’armadio sul letto, se vuole.  
«E voglio che ti tolga quello che hai addosso.» conclude rimirandosi tra le mani quello viola, provandomelo a distanza, con uno sguardo vagamente deluso. Non ho neppure la concentrazione necessaria per offendermi.  
Dio sono in panico.  
Tanto che inizio ad imprecare involontariamente (fortunatamente in spagnolo, visto le oscenità che mi sfuggono) e lui mi fissa sconvolto. Maledizione! Maledizione!  
MALEDIZIONE!  
«Posso rimaner vestita, vero? Cioè lo tolgo, però...» tento disperatamente di mercanteggiare. Tom ridacchia, cambia vittima (è attratto da quelli molto vivaci) ed acconsente.  
«Se credi di riuscire a sfilartelo così bardata, prego fai pure.» afferma cortese mettendosi in posa plastica, il più svaccato che riesce, in attesa di godersi le mie acrobazie.  
«Tutto ciò che tocca terra o penzola per più della metà, va tolto. I-m-m-e-d-i-a-t-a-m-e-n-te.» soggiunge subito dopo, appoggiando il volto sulle mani intrecciate sotto al mento e giocando con i piedi a mezz’aria. E adesso che mi invento?  
Il lampo di genio. Apro l’altra anta e mi metto a frugare tra gli appendini, fino a quando non lo trovo. Bingo, baby!  
Ai suoi occhi è un banalissimo vestitino lilla, di maglina, con le maniche ampie ed arricciate, senza alcun vistoso pregio. Invece sarà l’arma finale che mi salverà dalla più completa disfatta. Lo infilo dai piedi e lo allaccio in vita con la cinturina nera, cucita negli occhielli. Deve intuire lo stratagemma dato che non si lamenta, però sbuffa. E’ il mio turno di ridacchiare. Una volta che è ben saldo, scivolo con le braccia fuori dalla casacca, faccio scattare il gancetto, sfilo le spalline ed infilo al volo le maniche. Ed ho ancora la casacca a coprirmi completamente. Jackpot!  
Lo butto vittoriosa sul letto, così che possa ammirare soddisfatto il proprio trofeo, mentre abbottono con calma il vestito (è un po’ scollato e senza sostegno le mie tette faranno effetto latteria, ma non avevo molte alternative) ed infine tolgo il pile verde. Credo di averci preso prima, quando gli ho mostrato quelli colorati. A questo rosso sgrana gli occhi e si lecca involontariamente il labbro inferiore. «Allora lo avevi il reggiseno.» mugugna mezzo piccato, allungandosi per prenderlo in mano. E’ l’unico insieme a quello di raso ad avere le coppe ben definite. E la cosa sembra divertilo parecchio. Lo studia e lo squadra come se fosse qualcosa di mai visto. Poi capisco le sue intenzioni. Mi sta facendo le pulci. Sospiro, rassegnata. Avrei preferito dovergli rivelare la mia taglia di reggiseno che non le mie inesistenti abitudini sessuali.  
«Non dimentichi nulla?» mi suggerisce roco, appoggiando il pezzo rosso accanto ai suoi fratelli, mostrandomi figurativamente qual’è l’oggetto mancante all’appello.  
Sospiro mesta ed ubbidisco. Il vestito mi copre fino alle ginocchia, non è un problema sfilarle dai fianchi e lasciarle cadere a terra. Le raccolgo e le metto sotto il loro complementare. Già, decisamente gli piacciono i colori sgargianti o i dettagli molto vistosi. Questo set rosso, in particolare, deve sembragli un piccolo tesoro, tra tutto quel pizzo semi-trasparente, i nastrini incrociati a V, sia davanti che dietro e le coppe a balconcino. Per non parlare del reggicalze in raso nero incluso nel pacchetto.  
Tende la mano per afferrare le mutandine e studiarle da vicino. Me lo immagin-  
Spalanco gli occhi.  
Oddio se le tocca, come diavolo mi giustifico?! Mi lancio e li afferro entrambi o non avrebbe avuto sospetti, ma certezze. Mi guarda sorpreso, con la destra ancora in aria. Ovviamente aspetta un mio chiarimento.  
«Non mischio pulito e da lavare.» affermo seria e perfettamente credibile. O almeno così suona la spiegazione alle mie orecchie. Tom non sembra ugualmente convinto. Lo vedo alzarsi, lentamente girar attorno al letto, fino ad essermi di fronte, a meno di un passo.  
«Mi nascondi qualcosa, Vanessa?» mugugna imponendosi senza fatica dal suo metro e infinito d’altezza.  
«Non volevi sapere la mia fantasia erotica ricorrente?» sbotto più feroce che disperata. Ho finito la pazienza. E so che questo non sarà affatto positivo. Per nessuno dei due. Lo vedo annuire, serafico, con un sorrisetto accomodante. Spera gli risponda qualcosa di banale ed ovvio, che non registrerà neppure e finirà catalogato in quella squallida recita che si sta svolgendo tra noi, ai suoi occhi. Ora ti sistemo, bello mio.  
«Fare sesso bendata e legata, in pubblico, con decine di uomini sconosciuti.» sussurro più zoccola (è il solo aggettivo calzante che posso affibbiarmi) che riesco. Lo metto a tacere. So di averla sganciata enorme, però anche io ho un limite di sopportazione. E da come mi fissa sconvolto son certa di essere risultata indubbiamente credibile nella mia sparata. Mi preme contro la parete, mentre si abbassa su di me. Di nuovo quel sorriso famelico. E mi sento sempre di più una finta verginella frigida finita per sbaglio sul set di un porno da due soldi. «Ma davvero? Molto interessante.» soffia nel mio orecchio, mentre la sua destra corre dal seno fino alla coscia. Ed il vestito in maglina mi fa sentire più nuda che mai.  
Che cosa devo fare?  
Cosa voglio che mi faccia?  
No-

**DRIIIN!**

Salvata dal suono del campanello.

♠~♥~♠


	4. A lustful lie (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo a tre. Da qui si inizia a scoprire qualcosina in più di Vanessa e della sua vita. Il tutto mentre l'inglese le girella per casa e non solo. Come sempre spero che la lettura vi piaccia e se vi va fatemi conoscere il vostro pensiero^^  
>  **Note:** [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/1121.html) 245: A lustful lie

3\. A lustful lie   
(pt 1)

_Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_ & _Sonia_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

[Britney Spears - Ouch](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrybFHdStfk)

Ci mancava giusto lei: Beth.  
Niente popò di meno che Elisabeth Thompson, l’assistente più petulante, assillante ed ipocrita dell’intero universo. E che mi odia a morte. Ed è vivamente ricambiata.  
Invade casa mia l’esatto istante in cui apro la porta e lo fa con malagrazia e sufficienza, fregandosene di imbrattarmi l’ingresso di neve.  
«Ho un lavoro urgente.» sbotta diretta al tavolo, sbattendoci sopra almeno quattro pile di fogli, dettagli e direttive. Strano che non stia criticando lo stato caotico della casa. A tal proposito, spero che i miei pantaloni verdi siano stati inghiottiti in qualche buco interdimensionale e non siano ancora vergognosamente ai piedi del divano o sul tappeto.  
«La consegna dei bozzetti è fissata per dopo domani.» le faccio notare a braccia conserte. So dove vuole andare a parare.  
«E con questo?» sillaba come un’oca giuliva. Ha persino il becco rifatto da papera aperto. A sproposito. Avrò pure milioni di difetti, ma il mio lavoro lo amo e lo so fare bene. Inclusa la stima dei tempi.  
«Dato che non hai nulla da fare, puoi lavorare.» riprende incalzante, aprendo il primo fascicolo, facendosi brutalmente spazio sul tavolo, urtando il taccuino di Tom, che finisce a terra in un tonfo sordo. Neppure se ne cura, la cafona. Lo raccolgo e lo stringo al petto. Non mi va che questa odiosa ficcanaso lo riconosca e si faccia gli affari suoi. Magari ci sono dati personali e numeri di telefono. Avrà diritto alla sua privacy, no?  
«Tanto avrai dormito a sufficienza. Hai lasciato la festa che non era neppure l’una.» il suo tono è pregno di finto rammarico e sincera soddisfazione. Ah-ah-ah per la sfigata senza amici, Beth.  
Già “La Festa”. Un conto è ridere e scherzare una decina di minuti, nelle pause di lavoro. Un altro è essere costretti a socializzare in un Capodanno di regrediti repressi, dove metà è ubriaca e l’altra metà limona duro sui divanetti. Non sono una spigliata taglia quaranta, bionda ossigenata e scollatura inguinale, ergo i soli con cui ho diritto di parlare sono i colleghi del mio “livello”: di mezza età, panciuti e calvi, che non vedono la moglie da almeno sei mesi. Oppure i tipi inquietanti, serial killer mancati, come Adam. Se ci stai sei zoccola, se non lo fai sei la racchia frigida che se la tira. E tra le due categorie preferisco indubbiamente la seconda.  
L’arpia si appollaia su uno dei due dozzinali sgabelli che popolano la mia parca cucina e inizia a disporre sul tavolo i vari fascicoletti.  
«Forza, non ho tutto il pomeriggio.» sbotta arcigna, sforderando lo smartphone dalla borsa, prendendo a messaggiare a tutto spiano. Te lo scordi che cedo, isterica lampadata.  
«Al massimo lavoro ai bozzetti, non certo ai tuoi preventivi sui materiali.» la siluro subito, senza neppure scostarmi dal davanzale.  
«Questi sono più urgenti.» mi fa notare con un guizzo dei quell’orrido sopracciglio disegnato ogni santa mattina. C’è qualcosa di vero e autentico in tutto il tuo intero essere, Beth?  
«Sigmund non li ha assegnati a me.» replico inammovibile. Se fossimo alla scadenza, sì potrei anche chiudere un occhio. Poiché non è così, ti attacchi. «Fai parte della squadra, ultima arrivata.» mugnugna tignosa, tornando a ticchettare odiosamente con quello stupido Iphone ultimo modello.  
«Lavoro con Sigmund da sei anni, Beth.» sibilo astiosa. Vuoi sfottermi perché sono peldicarota, grassa e imbranata? Fai pure. Ma sull’impegno nel lavoro, che mi sono costruita da sola, senza raccomandazioni sopra o sotto una scrivania, andando contro le aspirazioni di famiglia, no.  
«Ah davvero? Sei talmente utile che neppure ti si nota.» gracchia altezzosa. Non ribatto nemmeno, tanto sono abituata alle sue stilettate in pieno volto. Sono quelle alla schiena che mi spaventano. Sarà meglio che spieghi all’ospite inatteso come mai ho improvvisato un combattimento di vipere isteriche in salotto.  
«Dove vai? A chiuderti in bagno, a piangere sul cesso?» ridacchia maligna e mi trattengo per pura forza di volontà. Dio prima o poi io questa la soffoco con la cera per gli stampi.  
«Salve.» è la voce calda ed affascinante di Tom ad interrompere il ben poco silenzioso scontro da galline di pollaio. Se ne sta appoggiato allo stipite della mia camera ed ammetto, senza vergogna, che è davvero un uomo splendido. La stronza, pardon, Beth sobbalza ed ammutolisce.  
«B-Buongiorno Signor Hiddleston.» balbetta sconvolta. E’ troppo pietrificata dallo stupore per voltarsi verso di me ed incenerirmi col pensiero, pur di restare sola con lui. Inutile specificare quanto la banshee sbavi sugli aitanti attori di questo comic-movie. Sull’inglese che ci sta di fronte in particolar modo. E non ne fa mistero. Chissà come reagirebbe se sapesse che siamo finiti a letto insieme. Nhaa non pensarci neppure Vanessa. Non faresti un’infamata simile ad uno stronzo, perché farla a lui? E’ sempre stato corretto e gentile... l’avermi scambiata per una poco di buono è colpa mia. E poi magari, messo alle strette, negherebbe, così faresti pure la figura della mitomane infoiata e patetica.  
«Lei QUI?» la voce le si fa stridula quando calca l’accento sul dove lo ha incontrato. Per prima non ci crederei, se me lo raccontassero. Inoltre la schifosa sa benissimo che dietro quella porta c’è solo ed unicamente una stanza: la mia camera da letto. Comunicante con quella di Abbie, tramite il bagno condiviso. Però lei chiude sempre tutto a chiave, quindi è impossibile venga da lì.  
«Sono venuto per una consulenza tecnica.» afferma pacato, avvicinandosi a noi con quel suo passo elegante e veloce. Mi affianca e gli porgo il suo quaderno personale, che la strega ora adocchia come fosse un succulento marmocchio da fare al forno. Tom mi ringrazia con un sorriso sincero. Come mai ha i capelli leggermente bagnati?  
Purtroppo so molto bene quanto l’infida serpe sia iperattenta ai dettagli. E lui indossa una maglia del Barcellona. Credo siano ben in pochi a non conoscere la mia accesa fede calcistica. Eccetto l’uomo che la abita in questo esatto momento. Dubito sappia persino la mia nazionalità. Ed il nodo allo stomaco torna a farsi sentire e gridare un veemente “puttana”.  
«Come mai indossa quella tua mostruosa felpa?» mi interroga sottovoce, con una ben poco amichevole gomitata nello sterno e con un ancor meno affabile sguardo inceneritore, non appena lui si siede sul divano, intento a controllare i propri appunti. E adesso che mi invento? La sua l’ho sporcata mentre facevamo i maiali con Tarantino in sottofondo? Taccio che è meglio.  
Fortunatamente interviene Tom in mia difesa. E comprendo al volo quale altra dote innata mi manca per poter recitare: quell’uomo ha una capacità d’improvvisazione da manuale.  
«La colpa è mia.» dichiara con quel suo incredibile sorriso. E la schifosa si sdilinguisce in una risatina melensa, che mi fa rabbrividire (temo di essermi lasciata pure sfuggire una smorfia superschifata quando mi dà le spalle, che lui ha colto in pieno, dall’accenno di risata che soffoca).  
«Sono stato disattento. Ho inavvertitamente aperto un’anta della cucina e mi si è rovesciato addosso un barattolo di farina.» soggiunge poco dopo, con quell’aria da ragazzino impacciato che ammetto è qualcosa di ormonalmente devastante. E ricollego immediatamente la genialata dei capelli umidi. D’accordo, Darth Bronzee ed i suoi cloni vorranno la mia testa immaginando che si è fatto la doccia in casa mia, usando i miei saponi ed asciugamani, ma la storia è a prova di bomba.  
«Mi sono sporcato da capo a piedi. Fortunatamente la signorina Walsh è stata incredibilmente gentile ad offrirsi di farmi il bucato e lasciarmi usare la sua doccia. Oltre a non lasciarmi congelare.» conclude guardandomi riconoscente da sopra la spalla, mentre è ancora comodamente sprofondato nel divano. Non ho bisogno di guardare in faccia la strega della tinta per sapere che mi sta odiando e maledicendo in almeno 85 lingue diverse (poco importa che parli a malapena l’americano).  
«C-capisco.» balbetta di colpo dolce ed appiccicosa come la carta moschicida. Scommetto che se solo potesse gli si attaccherebbe alla schiena... o peggio. «E poi non è così mostruosa. La trovo molto carina. E molto calda.» soggiunge poco dopo, rimirandosela distrattamente, facendo un implicito complimento anche alla sottoscritta. Il cui guardaroba è ampliamente criticato da Beth e il suo circolo di oche giulive.  
«A quanto ho capito avete del lavoro urgente.» si informa distrattamente, sfogliando il proprio taccuino. Sono troppo impegnata a tirar fuori fogli e colori per battere sul tempo Miss SoTutto.  
«Lei dovrebbe finire i bozzetti. E poi ci son-» immediatamente Beth scatta sull’attenti, come una studentessa diligente e si affretta a rispondergli melliflua. Si ferma di botto quando si rende conto che l’affibbiarmi anche il suo di incarico non le farebbe fare una gran figura. Tom, senza nulla aggiungere si alza, ripone il proprio block note nella borsa, che mette a terra (ben lontana da grinfie impiccione) poi mi osserva preparare la mia zona lavoro con fogli, matite e carboncini.  
«Posso guardare? Dei concept parliamo dopo.» chiede con quel tono curioso, da sopra la mia spalla, a cui proprio non si può dir di no. Mi limito ad annuire, prima di rimettermi seriamente sulla tavola. Non riesco quasi a prendere la matita in mano che l’oca starnazza.  
«Non gli hai neppure offerto nulla? Sei il top della scortesia!» sbotta piccata, prima di scoccare un’occhiata di rammarico a me e una di ipocritissima cortesia a lui.  
«Vuole qualcosa da bere, signor Hiddleston?» miagola raccapricciante alzandosi con una sculettata esagerata, invadendo la mia cucina. Dopo dovrò disinfettare tutto per bene. Tom la fissa un attimo allucinato. No, decisamente non ha mai avuto il piacere di aver a che fare con lei.  
«E speri di trovare le bibite tra i piatti, Beth?» la stronco l’esatto momento in cui apre l’anta, dimostrando empiricamente che non è poi così facile far i padroni in casa d’altri. Uno a zero per il Barcellona!  
Sbuffo, poso la matita e mi improvviso anfitrione. In fondo capello stinto ha ragione, non gli ho neppure offerto un bicchiere d’acqua.  
«Dove vai?» mi domanda un filo apprensivo, mentre gli passo a fianco. Inizio a credere che sia spaventato all’idea di restare solo con Miss Bava.  
«I the li tengo in camera o Abbie li divora nel giro di due giorni.» spiego quando sono già sparita in stanza. Mi lancio sul letto, afferro tutto e lo ributto alla rinfusa nell’armadio. Questa mostra di trini non può essere giustificata in alcuna maniera coerente con il bagno di farina. E no, non voglio neppure ipotizzare l’idea di avergli offerto anche l’intimo, oltre la felpa. Avevo detto non pensare, stupido cervello!  
Già che ci sono, mi rinfilo almeno le mutandine rosse. Sto lisciandomi la gonna quando Tom si affaccia sull’uscio. Neppure un paio di passi e mi raggiunge. «Ci stavi mettendo un po’ troppo.» mormora afferrandomi per la vita, in modo da assicurarsi che sia ancora nuda. Sale lungo i lati, fino al seno, abbandonandosi ad una lenta palpata. Mi piace da impazzire come mi tocca. Forse riuscirò ancora a guardarmi allo specchio, nonostante tutto. E’ sesso, solo e unicamente piacere reciproco. Poco importa se mi crede più che abituata a simili attenzioni. Me lo ripeto come un mantra, ma più lo faccio più le parole cambiano di significato. Lo fermo prima che scenda oltre l’ombelico e mi sgami in pieno. Si accorge della sparizione della fiera del pizzo e annuisce. Non è affatto stupido e credo abbia intuito abbastanza l’amabile carattere della mia viperina collega, da evitarci ovvie e quantomai invasive domande. Mi dirigo all’altra anta allungandomi verso il ripiano più alto ed afferro il bottino. Gli porgo la scatola con i the e lui mi osserva interrogativo.  
E ora come gli spiego che se non mi infilo un lupetto altezza fronte ed un paio di calzettoni ascellari, domani tutta la crew saprà che giravo scollacciata per casa con presente il signor Hiddleston? Anzi, conoscendo la passione per il gossip da telefono senza fili dei miei colleghi, già temo il peggio. Le versioni finali mi vedranno vestita solo dei miei capelli, rossetto rosso e stivali in pelle. Poi mi rendo conto che Beth mi avrà già squadrato da capo a piedi, bollandomi come la bavosa che punta sull’unico prego fisico che ha per conquistare un uomo: una quarta molto abbondante.  
Il mio è uno sforzo inutile. Sospiro, tenendomi i the in mano e torno in soggiorno, con Tom al fianco.  


♠~♥~♠

«Che gran bella varietà.» si complimenta da inglese purosangue, iniziando a studiare le tipologie di bustine. Metto a bollire un pentolino e preparo tazze, cucchiaini, zuccherriera e lattiera. Non sono proprio le cinque (in effetti sarebbe quasi appropriato cenare), però l’indole da suddito di sua Maestà fa sentire prepotente la propria voce.  
«La riserva vera è qui.» sussurro sottovoce, sollevando con fare circospetto il bordo della scatola e rivelando il tesoro. Nel doppio fondo tengo le scatoline ermetiche dei the pregiati. Non è per cattiveria, ma Abbie quasi non distingue fragola e pesca tanto li zucchera. Che condivido a fare con lei Celyon, Earl Grey e Jasmine in foglie, da gustare lentamente? Ovviamente entrambi ignoriamo quella piattola abbronzata che di the ne capisce quanto un astemio di vini pregiati. Ogni tanto ci squadra (a me con odio, a lui con venerazione), ma non osa fiatare vedendolo tanto attento e concentrato.  
«White Butterfly?» mi guarda tra lo stupito e il sognante. Non deve sembrargli vero di potersi gustare qualcosa di così squisitamente british qui, in Islanda.  
«Intenditore.» sbuffo divertita, prendendo la molla per l’infusione, attendendo ordini e quando indica, riempiendola. Avrei messo la mano sul fuoco che avrebbe apprezzato la “vera” riserva.  
«Non solo per i the.» ribatte appena udibile, regalandomi una carezza lenta sulla schiena, un paio di centimetri sopra il mio sedere. Era un complimento? Mi ha davvero fatto un complimento tanto sfacciato? Mi trema la mano e la molla si apre, lanciando foglioline the per tutto il ripiano. Lui ridacchia, un po’ colpevole un po’ infame, prima di chinarsi verso il mio orecchio.  
«Sprecona.» soffia con gli occhi che brillano di malizia e poi osa. Mi dà una pacca punitiva sul sedere. E’ pazzo?! Siamo nascosti dalla penisola della cucina, ma quella strega ha occhi anche sotto le piante dei piedi, potrei scommetterci. Lo fulmino con lo sguardo e lui riprende contegno. All’affermazione che fa dopo, davvero non so come riesco a reggermi in piedi.  
«Mi hai detto tu che il pubblico ti eccita.» sussurra predatorio, leccandosi il labbro e rabbrividisco. No, non di gioia. Ed ora come ribatto? Che lei non rientra in nessuna categoria, tanto meno in una che dovrebbe assistere a mie ipotetiche performance da boudoir? E soprattutto che la fantasia me la sono inventata di sana pianta, giusto per metterlo a tacere?  
«Non ho nient’altro sotto!» sibilo quella menzogna con un apprensione molto più che reale. Forse a lui non importa far questo genere di figuracce, ma alla sottoscritta sì. Almeno il 90% dei miei colleghi mi ritiene una frigida all’ultimo stadio, senza speranza di redenzione. E a me va più che bene. Non voglio dover ribattere o sopportare insinuazioni e battutine volgari. Già dato ai tempi della scuola e l’esperienza di trovarmi un campanaccio da vacca sopra il banco mi è bastata.  
«Tu comportati normalmente e non sospetterà mai che giri per casa completamente nuda, sotto questo leggerissimo abitino lilla.» dichiara sottovoce scandendo per bene la mia vergognosa situazione, avvicinandosi con la scusa di spiegarmi un particolare tipo di the, sfruttando la momentanea distrazione di Beth che, per fare bella figura davanti a lui, ha abbandonato la chat e si è messa diligentemente al lavoro. E’ tutto matto. Vuole davvero giocare a provocarmi (perché il contrario è assolutamente improbabile) con la befana isterica davanti? Ma neppure morta! Come diavolo lo convinco che non mi eccita, mi terrorizza?  
«Lasciami andare in bagno con una scusa.» tento con un’ombra di disperazione nella voce. Non posso girare seminuda con quella fattucchiera ipertruccata in salotto. O domattina tutta la crew saprà ogni neo che ho sotto il collo.  
«No. Ti rivestiresti.» afferma serio, posando la scatoletta di the insieme alle sorelle. Inutile spiegargli le motivazioni che mi spingono a temere tanto Beth. Mi servirebbe troppo tempo per fargli un quadro completo (se mai volessi umiliarmi e far ancora di più la figura della povera sfigata) e sicuramente il mostro della tintarella se ne accorgerebbe. Potrei offrirmi di soddisfare la sua fantasia con il vib... Roger, se cede su questo punto, ma non voglio svendermi più di quanto non abbia già fatto.  
«Morirò di freddo!» lo supplico accorata stringendomi nelle spalle. Sì, forse è un po’ esagerata come scena, ma non è che faccia proprio caldo in salotto. Prima stavo bene, avvolta nel pile. E’ lui il marziano! E adesso che guarda? Occavoli sono senza reggiseno! Giù quelle braccia, cretina. Non serve che le metti in risalto, basta già la scollatura arricciata di questo stupido vestito (che solitamente indosso con un body a lupetto mica per nulla).  
«Tranquilla, ti tengo calda io.» soffia nel mio orecchio, facendomi l’occhiolino, con quel suo maledetto sguardo color oceano fisso sulla mia invadente latteria personale. Non può averlo detto davvero. Che vuole fare, questo pazzo?!  
Lo scruto tornare a sedersi, mentre finisco con i the. Per me ne scelgo uno a caso, tanto so che lo berrò freddo e ne sentirò il sapore a fatica. Sono troppo tesa per gustarmelo tranquilla. Alla befana ne metto in infusione uno in bustina, di quelli da minimarket scadente, aromatizzato alla pesca. Lei odia la pesca. Tanto pur di far bella figura con lui, si arrampicherà sui vetri con quei suoi artigli rifatti, fingendosi una vera esperta.  
Li porto in tavola, appoggiandoli ben lontani dalla mia zona lavoro. Poi mi chiudo sul concept della fanteria. Forza Vanessa, concentrati e tira fuori qualcosa di decente. Sento il seggiolino strisciare e scorgo con la coda dell’occhio Tom alzarsi, diretto alle tazze. Poverino, inizio a sospettare avesse davvero sete.  
«Hai scelto il Rose Bud? Col latte?» mi domanda piano, per non disturbare. Mi limito ad un sì distratto. Le armature devono essere strutturate leggere, senza troppi fronzoli, come una tribù abituata al seminomadismo.  
«Posso berne un sorsettino?» chiede di nuovo, con quella sua voce bassa ed incredibilmente sensuale, nonostante stia parlando di semplicissimo the. Annuisco soprapensiero, poi mi sento uno sguardo di brace addosso. Bene, adesso tutte le oche bavose mi detesteranno perché quel, cito testualmente, “fregno assurdo di Tom Hiddleston” ha bevuto dalla mia tazza... e non solo, ma questa verità la tengo per me. Cerca di concentrarti stupida o non caverai un ragno dal buco.  
Di nuovo il rumore della sedia sul pavimento e mi trovo un interessatissimo inglese al mio fianco, ceramica in mano e sguardo attento. Sembra un bambino quando fa così. Ed è davvero tenerissimo. Poi fa qualcosa che spazza via la tenerezza in un solo colpo. Singhiozzo e la schifosa mi lancia un’altra occhiataccia delle sue.  
«Non riesco a disegnare bene in piedi.» mi giustifico, misurando distrattamente le distanze a spanne. Ho la destra di Tom che mi solletica poco sopra il ginocchio e non posso dirgli nulla o l’orchessa se ne accorgerebbe di sicuro. E in cucina abbiamo solo due dozzinali sgabellini piegevoli: su uno è appollaiata l’arpia, sull’altro lui. In realtà sono abituata a disegnare perfino in treno o sul sedile posteriore di un auto, l’essere in piedi neppure lo calcolo come svantaggio. Fortunatamente nessuno dei due mi ha mai visto lavorare veramente, quindi non sospettano la mia clamorosa bugia. Fino a che si limita a quell’altezza posso tentare di ignorarlo.  
«Nessun problema.» è la tranquilla affermazione che Tom fa l’istante prima di posare la tazza e trascinarmi sulle sue ginocchia. Credo di aver appena raggiunto una tonalità inedita di scarlatto. Ed aver gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. E sono in buona compagnia a giudicare dalla tensione che proviene di fronte a me. Venderebbe un rene pur di essergli seduta vicina, figuriamoci a-d-d-o-s-s-o.  
«Stai comoda?» domanda gentile, appoggiandosi meglio allo schienale, poi con una mano mi afferra per la vita e mi tiene saldamente in braccio, culotto sul suo bacino. Beth mi guarda con astio, incredulità ed ammirazione. Unito ad una sorta di complesso cameratismo femminile, fatto di comprensione ed invidia. Soprattutto invidia.  
Il mio unico barbarissimo e grezzo pensiero va invece al pezzo in saldo su cui siamo seduti. Fa che regga o sarò bollata a vita come sfascia sedie. E davvero quest’appellativo non lo voglio nella mia collezione.  
Senza dire una parola mi rimetto al lavoro. Oddio almeno ci provo disperatamente. Hiddleston (sì, son passata di nuovo al cognome ed a breve si aggiungeranno epiteti poco carini, se non la smette) sembra trovare incredibilmente divertente provocare la sottoscritta. Mi appoggia il mento sulla spalla, che con mio immenso dispiacere è semiscoperta ergo sento ogni sfumatura del suo essere, dalla pelle non poi così imberbe al calore del suo respiro. Magari si fermasse a questo l’infame! Mi graffia le gambe, in lenti movimenti circolari, giocando con il tessuto morbido e cedevole della gonna. E fa pure di peggio, afferrando l’orlo e facendolo salire su, sempre più su. C’è il tavolo a nasconderci, però è una follia bella e buona. Basterebbe che la regina imbattuta del fondotinta si alzi, per prendere il proprio the, e ci coglierebbe in fallo.  
Uh-oh si è accorto delle mutandine.  
«Disubbidiente.» mormora tra i miei capelli, in un tono che mi fa rabbrividire vergognosamente. Vorrei fosse solo ed unicamente la paura di venir colti in flagrante, ma so bene che non è così. Lo sento avvicinarsi pericolosamente e chiudo le gambe di scatto, serrandole più che posso. Il messaggio è assolutamente chiaro, penso ingenuamente. Ora la smett-! Mi ha tirato un pizzicotto! Non posso voltarmi di scatto o altro che far sospettare Beth. A questo gioco possiamo giocare in due, bifolco di sua Maestà.  
Prendo la mira, calcolo l’angolo migliore, misuro la potenza, mi accerto con un fugace sfioramento che il mio obbiettivo sia realmente dove preventivato ed agisco: gli tiro un pestone da manuale sulla caviglia. Lo sento irrigidirsi di colpo e sussultare, sorpreso all’inverosimile. Cela il guaito con un accenno di tosse e poi si schiarisce la gola. La sua presa sul mio fianco si fa più decisa. Sfruttando quella massa mostruosa che sono i miei capelli, ci nasconde la bocca e mi morde la nuca. Quel che è peggio è che non mi fa affatto male, anzi. E riparte all’attacco. Che diavolo gli salta in mente... non vorrà davvero...!? Scavalca il bordo in pizzo e mi tocca direttamente, infilando almeno la falangetta. Non respiro più. Vorrei scalciare come un’ossessa, ma il bastardo ha spostato la caviglia e non posso più tirargli pestoni! Leva quella maledetta mano, brutto stronzo! Non è il momento dei giochetti da porco arrapato. Non voglio essere marchiata come pervertita! Perché so di per certo che l’intera frittata mi verrà girata contro. Ho il suo indice che scivola dentro e fuori, sempre più veloce, profondo e piacevole. Poi mi accarezza più su, centrando il clitoride al primo tentativo e davvero non so come faccio a non gemere.  


**CRACK!**

Ho spezzato la matita in due.  
La risatina piena di giudizio che sfugge alla strega platinata è la classica goccia che fa straripare il vaso. Prima che se ne renda conto, lo artiglio al polso e lo allontano con forza (facendomi anche un filo male, ma sono troppo furente per lamentarmi). Poi scatto in piedi, rivolta alla piattola bavosa.  
«Adesso non posso, Beth! Ho troppe idee in mente e non riesco a concentrarmi.» sbotto furiosa e per la prima volta la vedo deglutire. E non ribatte.   
Probabilmente neppure lei ha argomentazioni sufficienti per farmi vergognare di essere inaffidabile sul lavoro, seduta un braccio ad uno due attori su cui lei ed il suo circolino d’oche sbava senza ritegno.  
«Tra due giorni avrai i bozzetti, non prima.» dichiaro inammovibile, iniziando a riordinare i suoi plichi e cacciandoli nella sua borsa. E neppure Hiddleston fiata.  
«Se devi lavorare ai resoconti, lo fai da casa tua.» dichiaro con un sonoro clack della sua borsa portadocumenti. Ecco è uscita Nessy. D’ora in avanti la vipera saprà bene perché Abbie mi chiama così. E mi sono anche trattenuta.  
«Ho la consulenza da terminare. Il signor Hiddleston avrà degli impegni personali ed ha perso già abbastanza tempo.» concludo mollandogliela in mano. Non vola una mosca. Silenzio assenso, devo dedurre.

♠~♥~♠

Quando sono certa che sia abbastanza lontana, chiudo a chiave. Non voglio rientri non invitata e mi trovi nel mezzo di un omicidio. Perché adesso mi sente questo lurido, porco sfacciato. Ti farò vergognare di essere nato, inglese!  
Sto per trattarlo a pesci in faccia quando mi avvolge nel suo abbraccio, scostandomi i capelli con il volto e mi bacia la nuca ed il collo. E faccio seriamente fatica a mantenermi sulle gambe. Ho le ginocchia molli, il respiro mozzo ed una situazione vergognosa là in mezzo. Dannazione stupido corpo! E’ con me che devi essere solidale, non con lui!  
«Dovevi essere nuda. Non ti ho dato il permesso di rivestirti.» sibila contro la mia pelle umida del suo bacio, afferrandomi i seni con entrambe le mani. Dovrei avere il vestito a farmi da barriera, eppure fremo senza controllo. Provo un imbarazzo incredibile, però so che non farei alcuna resistenza neppure se mi sbattesse sul divano o perfino sul tavolo e...  
«Sei stata una bambina cattiva a mentirmi in modo così spudorato.» riprende lascivo e mentre la mancina continua a dedicarsi ai miei capezzoli, la destra scivola giù, oltre la cinturina, slacciandola rapido. Prima che possa fare alcun che mi ritrovo con il vestito ai piedi. Quando diavolo mi ha sbottonato?!  
«Meriti una bella punizione.» prosegue allontanandosi da me, ruotandomi attorno e chinandosi per raccogliere l’abito al mio posto. Ha il viso all’altezza del mio inguine. Ho il cervello talmente in pappa da non capire più nulla. E la situazione non migliora affatto quando lo sento strusciare il mento lungo il mio interno coscia.  
«Non qui in cucina. Potresti prendere freddo.» mugugna come se gli importasse realmente. E per un istante mi illudo sia così e sorrido riconoscente. Mi carica in spalla neanche fossi un sacco di patate e annaspo nel vuoto. Mi scarica sul letto, voltandomi prona e prima che me ne renda conto ho la sua cintura avvolta attorno alle braccia, bloccate dietro la schiena. Inizio ad andare in panico.  
«Essere legata ti stuzzica, no?» la sua voce è puro desiderio. Si siede dietro di me, a gambe larghe e mi trascina sul suo bacino. Continua a toccarmi e baciarmi le spalle, eppure il disagio non fa che crescere. Lo voglio, ma non così. Non oso ribellarmi, neppure a parole. Come gli spiego che non sono quella che crede?!  
«Anche prima, mi hai tolto il divertimento di sfilarti le calze lentamente.» mi rimprovera di nuovo, afferrando i gancetti di raso e tirandoli fino a che l’elastico con torna indietro, colpendomi all’improvviso. Sta giocando con una bambola.  
Non posso più rinnegare il crescente fastidio e mi chiudo a riccio. Tom ride e mi cinge con le braccia. Sono in trappola. Ed a nulla vale ripetersi che ne varrà la pena, fisicamente parlando.  
«Queste restano belle spalancate.» dichiara compiaciuto, aprendomi di nuovo le cosce, con la forza. Tanto per lui è tutta una recita, messa in scena chissà quante volte e con tanti uomini diversi. Non riesco neppure a contrastarlo. So che non mi farà del male, lo capisco da come mi accarezza. Vuole solo “usarmi”, con lussuria ed esperienza. Eppure non riesco ad inghiottire quella vocina che grida sempre più forte. E gli epiteti si fanno sempre più osceni ad ogni carezza.  
Squaldrina.  
Puttana.  
Troia.  
Vacca.  
«Vorrei che ci fosse uno specchio su quell’armadio.» la sua voce sensuale e seducente mi strappa da un abisso di autostima sempre più nero. Quando realizzo a pieno il significato della sua affermazione singhiozzo. Grazie al cielo non c’è o non so davvero come avrei reagito.  
«Hai rimesso le mutandine che ti avevo obbligato a togliere.» soffia contro la pelle della mia gola. La succhia avido e la sua mancina mi pizzica i capezzoli, ormai duri e visibili. Gemo. Non è solamente piacere, ma lui non può saperlo. Forse neppure gli importa.  
«Sei proprio una sporcacciona.» ansima nell’orecchio, roco e volgare, con i suoi fianchi che strusciano sul mio fondoschiena. Fa correre la destra aperta fino al mio inguine ed incastra le dita nel pizzo delle mie mutande, afferrandole saldamente nel pugno. Le strattona e tutto quello che sento è un rumore schifosamente umido ed indecente.  
Non ce la faccio più.  
Scoppio in lacrime.

♠~♥~♠


	5. A lustful lie (pt 2)

3\. A lustful lie   
(pt 1)

 _Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_ & _Sonia_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

[Britney Spears - Ouch](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrybFHdStfk)

«V-Vanessa?» biascica il mio nome incredulo.  
Neppure riesco a rispondergli. Piango e basta, come una mocciosa che si è inoltrata in un cespuglio di spine e ne è uscita graffiata e sanguinante.  
«Non ce la faccio.» smozzico quando riacquisto un minimo la parola. Non osa toccarmi. Come posso biasimarlo? Ho buttato alle ortiche un pomeriggio di sforzi inumani e rospi ingoiati. In modo irrimediabile.  
«Mi sento usata, come fossi un giocattolo.» mormoro tentando di restare razionale. So già che fallirò anche in questo. Sento solo le sue dita slacciare la fibbia.  
«E mi vergogno a morte.» singhiozzo senza più freni. Non appena mi libera le mani nascondo la faccia, continuando a piangere lacrimoni e frustrazione. E’ alle mie spalle, immobile, distante.  
«Perché riesci a ridurmi così e non è normale per me.» confesso infine abbracciandomi da sola, perché so che lui non lo farà mai più. E mi maledico perché non riesco ad essere come tutte le altre donne che conosco, capaci di andare a letto con chiunque vogliano, prendendosi unicamente il meglio, ogni volta che hanno un capriccio da soddisfare.  
«So di non essere niente di più di una scopata, ma non ci riesco, va bene?!» sbraito disperata, raggomitolandomi sul mio stupido copriletto a stelline e pois. Sono uno spettacolo patetico, vergognoso e diseccitante come nient’altro, ne sono conscia. Avrà schifo persino a toccarmi ora, lo immagino. Non sono la disibinita donna di mondo che ti ho fatto credere, quella disposta a giocare ad una squallida recita fatta di reticenza fasulla ed ammiccamenti da zoccola.  
Sono una bugiarda, fifona e lamentosa. E mi faccio profondamente schifo.  
«Non in questo modo, senza neppure un bacio.» mi lascio sfuggire, tirando su con il naso, incapace di tacere. Ho rotto la diga ed il fiume è tracimato. Neppure la Vigilia è stata una decisione molto coerente con il mio modo d’essere. Ero semplicemente troppo triste all’idea di essere sola, in uno stupido caffè, a disegnare parodie da Grinch, senza nessuno con cui festeggiare. Invece è stato tanto dolce e... normale, che ho passato un giorno intero con la ridarella e le guance a fuoco, felice di aver superato tutto con un’esperienza tanto positiva. Mentre oggi...  
Fruscio di lenzuola ed il materasso diventa orfano del suo peso. Se ne va nell’altra stanza, senza una parola. Per assurdo mi calmo immediatamente.  
Che diavolo mi è preso!?  
Sapevo dannatamente bene che tra noi c’era solo ed unicamente sesso. Ed è unicamente colpa mia se mi ha scambiato per una mezza puttana che si finge innocentina.  
Ho rovinato tutto. Come al solito. Alla fine potevo sforzarmi e farmi andare bene le sue attenzioni, per quanto fredde e meramente carnali fossero. Mi abbraccio le ginocchia, rannicchiandomi come un grosso vermone. Quando vedo il rosso che ancora indosso, reagisco con violenza. Praticamente me le strappo di dosso, furiosa e le lancio per terra.  
Dovrei andare di là, rivorrà i suoi vestiti. Magari anche i dettagli sui concept per cui era venuto, sebbene dubiti fortemente che voglia passare un altro minuto in mia compagnia. Ho distrutto anche la Vigilia. E tutto perché sono una stupida senza spina dorsale. Il mio ex aveva ragione.  
Sento un bip, ma quasi non vi faccio caso. Poi un rumore di cocci ed un urlo smozzicato. Salto giù dal letto e corro in cucina. E’ in piedi accanto al microonde, con una tazza fumante sul ripiano ed una rotta, accanto al piede. Noto la macchia spandersi sui suoi jeans. Ed il suo sorriso colpevole e sofferente.  
«Siediti e fammi vedere!» sbraito quell’ordine, indicando il divano, con tanta veemenza che mi ubbidisce subito, remissivo.

♠~♥~♠

«Volevo farti un the.» mugugna quella scusa a ripetizione, mentre controllo lo stato della sua coscia destra. E’ color aragosta, nonostante il ghiaccio. Si è ustionato per davvero, l’imbecille. Non che potessi sperare diversamente, considerato il verso lamentoso che gli è sfuggito sfilandosi i jeans.  
«Taci.» lo zittisco furiosa. Forse ho persino parlato spagnolo, senza accorgermene. Poco male. Il tono era internazionale. Lui se ne sta lì, mani in grembo e gambe divaricate, mentre lo tampono con la borsa del ghiaccio, avvolta in uno strofinaccio pulito.  
«Ti sei scottato.» riprendo a lamentarmi tra me e me, ignorandolo completamente. Sollevo la pezza e mi accerto dei danni. Meno peggio del previsto. Gli spalmo con delicatezza la pomata (ne ho sempre una antiscottature, in cucina mi capita di subire incidenti) e gli attacco un cerotto apposito, di quelli in gel morbidi, che fanno da cuscinetto. Domani avrà una bella vescica da gestire sotto quell’armatura in pelle. Poi mi accorgo di cosa sta nascondendo. Ha una macchia anche sull’intimo. «Ma sei idiota!?» gli strillo contro fuori di me, facendolo sussultare sul posto. E non me ne fotte niente se il resto dei condomini mi sente strepitare come un’arpia!  
«E’ una zona sensibile! Puoi esserti ustionato seriamente.» continuo inarrestabile, afferrando subito il bordo dei suoi boxer azzurri. Non fa in tempo a fermarmi che l’ho già spogliato. E’ umido, ma non arrossato. E poi realizzo che non è the quello che mi macchia le dita.  
«...sei venuto nelle mutande?» biascico incredula, alzando gli occhi quasi al rallentatore. Il suo inspirare in silenzio vale più di mille confessioni. E’ il mio turno di ridere. So che non è affatto gentile, ma non riesco a trattenermi. Sento la tensione sciogliersi e colarmi via di dosso, insieme alle lacrime.  
«Se sapevo che diventi una iena per una tazza rotta, non mettevo piede in cucina.» cerca di sdrammatizzare per nascondere l’imbarazzo. Se ne sta ritto, a braccia incrociate, mani artigliate sui polsini, le labbra tese e contratte, quei bellissimi occhi sfuggenti e insolitamente timidi.  
Normalmente gesticola come un folle (il che è bello strano per un inglese). Quando è realmente al colmo dell’imbarazzo invece riduce al minimo i movimenti che diventano scattosi e ripetitivi. Si gratta la nuca o il collo, si tocca le labbra o il mento, giocando con la barbetta che ora non ha. In questo preciso momento sta facendo enplein.  
D’istinto mi allungo e lo bacio.  
Non ho il tempo di ritrarmi che mi avvolge, mi fa arrampicare su di lui, sedere sulla gamba sana e mi guarda. In viso, per un istante lunghissimo. Poi sogghigna e mi bacia, stupendomi con un contatto molto meno casto del mio. Aaah... gemo senza ritegno nella sua bocca, mentre le sue braccia mi stringono quasi possessive. Mi accarezza i capelli, la schiena, le gambe fino ai piedi, appoggiati di dorso sul divano.  
«Finalmente ti sei sciolta un po’.» mugugna quando ci stacchiamo. Adesso sorride di nuovo, in modo aperto e gentile. Loki ha lasciato il posto a Tom.  
«Eri più algida e pungente di uno Jotun.» mi rimbrotta continuando a coccolarmi come se fossi la sua bambolina antistress. Non provo più disagio. Lo fa con tenerezza, senza imporsi o farmi vergognare.  
«Io, eh?» ribatto, pugni sui fianchi. E’ il momento di chiarire e non mi tiro certo indietro. Se avesse avuto dei dubbi, ormai gli sarà ben chiaro che non mi sono mai trovata in una situazione simile prima di oggi. Ho avuto cinque ragazzi in vita mia e con i primi due nulla più della prima base (il primissimo eravamo dodicenni durante il campeggio estivo e ci siamo giusto tenuti per mano davanti al falò, l’ultima sera). Sbuffa e mi appoggia il palmo sulla guancia e non riesco ad impedirmi di strusciarmici contro come un felino. E’ meravigliosamente caldo.  
«Se ti avessi baciata sulla porta cosa avresti pensato? Sinceramente.» sospira rassegnato e io lo guardo nuovamente come se fosse un marziano. Uno molto sexy e poco verde, ma sempre extraterrestre. Che significa cosa avrei pensato? Nulla, che era qui per una qualche ragione, magari era stato mand-  
L’ennesismo lampo della giornata.  
...che era venuto qui a giocare con la sua bambola gonfiabile personale. Che poi è effettivamente successo, grazie ad una serie di equivoci di cui abbiamo entrambi colpa. Mi sfugge una risatina. Uno dei pochi vantaggi dell’essere geniticamente tarda è il vedere sempre le intenzioni più pure delle persone e non quelle meno nobili. Mi solleva il viso, con due dita sotto al mento.  
«Nulla, ho capito le tue regioni.» lo rassicuro ancora in preda alla ridarella. Non riesco a smettere di sussultare. Ecco, è arrivato il singhiozzo. Effettivamente visto dalla sua prospettiva, l’intero pomeriggio deve essere stata un’interrotta fiera di scleri femminili.  
«Ora voglio saperlo.» parla piano, ragionevolmente incerto sulle intenzioni della pazza che gli sta seduta sulla gamba. Facendo una stima di oggi, starà valutando due alternative: o lo bacio infoiata o lo azzanno incazzata. Poverino, devo averlo davvero spiazzato.  
«Che la vodka è sopravvalutata.» smozzico tra il singhiozzo, cercando di darmi un contegno che fatica ad arrivare. Tom aspetta la mia conclusione, però noto dai dettagli che si è tranquillizzato. Già sogghigna.  
«Non serve realmente per trasformare dei trentenni in adolescenti idioti, imbranati ed arrapati.» affermo la mia teoria con convinzione e sbotta a ridere, gettando la testa all’indietro, con il pomo d’adamo che vibra d’incanto. E vada per la seconda opzione. Gli addento il collo, affondando le mani in quella meraviglia fulva che ha in testa, e lui non si spaventa neppure, tanto è certo delle mie intenzioni. E no, vampirizzarlo non è tra esse. Gioco con la sua pelle, che trema sotto le mie labbra, fino a quando non si calma. Ha gli occhi lucidi. Non so se per il troppo ridere o per la tensione che finalmente è sparita.  
«Sono venuto davvero qui con caste e professionali intenzioni.» riprende con ancora un’ombra di riso in quella sua voce perfettamente modulata. Non si lamenta della mia vicinanza, quindi ne approffitto vergognosamente, appoggiando il viso nell’incavo della spalla e respirando il suo profumo.  
«Anche se non nego di aver esagerato un pochino a fare prima l’algido e poi il porco.» riconosce con un sorrisino storto, increspando l’angolo destro della bocca all’insù. E direi che la definizione gli calza a pennello.  
«Sul divano mi hai spiazzato!» sbotta dopo un attimo di silenzio, con le braccia che scattano in alto, esasperate. Sobbalzo. Non credevo diventasse di colpo il Tom esagitato delle interviste (Abbie me ne ha mostrate forse un paio, di sfuggita). Quindi fa così perché si imbarazza ancora, nonostante l’aver un gelato sotto il naso ed una sfilza di domande a cui rispondere dovrebbe essergli di prassi ormai. Ridacchio e lui neppure se ne accorge, tanto è concentrato nel proprio monologo. Che carino.  
«Mi aspettavo un bacio languido e voglioso, non che ti offrissi di farmi il bucato.» soggiunge affondando la mano nei capelli e tirandoli indietro, soffiando come un mantice. D’accordo adesso è anche il mio turno di sentirmi a disagio.  
«…c-capisco, però...» balbetto, toccandomi involontariamente la bocca con l’indice ed il medio, come faccio sempre quando mi sento molto colpevole. In quel momento avrei davvero voluto baciarlo, ma non ne ho avuto la forza, mentre mi guardava con quegli occhi infiniti, i capelli arruffati, le labbra tumide ed il respiro mozzo.  
«Per non parlare del dopo!» ricomincia gesticolando come sospetto sia sua abitudine, mani all’aria, e sono costretta ad aggrapparmi al suo collo o conoscendomi cado, magari facendogli pure male.  
«Hai un vibratore nell’armadio, i cassetti pieni di intimo super-sexy e ti contraddici in continuazione. Sei peggio di una sfinge! Rispondevi a domande imbarazzantissime, ma se ti sfioravo la guancia, fuggivi come scottata.» conclude inarrestabile. Poi si ferma e mi fissa. Mi ha riassunta in una sola frase. Non so se esserne contenta o sentirmi un’assoluta nullità. Cretina per di più.  
«Chi sei davvero, Vanessa?» domanda serio, guardandomi negli occhi. E tutto ciò che mi esce è una specie di sibilo da decelebrata. Encefalogramma piatto, gente! Mi sfiora con un bacetto delicatissimo e mi allungo come un’ape affamata al miele. La mia reazione involontaria è stata di per sé una risposta, ma credo voglia anche la versione verbale. Benissimo, sono proprio in vena di un comizio.  
«Cosa mi nascondi?» sbuffa a metà tra il disperato e il divertito, appoggiando la fronte alla mia. D’istinto mi mordo il labbro inferiore abbastanza da farlo sbiancare e lui mi ferma, liberandolo dai denti con una leggera pressione del pollice. Giù la maschera, lo spettacolo è finito.  
«Sono un’imbranata cronica, ormai ti sarà chiaro. Non sapevo come cavolo fare a baciarti! E poi hai iniziato a provocarmi, sempre più audace e spinto, e io non riuscivo a reagire!» gli rovescio addosso la mia confessione come una valanga. Mi sento colpevole (oltre che idiota) e guardo istintivamente in basso, così da sfuggire all’interrogatorio. Vaa beenee, sono a cavalcioni della sua gamba sinistra e lui ha ancora il suo Re Senza Corona fuori dalle mutande. Scatto con gli occhi in su e li incollo al soffitto. Sono un’emerita idiota! L’Oscar della coglionaggine dovrebbero darmi!  
...quantomeno il mio atteggiamento lo fa ridere. Senza ritegno.  
«Ammetto di non aver mai incontrato una donna tanto audace da masturbarmi con i suoi piedini e contemporaneamente tanto pudica da non riuscire neppure ad imporsi con un bacio.» ridacchia incredibilmente rasserenato, facendomi sedere più comodamente sul suo bacino, non prima di aver rimesso il Re nei propri alloggi. Sto andando a fuoco, lo sento. Chiamate i pompieri!  
«Intendo dirtelo un unica volta Vanessa, per cui ascoltami bene.» afferma dopo avermi costretto a dedicargli completa e totale attenzione, appoggiando il suo indice contro il mio naso, voltandomi delicatamente.  
«Se vuoi qualcosa... prenditelo. Perché io non mi faccio remore a farlo.» il modo in cui sussurra queste esatte parole mi lascia talmente sconvolta da emettere un mugugno estatico. Non sono neppure certa che il mio cervello abbia davvero compreso quello che intendesse dire.  
Mi fissa occhi negli occhi, con i nostri nasi che si sfiorano. “Prenditelo” mima lentamente con le labbra socchiuse, provocandomi senza smettere di sorridere predatorio e perdo il controllo. Lo bacio violenta ed imbranata, completamente fuori di me (probabilmente gli tiro anche una mezza zuccata per la foga). Lo sento sorridere soddisfatto, mentre mi avvinghio e lui fa lo stesso. Subito artiglio i suoi capelli, accarezzando la nuca con le unghie (tanto le ho corte corte). Ha dei ricciolotti irresistibili e se lui è un feticista dei piedi, la sottoscritta lo è per i boccolotti fanciulleschi e setosi.  
Penso unicamente a baciarlo, a mordicchiare quelle labbra dal sorriso magnetico, a lasciargli fare quello che vuole della mia bocca e del mio corpo. In questo momento mi importa solo di sentirlo e chi se ne frega se faccio la figura della troia o della vergine pentita.  
«Mh-m... così ti voglio.» mormora roco nei brevi istanti in cui siamo costretti a staccarci per respirare. Percepisco le sue mani vagare sulla mia carne, con le mie che fanno altrettanto, infilate sotto la felpa. Assaporo la sua pancia, il suo petto, la sua schiena, mi spingo fino alle spalle, faccio presa e mi attacco a lui, pelle a pelle. La notte della Vigilia ho osato farlo solamente all’ultimo, quando già stavamo facendo l’amore.  
Non mi occorre toccarlo direttamente per sapere che annaspa nel mio stesso bisogno. Lo sento premere, umido e turgido contro il mio panciotto. Non ci vuole molto perché ad entrambi sia chiaro che baciarsi, strusciarsi e toccacciarsi come due adolescenti in calore non sia più abbastanza.  
«Dimmi che almeno a casa ne hai qualcuno.» mugugna contro la mia bocca, continuando a carezzarmi la schiena in lenti movimenti circolari, non so per calmare chi dei due. Scuoto la testa ugualmente rassegnata. Mi spiace deluderlo, ma niente di tutto questo era preventivato. A partire dall’interruzione natalizia della mia annua astinenza ad oggi pomeriggio.  
«La tua coinquilina?» domanda con un filo di speranza nella voce. Mi appoggio a lui, la fronte nell’incavo del suo collo, respirando il suo odore come se fosse una qualche droga.  
«Usa la pillola...» inizio con mestizia, senza però smettere di pettinargli i ricciolini alla base della nuca.  
«...da almeno tre anni.» conclude al posto mio, causandomi un risolino isterico che lo fa sorridere. Poi sbuffa come un bambino capriccioso, appoggiandosi con il mento sulla mia spalla. Senza quella sua barbetta sexy è ancora più fanciullesco. Si strofina appena e la sento ricrescere sotto pelle, vagamente ispida. Deve essersi rasato per la festa di ieri notte. Chissà quanto era figo da vicino, con indosso un completo scuro.  
«Se faccio un salto nel minimarket più vicino, ti ritrovo sexy e disponibile o ti seppellisci di nuovo in quel sacco di pile ambulante?» domanda con una briciola di ironia. Ormai gli è chiaro che non è il suo essere spigliato a darmi fastidio, bensì l’essere stata visceralmente fraintesa.  
«Ehi! E’ il mio pigiama preferito!» d’accordo, fargli sapere che non ero in tuta, bensì in tenuta da letto antistupro, alle tre del pomeriggio del Primo dell’Anno non è stata proprio un’idea brillante.  
«Pigrona.» sillaba a meno di una spanna dal mio naso, con l’espressione di un putto dispettoso. Ma come faccio a resistere e non sbaciucchiarlo tutto? No! Ora fai la donna matura e ribatti a tono. Fatti rispettare un minimo. Polso d’acciaio e guanto di velluto, no?!  
...o era il contrario?  
«Disastro culinario.» ribatto non meno certa di aver colpito il bersaglio. Ne ho la conferma da come aggrotta le sopracciglia. E sembro spuntarla perché sta zitto qualche secondo.  
«Svergognata.» mi rimbrotta con fare saccente. Ed è il turno del mio di sopracciglio a scattare in alto, enigmatico. Dubito che sia proprio un aggettivo calzante per una come me, che arrossisce con un sorriso di troppo.  
«Sei corsa qui senza neppure le mutandine.» mi fa notare e divento nuovamente bordeux. Istintivamente cerco di chiudere le gambe, ma l’essergli seduta in braccio non mi facilita. E se uso la forza, potrei strappargli il cerotto e fargli inutilmente male. E no, per quanto sia tarda e normalmente iper-freddolosa, non mi ero REALMENTE resa conto di essere in salotto, luce accesa, senza nulla addosso.  
«Sei tutta nuda.» sussurra malizioso contro la pelle del mio collo, tracciando una scia di morsetti fino alla spalla. Tutta la mia attenzione però è rivolta alle sue mani, che non sono più sulla mia schiena, bensì sul mio culotto esposto. Impovvisamente, come illuminata da un mistico raggio celeste scorgo la coperta e con nonchalance, allungo la destra per afferrarla. Tom se ne accorge.  
Lo sento sogghignare e mi spinge indietro, costringendomi ad inarcare la schiena, allontanandomi senza pietà da quel baluardo di pile. Ora ho un problema più grave da affrontare. Non so lui, ma la sottoscritta quando è in bilico di solito cade vergognosamente, ergo annaspo con le mani e trovo solo le sue braccia, a cui mi aggrappo come un primate. Allunga il collo ed infila la faccia tra le mie tette.  
«Bella morbida.» mugugna strofinandosi come un gatto che fa le fusa. Poi tira fuori la lingua ed inizia a giocare con i miei capezzoli, costretti vicini dalla posizione in cui mi ha forzato. Li lecca, li mordicchia e... ah! Mi sfugge un gemito quando li succhia vorace. Sento che mi sfiora con la punta delle dita e poi mi apre, causandomi un brivido per l’eccitazione (e l’aria fredda).  
«E... mh-m... bagnata.» soggiunge guardandomi dritto negli occhi, lambendomi in modo troppo delicato per accertarsene davvero. Spero non voglia fare lo spudorato e controllare con mano, perché adesso lo sono certamente più di prima. Preme contro la mia pancia, bollente. Non posso fare a meno di respirare il suo odore. Sa di colonia, sudore e sesso. Provo vergogna unicamente a pensarlo, ma è maledettamente eccitante.  
«La volta scorsa hai fatto la bambina capricciosa e non mi hai fatto assaggiare la tua fragolina.» mi rimprovera con affettata cattiveria, tornando a succhiarmi il seno, distraendomi vergognosamente. Una parte di me non vorrebbe, mi ha sempre imbarazzato all’inverosimile. Ho il terrore sia sporca ed abbia un cattivo sapore. E poi il mio ex l’ultima volta mi ha forzato proprio in questo modo, umiliandomi perché continuavo a respingerlo eppure il mio corpo rispondeva. Forse se gli spiegassi il motivo...  
«Potrei sbatterti su questo divano in un istante e divorarti fino a farti urlare.» e mentre lo dice, fa proprio quanto minacciato. Ed è l’esatto momento in cui un altro bisogno, molto meno poetico e lussurioso, fa la voce grossa.  
Il mio stomaco.  
Rumoroso ed inopportuno come al solito.  
Ho raggiunto un inedito picco di scarlatto, ne sono sicura. Potrei perfino cuocermi un uovo sulla faccia. Segue un attimo di stallo e poi scoppia a ridacchiare, seguito a ruota da me. Peccato che più che una risata mi scappi una specie di singhiozzo.  
«Ho fame anche io.» mi rassicura con un sorriso, dandomi in bacetto a fior di labbra. Si mette a sedere composto. So che dovrei fare la donna adulta, ingoiando con dignità l’inopportuno intervento del mio apparato digerente... oh al diavolo!  
Lo assalto, schienandolo e zompandogli addosso. Prima che possa far alcunché unisco le nostre bocche, accarezzandogli guancia e cuore. Ho le palpebre serrate (non riesco a baciarlo in modo spinto, se mi guarda con quei suoi occhioni verdeblu) ma so benissimo che mi sta fissando allucinato. Poi mi sorride, senza allontanarmi e mi accarezza a sua volta.  
«Mi hai preso in parola, eh?» mormora divertito, giocando a pettinarmi i capelli. Dell’acconciatura sperimentata da Abbie non restano che ruderi. Appena ho la forza di allontanarmi da qui, faccio un salto in bagno e concludo l’opera.  
«Continuiamo dopo.» mi rassicura baciandomi a fior di labbra. D’accordo, ha accettato le mie scuse. Un po’ fraintendendole... no, bugia. Ci ha preso in pieno. Voglio fare l’amore con lui e lo avrebbe capito anche un sasso.  
«Dubito ci sia un ristorante aperto.» riflette tra sé, nuovamente seduto composto. Insomma... è in mutande azzurre, calzini bianchi e felpone blu-granata del Barcellona. Come diavolo fa a rimanere ugualmente sexy?! Ad un essere umano normale basterebbe uno di questi dettagli per risultare inguardabile e lui riesce ad essere arrapante con il trio indosso.  
«Cucino qualcosa al volo.» mi offro con nonchalance, per distrarre il cervello da quelle sue gambe toniche e chilometriche. Inutile negare che trafficare tra i fornelli è la mia passione extralavorativa (non potrebbe essere diversamente) e farlo per lui o Abbie non cambia nulla.  
«Molto obbligato.» replica da perfetto gentleman, un attimo prima di voltarsi e ridacchiare con quel suo tono aperto. Che gli prende?  
«Fortuna che non sono andato in caccia di preservativi. Mi distraggo un attimo e ti ritrovo sepolta nel pile.» mi rimprovera pomposo, con tanto di indice accusatorio e gli rispondo con una linguaccia.  
«Fa freddo.» è la mia bambinesca giustificazione, inabissandomi fino al mento. Devo sembrare un lombrico rosso e verde, con invernalissimi fiocchi di neve stilizzati qua e là.  
«Sequestrato!» esclama afferrandone un angolo e dando uno strattone dimostrativo. Vuole giocare. Lo capisco da come si muove e sorride. Ho notato il medesimo atteggiamento con il signor Hemsworth. Posso sperare che mi ritenga qualcosa di più di una facile da portarsi a letto? Magari un’amica?  
«Neanche per sogno.» replico agguerrita, avvolgendomi più stretta e ritirandomi ancora di più contro il bracciolo. Tiro fuori giusto le mani, arcuate ad artiglio e soffio. Mi fissa incredulo e divento magenta. Oddio non devo prendermi certe libertà e fare la scema così! Magari ho preso un abbaglio e tutta questa informalità lo infastidisce.  
«Allora va condiviso.» decreta ridendo di gusto, prima di lanciarmisi addosso. Non so come faccia, eppure riesce a rubarmi il mio teSSoro di mano e ci si avvolge pure. Con me dentro. No, dubito che al momento si faccia ancora problemi d’etichetta.  
«Iniziavano a gelarmi le gambe.» spiega accoccolandosi contro di me (in effetti ha le cosce fredde fredde). Sono paralizzata. Mi è sopra e sono nuda come un verme, lui è in boxer, ancora umidi, e siamo avvolti in un inguardabile copertone di pile. Forse sarà finito il momento sensuale, però è ugualmente elettrizzante averlo a contatto.  
«E poi volevo chiederti scusa per prima, in camera da letto. Ho davvero esagerato.» mormora accarezzandomi il viso con gentilezza. Sembra sinceramente rammaricato.  
«Credevo di aver preso un abbaglio.» confessa a denti stretti, incerto di esporsi in modo tanto... umano con una semisconosciuta. In fondo, lui che ne sa che non intendo lasciarmi sfuggire il benché minimo accenno all’intera faccenda, con nessuno? Per quanto potrei godermi la faccia allucinata di Beth, la soddisfazione varrebbe ben poco pensando a come ho tradito anche la sua, oltre alla mia, di privacy.  
«Più tempo passavamo insieme, più scoprivo una donna completamente diversa da quella della Vigilia.» mormora di nuovo, sorridendo appena di una mia involontaria carezza ai suoi capelli. Che sia più abituato al sesso, anche spinto, di quanto non lo sia io, non lo qualifica certo come un deviato. «Quindi hai pensato di forzare la mano.» finisco il ragionamento al posto suo. L’imbarazzo è palpabile. E questa volta non è unilaterale.  
«Esatto. O ti saresti rivelata una... finta innocentina oppure saresti andata su tutte le furie e mi avresti cacciato via, magari a cuscinate.» sospira infine, scoprendo le carte. Non è orgoglioso del suo piano, glielo si legge in faccia. Però capisco perfettamente la sua reticenza e i suoi sospetti. Come poteva sapere che quella “fasulla” era la Vanessa di oggi pomeriggio? Forse fasulla no, ma sforzata all’eccesso sicuramente. Alla gente piace tanto giudicare, soprattutto coloro che hanno successo. Una parola sbagliata e diventa un caso nazionale. Non lo invidio affatto.  
«Devo ammettere che l’idea mi ha sfiorato, ma usando Roger invece dei guanciali.» invento di sana pianta, per rompere quel senso di colpa che lo attanaglia un po’ troppo. In fondo non mi ha fatto nulla di male.  
«Uh questa sì che è una minaccia!» sussulta e rabbrividisce teatralmente. E’ tenerissimo.  
Alt!  
Allarme rosso!  
Pericolo!  
Inizi a trovare troppi pregi fondamentali, Vanessa. E sono proprio quelli che ti fanno innamorare perdutamente di un uomo. E questo non deve assolutamente succedere. Amici più che volentieri. Sesso dannatamente sì. Qualunque altra categoria che esclude le due precedenti è v-i-e-t-a-t-a. Perfino nei sogni.  
«Anche io sono stata una stupida a non... ehm... ecco... baciarti, quando non desideravo far altro.» rivelo sottovoce, trovando incredibilmente interessante il bottone del divano che sporge proprio accanto a... al... o diavolo che ne so! Basta fissare qualunque cosa non sia umanoide, abbia gli occhi di un celeste profondo e sorrida con la grazia di un bambino pestifero. Sento la sua mano afferrarmi il mento e voltarmi verso di lui. Gli piace il confronto diretto. E io inghiotto a vuoto. Facoltà fisiche? Scarse, mobilità ridotta ai minimi termini (eccetto la salivazione. Quella è azzerata). Facoltà mentali? Perse, da tempo immemore. Ormoni? Al momento ballano il tango in massa.  
«Sinceramente ci speravo. Mi piacciono le coccole.» è un invito. Yu-hu, pianeta Terra chiama Vanessa! E’ il suo modo per dirti che puoi spupazzarlo quanto vuoi. E prendo la palla al balzo. Smack! ...sulla guancia.  
...  
Il bacio sulla guancia è da mamma! Sono proprio una frana.  
Momento di stasi, poi sogghigna e si volta.  
«Ora ne voglio un altro, mammina.» e mi porge l’altra, quella ancora da baciare. Brutto sbruffone, non cedo unicamente perché fai gli occhioni cucciolosi. Ho due nipoti con cui fare allenamento. Mi avvicino lentamente, ubbidiente, labbra tese e quando meno se lo aspetta, ringhio. Lo sorprendo perché per una frazione di secondo si tende, poi ridacchia. Si lascia spingere via, rotolando di lato e sono di nuovo nuda in salotto. Perfetto, il naturismo spinto è mio sogno proibito. Non faccio in tempo a mettermi seduta che ho le sue mani proprio lì, dove non batte il sole.  
«Smettila di pizzicarmi il sedere, brutto inglese maiale!» sibilo piccata, facendo un isterico sciò sciò con la sinistra. Non si offende, anzi sorride maligno.  
«E’ colpa tua.» afferma convinto, mettendosi comodo sul divano, pancia all’aria e braccia incrociate dietro la testa. E’ più vestito di me, sebbene la nudità non sembra metterlo particolarmente a disagio.  
«...come scusa?» sbotto incredula. Non avrà il coraggio di accusarmi realmente, vero?  
«Sei tu ad avere dei magneti qui sotto.» spiega serissimo, pizzicandomi di nuovo e poi allontanandosi con fatica, come se fosse soggetto ad un campo di forza. Molto bene, anche lui passa dalla modalità orsacchiotto teneroso a quella cretino impenitente. Facciamo un bel duo.  
«Vado in cucina, prima di azzannarti un braccio.» dichiaro fintamente scocciata. In realtà rido e non riesco a nasconderlo. Mi alzo (dopo aver tentato in vano di sottrargli la coperta per avvolgermi e celare i rotolini) e me lo ritrovo al fianco.  
«Che vuoi fare?» domando stupefatta. Non si illuderà che lo faccio entrare nel mio regno dopo l’exploit di neppure mezzora fa. «Ti aiuto.» ribatte serio, braccia incrociate al petto, più o meno all’altezza del mio collo. Miseriaccia quanto è alto. E non sono proprio tappa, il metro e settanta lo manco di un paio di centimetri appena. Siamo entrambi a piedi nudi, quindi nessuno sta barando, anche se vorrei farlo eccome... magari con un bel tacco dodici. Chissà se lo eccitano anche le scarpe? Cervello non divagare!  
«Scordatelo. Non faccio entrare un inglese imbranato nella mia cucina.» dichiaro serissima. Ci manca che si scotti la mano oltre la coscia. Segno un punto perché apre la bocca, mi fissa ebete e la richiude. E questo duello lo vinco io.  
«I fornelli sono di là.» mi fa notare, mentre cerco di superarlo, passandogli sotto le braccia o aggirandolo. Niente da fare. Che sport faceva alle superiori? Rugby? Non lo smarco neppure tentando di finta (certo, magari usassi le mani per distrarlo invece che per coprirmi tette e inguine avrei vita più facile). E i calci non valgono, farei fallo da espulsione.  
«Non tengo il pigiama in frigo.» lo rimbrotto, consapevole di avergli appena fornito una battutina su un piatto d’argento. Riesco a scartarlo per pura fortuna. No, chi voglio ingannare? E’ palese che mi abbia lasciato vincere.  
«Oh, lo so. Speravo fosse cucina con spettacolo.» ghigna allusivo come al solito, lasciandomi via libera per la salvezza. Sento quel suo sguardo penetrante incollato al mio posteriore. Ed applico la miglior difesa che ho a disposizione: ci piazzo su le mani, palmi aperti verso di lui ed affretto il passo. La sua risata di cuore mi accompagna per tutta la mia ingloriosa ritirata.  
«Venendo qui ho visto un piccolo minimarket.» mi accoglie quando rientro con il vestito lilla addosso. Non mi sono data pena di indossare qualcosa di più decente. Tanto ha già visto molto più di quanto avrei voluto. Potrei fare l’elenco: rotolini, smagliature, cellulite, gambe a X, braccia flaccide... meglio che smetto o nel pile mi ci soffoco.  
«Sì, è sempre aperto perché?» rispondo posando distrattamente le tazze di the imbevuto nel lavabo. Un colpo di tosse per richiamare la mia attenzione. Si è tolto i boxer e li appoggia per terra, un po’ colpevole un po’ pudico, mentre si copre con le mani. Gli faccio un cenno d’intesa. Tanto non ci metteranno una notte per asciugare. I jeans li stenderò davanti al calorifero, insieme alla maglietta. Che posso offrigli da mettere? Perché figura da scortese a parte, non ho la benché minima intenzione di vederlo girellare per casa con il suo Re a ciondoloni. Potrei dirgli di avvolgersi nella coperta, intanto che cerco qualcosa di adatto nell’armadio. Mi volto e lo studio sorpresa. Che sta facendo?  
«Vado a comprare del vino. Mi sembra il minimo.» e lo vedo saltare nei doposci giallo limone e negli stivaletti, infilarsi velocemente il giaccone e sparire come un fulmine.  
«Avrei cucinato comunque.» mugugno troppo tardi. Ad ascoltarmi c’è unicamente la porta. Ed un paio di boxer azzurri e bagnaticci.


	6. Fragmented Truths (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso infinitamente per il ritardo ç.ç *appare col capo cosparso di cenere*  
> Questo maledetto capitolo non voleva collaborare, facendomi trascorrere giorni interi in preda ai dubbi: sarà noioso? Vale la pena fare anche il PoV maschile o salto direttamente a quello successivo? Ma quello che sto scrivendo ha un senso? *rimurg rimurg rimurg* Alla fine ho deciso di pubblicarlo comunque, sperando che non sia una totale schifezza.  
> Spero di metterci molto meno a concludere la seconda parte e riuscire ad aggiornare regolarmente lunedì prossimo.  
>  **Note:** [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/1121.html) 19: Fragmented Truths

_Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_ & _Sonia_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

[Britney Spears - All That She Wants ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMRJ40uzWe8)

«Sì, tranquillo. Ho già i miei impegni.» lo rassicuro per l’ennesima volta, lasciandomi sfuggire un mezzo sospiro. Sono dieci minuti buoni che siamo al cellulare e Chris continua ad insistere perché li raggiunga, in modo da trascorre il Primo in loro compagnia e non da solo. E’ un vero amico. Tanto da mancarmi un sacco quando passiamo mesi e mesi sentendoci via mail o con qualche rara telefonata. Però dovrebbe capire che non è il caso di insistere così, quando sua moglie si è fatta in quattro perché potessero passare le Feste tutti e tre insieme!  
Non che Elsa mi sia antipatica o chissà che altro. Anzi la trovo splendida, solare e molto divertente. Semplicemente non sono così sprovveduto (o australiano) come è lui. E’ giusto che abbiano i loro spazi, come famiglia e come... coppia. Io non devo e specialmente non voglio essere tra i piedi nei momenti meno opportuni.  
E poi è vero che ho un impegno. Mi terrà occupato un’ora al massimo (nella migliore delle ipotesi), ma è pur sempre qualcosa. Quando non stiamo girando, mi annoio terribilmente qui, in mezzo al nulla, dove fa buio alle tre del pomeriggio e si gela ventiquattrore su ventiquattro. Non ho neppure un bel libro da leggere, miseriaccia.  
Uh dovrei essere arrivato, la palazzina è questa. Vediamo il lato positivo: almeno oggi qualcosa da fare l’ho trovato. Un paio di giorni fa girellavo tra una ripresa e l’altra, ho colto la palla al balzo e ho chiesto a Dekker, il capo dei truccatori, qualche informazione sugli Elfi Oscuri e sulla loro realizzazione. Mi hanno sempre incuriosito dettagli come questi. Fortunatamente lui aveva già da fare, così mi ha dato nominativo ed indirizzo di quella che ho dedotto essere la sua pupilla. Non che abbia qualcosa contro Dekker. E’ un tipo disponibile e divertente, ma è anche palesemente gay. Di quelli un po’ troppo espansivi, per i miei gusti. Non sono omofobico o di mentalità ristretta, ma preferisco che nessuno fraintenda il mio orientamento sessuale solo ed unicamente perché sono coccolone con Chris e con i miei amici più intimi. E’ una sensazione che sento a pelle, se posso lasciarmi andare ad effusioni con qualcuno, senza doppi fini. Ed al momento il mio istinto non mi ha mai tradito.  
Chissà com’è questa Walsh. Vive in un appartamentino provvisorio, condiviso con almeno un’altra coinquilina, forse due. Dubito di averci mai avuto a che fare, sono bravo ad associare visi e nomi. In compenso ho origliato qualche pettegolezzo su di lei. E il tono dispregiativo che trapelava dal chiacchiericcio delle sue colleghe, non promette nulla di buono. Inizio seriamente a temere che sia quella rossa stramba, con i capelli color fuoco e gli occhialoni, sempre immersa nel suo mondo eppure terribilmente impicciona. In modo insistente.  
Mentre l’uscio si apre, tocco legno (del mio inseparabile portafortuna, che tengo sempre in tasca) e mi preparo mentalmente al peggio.  
Resto di gesso.  
E’ la ragazza della Vigilia di Natale, Vanessa.  
Ci squadriamo entrambi sconvolti.  
L’avevo scorta girare nella crew, lavorando come probabile assistente a non so quale ambito. Bene, adesso lo so. E’ una truccatrice di effetti speciali. Un piccolo genietto a detta del suo capo.  
«Ciao.» la saluto cercando di risultare quantomeno cordiale. Sono un tantino sulla difensiva. Come faccio a spiegarle che sono qui per ragioni puramente professionali e che l’esser finiti a letto insieme non c’entra assolutamente nulla? Forza muoviti prima ch- Ecco appunto! Dal modo in cui è arrossita ha sicuramente frainteso. Magnifico!  
No, forse sono io che ho preso una cantonata. E’ timidissima, se ben ricordo. Mentre aspetto si decongeli, sto mentalmente implorando che non sia a casa da sola.  
«Ciao.» mi saluta giusto con un filo di voce, impassibile come un blocco di granito. Credo non sappia come comportarsi. Ottimo, siamo in due. Perché se normalmente mi verrebbe naturale un abbraccio, un bacio sulla guancia o darle la mano, in questo momento sono rigido almeno quanto lei. Non posso certo arrischiarmi ad essere troppo espansivo, dopo la Vigilia e nessun altro contatto. Sarebbe come presentarmi con un cartello e scritto sopra: ciao, sono qui nuovamente solo e mi annoio. Ti va un bis?  
Le avventure di una notte devono restare tali o si creano false speranze. Ed io odio deludere le persone (specialmente una che mi è parsa una gran brava ragazza, nonostante i pettegolezzi che ho origliato). Quando si risveglia dalla trance per farmi entrare, mi fa cenno di posare giaccone e doposci su uno sgabellino all’ingresso e subito mi spoglio di mezzochilo di neve, che invade il tappetino. Lei non sembra neppure badarci, mentre balbetta qualcosa. Mi offre anche delle ciabatte in spugna, inevitabilmente troppo piccole di svariati numeri. Però apprezzo la sua cortesia. Mi guardo in giro, preparandomi mentalmente un paio di domande di circostanza, da utilizzare nei lunghi silenzi (che certamente verranno) e poso la mia borsa sul tavolo della cucina. Delle coinquiline neppure l’ombra. Ma come sono fortunato!  
Lei mi squadra, in attesa di una giustificatissima spiegazione sul mio essere qui, come un ebete sottozero il Primo dell’Anno. Quando apro bocca mi sento vagamente il nerd sfigato e stereotipato dei film per adolescenti.  
«Mi hanno consigliato di informarmi un po’ sulla struttura pensata per le maschere degli Elfi Oscuri, per ottenere una reazione credibile.» abbozzo estraendo il mio fidatissimo blocco di appunti. Molti mi hanno detto che sono maniacale nel mio lavoro. Ed in questo esatto momento ne sono felicissimo, pur di non trovarmi a mani vuote, nell’appartamentino di un’avventuretta occasionale, più impacciata di una verginella in clausura. Vuoi vedere che, al di fuori delle relazioni stabili, non era mai stata a letto con nessun altro? Zero filtr, zero scappatelle?  
«Oggi ero libero, così ho pensato di approfittarne.» riprendo distratto e la scorgo tendersi nuovamente. Okey, era molto equivocabile. Rimediamo!  
«Non pensavo abitassi tu qui.» mi affretto ad aggiugere, a bassa voce. Quando mi agito mi metto a sussurrare istintivamente. E spesso dico castronerie belle e buone. Seconda toppata in meno di trenta secondi... tra un po’ dò vita ad un nuovo record.  
«E poi non avevo niente di meglio da fare.» concludo con la bocca palesemente scollegata dal cervello, fissando un tabellone di bozze ed appunti molto confusionari (tra cui spicca una foto con cuoricino rosa Barbie di una bionda e probabile fidanzato). E’ il mio turno di irrigidirmi. D’accordo di bene in meglio. Ora l’ho velatamente (neanche troppo) offesa. Se adesso mi butta fuori di casa, ne ha tutte le ragioni. Le sorrido istintivamente, per chiederle scusa, e lei diventa porpora.  
«No, nessun doppio fine!» mi affretto a chiarire, palmi in avanti, gesticolando come al mio solito e rivoltando in su le maniche per lo sbalzo termico, incapace di guardarla con nonchalance. E mi metto pure a grattarmi il collo nel silenzio successivo. Benissimo. Questa donna ha l’innata capacità di mettermi a disagio. O meglio, sono io a non riuscire a rapportarmi con lei in modo naturale.  
Forse perché non avevo affatto calcolato la notte della Vigilia, né il ritrovarmi la mattina nel letto da solo come un coglione, con un caffèlatte caldo sul comodino e bigliettino spiritoso incastrato nel cartone.  
«Trascorso bene il Capodanno?» domando disperato, pur di uccidere questo silenzio prima che lui ammazzi me. E già che ci sono mi arpiono allo schienale dello sgabello. Lei invece se ne sta ferma, braccia incrociate e visetto arrossato.  
«Sì, tutto tranquillo.» replica asciutta, concisa come un automa. E vorrei seriamente essermene rimasto in albergo ad annoiarmi in solitudine.  
«Tu?» domanda impacciata, sforzandosi a sua volta per dar vita ad una conversazione civile che sembra pura utopia.  
«Idem, mi sono abbastanza divertito.» rispondo ugualmente neutro, incapace di lasciarmi andare alla mia usuale parlatina a ruota libera.  
«Avevi qualche programma e sono qui a fare il guastafeste?» mi informo diretto, così da smetterla con questa pessima recita d’imbarazzo. Perché se è così mi levo di torno alla velocità della luce.  
«Nessun impegno.» mormora, giocando con il bordo delle maniche e sorridendomi apertamente per la prima volta (sebbene sia ancora intimidita all’inverosimile). Se lei si rilassa, dovrei riuscire a farlo anche io.  
«Dovevamo uscire per farci un giretto in città, ma la mia coinquilina mi ha piantata in asso all’ultimo.» spiega facendo spallucce e quando mi impiccio sul perché, lei riprende fornendomi ulteriori dettagli. E così l’amica (presumo sia la bionda della foto) le ha dato picche per vedersi con il fidanzato? Nel mentre mi permetto di studiarla con più attenzione. E’ molto diversa dalla ragazza acqua e sapone che ho tampinato in quel locale.  
Tralasciando tutone verde smeraldo e pantofole a gatto, ha un’acconciatura stranissima, sembra quasi una parrucca tanto è alta e cotonata. Molto vamp. Non le si addice affatto. Pure il viso sembra diverso, con un po’ fondotinta a offuscare le lentiggini (almeno non è il tipo che si trucca con tre mani di intonaco) e gli occhi bistrati di celeste la rendono... insolita. Per non parlare del velo di rossetto scarlatto a disegnarle le labbra tumide.  
...e non fissarle la bocca, cazzo! Che ricordi troppi dettagli e qualcuno si sente chiamato in causa. Poi altro che equivoco!  
Mi accorgo che è di nuovo piombato il silenzio da guerra fredda. Eh... ho perso l’occasione per farla parlare un po’ ed eccola lì, rigida e vergognosa. Ma che bel pomeriggio che mi aspetta...  
All’improvviso lo vedo ed ho il lampo di genio.  
«Stavi guardando un film?» sbotto con un po’ troppa enfasi, facendola addirittura sobbalzare. Si affretta a cercare il telecomando, impanicata e rubizza come non mai.  
...non sarà mica un porno, vero?  
Sul tavolino trovo la copertina del DVD e mi scappa un ghigno saputo. Fortunatamente non è nulla di compromettente, anzi. Dal “Tramonto all’Alba”, di Rodriguez credo. Un vecchio horror pieno di sangue e sbudellamenti.  
...pensandoci bene, forse era meglio un porno.  
«Deformazione professionale?» le domando rilassiandomi un briciolo e lei annuisce meccanica. Certo che come bugiarda fa proprio pena. Sì, deve essere scattata come una molla all’idea di far la figura della psicopatica che passa il Primo sola e con un film splatter. Non è esattamente il mio genere, ma non sono nella condizione di fare lo schizzinoso.  
«Posso guardarlo con te? Dei bozzetti parliamo dopo.» propongo avvicinandomi al divano ed aspettando il suo consenso. Qualche secondo di stasi e poi mi precede, facendo il giro largo pur di non avvicinarmisi in alcun modo e si rannicchia in un angolo, attenendo che mi sieda prima di fare play. Non riesco a capire se è offesa dalla mia freddezza o completamente incapace di affrontare l’aver fatto sesso.  
Ricaccio indietro uno sbuffo scocciato e mi accomodo. Mentre il film prosegue mi inventerò qualcosa per rompere il ghiaccio ed intavolare il discorso sugli Elfi Oscuri.

♥~♠~♥

Quanto meno il film è meglio del previsto. Più che un horror mi sembra un criminal come genere. Eppure sulla copertina c’è inequivocabilmente un vampiro vecchia scuola (molto sangue e zero sfarfallio glitter). Riguardo a Vanessa invece...  
Si è imbacuccata come un involtino in una coperta di pile rossa e verde. E quasi non si muove. So che la sua attenzione non è rivolta allo schermo (credo lo sappia a memoria, da come la scorgo sogghignare e mimare le battute, quando si crede non vista) eppure non si avvicina di un millimetro. Ed il sottoscritto non si azzarda a fare la prima mossa. Perché non voglio venir frainteso. Siamo in una situazione alquanto equivoca, qui soli soletti in casa, con l’ingombrante segretuccio della Vigilia a fare da terzo incomodo. Forse avrei dovuto semplicemente abbracciarla, seguire l’istinto invece delle paranoie. In fondo non mi è sembrata il tipo di ragazza appiccicosa o pettegola... o si sarebbe fatta trovare nel letto la mattina dopo. Non che mi aspettassi una sua fuga in piena notte. Solitamente sono io il primo a risvegliarsi, a farsi una doccia ed avere anche il tempo di procurarmi un abbozzo di colazione, prima dei saluti (ed addii) di rito.  
La sua voce gentile mi coglie alla sprovvista e non ho il tempo di riformulare mentalmente la sua domanda che mi è addosso: per coprirmi con la sua copertona (in effetti iniziavo a sentire un po’ freddino, non tanto per la temperatura in sé, quanto per il “clima”). Certo che è gentile a preoccuparsi così. Aspetto che si allontani, poi mi rilasso un minimo.  
Non sono tonto e so cosa voleva, indugiando nel sistemarmi la coperta: un bacio. Nulla di sessualmente troppo compromettente, almeno da come mi guardava. Avrei dovuto cedere? Magari è qui, terribilmente frigida perché mi sto comportando come uno stronzo algido e profitattore. Se ben ricordo, con un po’ di alcool nelle vene e di confidenza, diventava parecchio simpatica... allora perché le sue colleghe la descrivono come una specie di strega feroce e misantropa? Che stia fingendo il ruolo della dolce e pura donnina per rifinire a letto insieme?  
...d’accordo questa nuova prospettiva mi irrita alquanto. Chiunque odia sentirsi usato e io non faccio eccezione. Nessuna teoria del complotto, questo no. So benissimo che non si era appostata in quel pub con losche intenzioni. E poi sono stato io a tampinarla. Però l’idea che abbia finto l’intera notte (che fino a questo momento rientrava tra una delle più inaspettate e dolci della mia neovita da single) mi fa incazzare. Senza mezze misure.  
Mi distraggo un attimo dai miei ragionamenti da detective, per colpa di un tizio praticamente sventrato sullo schermo.  
«So di non essere un patito, ma quella ferita è raccapricciante!» mi scappa sottovoce, lanciandole un’occhiata sbieca. In effetti una che si guarda ‘sta roba da sola, avvolta in una copertona natalizia non fa proprio una bella impressione. E quello che fa dopo mi lascia interdetto per alcuni secondi. Salta praticamente sul divano, braccia in aria, sguardo sognante, assolutamente esaltata.  
«Credimi è stato il lavoro di un genio! Zero computer grafica!» sbotta felicissima, con le manine che corrono veloci sul braccio, come se volesse mimarmi l’esatta tecnica per ottenere un effetto simile. Quantomeno ama davvero il suo lavoro. E questo mi piace.  
Di colpo si quieta, imbarazzatissima, rincantucciandosi nell’angolino, quasi volesse seppelirsi nel divano. Non riesco a trattenermi: scoppio a ridere, svaccandomi comodo. Non ho ancora capito se la sua sia una recita o no, però è proprio buffa. E diventa molto più carina quando sorride. Potrei anche decidere di sbattermene di tutti questi dubbi. Ci vediamo il film, le chiedo degli Elfi Oscuri e poi ci salutiamo. Fine paranoie e nessun danno. Già, è sicuramente la soluzione migliore.  
Ed è l’esatto momento in cui Vanessa allunga verso il telecomando. Che intenzioni ha?  
«Mando avanti, c’è quella scena stupida.» sussurra piano piano, vergognosa. Scena stupida? Peggio di un tizio a cui esplode mezzo corpo per un colpo di pistola?  
La mia espressione deve essere stata sufficientemente eloquente poiché si sente in bisogno di chiarire.  
«Non mi riferisco al ballo. Mrs. Hayek è semplicemente stupenda.» smozzica a fatica, con un sorrisino forzato. E’ imbarazzata all’inverosimile e non ho idea della ragione. Invidia femminile? Strano, non mi era sembrato quel tipo di donna. In un lampo focalizzo il reale possibile problema. Dio fa che non ci sia una scena hard in questo diavolo di film truculento... non potrei reggerla con la tensione che aleggia tra noi.  
«Il dettaglio del piede. E’ una sorta di “dispetto” per Tarantino. E’ un feticista.» soggiunge poco dopo, stropicciandosi le maniche come una ragazzina.  
...bene, niente sesso sullo schermo... in compenso quel “feticista” mormorato in un soffio mi fa rizzare i capelli sulla nuca. Non che io lo sia... propriamente almeno. Però... E gli occhi cadono involontariamente dove non dovrebbero. Nel condividere la coperta con me, ha i piedi semi visibili e i dettagli che riesco ad intuire sono estremamente stuzzicanti: delle calze color carne con la punta scura. E dal calcagno parte una riga che sale su, scomparendo oltre l’orlo di quell’orrendo tutone, con strane bestie stampate sopra (una via di mezzo tra gatti e bertucce). E’ la musica sensuale del film a risvegliarmi dalla mia trance contemplativa.  
«Non si bara con l’avanti veloce.» la rimprovero forzatamente severo, pur di distrarmi da quei suoi piedini incredibilmente sexy. Chissà se sono autoreggenti o collant...  
Allungo la sinistra, lei ubbidiente mi cede il telecomando. Nel farlo le sfioro le dita e si ritrae immediatamente. Questo mi confonde. Prima vuole che la baci ed ora mi schifa? Oppure é arrabbiata perché non l’ho accontentata? Reprimo una smorfia scocciata e torno alla visione del film. E vorrei sinceramente non averlo fatto.  
...ok, sono più feticista del previsto.  
Fisso lo schermo inebetito, mentre qualcuno si risveglia pimpante (alleluja allo strategico copertone in pile!). Sono talmente concentrato che neppure mi accorgo dei suoi movimenti, fino a che non è troppo tardi. Il che implica avere il suo piede tra le gambe, curioso e sensuale.  
Sgamato in pieno.  
Le afferro la caviglia, con un po’ troppa forza a giudicare dal singhiozzo di sorpreso dolore che le sfugge. Subito tenta di buttarla sul ridere, ammiccando complice, come se fosse un mio vecchio amico. Maschio. Non attacca, dolcezza. Ora voglio la verità su chi sei, Vanessa.  
«Forse Tarantino è in buona compagnia.» confesso licenzioso, accarezzandole distrattamente quel suo piede indiscreto e lei si schiaccia contro la spalliera del divano, in panico. Non mi basta. Voglio costringerla a reagire e prendere una posizione netta e chiara. Se la sua è tutta una commedia mi lascerà fare, senza lamentele. Al contrario se è davvero il tipo ingenuo che si è dimostrata la Vigilia, tenterà di liberarsi shockata.  
«Non sono un vero feticista, ma i tuoi piedini sono molto più erotici di quel pitone.» riprendo a lusingarla, senza neppure sforzarmi troppo. Al momento penso ogni singola parola. Ne approfitto per sollevarle la gamba, tenendole la caviglia in equilibrio sul palmo e non posso tacere un sincero complimento.  
«Hai davvero un gusto splendido per le calze.» mormoro avvicinandomi di più, osservandolo con calma. E già che ci sono li annuso istintivamente e percepisco un tenue aroma di sapone (non mi stupisco. Pure la Vigilia era pulita e profumata). Deve essersi fatta una doccia in occasione della mancata uscita.  
«Anche lo smalto rosso. Volevi passare un pomeriggio chic?» la provoco nuovamente, allungando le dita lungo la caviglia, oltre il bordo dei pantaloni. Vanessa annaspa. Sembra quasi non sappia che fare. Azzardo. Tanto sono già duro e lei ne è consapevole. Le bacio le ditina, una ad una, e mi soffermo sull’alluce, a cui dedico un morsetto umido. Continuo a guardala negli occhi, senza perdermi nessun dettaglio della sua indecifrabile espressione.  
Inghiotte e poi avverto l’altro piede tra le mie gambe. Sogghigno, un po’ felice un po’ feroce. E così è questa la verità? Non so se sentirmi sollevato o vagamente offeso.  
«Non ti faccio male?» chiede in un mormorio preoccupato, che mi confonde nuovamente. E’ la prima volta? O è una recita? Mentre rifletto, lei preme proprio sulla punta e sospiro di piacere. E’ delicatissima. Ed ha un’ottima mira. Se non l’ha mai fatto, ha un talento innato.  
Dovrei ferm- oh chissene fotte!  
Lei prosegue silenziosa, le guanciotte scarlatte e la bocca socchiusa, spingendo su e giù. Perché mai dovrei dirle di smettere?! Mi metto comodo, slacciando i jeans e permettendole di toccarmi più direttamente con quel suo piedino malizioso. Continuo a fissarla, mentre gioco con il gemellino, succhiandole il ditone e massaggiandole la pianta. La vedo sciogliersi sul divano. Sembra apprezzare infinitamente questo risvolto sexy.  
Forse mi sta manovrando come fossi una pedina (e questa ipotesi mi fa alquanto innervosire), però non voglio neppure perdermi l'occasione di godermi l'inattesa realizzazione di una mia ricorrente fantasia.  
Ho un caldo d'inferno, così mi libero della coperta lanciandola di lato e Vanessa nota quanto stia gradendo le sue attenzioni. E sembra alquanto stupita. Che c’è? La Viglia non aveva realizzato con abbastanza... “precisione”? Non riesco a trattenermi dal ghignare tronfio. E mi accorgo di quanto sia vestita... troppo vestita. Rimediamo.  
«Togliteli.» le ordino perentorio, strattonandole l’orlo dei pantaloni. Subito si affretta ad ubbidirmi, dimenandosi per sfilarli senza avvicinarsi (e quella sensazione di fastidio torna a pungere). Mi allungo per facilitarla quando all’improvviso si irrigidisce e cerca di riagguantarli, come se volesse nascondere qualcosa. L'anticipo lasciandola a gambe nude. Uh sono calze retrò, agganciate alla giarrettiera. Vanessa si artiglia alla casacca e la strattona giù. Adesso sono curioso.  
La felpa la copre quasi interamente e la luce dello schermo non illumina a sufficienza.  
«Fammi vedere.» comando deciso, sobbalza e poi lascia il bordo che si ritrae di pochi millimetri, lasciandomi insoddisfatto. Mi allungo all’indietro e faccio scattare l’interruttore.  
Voglio proprio vedere cosa nasconde sotto quell’orrendo affare oversize (dei mutandoni della nonna forse?) e... opporca!  
Sospettavo le piacesse l’intimo stuzzicante, ma non mi aspettavo certo che indossasse della biancheria simile sotto questo straccio verde. E’ da urlo!  
Amo la lingerie rosso fuoco, i tessuti setosi ed il vedo non vedo. E quello che indossa è un tripudio di tutti e tre. Non avrà il fisico perfetto di una modella, ma tutti quei laccetti e quel pizzo scarlatto stanno ugualmente sortendo l’effetto per cui sono stati concepiti. Per non parlare dei nastri nero lucido del reggicalze, tesi e vistosi.  
... e dopo questa scoperta, dovrei ritenerla ancora una ragazzotta pudica e vergognosa? Con la meravigliosa tortura che mi stanno infliggendo i suoi piedini? O dovrei credere alla storiella dell’uscita mancata?  
Sta calmo Tom e ragiona. E’ impossibile che si aspettasse una tua visita... a meno che il suo capo non l’abbia avvisata. E sia stata lei a cacciar fuori la coinquilina dall’appartamento. Quest’ottica cambia tutto.  
Ridacchio un po’ malvagio e lei sussulta spaventata, come il ruolo impone. Se è il sesso che vuole, a me sta bene. Però sarò io a dettare le regole. E non intendo permetterle di prendermi ancora per il culo.  
Istintivamente mi lecco le labbra, più famelico di quanto vorrei lasciar trapelare. Posso osare molto più di quanto abbia fatto la scorsa volta e dar libero sfogo alla mia fantasia. Ami tanto recitare la parte dell’innocente verginella, vero Vanessa? Allora godiamoci questo spettacolo insieme.  
Mi metto comodo sul divano, scavalcandola con la gamba sinistra, così da essere l’uno di fronte all’altra.  
«Ti piace l'intimo sexy.» la stuzzico fissandola spudorato, poi l’attiro a me con il dorso del piede e lei di riflesso apre di più le cosce. Ed io ghigno affamato alla vista del suo sesso, lucido e bagnato, attraverso la semitrasparenza del pizzo. Sì, decisamente nulla di quanto sta accadendo è accidentale o non sarebbe tanto umida solo perché le sto carezzando e baciando i piedi.  
«Scaramantica, eh?» mormoro distrattamente mentre gioco con i laccetti in raso del reggicalze, sganciandoli con calcolata lentezza. Voglio ripagarla con la stessa moneta, eccitandola più con l’attesa che con i fatti.  
«Sarei curioso di scoprire cos’altro nascondi, miss Walsh.» le sussurro leccandomi il labbro ed avvicinandola di qualche centimetro (non fa alcuna resistenza, confermando così la mia nuova tesi). Se non fossi certo di farle male, mi leverei la calza, ricambiando le sue delicate attenzioni. Purtroppo l’avere un quarantasei di piede e le gambe lunghe il doppio delle sue, non favorisce questo genere di giochetti erotici.  
«Sbottonanti un po’.» un nuovo comando, prontamente eseguito. E’ pure senza reggiseno. Sì, è mera casualità dell’essere a casa tutta sola soletta, con dell’intimo supersexy indosso e nel lettore un DVD con una scena hard a tema feticista (che l’abbia dedotto alla Viglia, quando le ho sfilato gli stivali?).  
«Non ti muovere.» sussurra flebile e impacciata, tanto che fatico a sentirla nel frastuono della battaglia. Eh già, perché mentre noi facciamo i maiali c’è gente che squarta spogliarelliste vampiro sullo schermo. D’accordo, credo che questo pomeriggio vada diretto diretto nella mia personale top ten delle situazioni più assurde in assoluto.  
Di sicuro è riuscita a distrarmi e farmi smettere di pizzicarle i lacci. Quando mi concentro nuovamente su di lei, la trovo artigliata al bordo del mio intimo che tira agilmente, tentando di liberarmi... con i piedi.  
«Hai i piedi prensili? Persino con le calze?» le domando vivamente sorpreso, studiando ipnotizzato gli scatti di quelle ditina smaltate rosso fuoco.  
...è decisamente troppo esperta perché sia la prima volta.  
«E’ un po’ più difficile.» si scusa vergognosa, come se la lentezza non rendesse tutto più stuzzicante. E quando mi libera dei boxer fa una gaffe clamorosa. Mi guarda negli occhi con la medesima espressione di una bambinetta illibata. Devo ammettere che questa sua affettata e sfacciata ipocrisia è un tantino fastidiosa. Però non si ferma, anzi. Nuova occhiatina al sottoscritto e poi al socio. Arrossisce ancora di più e si morde le labbra, pudica e vogliosa.  
La tua tecnica recitativa manca di convinzione, mia cara. Come se non sapessi perfettamente le mie dimensioni. O dovrei forse credere che hai dimenticato il piccolo particolare di avermi preso in bocca, quasi per intero, la notte della Viglia?  
Non mi va di infierire a parole (a che pro, poi?), così mi limito a... OH CAZZO SI’!  
Dio se li sa muovere bene quei piedi!  
Mi afferra a cucchiaio, ruota e sfrega con quello umido mentre preme e spinge su e giù con l’altro.  
E mi vengo vergognosamente addosso.

♥~♠~♥

«Vorrei ricambiare, ma temo non riuscirei ad essere altrettanto delicato.» bofonchio semisfinito da un orgasmo che travolgente è dire poco. Chi si immaginava di venir esaudito in quella che credevo sarebbe rimasta unicamente una mia fantasia masturbatoria? E con che maestria!  
Vanessa ride cristallina e per un momento mi sembra nuovamente la ragazza sincera ed amichevole che ho tampinato in quel pub. Chiudo le palpebre qualche secondo, per rilassarmi e riprendere fiato, e quando le riapro me la trovo rannicchiata tra le gambe, manine sul bordo della mia maglietta e sguardo assorto (e vagamente svampito). Voleva farmi una sorpresa, allungandosi su di me, approfittando del mio momento di distrazione per baciarmi? Bhe smaliziata o pudica, rimane sempre una donna piuttosto dolce. Le sfioro la coscia e scopro che si è già sfilata le calze, maledizione...  
Se desidera che sia io il passivo questa volta, posso accontentarla di buon grado. Si è guadagnata questo e altro con la sua splendida performance.  
...che aspetta a baciarmi languida e vogliosa?  
«Abbiamo la lavatrice giù, nello scantinato.» mi spiega concisa e decisa mi sfila la maglia, attenta a non sporcarmi troppo. Okey questa non me l’aspettavo proprio. La fisso inebetito, incapace di fare alcun che se non subire il suo repentino allontanamento.  
Che sia solo ed unicamente sesso mi va bene, ma il suo totale distacco è un tantino eccessivo. E dannatamente irritante. Non sono un pene con appendice parlante, che diamine!  
«Puoi cercare qualcosa che ti sta nel mio armadio. Ho delle felpe abbastanza grandi.» riprende mentre appallottola i miei vestiti e le sue calze in modo molto goffo, indietreggiando fino all’ingresso. Vuole fare la sostenuta? L'algida e indipendente? Se è la pantomima della donna inconquistabile che vuole, mi calo immediatamente nella parte del seduttore.  
«E non hai paura che possa trovarci qualcosa di compromettente?» la stuzzico stiracchiandomi lascivo, allungandomi all’indietro in un più che ovvio invito. Dai fregatene del bucato e torna qui, a farmi le fusa come una bella miciona morbidosa. Prometto che faccio il bravo padrone e ti coccolo a dovere.  
Niente, non si muove di un millimetro, nonostante sia avvampata nuovamente (inizio a sospettare che non arrossisca di imbarazzo, ma di eccitazione). Se la credessi ancora una ragazza ingenua, opterei per due ipotesi: la prima è che non abbia afferrato la per nulla velata allusione; la seconda è che si vergogni troppo e sia praticamente incapace di razionalizzare quanto è appena avvenuto. Peccato che oramai sappia fin troppo bene quanto tutto questo sia solo una banale commediola di second’ordine (Vanessa non è proprio dotata di un gran talento a recitare).  
«I cadaveri li nascondo sotto al letto.» ironizza con una smorfia molto forzata, afferrando la maniglia e resto di sasso. Non vorrà uscirsene di qui mezza svestita, senza neppure le ciabatte, vero?  
In un lampo mi ritrovo da solo, nel suo appartamento, sul suo divano, a torso nudo e uccello fuori dalle mutande.  
Incazzato nero.

♥~♠~♥

Questa donna non la capisco proprio. O meglio ho inquadrato perfettamente il tipo e questo mi fa ulteriormente arrabbiare. Perché sono stato proprio un pollo e le ho beccato in palmo di mano tutto il tempo.  
‘Inutile piange sul latte versato.’ sbuffo mentalmente, saltando in piedi e rivestendomi scattoso. Se non fosse corsa via con tanta lena, sarei rimasto ad aspettarla qui sdraiato, bello comodo. Adesso mi è completamente passata la voglia. E senza coperta non fa poi così caldo.  
Non fatico a trovare la sua stanza. In questo appartamentino ci sono solo due porte oltre all’ingresso ed una è chiusa a chiave (che sia il bagno?). Non sarà molto da gentiluomo entrare in camera di una ragazza e frugare nel suo armadio, però non mi va di restare seminudo dopo il gelo totale della sua indifferenza. E poi è stata lei a darmi il permesso di curiosare.  
Spingo l’uscio guardingo, incerto su cosa dovrei aspettarmi e rimango sorpreso. Non è come immaginavo. O meglio è normalissima. Un po’ disordinata forse, ma assolutamente normale. Un letto abbastanza grande e comodo, con tanto di femminilissimo ed un tantino infantile copriletto a pois e stelline pastello. Un pouf azzurro cielo utilizzato come comodino, con sveglia, scatola di fazzolettini e carica batterie del cellulare. Sulla parete opposta c’è un piccolo armadio da grandi magazzini e nell’angolo accanto una sedia sommersa di vestiti, coperte e chissà che altro. Altre due porte ed un piccolo specchietto, dirimpetto alla finestra, sotto cui c’è un caloferino.  
Studio il tutto con un po’ troppa attenzione poi realizzo e ridacchio da solo come un ebete. Di che avevo paura? Letto in pvc, fruste e manette ovunque? L’essere una donna manipolatrice non implica necessariamente che lo sia in modo violento e deviato. In realtà Vanessa non ha fatto nulla di male, né la Vigilia né oggi pomeriggio. Se si fosse presentata per quello che è, non me la sarei affatto presa. E’ l’essere stato un pochino ingannato ad irritarmi. Direi che ormai rimuginare su quali e quanti particolari mi abbiano tratto in fallo è assolutamente inutile.  
Apro l’armadio e mi metto alla ricerca di qualcosa di adatto. Decisamente l’aspetto sensuale preferisce tenerlo ben sepolto sotto insospettabili maglioni ed indumenti unisex, tutti piuttosto caldi e larghi. Opto per una felpa blu che mi sembra sufficientemente grande. L’appoggio sul copriletto, con l’intenzione di attendere il suo ritorno per chiederle di indicarmi il bagno. E’ meglio che mi dia una sciacquata, ho sudato come al mio solito. Inganno l’attesa osservandoo distrattamente un paio di vestitini molto semplici, unici indumenti apertamente femminili presenti nel suo guardaroba, quando li noto.  
Un gran bel paio di stivali a tacco alto.  
Non resisto. Mi chino e ne ammiro uno, prendendolo in mano. Al polpaccio, pelle morbida, tutti stringati, con le rifiniture in vernice nera lucida e con la suola rosso fuoco. Che abbia gusto nei dettagli l’ho già appurato o non avrebbe indossato quelle splendide calze retrò. Mi balza alla mente l’immagine di Vanessa, in mutandine scarlatte (magari è un completino ed ha pure il reggiseno in coordinato) e stivali indosso ed è una visione estremamente eccitante. D’accordo, la voglia di portarmela a letto, nonostante la sua totale freddezza post orgasmo, non è affatto passata.  
... oddio... che sia rimasta delusa, perché sono venuto con (e sui) suoi piedi mentre lei voleva che la soddisfassi in modo completo? Ed è per questo che ora è frigida e distante come un iceberg? E’ plausibile...  
E adesso? Faccio la prima mossa o ignoro tutto, tornando ad essere meramente professionale, incassando dignitosamente l’aver nuovamente fatto la figura dell’incapace con la stessa donna?  
Mentre mi rodo fegato e orgoglio, indeciso su come dovrei comportarmi, mi distraggo dall’autofustigazione grazie ad uno stupido particolare molto fluo. Che è quella scatola rosa? Un altro paio di scarpe? Magari taccatissime ed aperte in punta? ...sì, ci spero, che nego a fare?  
Sono curioso e la apro.  
...  
Non-ci-credo.  
Un vibratore.  
Vanessa ha un vibratore nell’armadio.  
Di quelli a coniglietto super accessoriati, con tanto di palline alla base, asta bella piena e bitorzoluta. E pure il comando remoto!  
E così quella della ragazza acqua e sapone, timida e tanto tenera, è unicamente una maschera di facciata eh?! Non potrei volere conferma più ovvia.  
Non sono un puritano, non mi scandalizzo per così poco e soprattutto non giudico. A farmi incazzare è l’essere stato apertamente preso per il culo. Chissà quanto si è divertita la Vigilia a infinocchiarmi con la recita della brava ragazzotta pudica e timidina. Magari si è perfino inventata la palla dell’ex e della presunta violenza. No, non credo arrivi a tanto. Probabilmente ha ingigantito una normalissima lite, creando un dramma dal nulla o quasi.  
Un rumore di porta. La sento alle mie spalle che tenta di avvicinarsi silenziosa e l’anticipo. Ho sempre amato sperimentare in camera da letto e questi affari devono essere davvero divertenti da provare.  
«Credo di aver appena trovato qualcosa di meglio dei miei piedi, con cui ricambiare.» la saluto, voltandomi appena e squadrandola famelico. Adesso siamo in due a conoscere il terreno di gioco, signorina Walsh. Ed ho tutte le intenzioni di prendermi la mia meritata rivincita.

♥~♠~♥


	7. Fragmented Truths (pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per evitare l'ennesimo megaritardone di due settimane l'ho suddiviso in tre (tanto é comunque corposo). Qualora la terza puntata venga troppo breve *sono una povera illusa, lo so* incollerò qui la parte mancante, con un bell'avviso. Normalmente, in quanto viscerale pignola, aspetterei di aver finito tutto, ma sono troppo curiosa di vedere le vostre reazioni dal prossimo capitolo, in cui dovranno chiarirsi... forse =P  
>  **Note:** [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/1121.html) 19: Fragmented Truths

_Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_ & _Sonia_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

[Maroon 5 - Tickets ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSnfK3G78j4)

L’ho praticamente ghiacciata sul posto. Decisamente non si aspettava che trovassi prove tanto lampanti che smentissero la sua piccola messa in scena.  
«Un regalino natalizio, per festeggiare un anno da single impenitente?» abbozzo avvicinandomi quel tanto che basta a farmi sentire. A livello fisico. E’ completamente immobile, guance in fiamme e respira a rantoli... e per un attimo ho il vivissimo terrore che finisca a terra svenuta. Invece si limita a stropicciarsi le maniche, come una bambina colta con le manine nella marmellata. Starà recitando? Alla Vigilia non mi era sembrato avesse un gran talento a fingere...  
Ripenso al divano.  
No, se vuole sa essere assolutamente credibile. E l’irritazione torna a rodere la bocca dello stomaco.  
«A dire il vero, Abbie me lo aveva regalato molto prima.» chiarisce soprappensiero, poiché quando realizza quanto mi ha rivelato, squittisce come un topolino. E non posso che sogghignare trionfante.  
«Quindi è con lui che passi le tue notti.» riprendo giocherellando con il suo amichetto tra le mani, sempre ben in vista. Non nega. Adesso che intendi fare, Vanessa? Ti leverai finalmente la maschera da ragazzotta inesperta e ti rivelerai per quello che sei realmente? Una donna più che disinibita, che ama il sesso e non si fa scrupoli ad usare gli uomini, anche con l’inganno?  
Sto per infierire con una battutina poco cavalleresca, quando mi accorgo di un dettaglio che mi era sfuggito. Il tappo per le batterie ha ancora i sigilli intatti. Che l’abbia comprato (o le sia stato regalato) di recente e non abbia avuto l’occasione di testarlo? Potrebbe essere.  
... questa nuova prospettiva mi attizza ancora di più.  
Sto per farle una proposta indecente, quando la sua espressione mi frena la lingua. Sembra sull’orlo del pianto. Non la pensavo capace di frignare e fare i capricci come una mocciosa, unicamente per essere stata scoperta. Urge rimedio, perché non mi va affatto di doverla consolare, dopo essere stato fatto fesso ben due volte.  
«Sto scherzando!» la butto sul ridere e lei sembra rilassarsi un pochino. Almeno respira di nuovo con un ritmo quasi normale. Ribalto il vibratore, tappo in su, avvicinandolo al suo viso e lei scatta all’indietro.  
«Non hai tolto neppure la plastica protettiva.» le rivelo che so, ridacchiando divertito dall’assurda faccia che fa. Sembra imbufalita, con le braccia serrate sotto il seno e lo sguardo truce. E sgancio la bomba.  
«Le hai le batterie?» nessun giro di parole. Preferisco essere diretto e non perdere tempo in banali giochetti di grosse bugie e mezze verità. Vanessa sbianca ed arretra anche di un passo. Una reazione un po’ eccessiva per la mia più che prevedibile proposta. In fondo, lei mi ha masturbato sul divano, con i piedi, neppure cinque minuti fa.  
«N-no.» biascica con un filo di voce, proseguendo con il suo copione mentale. Di certo è cocciuta e non si lascia scoraggiare facilmente. Ora ho due opzioni: posso arrabbiarmi e addio sesso selvaggio oppure posso stare alle sue regole, recitando a mia volta un ruolo.  
Soppeso tra le mani il nuovo arrivato, incuriosito da forma e texture, mentre lei si vergogna perfino a posarvi lo sguardo per qualche millesimo di secondo. Peccato l’abbia trovato nel TUO di armadio, mia cara.  
Vuoi giocare alla verginella da istruire, signorina Walsh? Non vedo l’ora.  
«Qualcosa mi fa dubitare che tu sia sincera.» sussurro sorridendo sornione, mentre le picchetto il nasino lentigginoso con il suo coniglietto lilla. Forza, spalanca quella boccuccia rossa per lo stupore ed abbandonati ad una leccatina accidentale, proprio sulla punta. So che vuoi stuzzicarmi. Ed è quello che voglio anche io.  
«Quel coso deve tornare dov’era.» sibila astiosa, allontanandolo con una sberletta isterica, distruggendo al volo la mia idea di come sarebbe andata. E ho l’assoluta certezza che in questo momento sia totalmente sincera. Questo sex-toy la turba. Sembra quasi ne abbia paura.  
«Non ti piace sperimentare?» le domando studiandolo con più attenzione. Magari non ne ha mai provati di questo tipo. In effetti non era proprio una “strada ben battuta” alla Vigilia. Che preferisca quelli esterni, senza penetrazione?  
«Quello non è sperimentare.» ribatte caustica, braccia incrociate, mento in su, sulla massima difensiva. Ed ho il vago sospetto che tema anche me, oltre a lui. Crede che userei la forza per costringerla?!  
…inizia ad irritarmi nuovamente. O forse è proprio questo, quello che vorrebbe da me?  
«Migliaia di donne sarebbero pronte a giurare che non è un artefatto mistico e pericoloso.» abbozzo un’argomentazione più che valida, ma che non sortisce il minimo effetto.  
«Usalo con loro.» conclude lapidaria, scartandomi gelida per inscatolare il tutto. La studio in silenzio. Non credo stia fingendo, per spingermi ad essere esplicito. Che sia davvero arrabbiata perché non siamo arrivati fino in fondo ed ora pensa voglia soddisfarla, limitandomi ad un sostituto in silicone? Ha proprio intenzione di offendermi? Poi noto che le tremano le mani ed il respiro è irregolare.  
No, in questo momento è assolutamente schietta, genuina e terrorizzata. Ne ha veramente paura (e l’idea che sia rimasto ad ammuffire in quella scatola non mi pare più tanto irragionevole).  
«Davvero ti spaventa tanto?» domando titubante, facendola sobbalzare. Quando si volta intimidita, torna prepotente il sospetto che stia prendendo un grosso abbaglio, forzandola in una categoria di donne a cui non appartiene affatto. E sono più confuso di prima.  
«Tu infileresti il tuo amato Re Senza Corona in un aggeggio di plastica?» domanda a sua volta e miseriaccia sono troppo concentrato ad analizzare questa follia pomeridiana, per smentirla con un sorriso sicuro da copertina (oltre che a puntualizzare sull’assurdo nomignolo che io stesso le ho rivelato). Perfetto... adesso questo enigma a forma di donna conosce un dettaglio estremamente intimo e compromettente sul sottoscritto. Ho già sperimentato la crudeltà impicciona del gossip e le sue nefaste ripercussioni. E a differenza sua, ho molto da perdere.  
«... lo hai fatto?!» mormora sconvolta, mano sulla bocca e occhioni spalancati. Ammutolisco per non fare ulteriori danni. Quando incrociamo lo sguardo, entrambi sappiamo che anche l’altro sa. Magnifico!  
«Facciamo un patto.» propongo con calcolata rilassatezza (ben lontana dall’essere effettiva) e Vanessa ascolta taciturna. Mi è appena balenata una possibile soluzione per riportare la situazione in parità. O quantomeno per avere il tempo di convincerla a tenere la bocca chiusa.  
«Obbligo o verità.» affermo stringato e lei non sa più cosa pensare (invece io mi domando perché continui a recitare un ruolo, quando è palese quanto sia negata a controllare le proprie emozioni). Ha paura ad accettare e comprendo le ragioni che la muovono. Non mi conosce a sufficienza per sapere che non ho mai costretto nessuna a fare qualcosa, dentro o fuori dal letto, contro la sua volontà (e lei non sarà certo l’eccezione).  
«Niente di coercitivo. Però dobbiamo essere entrambi sinceri.» aggiungo imponendomi di essere l’incarnazione della calma, mentre mi siedo sul suo materasso, invitandola a fare altrettanto.  
«Anche sui segreti compromettenti?» chiede speranzosa, arrossendo e neppure mi prendo la briga di dar fiato alla lingua. La mia faccia è più che sufficiente.  
«Sette verità e tre obblighi?» suggerisco con un sorriso bonario, così da convincerla della mia buona fede. Tanto gli obblighi intendo usarli come ultima risorsa, per costringerla a rispondermi quando fa la reticente, non certo per usarla come cavia con il vibratore o imporle un sexy spogliarello.  
Qualche secondo di attesa, poi annuisce con un sospiro, posa la scatola del sex-toy e si accomoda ben lontano da me, seduta all’indiana. Eppure ho il fondato sospetto che basterebbe un mio starnuto per farla fuggire in bagno (o nello sgabuzzino).  
«Va bene.» acconsente con una tranquillità di facciata falsa quanto un the da mercatino cinese. D’accordo Tom, ha acconsentito. Inizi tu l’interrogatorio o fai il cavaliere, lasciandole la parola? Tanto vale rischiare.  
«Al tuo servizio, Miss Walsh.» sussurro gentile, nella speranza di metterla un pochino più a suo agio. So benissimo cosa intende chiedermi. E mi sono già preparato mentalmente una storiella credibile, che non riveli troppo sull’accaduto. Perché mi fissa di sottecchi, zitta zitta? Ch-ah... sono ancora mezzo nudo. Grazie al calorifero, c’è un bel calduccio e non me ne ero accorto. Mi allunga la felpa con un movimento stizzito e molto autoritario. Le ubbidisco senza lamentele, ridacchiando per quella sua buffissima espressione di imbarazzo. Se non avessi tanti dubbi sulla ragazza che mi siede di fronte, altro che rivestimi...  
Quello che fa dopo mi lascia ancora più interdetto.  
«Tua l’idea, inizi tu.» borbotta irrigidita e tutta sulle sue. Che c’è? Non vuole esporsi? O si diverte ad essere la sospettata e relega a me il ruolo del detective cattivo? Poi realizza e sussulta, visibilmente pentita... peggio per lei.  
«Perché non lo hai neppure aperto?» le chiedo volontariamente neutrale. Afferro d’istinto l’oggetto incriminato, mettendoglielo davanti (a debita distanza) e Vanessa squittisce di nuovo.  
«Perché avrei dovuto?!» ribatte con un filo di voce, eppure battagliera. Però tiene gli occhi fissi sul proprio pouf/comodino o ammutolisce. E mi dò dell’idiota da solo. D’accordo, ho capito che con le buone non otterrò nulla. E io esigo risposte.  
«Devo davvero elencarti le ragioni?» inizio giocherellando con il vibratore proprio per aumentare il suo disagio. Poi vado giù duro.  
«Insoddisfazione sessuale, l’essere single da mesi, pura curiosità... vuoi che continui?» enumero con le dita, aggeggio lilla in pugno e sguardo vagamente assorto. L’ho messa di fronte ad almeno tre innegabili verità. Non potrà più essere evasiva.  
«Quell’aggeggio mi fa paura, va bene?» sbotta isterica, scattando braccia in aria. Sospira rassegnata e si rannicchia le gambe al petto, in una posa difensiva. Bene, è sincera. E smetto di istigarla.  
«Sai non credo ne venderebbero tanti, se mordessero.» mi sfugge con più ironia di quella necessaria e Vanessa si tende nuovamente, strizzando le palpebre irritata.  
«Spiritoso.» sibila guardinga e mi sembra quasi di vederla mordersi il labbro, per tenere a freno un’infantile linguaccia. Mi aspettavo molto di peggio.  
«Almeno lo hai visto acceso?» domando incuriosito, voltandolo tappo in su, intanto studio ogni sua mossa. Per una frazione di secondo mi fissa attenta, sgranando gli occhi quando svito il tappo e controllo che tipo di batterie utilizza. Non sa neppure dove si infilano? Almeno in mano l’ha preso? O vuole farmi credere di essere totalmente inesperta?  
«No!» strilla sconvolta e io rido. Sarà una pessima bugiarda, ma è divertente. E le fiorisce un sorrisino sulle labbra. Quel rossetto non le sta poi così male.  
«Tocca a me. Sembra un interrogatorio da caccia alle streghe.» borbotta aggressiva, braccia incrociate, con la medesima espressione allegra e fascinosa di una di quelle poverette sulla pira.  
«Loro erano molto più discinte e... disinibite.» e me ne esco con una delle mie solite battutine poco controllate, che non le fa molto piacere. Mi fulmina con un’occhiataccia a cui ribatto con un’espressione da cucciolo colpevole, che sortisce meno effetto del previsto. Strano, di solito le donne si sciolgono...  
«Tu hai davvero usato uno di quegli affari per uomini?» mi indica agguerrita e smetto di armeggiare con il sex-toy. Anzi lo poso direttamente sul pouf, ben lontano da lei. Forse non è il caso che la faccia innervosire ulteriormente.  
«Sì.» affermo, senza aggiungere altro. Non mi ero preparato un bel raccontino, totalmente a mio favore? Perché ho un vuoto cosmico, come mi capitava col professor K. durante un esame? Dannazione!  
«Ti ascolto.» incalza con un mezzo sorrisetto ed è il mio turno boccheggiare come un salmone. Era dal R.A.D.A. che non facevo scena muta a una domanda, per quanto imbarazzante.  
«Lo avevamo comprato per un nostro compagno di corso, come burla.» opto per la verità, stringendomi nelle spalle e socchiudendo le palpebre per ricordare meglio i dettagli ed infarcire un racconto bello corposo (e non sul sottoscritto). E prendo il discorso mooltoo alla larga.  
«Era un tipo un po’ eccentrico e se ne usciva sempre con storie assurde, di conquiste stratosferiche e donne che lo assillavano perché non riuscivano a dimenticarlo. Così abbiamo pensato di vendicarci regalandogliene uno.» riprendo divertito e lei mi sorride complice e malandrina, tanto da ridacchiare manina sulle labbra e ricambio con un sorriso istintivo. Si rilassa un poco, allentando l’abbraccio sul ginocchio sinistro ed incrociando l’altra gamba sotto di sé, regalandomi uno spiraglio del suo intimo rosso fuoco. Ecco, mi ha lasciato nuovamente basito. Non può essersi dimenticata di essere praticamente in mutandine. Oppure sì?  
...non ci sto capendo più nulla.  
«Hanno mandato il sottoscritto in missione al sexy shop.» accenno fingendo indifferenza. Meglio non farsi inutili paranoie. Sia quel che sia (un punto positivo è che ho pure accertato in prima persona che nell’armadio non tiene né fruste sadomaso né tantomeno coltelli da serial killer).  
«Sono un tipo curioso, così ho semplicemente pensato di provarlo.» concludo facendo spallucce, per non dar peso alla cosa. Mi balena un’idea. Vediamo come reagisce. Riafferro il vibratore e si tende come una corda di violino... ma allora teme davvero che la schieni sul letto ed usi la forza? Non mi pare di essere stato un tale animale alla Vigilia...  
«Dopo di che é andato in dono al legittimo proprietario?» domanda per distrarsi dal fallo in silicone che tengo in mano. Annuisc- «Sia chiaro, prima l’ho disinfettato!» sbotto agitandomi. Ci manca solo che faccia la figura dello schifoso senza scrupoli igenici.  
«Non lo metto in dubbio.» e mi sorride rassicurante. Vanessa si morde il labbro, indecisa, poi si espone con un timidissimo “e com’è”. Allora è curiosa!  
«Turno mio, se non sbaglio.» la interrompo con flemma britannica. Adesso che ho il coltello dalla parte del manico, non intendo cedere tanto facilmente con quest’enigma di donna. In tutta risposta lei mi mette il broncio. E mi sembra di avere a che fare con una ragazzina teneramente impicciona, invece che con una mangiauomini disinibita. Davvero, io questa femmina non la capisco più.  
«Tengo la tua domanda valida per dopo.» la rabbonisco con una blanda promessa a cui cede senza lamentele. Mi metto teatralmente in posa, ponderando indice sulla bocca e sguardo perso nel vuoto. E’ un po’ rischioso e se perdo il vantaggio appena conquistato, sono punto e a capo, però... massì mi lancio!  
«Quindi non ti masturbi mai?» mi informo e quasi cade per terra. Si salva all’ultimo secondo aggrappandosi alla testiera. Se non avessi una vocina insistente che mi sussurra di non crederle, la troverei tenera da morire. Come alla Vigilia, quando si è barricata sotto il lenzuolo tutta vergognosa o è tornata dal bagno, nascosta da un asciugamano pur di non farsi vedere in piena luce. Però le sue mutandine in pizzo trasparente e l'avermi masturbato con i piedi in salotto, raccontino un’altra verità.  
L’ho mandata in tilt. Non sa più come ribattere.  
«Qualche volta.» borbotta con fatica, sguardo incollato alla parete, poi tace. E una risposta tanto vaga dovrebbe bastarmi? Silenzio.  
Quando mi guarda di nuovo, mi limito a roteare la mano destra, in un chiaro invito.  
«Che vuol dire quel gesto con la mano?!» strilla con il viso in fiamme e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, saltando sul materasso. Su non fare la finta tonta. E’ ovvio ciò che mi aspetto da te.  
«Che dovrai scendere in dettagli, se vuoi che io faccia lo stesso.» chiarifico tranquillo, riappoggiando il vibratore accanto alla sua scatola. Non è il caso di indisporla inutilmente. Ammutolisce per un tempo infinitamente lungo. Che stia inventando una palla, sulla falsariga del ruolo che si è scelta?  
Hai promesso di essere sincera, Vanessa. Io mi sto sforzando di esserlo (con tutti i rischi che ne conseguono per la mia immagine pubblica) e pretendo da te altrettanta onestà. Altrimenti mi incazzo.  
«...chiedi. Ho il cervello bianco.» mi sorprende con un filo di voce... mi ha appena dato carta bianca? E’ dannatamente ingenua o fottutamente furba?  
«Dove, come e su cosa fantastichi.» elenco robotico e lei singhiozza pentita. Sono tranquillo, anche se mi ritorcesse contro la stessa domanda. In fondo son un uomo di trentun anni, non è che ci voglia una grande fantasia per immaginare che faccio a letto da solo, quando mi va. E poi stato molto peggio rivelarle del masturbatore.  
«Sul letto. O in doccia.» abbozza in un rantolo e poi si blocca. Il come non la turba: la traumatizza. Ho troppa confusione in testa. Vanessa è negata a recitare eppure continua ad imporsi il ruolo di ingenuotta, pur restando sul letto gambe all’indiana e mutandine che occhieggiano invitanti.  
E se mi stessi sbagliando? Se fossi stato io a dare vita all’equivoco sul divano e lei si sia semplicemente fatta trascinare? Oppure ha soltanto colto l’occasione al volo? O ancora ha architettato l’intero pomeriggio, liberandosi della coinquilina ed indossando dell’intimo provocante sotto un’insospettabile tutone verde?  
Sono stufo di tutti questi dubbi.  
Intendo scoprire una volta per tutte se é una donna disinibita e la sua è tutta una studiata pantomima oppure se è una ragazza debole e impacciata, incapace di reagire. Quindi oso spudoratamente.  
«Se non sai trovare le parole adatte a descriverlo, puoi sempre mostrarmelo.» suggerisco sorridendole allusivo, avvicinandomi a lei per sfiorarle la guancia, con la scusa di domare un ricciolo ribelle. La sua reazione mi lascia interdetto.  
«Infilo la mano là sotto e gratto.» sbotta purpurea, scattando via, come se l’avessi schiaffeggiata. Vuole ancora insistere con questa stupida recita?! Adesso basta.  
La schieno senza troppa fatica, anche se fa istintiva resistenza, e singhiozza mentre le blocco le braccia. Che c’è? Mi credeva deboluccio e fragilino? Non posso trattenere un ghigno che decisamente non le piace.  
«Non si dicono bugie o dovrò punirti.» minaccio ad una spanna dal suo viso. Forza, reagisci. Strusciati sensuale o allontanami con uno spintone arrabbiato. Altro non puoi fare. O ti illudi di mentirmi ancora?  
«Ho detto la verità!» pigola convinta. Dio se è testarda. Mi balza un’idea. Non volevi un bacio, Vanessa? La provoco ancora, avvicinandomi fino quasi a sfiorarle le labbra e lei si incassa nel materasso. Avrei preferito essere rifiutato con decisione. Quindi quando si tratta di calare la maschera, vuole il sesso impersonale, senza smancerie e sbaciucchiamenti? Sopprimo un ringhio frustrato alla tacita conferma che la donna dolce e coccolona della Vigilia, non era altro che una trappola, in cui sono caduto come un allocco.  
«Ergo dovrei realmente credere che fai così?» replico estremamente scettico, dopo averla liberata ed essere tornato nei miei spazi. Mi gratto l’avambraccio con forza e lei sgrana gli occhioni nocciola, squadrando alternativamente la mia faccia e i miei movimenti. Che le prende? Non si era resa conto della stronzata detta?  
«N-non proprio.» si corregge, ancora sdraiata. Sembra quasi non sappia più come trattare con me. Quantomeno mi lascia godere di una visione molto intrigante. Poi si accorge di essere mutandine al vento e tenta di mettersi a sedere. Non lo fa in modo sensuale, anzi. E’ goffa e imbranata. Che non fosse proprio atletica e dotata di addominali scattanti lo avevo già intuito alla Vigilia, mentre cercava di assecondarmi nei preliminari.  
L’anticipo, sdraiandomi al suo fianco. In fondo nulla mi vieta di stare comodo. Si irrigidisce, tornando supina, però non fugge (non che abbia molto spazio per farlo. Il suo letto deve essere una piazza e mezza come massimo).  
«Hai ragione, sdraiati si sta più comodi.» la rassicuro stiracchiandomi per infondermi un po’ di calma. E nel farlo sento la felpa salire, scoprendomi fino all’ombelico. Non era una provocazione calcolata, ma intendo sfruttarla. So che non le è sfuggito un singolo particolare.  
Se vuoi toccarmi, puoi farlo, Vanessa. Mi va ancora di divertirmi con te. Basta che la pianti di prendermi per il culo.  
«Rispondo soltanto se fai lo stesso. Per tutte le domande che tu hai fatto a me.» mercanteggia a bassa voce, senza muovere un muscolo, per non sfiorarmi, neppure accidentalmente. Questa recita della ragazza indecisa e ingenua inizia davvero a stufarmi.  
«Va bene. Allora aggiungo una media plausibile sulla frequenza.» replico in assoluta tranquillità. Tanto per quel che vale, posse sempre mentire anch’ io.  
«Non lo so. Credo ogni tre, quattro mesi.» mi confida dopo aver deglutito più volte, come per farsi coraggio. Neppure registro l'ennesimo dettaglio da copione banale e scadente.  
«Di solito pens-» la fermo, tappandole la bocca con la destra, prima che mi rifili una qualche fantasia prefabbricata da verginella. Davvero, non potrei reggere ulteriori stronzate.  
«Ah-a! Manca il come.» incalzo, voltandomi sul fianco per non perdermi alcun particolare della sua espressione. Perché saprà anche raccontare frottole senza fatica, ma il suo viso la tradisce.  
«Non gratto, mi a-accarezzo.» corregge neutra. E’ ancora purpurea. Questo argomento la turba davvero. Per cui insisto. Voglio che ceda.  
«Esternamente?» preciso dubbioso e lei annuisce meccanica. E la squadro a metà tra il sospettoso ed il confuso «...mi stai dicendo che era da quasi un anno che non...?» accenno l’ovvio e mi lancia un’occhiataccia offesa, come fosse lei tra i due ad essere preso per il culo.  
E così sarebbero più di undici mesi, da quando si è lasciata con l’ex, che nessuno la penetra? E io sarei stato il primo dopo tutto questo tempo? Non riesco neppure a fingere di crederle.  
E’ assolutamente impossibile che una donna tanto accalorata a letto, si limiti ad accarezzarsi esternamente, di tanto in tanto, in solitaria. Va bene la recita della pura e casta, ma Vanessa davvero non conosce il concetto di menzogna credibile.  
Rifletto in silenzio.  
...e se fosse la verità? Era parecchio stretta.  
Non ritratta né demorde. E si sta pure arrabbiando, lo capisco da come respira e corruga le sopracciglia.  
«Non ci infilo oggetti strani, se è questo che vuoi sapere.» afferma categorica, aumentando la distanza tra noi con il trucchetto del mettersi seduta, gambe contratte e braccia serrate. E il sex-toy? Comprato per mero collezionismo? Se speri sia un discorso chiuso, ti illudi proprio.  
«E le tue dita in che categoria si collocano?» la incalzo sornione, per nulla intimorito da una donna sì cicciottina, ma che mi arriva appena al mento. E che posso sopraffare con un braccio solo, in caso diventi violenta e provi a mollarmi un ceffone (sebbene non mi sembra tanto stupida da farlo). Su rivelami l’ovvio. In fondo una donna non ha bisogno di un vibratore multifunzione per soddisfare certi bisogni. E neppure di impalarsi con foga su ogni superficie fallica disponibile. Le bastano le sue mani.  
«Se avevi dubbi, posso assicurarti che non sono molto atletica.» borbotta acida e mi chiedo seriamente se abbia il cervello collegato alla bocca. Se voleva recitare la parte della povera fraintesa, doveva scacciarmi furente prima, quando l’ho atterrata sul materasso.  
«E’ impossibile che non ci arrivi.» le faccio notare, misurandole le braccia con lo sguardo e Vanessa le nasconde frettolosamente dietro la schiena. E la faccia che fa è tutto un programma. Oddio questa rivelazione è sincera. Sbotto a ridere sollevato. Quantomeno ora ho un criterio assolutamente valido per capire quando mente.  
«Che ci trovi da ridere?» sbraita alterata e rido più forte. Puoi urlare quanto vuoi, piccola. Ora ho un poker d’assi dalla mia parte.  
«Perdonami. So che non è gentile, ma non credevo ti masturbassi come una vergine, massaggiandoti a gambe chiuse.» cerco di rabbonirla nonostante il singhiozzo, mentre mi asciugo una lacrima con il pollice. Da incazzata è buffissima. Gonfia le guance come una bambina!  
«Sentiamo le tue, di abitudini.» sibila astiosa e cerco di calmarmi. Non è davvero garbato sfotterla apertamente, proprio adeso che il suo personaggio inizia a cadere in pezzi.  
«Tanto per cominciare lo faccio sicuramente molto più spesso di te.» affermo ridacchiando. Suvvia sciogliti un po’, signorina Permalosotta.  
«Non che sia rilevante. Basterebbe una volta a plenilunio per battere il tuo record.» ironizzo sperando in una qualche reazione. No, eh?  
«Il come credo sia più che ovvio. Oppure devo “grattarmi” di fronte a te?» ben sapendo di colpirla su un punto molto debole: la capacità di improvvisare le manca completamente. Già che ci sono lascio scivolare la mano fino all’ombelico. E lei abbocca all’amo. Dilata le pupille, respira come un’asmatica ed avvampa di botto (decisamente il rossore è legato all’eccitazione più che alla vergogna). Spiacente Vanessa, dovrai farti perdonare per tutte le bugie che mi hai rifilato, per meritarti qualcosina di molto piacevole.  
«Dove... dipende. Sotto la doccia, il più delle volte. A letto da solo mi avvilisce.» ammetto con nonchalance. Che rivelazione sconvolgente potrebbe mai essere? Sotto le coperte ci si diverte di più in due. Se ne sta ancora zitta e immobile. Pensavo avrebbe colto la palla al balzo per offrirmi ospitalità. A tal proposito spero non abbia iniziato a nevicare. Il tempo non prometteva nulla di buono.  
«Per le fantasie inizi tu. Voglio conoscere la linea di confine, prima di spingermi troppo oltre.» insinuo beffardo, rimettendomi comodo a pancia in su ed allargandomi a piacimento. Tanto non intende più sdraiarsi, l’ho capito benissimo. Urto il vibratore ed inizio a studiarlo, giocando con le orecchiette in silicone supermorbido ed incredibilmente flessibile. Sarei davvero curioso di provarlo.  
«Si può sapere perché sei tanto attratto da quel... coso?!» strepita furiosa, condannandomi con lo sguardo.  
«Punto primo: dovremmo dargli un nome, considerato che non riesci a pronunciare la parola v-i-b-r-a-t-o-r-e, senza soffocare.» annoto tranquillissimo, scandendola perfettamente e lei avvampa un pelo di più ad ogni lettera che pronuncio. Il Castigatore? Nhaa, non è da lei. Sarà bugiarda e manipolatrice, ma non è affatto sboccata. Lancia Vibrante? No, banale e vagamente ridicolo. Il Mostro in Silicone Lilla? Troppo lungo (anche se scommetto che Vanessa concorderebbe). Jack il Leprotto? ...ci sono!  
«Roger Rabbit. Gli calza a pennello.» esclamo compiaciuto, chiedendo la sua opinione. Annuisce un po’ meccanica, però le sfugge un sorrisino divertito. Almeno il senso dello humor non l'ha finto.  
«Sono solo curioso. Li ho visti in funzione in un negozio.» le spiego senza sbilanciarmi troppo. Ormai avrà perfettamente intuito le mie intenzioni. E non può lamentarsi, dato che è stata lei a fondare il nostro estemporaneo rapporto sul sesso, appagante e impersonale.  
«E come ti ho fatto notare, non credo sarebbe ancora in commercio se non fossero quantomeno soddisfacenti.» concludo, sopracciglia alzate e sogghigno ammiccante, mentre mi avvicino un po’. Forza, Vanessa, cala la maschera e rivelati per quello che sei veramente: una burrosa, calda e lussuriosa rossa naturale.  
«Non tergiversare.» abbaia caustica, indisponendomi di nuovo. Quindi se qualcosa non va proprio secondo i suoi piani, diventa aggressiva?  
«Come fai tu?» ribatto ugualmente polemico.  
«Se vuoi sperimentare, te lo regalo.» ringhia a denti stretti. D’accordo vuoi proprio farmi incazzare, piccola bugiarda?  
Sei un attore, Hiddleston! Improvvisa!  
«Temo mi manchi la materia prima per poterlo fare.» affermo pacato, usando gli addominali per sedermi. Afferro l’asta tra due dita, chiuse a cerchio, e le faccio correre su e giù, in una più che ovvia allusione. Nel farlo temo di essere anche leggermente arrossito. Non mi piace affatto dovermi forzare con una donna che è peggio di un enigma ed è più testarda di un mulo. Ma detesto ancora di piú perdere, dopo essere stato gabbato.  
«A meno che tu non voglia prestati a farmi da cavia.» affondo deciso, ben sicuro che a quest’offerta non possa fingersi indifferente. E quello che fa è sconcertante. Perde colore di botto (vuoi vedere che teme questi aggeggi perché ha avuto pessime esperienze in passato... tipo bruciature da troppa frizione?), scavalla le gambe e fissa il vuoto. Okey forse ho esagerato con l’aggressività. Mi avvicino guardingo (non so più se aspettarmi carezze languide o sberle a piena mano), scrutandola da sopra la spalla destra.  
Sembra davvero in panico.  
E’ perché ormai si è resa conto che ho scoperto il suo bluff? Ne approfitto per farle afferrare il vibratore e cede senza reticenze. Ubbidisce docile, lasciandosi condurre con le dita su e giù, lungo l’asta, e poi a massaggiare musino ed orecchiette con i polpastrelli.  
«E poi vorrei ricambiare il servizietto che mi hai fatto poco fa.» la addolcisco con una strizzatina d’occhio, appoggiandomi con il mento nell’incavo del collo. Dio se è gelata! Sembra quasi in stato di shock.  
«Potrei aiutarti a superare la tua paura verso il piccolo Roger.» incalzo lascivo posandole un bacio leggerissimo sulla pelle, di cui neppure si accorge. Mi stuzzica l’idea di vederla dimenarsi in preda al piacere che questo fallo multifunzione può sicuramente regalarle. Ovviamente intendo partecipare attivamente ai giochi... magari in contemporanea con il neobattezzato roditore in plastica. Mi lascio andare un po’, mollando il vibratore, strusciando i palmi sulle sue cosce. Le spalanco all'improvviso, lambendo il bordino in pizzo delle mutandine. Si riscuote di colpo dalla trance, guardandomi dritto in faccia. E non so più che pensare... ha gli occhi lucidi e sembra sconvolta.  
«Ehi, tutto bene?» le domando sincero, accarezzandole il braccio delicatamente. E se ora scoppia in lacrime spaventata e mi rivela che sul divano non è stata capace di respingermi? In quel caso ho fatto una figura di merda epica e colossale. E spero sia disposta a perdonarmi per l’equivoco (magari senza dire una parola ad anima viva). Inghiotte e mi scosta, algida e superiore.  
«Ci rifletterò.» replica con insopportabile indifferenza. Quindi è soltanto infastidita che non sia più un burattino tra le sue mani? Che razza di abbaglio ho preso. Odio e disprezzo questo tipo di donne. Sopprimo l’istinto di alzarmi in piedi, infilarmi scarpe e giaccone ed andarmene da qui seduta stante. Mi conosco e so bene che se mettessi piede fuori da questa casa, non farei ritorno neppure per il mio insostituibile e privatissimo blocco appunti. Figuriamoci per una stupida t-shirt. Però non voglio nemmeno lasciarle qualcosa di mio, che provi quanto sprovveduto ed idiota sono stato a finire a letto con una femmina simile. Devo restare calmo, recitare per bene il personaggio di buzzurro menefreghista, interessato unicamente a scopare, che Vanessa desidera ed una volta uscito da qui, addio e tante belle cose. E non intendo più avere a che fare con lei, salvo esigenze lavorative inevitabili.  
«Ne hai molti?» le domando feroce, giocherellando con il vibratore a bella posta.  
«Di cosa?!» sbraita allucinata e rido per quell’assurda espressione. L’unica maniera perché sia sincera è chiuderla nell’angolo e coglierla di sorpresa.  
«Completini.» chiarisco con un mezzo sorrisetto. Nulla mi vieta di divertirmi fino a che la mia maglia non sia asciutta. E se si tratta di interpretare un ruolo forzato sono mille volte più preparato di una principiante come lei.  
«Qualcuno.» mormora sommaria, facendo spallucce a braccia incrociate.  
«Ti obbligo a mostrarmeli. Almeno un paio.» ordino rimettendomi sdraiato, pancia in sotto, ed aspetto. Nessuna reazione degna di nota, nonostante abbia utilizzato uno dei miei tre obblighi. No, decisamente non deve aver intuito il mio piano. Si alza, apre l’armadio ed inizia ad armeggiare dentro uno scatolone a fantasia floreale. Li posa sul letto con cura, disponendoli quasi in gradazione cromatica. E devo ammettere di non essere affatto pentito della mia richiesta.  
D’accordo, questa ragazza sarà scostante, fredda e con un pessimo carattere, ma ha un gusto sublime. Sono tutti capi estremamente sexy eppure per nulla volgari. Niente roba slabbrata o dozzinale. Non resisto ed allungo le dita per sfiorare quello cipria. Deve essere splendido accarezzare la sua quarta abbondante, strizzata in queste coppe a balconcino, e far scorrere i polpastrelli dal raso al velluto della sua pelle. Con un filo di perle e la giusta illuminazione potrebbe sembrare una prostituta del primo novecento, raffinata e mangiauomini.  
«Preferirei addosso alla modella.» mormoro distrattamente, sfiorando il fioccone rosso della vestaglietta. Il body è quello che mi attira di meno, in quanto il viola non mi piace proprio. Il costumino blu elettrico invece deve essere davvero carino indossa- lampo di genio!  
«Stai scherzando, vero?» squittisce sconvolta. Sì, ricordo che era parecchio imbarazzata dal proprio fisico (non esattamente minuto e tonico) e non sarei mai stato tanto coercitivo con la Vanessa della Vigilia. Ma poiché quella ragazza dolce e tenera era solo uno specchietto per allodole...  
Le allungo quello in tulle nero, ghigno soddisfatto in bella mostra, quando mi accorgo di cosa stringe tra le mani.  
«Sono serissimo. Puoi iniziare con quello.» dichiaro autoritario, indice puntato ad babydoll in seta color panna, con i pantaloncini a sbuffo e due bei fiocchetti in corrispondenza dei capezzoli, a chiudere le coppe aperte. Impazzisco per il vedo-non vedo di classe. Chissà come le dona con quei suoi capezzolini rosa, polposi e invertiti.  
E’ paralizzata.  
«Cambiati in bagno se ti vergogni a farlo qui.» le concedo dopo qualche secondo d’attesa, mentre sistemo i vari capi in ordine di sfilata, e lei prende fiato.  
«Se sei troppo timida per sfilare per me, ne voglio vedere qualcuno in più.» le concedo magnanimo e sembra tornare a respirare. Subito si volta, prima che cambi idea. Peccato non abbia finito di dettare le mie condizioni, miss Walsh.  
«E voglio che ti tolga quello che hai addosso.» aggiungo con nonchalance, mentre le provo a distanza quello viola, vagamente deluso. Sembra carino, peccato per il colore orrendo. Secondo me neppure le dona, è tanto cupo.  
E lei sbotta a biascicare non so cosa, in una lingua straniera che neppure riconosco, tanto è frenetica e concitata. Ogni tanto questa ragazza ha delle reazioni incomprensibili. O dovrei credere che questi completini non li ha visti anima viva, al di fuori della commessa che glieli ha venduti?  
«Posso rimaner vestita, vero? Cioè lo tolgo, però...» tenta con voce disperata, le guance in fiamme e gli occhi lucidi. E’ divertente coglierla in fallo (sono vendicativo, che posso farci).  
«Se credi di riuscire a sfilartelo così bardata, prego fai pure.» ridacchio annuendo, prendendo in mano quello blu acceso. Ecco questo deve essere un vero spettacolo indossato.  
«Tutto ciò che tocca terra o penzola per più della metà, va tolto. I-m-m-e-d-i-a-t-a-m-e-n-te.» scandisco con un sorrisino di falsa cortesia ed aspetto, disteso comodamente sul suo letto.  
Tituba impacciata, di colpo si illumina e cerca frenetica tra i propri abiti. Le vedo estrarre vittoriosa un vestitino lilla. Squadro ogni sua mossa e quando la vedo allacciarsi la cinturina cucita in vita capisco il suo piano. Sbuffo la mia sconfitta. Devo ammettere è una ragazza piena di risorse e non si arrende facilmente. Peccato non sia anche sincera e simpatica come si era presentata alla Vigilia.  
Armeggia un po’ ma riesce a spogliarsi, senza mostrare un centimetro di pelle. Mi butta sul letto un reggiseno in pizzo rosso e raso nero, che mi fa sgranare gli occhi. Ecco il segreto di quella scollatura strepitosa. Doveva essere un completino incredibilmente sexy, sommato alle calze retrò e alle mutandine. A tal proposito...  
«Non dimentichi nulla?» alludo con la voce più roca del preventivato. E poiché lei fa orecchie da mercante, appoggio l’ultimo arrivato accanto ai suoi fratellini in raso e tulle. Sospira mesta e ubbidisce. Afferra le mutandine con due dita, da sopra il vestito e le strattona verso in basso. Mi aspettavo cogliesse l’occasione al volo per improvvisare uno spettacolino sensuale... invece è sbrigativa e scattosa. Le appoggia sotto al loro complementare. Rimpiango sinceramente di non averglielo visto indosso, a fasciare le sue curve generose.  
Allungo la mano per saggiare il morbido del raso dei reggicalze, quando scatta e me lo ruba di mano. La fisso interrogativo e lei si affretta a nasconderle dietro la schiena.  
«Non mischio pulito e da lavare.» tenta di convincermi, rubizza e tremebonda, con il tono più fermo che le riesce. Spiacente ma hai fallito, mia cara.  
Mi alzo e la raggiungo. Ad ogni mio passo lei arretra, fino a sbattere spaventata contro la parete. La tua sarebbe una reazione molto intrigante, da ragazza estremamente riservata, miss Walsh. Peccato puzzi di recitazione scadente da ogni dove.  
«Mi nascondi qualcosa, Vanessa?» borbotto severo, torreggiandola senza fatica (deve essere alta sul metro e settanta, dato che mi arriva al mento). E lei si rannicchia ancora di più.  
«Non volevi sapere la mia fantasia erotica ricorrente?» sbotta aggressiva, di punto in bianco.  
La sua fantasia ricorrente? Di una, suppongo trentenne, che si masturba come una verginella con cadenza stagionale (o quantomeno è così che vuole apparire)? Immagino l’audacia.  
«Fare sesso bendata e legata, in pubblico, con decine di uomini sconosciuti.» per un secondo mi coglie alla sprovvista, stupendomi con un tono e delle movenze da... bhe siamo fini e definiamola “donna di mondo”. Le sorrido superiore. Finalmente hai deciso di calare la maschera. E così sono realmente questi i tuoi veri colori, Vanessa?  
Sei una zoccoletta lussuriosa e manipolatrice, travestita da santarellina?  
La premo contro la parete, annullando le distanze. Non intendo più giocare al gatto con il topo. E tu sei in trappola, scoiattolina.  
«Ma davvero? Molto interessante.» soffio nel suo orecchio e sobbalza con un singhiozzo quasi credibile. Lo ammetto, a fingere di essere spaventata è bravina. Le accarezzo il fianco, dal seno fino alla coscia. Non indossa proprio nulla sotto. Inizio una lenta risalita, portando il bordo arricciato con me... Forza, piccola, dammi il La ed apriamo le dand-  


**DRIIIN!**

...quando si dice “momento inopportuno”...

♥~♠~♥


	8. Fragmented Truths (pt 3)

4\. Fragmented Truths  
(pt 3)

 _Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_ & _Sonia_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

[Maroon 5 - Woman ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coKi6dLmmdo)

Ho preferito rimanere qui, mentre è andata ad aprire (correndo alla porta come una condannata a morte, in fuga dal boia). Ed ora la sento battibeccare con un’altra donna. Che la coinquilina sia rientrata prima del previsto e lei l’abbia presa male?  
Bha non sono affari miei. Anzi, potrei cogliere l’occasione per andarmene. Tanto non intendo forzarmi ancora per soddisfarla nelle sue contorte fantasie e chiederle degli Elfi Oscuri non mi interessa più. Ammetto che mi spiace veder sfumare così una bella occasione per fare del sesso sfrenato (e sono certo lo sarebbe, considerate le premesse), però... la conferma su chi è la Vera Walsh mi ha smontato, non lo nego.  
Una risata acuta e un insulto ben poco cordiale, mi costringono a fissare la porta interdetto. Di certo non era la voce di Vanessa.  
«Acidella la coinquilina.» mi sfugge e temo mi abbiano sentito, considerato il silenzio che ne segue. In ogni caso è preferibile fare una capatina in salotto. Non vorrei mai doverle separare con la forza, mentre si azzuffano come galline. Afferro il pomello e per un colpo di fortuna intravedo il mio riflesso nello specchio. Come avrei giustificato il fatto che indosso una sua felpa? Meglio che improvvisi una storiella credibile.  
Se Vanessa vorrà raccontare alle sue colleghe quello che è successo sul divano, non è affar mio. Ma regalarle prove inconfutabili, è un altro paio di maniche. Già che ci sono nascondo il vibratore sotto al guanciale. Lasciarlo in bella vista sul comodino, vanificherebbe i miei sforzi.  
Tiro ad indovinare, apro la porta più a destra e mi trovo in un piccolo bagno, piuttosto disordinato. Attorno al lavabo sono sparsi cosmetici di ogni tipo e lo specchio porta i segni di una lotta con la lacca per capelli. Uno sgabellino, un water e una doccia con un tendone a paperelle rosa completano l’ambiente. Insieme ad un’altra porta, chiusa a chiave (è un bene controllare che non ci siano cadaveri... nha, sono solo curioso, lo ammetto). Che sia la camera della coinquilina?  
Mi bagno i capelli come se mi fossi appena lavato. Potrei aver aperto l’anta sbagliata ed essermi rovesciato addosso della farina o qualche altra cosa. Visto il disordine della casa, non è poi così improbabile. Sì, vada per questa versione.  
Raggiungo la porta, ruoto la maniglia e vengo aggredito di nuovo da quella fastidiosa risata nasale.  
«Dove vai? A chiuderti in bagno, a piangere sul cesso?» esclama strafottente la sconosciuta, mentre la padrona di casa le dà le spalle, furiosa. Vanessa è immobile in centro alla stanza, palpebre strizzate all’inverosimile e labbra contratte, che mimano frenetiche una serie di insulti piuttosto coloriti. O almeno così deduco, non sapendo leggere il labiale. E tra le braccia stringe il mio blocco appunti.  
Studio l’altra donna. E’ bionda, molto magra e piuttosto curata, ma non è la ragazza della foto. Deve aver superato la trentina da un po’. La osservo meglio e la riconosco: è l’assistente personale del direttore artistico. Non ho mai avuto a che fare direttamente con lei, ma Chris ed Eccleston la temono come la peste. Inizio a sospettare perché...  
«Salve.» le saluto entrambe e si accorgono della mia presenza. La bionda sgrana gli occhi e quasi salta sulla sedia. La rossa si agita un pochino, sta per avvicinarsi (e sinceramente non so che aspettarmi) quando nota i miei capelli umidi e si ferma. Mi lancia un’occhiata interrogativa, però non apre bocca.  
«B-Buongiorno Signor Hiddleston.» balbetta l’altra, scendendo dallo sgabello e risistemandosi la gonna corta con un risolino affettato. Mi limito ad un sorriso di circostanza, staccandomi dallo stipite ed avvicinandomi alla padrona di casa.  
«Lei QUI?» sbotta stridula e per un attimo mi immagino la vetreria esplodere in mille pezzi. I miei timpani quantomeno l’hanno fatto. Ed anche quelli di Vanessa a giudicare dal saltello che quasi la incolla alla parete. Da come mi fissa sconvolta sospetto sappia quale sia la stanza da cui provengo. Ringrazio mentalmente di essermi accorto della felpa e aver pensato a una giustificazione plausibile.  
«Sono venuto per una consulenza tecnica.» chiarisco perfettamente professionale. Sono abituato a venir squadrato dai piedi ai capelli da donne simili. E tendenzialmente le evito. Almeno nel privato. E’ questa la ragione per cui sono tanto incazzato con Walsh. Non sopporto che mi abbia illuso con la recita della brava e genuina ragazza, quando non lo è affatto. Non faccio in tempo ad affiancarla che mi porge il mio blocco. Quantomeno è gentile e non ha permesso a un’estranea di impicciarsi troppo. Per quel che la riguarda, mi importa poco. Può anche essersi segnata il mio cellulare da qualche parte, non rispondo mai a numeri sconosciuti (e comunque fino ad ora non si è rivelata particolarmente invadente).  
Anche la signora, Thomposon mi pare, si accorge dello scambio e la sua reazione mi irrita: diversamente da Vanessa, non deve aver alcun concetto di privacy, almeno a giudicare con quanta avidità vorrebbe farsi i fatti miei. Inquadro immediatamente il tipo: civettuola, insistente e fin troppo appiccicosa.  
Sembra che il mio ingresso abbia sedato la lite, almeno per il momento. Sono affari loro e non mi rigaurdano affatto. Intanto mi siedo sul divano e penso se e come approfittare della presenza dell’assistente per far domande sugli Elfi Oscuri. Apro il mio blocco quando, con la coda dell’occhio, noto un movimento molto veloce e sospetto. Thompson le ha appena tirato una gomitata violenta nel costato, che Walsh incassa senza un singhiozzo, fulminandola con un’occhiata sbieca (decisamente non sono conviventi: si tollerano a malapena).  
«Come mai indossa quella tua mostruosa felpa?» le chiede sgarbata e d’istinto guardo in basso. Non mi sembra così orrenda... poco femminile forse, ma è di un bel blu ed incredibilmente calda. La rossa continua a tacere stoica e prima che l’altra insista, facendola cadere in qualche contraddizione, intervengo.  
«La colpa è mia.» dichiaro con un sorriso vagamente colpevole. La bionda ridacchia vanesia, giocando con i capelli e mettendo in mostra uno stacco di coscia ben poco professionale. Da una parte sono quasi felice di dover trattare con una banalissima, vanitosissima e prevedibilissima primadonna quarantenne, dall'altra vorrei evitare di assistere allo squallido spettacolino di due gatte morte che si graffiano e strappano le fluenti chiome a vicenda. Lancio uno sguardo veloce a Vanessa e rischio di scoppiare a ridere come un idiota. LE STA FACENDO IL VERSO! E con che stile pure!  
E rivedo la ragazza della Vigilia: semplice, genuina e incredibilmente buffa.  
Si accorge di me, arrossisce e mi supplica silenziosa perché non la faccia scoprire. Massì, se si tratta di un favore tanto innocente posso essere suo complice ad oltranza. E poi lei deve reggere il mio, di gioco.  
«Sono stato disattento. Ho inavvertitamente aperto un’anta della cucina e mi si è rovesciato addosso un barattolo di farina.» continuo il mio racconto fintamente impacciato. Vanessa realizza il mio piano e mi pare un filo preoccupata. La donna invece sembra pendere dalle mie labbra.  
«Mi sono sporcato da capo a piedi. Fortunatamente la signorina Walsh è stata incredibilmente gentile ad offrirsi di farmi il bucato e lasciarmi usare la sua doccia. Oltre a non lasciarmi congelare.» concludo riconoscente, tornando ai miei appunti. Studio ogni loro movimento dal divano, fingendomi interessato ai vari impegni in agenda per il prossimo mese, che ormai conosco a memoria. No, sembra che la bionda non sospetti assolutamente nulla ed abbia creduto ciecamente alla storiella della farina. E’ andato tutto alla perfezione.  
«E poi non è così mostruosa. La trovo molto carina. E molto calda.» soggiungo per difendere anche il mio di gusto in fatto di vestiti, dato che ho avuto libero accesso al suo armadio e me la sono scelta questa felpa.  
«C-capisco.» balbetta con un tono melenso a cui ormai sono abituato. I primi tempi mi lasciava alquanto interdetto avere a che fare con donne più abituate di un dongiovanni ad infilarsi nel letto di un uomo. Salvo casi eccezionali, non mi piacciono neppure adesso. Con Vanessa non mi sono fatto remore proprio perché la credevo diversa. Se ripenso a come mi ha infinocchiato, mi sale la rabbia. E pensare che era tanto carina, tutta impacciata, tenera e vergognosa, capace di arrossire per un capezzolino in vista. D’accordo, avvampa tuttora, ma ormai so che la ragione non è certo genuino pudore.  
«A quanto ho capito avete del lavoro urgente.» domando retorico, sfogliando distrattamente il mio blocco. Se è una cosa lunga, alzo i tacchi e me ne vado.  
«Lei dovrebbe finire i bozzetti. E poi ci son-» mi risponde zelante la bionda, interrompendosi di colpo. E l’altra sogghigna. Ah... quindi voleva rifilarle anche il proprio compito e a causa mia non può, perché farebbe brutta figura?  
...lo sa che non me ne frega un bel niente, vero?  
La rossa si volta, afferra alcuni grandi fogli, una grossa riga, un paio di astucci e si mette all’opera senza una parola. E resto di sasso.  
Mi hanno sempre affascinato i bravi disegnatori e lei è incredibile. Prima di accorgermene sono in piedi, alle sue spalle e la studio rapito. Quantomeno ora ho la certezza che Dekker mi ha inviato da una vera professionista. E non mentiva quando ha accennato al suo talento. Peccato sia una pessima persona: cocciuta, falsa e manipolatrice.  
Però ama davvero il suo lavoro. Era tanto concentrata da notare la mia vicinanza solo dopo un paio di minuti.  
«Posso guardare? Dei concept parliamo dopo.» le chiedo il permesso, osservandola da sopra la spalla e lei annuisce, un filo intimidita dalla mia presenza. Bene, posso sperare che non abbia aperto bocca e spettegolato con le colleghe, visto l’imbarazzo sincero.  
«Non gli hai neppure offerto nulla? Sei il top della scortesia!» sbotta feroce l’altra. Che c’è? Crede di far bella figura ai miei occhi, comportandosi da anfitrione spigliato ed aggressivo? No, perché mi sembra unicamente la pessima caricatura di un dittatore in gonnella e capello platino...  
«Vuole qualcosa da bere, signor Hiddleston?» miagola melensa, leccandosi il labbro con chiaro intento allusivo. E come se non fosse sufficiente lascia che la gonna mostri un po’ più di quanto è lecito... un avance tanto spinta con una collega a far da spettatore non me l’aspettavo proprio. Sì, concordo al 100% con la definizione accennata da Chris. E non è lusinghiera.  
Vanessa sembra aver notato nulla, o forse è semplicemente più abituata di me al suo modo di fare. Piuttosto che dedicarsi alla bionda, mi lancia un’occhiata e sorride comprensiva nel vedermi a disagio.  
«E speri di trovare le bibite tra i piatti, Beth?» è la stoccata vendicativa della padrona di casa, mentre Thompson apre mezza cucina. E’ decisamente infastidita, ghignetto beffardo e dita che tamburellano sul foglio parzialmente bianco. Sarà da stronzo ammetterlo, ma questa loro sceneggiata è più divertente del previsto.  
Improvvisamente Vanessa si alza e fa per andarsene. D’istinto la fermo, sfiorandole il fianco e lei mi fa cenno di accomodarmi al suo posto.  
«Dove vai?» domando sottovoce, apprensivo. Non mi va di restare solo con una donna fin troppo disponibile e intraprendente, nella cucina della ragazza che stavo quasi per scoparmi su quel divano. E con cui stavo giocando alla versione porca di Obbligo e Verità, neppure cinque minuti fa. E con cui probabilmente starei facendo nuovamente sesso, se non fossimo stati bruscamente interrotti.  
Walsh non mi calcola minimamente, continuando a camminare verso la propria stanza. «I the li tengo in camera o Abbie li divora nel giro di due giorni.» mi rivela quando è praticamente sparita oltre l’uscio. E mi ha lasciato in compagnia della sua amabile e disinibita collega. Che prontamente mi si siede a fianco, sorriso malizioso e bamboleggiante, capelli attorcigliati sull’indice, gambe accavallate e coscia ben in mostra. Subito mi maledico per non essermi preventivamente appropriato dello sgabello, costringendola così ad accomodarmisi di fronte, con tavolo e disegni a fare da barriera.  
«Si metta comodo, signor Hiddleston.» mi invita suadente accarezzandomi mollemente il braccio. Le ubbidisco al volo, pur di guadagnare preziosi centimetri che mi permettano di rifiutarla con garbo. Anche qualora fossi in astinenza da mesi, arrapato marcio e sotto Viagra, non allungherei un dito su una così. Non è il mio tipo, né fisicamente né e soprattutto caratterialmente. Sì, sarà appariscente e molto curata, ma è completamente costruita, da capo a piedi. Sono un uomo normale, con gusti e fisime ben definite: provo ribrezzo verso la manicure ostentativa e volgare, l’abbronzatura eccessiva e il trucco marcato. E lei fa _en plein_.  
E poi sono uno all’antica: preferisco essere il cacciatore, non la preda. Voglio condurre io il gioco della seduzione, decidere arbitrariamente cosa, quando e quanto concedere.  
...da come mi guarda, invece, mi sento un fagiano pronto per essere spennato.  
«Le chiedo scusa per la scortesia di Walsh. Non conosce proprio le buone maniere.» mormora fintamente rammaricata, come se si sentisse colpevole a parlar male di una “cara amica”. Sì, è indubbiamente un esemplare molto esperto e subdolo di gatta morta. Ormai le riconosco a fiuto, ma da ragazzo mi son preso delle gran belle batoste. E l’esperienza mi ha insegnato ad evitarle come la peste.  
Al piede che mi sfiora la gamba, mi irrigidisco, senza darlo a vedere. Tento di scostarmi, ma lei insiste. E mi trovo a rivalutare mentalmente Vanessa. In fondo, non è una vera messalina passivo-aggressiva; le piace semplicemente recitare la parte di verginella ingenuotta e remissiva. Vive il sesso nascondendosi dietro un ruolo, in una sorta di costante fantasia, per sentirsi più libera o per attrarre gli uomini non fa differenza. Però è anche dolce, gentile e spiritosa. E conosce il concetto di intimità. Un bacio a stampo a questa e lo saprebbe l’intero staff in meno di un minuto, ci scommetto il mio compendio di Shakespeare, con dedica e autografo del professor K.  
La sua mano sul mio ginocchio, languida e lasciva, è la fatidica goccia. Non sono un ragazzino da sedurre! Scatto in piedi, le rifilo una scusa prefabbricata da gentiluomo stereotipato e mi fiondo in camera, in cerca di salvezza.

~

Trovo il letto sgombro e il suo culotto, inguainato nel vestitino lilla, che sbuca dall’anta aperta dell’armadio. Ha fatto bene a far sparire il suo intimo, sarebbe stato impossibile conciliare quella sfilata di pizzo con la storiella della farina.  
«Ci stavi mettendo un po’ troppo.» le mormoro all’orecchio, sorprendendola alle spalle, e ne approfitto per palparle quel ben di Dio che si trova dentro la scollatura, dopo averle percorso metà busto con i palmi. Mi piacciono i suoi seni: sono grandi e vellutati (per non parlare di quei suoi insoliti capezzolini invertiti). Non saprei dire se mi eccito di più con un bel sedere tondo o un paio di tette morbide morbide. Con Vanessa non ho neppure bisogno di scegliere: è ben fornita in entrambi. Inoltre è sensibilissima... fin troppo. L’orgoglio pungola all’idea che stia fingendo quest’aspetto lascivo e in realtà le mie carezze la lascino completamente indifferente, tanto è abituata alle mani di un uomo. Poi ripenso all’altro esemplare femminile che ci attende in salotto e smetto con i dubbi. E prendo la mia decisione: se vuole giocare a queste condizioni, fingendosi reticente e tremebonda, l’accontento senza più paranoie. In fondo ho la mia parte di guadagno e rischi sono tollerabili. Si tratta solamente di recitare un ruolo un po’ spinto, in cui non devo farmi remore a toccare, prendere, forzare se servisse.  
E se Vanessa non fosse più interessata al sesso, non starebbe qui impalata a farsi palpare. E’ ancora nuda, il tempo per rivestirsi (almeno a metà) l’ha avuto, quindi devo dedurre che non solo è ancora disponibile, ma che sia anche un filo esibizionista e il rischio la ecciti.  
...se è questo che desidera, gioco più che volentieri. E’ indubbiamente brava ad accendere la fantasia maschile. Alla sola idea di stuzzicarla in segreto, in salotto con la sua attentissima e viperina collega presente, mi è quasi venuto duro. Se ne accorge, perché mi ferma, afferrandomi i polsi, prima che scivoli lungo il suo corpo, oltre la vita.  
Mi sguscia tra le dita, con la stoffa morbida del vestitino che si tira, delineando le sue forme, apre l’altra anta e si allunga a prendere una scatola, che mi porge.  
La guardo confuso, lei sbuffa e mi supera. Un passo lungo, l’affianco ed entrambi facciamo ritorno dalla bionda.

♥~♠~♥

«Che gran bella varietà.» mi complimento sincero, ammirando una collezione degna di un inglese teinomane e purosangue. Sì, la descrizione mi calza a pennello. Curioso tra le bustine e ne trovo di tutti i tipi: aromatizzati, alla frutta, speziati. Intanto lei prepara zelante tutto l’occorrente, lattiera compresa. Alla faccia di una inospitale...  
Mi ritrovo la rossa al fianco, con una molla da infusione in mano. A che le serve? Sono tutte miscele preconfezionate.  
«La riserva vera è qui.» sussurra cospiratoria, sollevando il primo strato della scatola e sono in P-a-r-a-d-i-s-o: una serie di piccole scatolette di latta, belle ordinate ed etichettate mi salutano ammiccanti. E quando leggo i nomi delle varietà mi sento a casa.  
«White Butterfly?» domando incredulo. Temo mi sfugga l’espressione ebete da drogato all’ultimo stadio e Vanessa ridacchia, mano sulle labbra e molla pronta all’azione.  
«Intenditore.» sbuffa con un sorrisetto, attendendo che faccia la mia scelta. Oddio io sono negato a prendere questo tipo di decisioni! Faccio mentalmente la conta tra un raffinato White Butterfly, un garbato Afternoon Earl Grey o un persistente Chai speziato. Il Rose Bud lo scarto per ragioni di puro machismo (ignorando le veementi proteste del mio lato infantile e goloso). Vada per il the bianco da snobbino, almeno ne approfitto per provarlo.  
«Non solo per i the.» ribatto non appena mi sono deciso, accarezzandole lentamente la schiena, fermandomi un paio di centimetri sopra il suo culetto. Se la colgo alla sprovvista ha delle reazioni sublimi. Squittisce, sussulta e perde la presa sulla molla, lanciando foglioline per tutto il ripiano. Ridacchio divertito e un filo dispiaciuto per l’involontario spreco, e mi chino verso di lei.  
«Sprecona.» la rimprovero malizioso, dandole una sculacciatina su quel suo pandorino morbido morbido. Mi fulmina con un’occhiataccia calcolata. Come se non sapessi la verità, piccola bugiarda spudorata.  
«Mi hai detto tu che il pubblico ti eccita.» le ricordo che so, su sua stessa ammissione per di più, e la vedo rabbrividire, vogliosa. Ed eccola riprendere la recita della ragazzotta casta e vergognosa, che tanto ama.  
«Non ho nient’altro sotto!» sibila furente, chiudendosi su se stessa e regalandomi uno scorcio niente male del suo seno, ancora più voluminoso ora che lo sostiene e comprime con le braccia.  
«Tu comportati normalmente e non sospetterà mai che giri per casa completamente nuda, sotto questo leggerissimo abitino lilla.» affermo sicuro, sottolineando per bene la sua eccitantissima situazione, _au naturelle_. Della collega neppure mi curo, tanto crede le stia spiegando la differenza tra un Assam e un Oolong. Ho dedotto dallo sguardo schifato che ha rivolto loro, che i the non sono certamente tra le sue preferenze in fatto di bevande.  
«Lasciami andare in bagno con una scusa.» ritenta con un’ombra di disperazione molto credibile che le incrina la voce. Quando fa così, capisco perfettamente come riesca a vendere questa sceneggiata a qualunque uomo. Incluso il sottoscritto, oramai immune unicamente perché casualmente venuto a conoscenza della Vera Walsh.  
«No. Ti rivestiresti.» ordino serio, rimettendo le scatolette al loro posto. Apre bocca, per poi richiuderla subito, con un mezzo sussurro.  
«Morirò di freddo!» mi supplica accorata, stringendosi ancora di più nelle spalle, permettendomi di intravedere quei suoi capezzolini gonfi e introflessi. Se ne accorge, avvampa e scatta con le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi. Con questa sua uscita mi ha servito la battuta perfetta su un piatto d’argento, oltre a suggerirmi le proprie piccanti fantasie.  
«Tranquilla, ti tengo calda io.» soffio contro il suo padiglione, facendole l’occhiolino. Mi fissa allucinata. Che c’è? Credeva che non avrei acconsentito?  
Smette di lottare, ubbidendomi remissiva, con un sospiro lamentoso. Inizio ad amare questo giochino. Mi fa sentire molto potente.  
Mi siedo al suo posto, attendendo che la mia mansueta schiavetta mi raggiunga, the bollente tra le mani e qualcos’altro da scaldare.  
Li poggia ben lontani dalla zona lavoro, poi circumnaviga il tavolo e mi sosta vicina, nuovamente concentrata, in attesa che io la distragga. Come potrei fare?   
Pizzicottini sul sedere? E se sbaglio forza e le resta il livido? Ha la pelle terribilmente delicata.  
Mano aperta a coppa, poco sotto la gonna? Troppo diretto e volgare. Oltre ad essere inutilmente rischioso. Voglio stuzzicarla, non guadagnarmi la fama del porco depravato tra lo staff. E nulla mi fa dubitare della lingua lunga della bionda.  
Potrei iniziare da una blanda carezza sul ginocchio e risalire su, molto lentamente.  
Prima mi prendo la mia tazza, poi agisco, in modo che non abbia sospetti. Mi alzo e quando raggiungo il vassoio, il profumo dolce di rose mi inebria. Sapevo che dovevo fregarmene di sembrare una mammoletta e scegliere quello. L’ha pure macchiato con la crema di latte...  
«Hai scelto il Rose Bud? Col latte?» accenno fingendomi disinteressato, lei mi risponde soprappensiero, completamente assorbita dal tracciare linee a mano libera.  
«Posso berne un sorsettino?» azzardo con il tono più convincente che conosco, lei acconsente con un cenno del capo. Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte (ignorando Thompson che mi offre il proprio alla pesca, in infusione da troppo tempo, visto il colore). Rapisco la tazza, mi siedo comodo, inspiro e mi preparo ad assaporare a pieno questa delizia.  
Dio l’ha anche addolcito con lo zucchero grezzo! Il vago retrogusto del caramello si fonde con quello della rosa, resa velluto dalla crema di latte. Sto per avere un orgasmo.  
Allungo la destra, sotto la sua gonna. Adesso ho davvero tutte le intenzioni di ringraziarla a dovere. E quale modo migliore, se non soddisfarla completamente?  
«Non riesco a disegnare bene in piedi.» si giustifica verso la collega, fingendo di misurare il foglio a spanne. Adoro coglierla di sorpresa; quando non è pronta a recitare il suo ruolo, freme per una banale carezzina sul retro del ginocchio. Mi viene il lampo di genio.  
«Nessun problema.» affermo tranquillo, poso la tazza e la trascino di peso sulle mie gambe. Vanessa prende fuoco, dal collo alle orecchie, mentre l’altra donna la trapassa con lo sguardo (e io faccio il finto tonto).  
«Stai comoda?» incalzo garbato, appoggiandomi contro lo schienale, concedendole così una base d’appoggio migliore e godendo egoisticamente del suo morbido derrière a premermi sul cavallo. Le cingo la vita con il braccio destro, per essere certo non cada. Oltre a preparare il perfetto scenario per le prossime mosse.  
Senza dire una parola, si china sul voglio e inizia a tracciare linee e ombreggiare frenetica. E’ un vero spasso. La mano le trema ogni volta che la sfioro. Con la scusa (neppure tanto inventata) di interessarmi alla sua tecnica di disegno, mi sono appoggiato con il mento sulla sua spalla nuda, soffiandole di tanto in tanto lungo il collo. Poiché resiste stoica, prendo a graffiarle delicatamente le gambe, sollevando l’orlo un pochino di più ad ogni passaggio. Resisti fino a quando non sarai appagata, Walsh. Poi liberati dell’ospite sgradito con una scusa e ti prometto che mi farò perdonare per la mancata conclusione sul divano.  
Struscio i palmi aperti lungo le sue cosce e di colpo mi fermo. Percorro il bordo delle sue mutandine per accertarmi di non essermi sbagliato. E così mi hai mentito di nuovo, razza di bugiarda. Ti sei meritata una bella punizione!  
«Disubbidiente.» mormoro tra i suoi capelli (ormai in piena ribellione dalla costrittiva acconciatura in cui li aveva imprigionati) e le causo un brivido d’aspettativa. L’ha fatto apposta! Per essere sculacciata, come una bambina monella.  
D’accordo questa nuova svolta da sottomessa mi galvanizza. Vuoi vedere che le piace essere legata, magari persino dominata con decisione? Oh, mia cara, hai trovato pane per i tuoi denti. Non vedo l’ora di sentirti dibattere e supplicare di smettere, mentre i tuoi occhi e il tuo corpo chiedono tutt’altro.  
Serra di colpo le gambe, impedendomi l’accesso alla sua (ormai presumibilmente gocciolante) patatina. Le tiro un pizzicottino che la fa sobbalzare. Non dimenticarti chi è il padrone, gattin- PORCA ZOCCOLA CHE MALE!  
Mi ha tirato un pestone proprio sulla caviglia, centrandomi in pieno. Se è il gioco duro che vuoi, ti accontento subito. L’afferro il fianco destro con decisione, circondandole la pancia con l’avambraccio sinistro; nascondo la faccia tra i suoi capelli e la mordo sulla nuca. Si irrigidisce e le viene la pelle d’oca. Quindi quel calcio assassino era un’esortazione a essere più audace?  
Oh bhe se è questo che vuole...  
La spingo contro il tavolo, le infilo la destra sotto la gonna e scavalco il bordo in pizzo, penetrandola con la punta dell’indice. Strano... è appena umidina, non fradicia come mi sarei aspettato, mentre soddisfo le sue fantasie da esibizionista (che non mi dispiacciono poi molto). Vanessa si dimena nuovamente, sculettandomi in grembo. Ne vuoi di più, ingorda porcellina?  
Inizio a masturbarla con discrezione, scivolando dentro e fuori. Ad ogni affondo riesco a farla bagnare un po’ di più. E così adori venire sottomessa, piccola pervertita! Risalgo lungo la sua carne bollente fino al clitoride, ancora semicoperto, e lo accarezzo deciso. Irrigidisce ogni muscolo, in preda al piacere. E non posso negare di avere nei pantaloni un missile pronto sulla rampa di lancio...  


**CRACK!**

Ha spezzato la matita in due.  
E la collega la deride, completamente ignara di noi e dei nostri giochetti erotici. Improvvisamente Vanessa mi artiglia il polso, tirandomi via con violenza.  
«Adesso non posso, Beth! Ho troppe idee in mente e non riesco a concentrarmi.» sbotta furiosa e Thompson non osa replicare.  
«Tra due giorni avrai i bozzetti, non prima.» dichiara tirannica, raccogliendo sommaria gli oggetti sparsi sul tavolo, ficcandoli nella borsa senza il minimo garbo.  
«Se devi lavorare ai resoconti, lo fai da casa tua.» e la chiude con un sonoro clack, porgendogliela decisa.  
«Ho la consulenza da terminare. Il signor Hiddleston avrà degli impegni personali ed ha perso già abbastanza tempo.» conclude nel silenzio più assoluto, accompagnandola alla porta con passo marziale. Appena la bionda è uscita, la padrona gira la chiave nella toppa. Credi di aver intrappolato il topo, gattina?  
Mi credi docile e mansueto, solamente perché ho osservato tutta la scena zitto zitto, lasciandoti fare? Hai sicuramente più esperienza di me a trattare con quella donna, per questo ti ho dato carta bianca.  
...  
Perché non si muove da lì? Mi aspettavo un assalto infoiato... oppure vuole che sia io a condurre le danze?  
Mi accorgo di avere ancora l’indice bagnato di lei... ci penso un attimo poi lo annuso rapito e me lo infilo in bocca. Mi piace il sapore delle donne: è dannatamente eccitante. Almeno quanto il loro profumo.  
Ora sono io a non volermi più fermare.  
Vanessa è ancora lì, in piedi, a pochi metri dall’uscio. La raggiungo veloce, l’abbraccio, le scosto i capelli e le bacio il collo, sentendola fremere lussuriosa. Balbetta qualcosa che neppure ascolto. Sarà qualche banalità da finta verginella.  
«Dovevi essere nuda. Non ti ho dato il permesso di rivestirti.» le ricordo con un tono serio e grave, come se fosse una studentessa birichina ed io il professore con il compito di castigarla. Le palpo le tette con passione e quasi cade a terra, tanto ha le gambe molli ed il fiato corto.  
«Sei stata una bambina cattiva a mentirmi in modo così spudorato.» riprendo sulla falsariga della scolaretta lasciva, pizzicandole i capezzoli con la mancina, mentre con l’altra la spoglio, sbottonandola e slacciandole la cinturina. Un leggero strattone ed è nuda, in salotto, con solo quelle fantastiche mutandine scarlatte a difendere la sua femminilità.  
«Meriti una bella punizione.» proseguo, ruotandole attorno predatorio, chinandomi all’ultimo secondo per raccogliere il vestitino al suo posto. L’annuso e la provoco un pochino, strusciando il mento lungo il suo interno coscia.  
«Non qui in cucina. Potresti prendere freddo.» mugugno distrattamente, come se davvero stessi decidendo che fare. Lei mi sorride, piena di aspettativa, e agisco: me la carico in spalla, strappandole un gridolino sorpreso. La sbatto sul letto, voltandola prona, poi le afferro entrambi i polsi con una mano. Con l’altra mi sfilo la cintura e le lego le braccia. Subito prende a scalciare e contorcersi come un’anguilla. Quando pianto deciso il ginocchio accanto a lei, smette ogni inutile sforzo. Mi spiace, Walsh, ma conosco troppo di te perché tu possa darmi a bere che sia la prima volta che ti lasci ammanettare da un uomo, per poi farci del sesso sporco e fottutamente appagante.  
«Essere legata ti stuzzica, no?» le ricordo, sedendomi dietro di lei, a gambe larghe, trascinandola contro il mio cazzo, duro e gonfio, nonostante i jeans. E le sue manine premono proprio contro la cerniera. Mi aspetto che da un momento all’altro cali la zip e mi masturbi da sopra i boxer. Le bacio e mordicchio collo, nuca e spalle, e lei geme piano, quasi fosse rassegnata a subire la mia violenza. Un morso più forte e singhiozza, occhi spalancati e brividi lungo la schiena. Ti piace quando ti punisco, monella?  
«Anche prima, mi hai tolto il divertimento di sfilarti le calze lentamente.» la rimprovero tirando gli elastici in raso, facendoli schioccare. Si chiude a uovo, come se volesse sfuggirmi e rido, di gola. Oh no, sei mia e farai la brava bambolina, Vanessa.  
La circondo con le braccia e smette di lottare immediatamente. Voleva sfuggirmi, per allungare ancora di più i preliminari? Spiacente, ma se ti strusci e gemi così, con quel bel culotto fasciato nel pizzo rosso, non potrò resistere a lungo. E da insoddisfatta sei una zoccoletta intrattabile.  
Serra le gambe, accavallandole addirittura, mostrandomi con i fatti cosa vuole che le faccia. Non mi servono più suggerimenti, ormai so bene cosa brami.  
«Queste restano belle spalancate.» le ordino compiaciuto, divaricandole le cosce, arpionandole con le mani proprio vicino al bordo del suo intimo. Prima uso la forza, poi la consolo dolcemente accarezzandola languido.  
«Vorrei che ci fosse uno specchio su quell’armadio.» la provoco e lei si riscuote, gemendo sorpresa, eppure resta immobile. So quanto ti piacerebbe vederti, porcellina esibizionista. Avrai faticato un bel po’ per vendermi la menzogna dell’essere pudica, la notte di Natale.  
«Hai rimesso le mutandine che ti avevo obbligato a togliere.» sussurro contro la pelle sensibile della gola, succhiandola estasiato. Ha un odore buonissimo, incredibilmente arrapante. La stringo a me, sfregando il suo bel sederotto contro il mio bacino. Inizio ad essere al limite e i jeans non aiutano. Vado dritto al sodo.  
«Sei proprio una sporcacciona.» ansimo al suo orecchio, roco e sboccato, proprio come mi vuole. Le afferro le mutandine con la destra, mentre con l’altra le titillo i capezzoli ben esposti, e strattono verso l’alto, in uno stuzzicante antipasto di quello che sto per farle. Il rumore liquido che sento, unito al suo gemito di piacere, mi fa superare la linea di non ritorno: mi vengo nelle mutande. MERDA!  
Urge una soluzione e per mia fortuna ho quella perfetta proprio a portata di mano, nascosta sotto al cuscino. Lo sfioro con le dita quando di colpo Walsh inspira a fatica, le sfugge un singhiozzo rotto e scoppia in lacrime.

♥~♠~♥

«V-Vanessa?» biascico incredulo, mentre grossi lacrimoni le gocciolano sul seno e sulle mie mani. Non capisco che diavolo stia succedendo. Tenta di rispondere, ma rantola e trema.  
«Non ce la faccio.» mozzica tirando su col naso, dopo un silenzio che mi tiene a fiato sospeso. Sono incapace di reagire. Stavamo solamente recitando, ognuno il proprio ruolo, giusto? Non era quello che volev-  
«Mi sento usata, come fossi un giocattolo.» rivela a voce bassa, piangendo immobile. La fisso sussultare, le spalle ancora spinte all’indietro, il busto volgarmente esposto, le gambe oscenamente aperte. Il suo pianto diventa copioso eppure non si chiude né nasconde, come mi asp-  
...le ho legato i polsi con la cintura. E non ha avuto la forza di strattonare e ribellarsi prima, quando era lucida, figuriamoci adesso che è terrorizzata. Inoltre non si è più mossa da quando le ho forzato le cosce, spalancandole con violenza...  
Mi affretto a liberarla, senza aprir bocca.  
«E mi vergogno a morte.» singhiozza, rannicchiando le ginocchia al petto. I suoi movimenti sono incerti e scattosi, come se temesse che di punto in bianco io l’afferri e...  
Non so più che fare.  
Sono in shock.  
«Perché riesci a ridurmi così e non è normale per me.» confessa umiliata, abbracciandosi da sola, facendosi piccola piccola su quel copriletto da bambina. E mi sento l’orco delle fiabe.  
«So di non essere niente di più di una scopata, ma non ci riesco, va bene?!» mi aggredisce verbalmente, senza muovere un muscolo. Piange e si vergogna disperata, raggomitolandosi sempre di più, continuando a darmi la schiena. E io non ho neppure il coraggio di sfiorarla.  
«Non in questo modo, senza neppure un bacio.» le sfugge e rivivo tutto il pomeriggio nei suoi panni. Ho i brividi. Perché mi faccio schifo. E mi sento un coglione, fatto e finito.  
Mi alzo dal letto come un automa, diretto di là, in cucina, incazzato nero. SONO UN FOTTUTO IDIOTA!  
Mi sono fatto un viaggio mentale assurdo, immaginandomi chissà che, solo per un banale equivoco. In fondo lei mi ha semplicemente pungolato col piede, come per farmi un dispettuccio infantile. Ero io ad essere eccitato a sproposito! E poi ho frainteso tutto il resto, immaginandomi doppi fini e piani da subdola gattamorta dietro ogni parola.  
Porca puttana, mi sento una merda.  
Armeggio con tazze e microonde praticamente alla cieca. Spero che un the caldo la calmi. E poi le chiederò scusa in ginocchio. Non so realmente che altro fare.  
Fisso l’uscio della camera, sperando di vederla apparire con quel sorriso timidino con cui mi ha accolto un paio di ore fa. Invece sento unicamente un cigolio del materasso e il suo pianto sommesso. Sarò un verme egoista, ma prego vivamente che non riveli ad anima viva quanto è successo oggi pomeriggio. Anche se me lo meriterei eccome...  
Il bip dell'elettrodomestico mi riporta alla realtà ed al piano originario. Afferro due bustine a caso, le scarto con foga, apro lo sportello e le puccio nell'acqua fumante. Prendo un bel respiro, le afferro, preparandomi a tornare di là ad affrontare Vanessa. Le mani mi tremano per la rabbia repressa e perdo la presa sulla tazza di acqua bollente. La vedo cadermi sulla gamba praticamente al rallentatore. So che brucerà come l’inferno eppure non faccio in tempo a scansarmi.

~

Me la ritrovo alle spalle, completamente nuda. Ha il viso ancora bagnato di lacrime e il respiro mozzo. Mi sento un verme. Le abbozzo un sorriso un po’ dolorante e i suoi occhi nocciola corrono dai cocci sul pavimento alla macchia che si espande sui miei jeans. Realizza tutto in una frazione di secondo. E prende ad urlare come un’aquila indicandomi il divano. Non ho capito una sola parola, ma il suo ordine è più che ovvio. Quando mi spoglio, non trattengo una parolaccia. Mi sono ustionato la coscia. Scommetto che domani gioirò per ogni sfregamento dei pantaloni in pelle del costume.  
Sfreccia in cucina e torna con una scatoletta che intuisco essere un piccolo kit di pronto soccorso. Inizia a curarmi delicatissima, inginocchiata ai miei piedi, senza dirmi nulla. O meglio parla a macchinetta (in italiano o spagnolo, non saprei dirlo) come se io non fossi qui. Non credo lo faccia apposta. Probabilmente non se ne è neppure resa conto.  
Mentre lei mi spalma una pomata sull’ustione, faccio l'indifferente e mi tengo ben coperto con le mani. Una macchia sui boxer non è che abbia molte scusanti ragionevoli.  
Merda se ne è accorta! Ed ora come mi giustifico?!  
Al suo strillo (con tanto di IDIOTA urlato al sottoscritto) sobbalzo. Non la facevo capace di tanta aggressività. Prima che possa spiegare, mi spoglia e mi scopre umidiccio, toccando pure con mano. Bella figura di merda. Si studia le dita e leggo nel suo sguardo un certo sollievo (quantomeno è premurosa)... ah... credeva mi fossi scottato pure lì... DIO NON CI VOGLIO NEPPURE PENSARE!  
«...sei venuto nelle mutande?» balbetta incredula, aspettando una mia conferma. E io come diavolo ribatto adesso?! E’ già dannatamente imbarazzante aver perso il controllo come un preadolescente, venendomi addosso per delle strusciatine preliminari. Mi gratto come un folle, mentre lei mi fissa basita e questo mi fa incazzare. So che è una donna e quindi non può fisicamente capire, ma vado in bestia a sentirmi preso per il culo in certe situazioni. Cazzo sono umano! È come essere a mezz’aria, saltando una staccionata. Non è che puoi fermarti lì a metà, sospeso come un fringuello.  
Sto per alzarmi di scatto quando Vanessa ridacchia, si allunga verso di me e mi bacia a fior di labbra. E’ il primo bacio che ci scambiamo in tutto questo folle pomeriggio. Ed è un contatto tenerissimo.  
...non mi stava giudicando o sfottendo. La sua era una reazione di sollievo.  
L’attiro verso di me e mi sale in braccio, ubbidiente e rasserenata.  
O la va o la spacca: la bacio.  
Uh come si abbandona, mugolando nella mia bocca. Sembra non stesse aspettando altro. Lascio le mani vagare sul suo corpo nudo, in una sorta di test. Forse è meno traumatizzata del previsto, poiché non si lamenta affatto, nonostante la carezzi dalle spalle ai piedi, poggiati di dorso sul divano, senza lasciare inesplorati un centimetri preziosi. Sedere incluso.  
«Finalmente ti sei sciolta un po’.» mormoro spezzando il contatto. Lei mi sorride, timida e dolce, e ricambio un po’ più sereno.  
«Eri più algida e pungente di uno Jotun.» borbotto continuando a sfiorarle la schiena con i polpastrelli. Non prova disagio, anzi sembra felice delle mie carezze.  
«Io, eh?» sbotta, pugni sui fianchi e sguardo di sfida. La mia mente viene attraversata dal sospetto che non solo non sia abituata ad accalappiare gli uomini con l’inganno, ma anche che la Vigilia sia stata la sua prima ed unica notte di sesso occasionale. Se è così altro che abbaglio...  
Sbuffo confuso, carezzandole la guancia con il palmo e lei si struscia come una gattina ruffiana. E’ giunto il momento di esporsi e chiarire.  
«Se ti avessi baciata sulla porta cosa avresti pensato? Sinceramente.» sospiro rassegnato, pronto ad una reazione più che ovvia. Mi avrebbe scambiato per un porco, venuto per approfittare di lei in un momento di noia (che poi sia parzialmente successo è un problema che affronteremo dopo). Vanessa mi studia incredula, come se fossi un marziano. Di colpo sgrana quegli occhioni nocciola e prende a ridacchiare sottovoce, chinando il capo, le guance rosse come due mele mature. Le sollevo il viso con due dita sotto al mento ed aspetto.  
«Nulla, ho capito le tue ragioni.» mi confida sincera, le spalle che sussultano per la ridarella a singhiozzo. Ricordo che anche al pub, quella sera, quando eccedeva a ridere, le sfuggiva un versetto adorabile. Mi strappa un sorriso divertito. Certo che tra me e lei siamo messi bene quanto a risata...  
«Ora voglio saperlo.» insisto con un po’ di timore. Non sono ancora certo che il pericolo ceffoni sia scongiurato. E una cinquina sulla guancia me la risparmio volentieri.  
«Che la vodka è sopravvalutata.» mozzica a fatica e davvero, lo giuro su ciò che ho di più caro: io non capisco questa donna. A meno che... sogghigno. Vediamo se stavolta ho dedotto giusto...  
«Non serve realmente per trasformare dei trentenni in adolescenti idioti, imbranati ed arrapati.» dichiara convinta e scoppio a ridere, fragoroso. Oddio è tutta matta! Però ha perfettamente ragione. Di colpo la sento avvicinarsi al mio collo, labbra aperte, e donarmi un morsicottino languido, infilando entrambe le mani tra i miei capelli. E la tensione mi scivola di dosso.  
«Sono venuto davvero qui con caste e professionali intenzioni.» racconto, partendo dall’inizio, mentre si accoccola contro la mia spalla, continuando a farmi i grattini sulla nuca.  
«Anche se non nego di aver esagerato un pochino a fare prima l’algido e poi il porco.» soggiungo con un mezzo ghigno. Subito concorda con la mia definizione, annuendo convinta. Ah sì? Tu saresti innocente, eh?  
«Sul divano mi hai spiazzato!» sbotto frustrato, agitandomi come al mio solito e lei scatta a sedere spaventata. Mi fissa sconvolta e poi ridacchia, mentre il suoi occhi si addolciscono. E riprendo, deciso ad affrontare tutto qui ed ora.  
«Mi aspettavo un bacio languido e voglioso, non che ti offrissi di farmi il bucato.» sbuffo tirandomi indietro i capelli. E’ una pessima abitudine, lo so. Ma non riesco a perderla. Quando sono nervoso non riesco proprio ad evitarlo. E questa ragazza ha un talento innato nel confondermi e riempirmi di dubbi.  
«…c-capisco, però...» biascica, nascondendo le labbra dietro indice e medio, al colmo dell’imbarazzo. L’ha fatto anche prima! E molto spesso pure. Quindi è un suo tic quando è a disagio?  
«Per non parlare del dopo!» incalzo deciso a non darle tregua fino a quando non otterrò tutte le risposte che voglio. E sono parecchie. «Hai un vibratore nell’armadio, i cassetti pieni di intimo super-sexy e ti contraddici in continuazione. Sei peggio di una sfinge! Rispondevi a domande imbarazzantissime, ma se ti sfioravo la guancia, fuggivi come scottata.» elenco inarrestabile, con lei che arrossisce un pelo di più ad ogni puntualizzazione.  
«Chi sei davvero, Vanessa?» domando serissimo, guardandola occhi negli occhi. In tutta risposta lei sibila, come se non sapesse più che dire o che fare. Prova empirica? Per forza. Mi avvicino, le sfioro le labbra e subito mi cerca, dolcemente affamata. Quantomeno l’attrazione fisica è sincera (e reciproca).  
«Cosa mi nascondi?» sbuffo un po’ divertito e un bel po’ disperato, appoggiando la fronte alla sua. Puoi scordartelo che mi faccia bastare una risposta da codice morse. Non mi levo né ti lascio andare fino a che non chiariamo. Ed ho tutta la serata libera.  
Si morde il labbro inferiore tanto da farlo sbiancare e la fermo, prima di vedere sangue. Sospira mesta, prende un respiro profondo e poi mi scarica addosso la verità, con la grazia di una valanga.  
«Sono un’imbranata cronica, ormai ti sarà chiaro. Non sapevo come cavolo fare a baciarti! E poi hai iniziato a provocarmi, sempre più audace e spinto, e io non riuscivo a reagire!» e nuovamente ho il cervello fuori servizio. Era paralizzata all’idea di baciarmi?! Ma se mi ha masturbato con i piedi su questo stesso div- perché è schizzata mento all’aria, come se sul soffitto ci fosse uno UFO in sosta vietata? Ed è porpora? Guardo giù e intuisco da chi sia fuggita con tanta lena. D’accordo, direi che è più interessata a me come individuo che non al mio pisello. O non reagirebbe in modo tanto ridicolo e scattoso solo per un’occhiatina accidentale.  
Lo rinchiudo nei boxer e fatico ad ingoiare una provocazione bella e buona. Più d’una a dire il vero. Potrei infierire in mille modi su Walsh. A partire da un falsamente innocente “tu lo hai liberato, tu lo rimetti in gabbia” ad un ben più cattivello “tranquilla, non morde e neppure tu a quanto ricordo”. Scommetto inizierebbe a balbettare e agitarsi, col rischio di cadere sederotto a terra e farsi male. La squadro, mentre tiene gli occhi fissi al soffitto, fino a che non è certa che abbia “reingabbiato” la Belva. Sembra assolutamente sincera. E poi quali vantaggi avrebbe dal raccontarmi una bugia simile? E sull’essere imbranata non nutro alcun dubbio...  
«Ammetto di non aver mai incontrato una donna tanto audace da masturbarmi con i suoi piedini e contemporaneamente tanto pudica da non riuscire neppure ad imporsi con un bacio.» abbozzo tra le risa, stringendola un pochino di più. E lei nasconde il viso tra le mani, tanto rossa da scottare e mormora scuse a raffica. In spagnolo (ho riconosciuto un paio di parole), tanto confusa da non realizzare che il sottoscritto non è bilingue. Sì, parlo giusto un po’ di francese, imparato per mero egoismo... fa sempre colpo sulle donne.  
Ormai sono quasi certo di essermi clamorosamente sbagliato nel mio giudizio su di lei. Però voglio la prova del nove. La pretendo, visto tutto il casino di oggi pomeriggio. Devo capire se il suo comportamento sotto pressione rimane coerente con questa Nuova Walsh.  
«Intendo dirtelo un unica volta Vanessa, per cui ascoltami bene.» dichiaro dopo averla voltata verso di me, indice su quel lentigginoso nasino a patatina. Meglio essere diretto.  
«Se vuoi qualcosa... prenditelo. Perché io non mi faccio remore a farlo.» le sussurro suadente, certo di forzarla a reagire, carezzandole il naso con il mio. Da come mi guarda, capisco che il suo autocontrollo è al limite. Se le piaccio, anche solo sul piano fisico, non può rimanere indifferente ancora a lungo. Un’ultima spintarella e avrò la mia risposta. “Prenditelo” mimo lentamente con le labbra socchiuse.  
Baciami o respingimi, Vanessa.  
Tutto o niente.  
Mi assalta e subisco immobile, deciso a capire chi sia davvero la ragazza che mi siede in braccio. Basta mezzo secondo per intuire la verità (e stavolta nessuna paranoia), poi sogghigno e inizio a ricambiare, smettendo il ruolo del pesce lesso passivo.  
Il bacio a cui mi costringe è focoso eppure dolce, come le sue carezze. Adesso sì che è passionale, sincera ed anche un bel po’ imbranata (mi ha praticamente tirato una zuccata per la foga). Niente di quello che sta facendo è calcolato, figuriamoci recitato!  
Ho deciso: mi godo il momento e al resto ci rifletto dopo, con estrema calma e razionalità. Pensandoci bene, è più carino chiederle perdono per il mio pessimo comportamento con i fatti che non con vuote giustificazioni.  
«Mh-m... così ti voglio.» ho la voce roca, sono già duro e inizio pure a sudare. Vanessa è impacciata, incerta, incredibilmente tenera: esattamente come la ricordo. Mi tocca avida e di colpo esita, cerca quasi il mio permesso, poi insiste nuovamente, carezzandomi con la punta dalle dita, vergognosa di osare troppo. Di certo le piacciono i miei capelli (l’avevo già intuito alla Vigilia) e anche le braccia, che sfiora da sopra la sua felpa. Non si arrischia a spogliarmi. Anche quando infila le manine dentro la stoffa, non scende mai sotto la linea dei pettorali. E mi ricorda la notte di Natale, quando mi riempiva d’attenzioni e coccole mentre stavamo facendo l’amore. Io sono molto più diretto ed il suo bel culottino lo palpo con gioia. Ed anche i suoi seni non sfuggono alle mie morbose attenzioni.  
Sospetto sia scattata di qui, richiamata dal rumore dei cocci, senza neppure avvedersi di essere completamente nuda. Se è così, sicuramente è una ragazza infinitamente dolce e premurosa, l’esatto contrario delle voci che circolano su di lei. E di quello che lascia trasparire a una prima occhiata.  
Sorrido come un cretino tra un bacio e un morsetto, felice di essere stato completamente smentito anche nelle congetture circa le sue reazioni spropositate. Non stava fingendo neppure un po’. E’ davvero ipersensibile. Mi basta accarezzarle la schiena, specie sulle spalle e lungo la spina dorsale, che rabbrividisce di piacere. E io mi sto eccitando da matti. Ancora un paio di minuti di preliminari e potrebbe prendermi tutto, fino in fondo, da subito, tanto è torrida ed affamata.  
Mi vuole.  
E la voglio.  
Cristo fa che abbia dei preservativi in casa.

~

Niente preservativi.  
Ergo frustrazione alle stelle, per entrambi (e chi dice mal comune mezzo gaudio, non ha davvero capito un cazzo). Bhe non intendo arrendermi così facilmente.  
«Se faccio un salto nel minimarket più vicino, ti ritrovo sexy e disponibile o ti seppellisci di nuovo in quel sacco di pile ambulante?» chiedo ironico e lei ribatte con una linguaccia. E rimpiango di aver passato ore ed ore incerti e sulla difensiva, quando nei fatti andiamo naturalmente d’accordo.  
«Ehi! E’ il mio pigiama preferito!» chiarisce battagliera, realizzando solo in un secondo tempo di avermi appena consegnato di sua sponte un’arma letale.  
«Pigrona.» sillabo dispettoso, facendola innervosire. «Disastro culinario.» sibila immediatamente con le palpebre socchiuse, piena di giudizio. E mi ha fregato.  
«Svergognata.» decido di colpire basso, riportando l’argomento sesso in cima alla lista. Vanessa sbatte le palpebre ingenua, poi solleva il sopracciglio in un’implicita domanda. Ho la conferma che si è precipitata qui, preoccupata per me, senza nemmeno la consapevolezza di essere nuda. E la sensazione di disagio rimonta, all’idea di come l’ho trattata tutto il pomeriggio.  
«Sei corsa qui senza neppure le mutandine.» le rivelo a bassa voce, come se fosse un segreto. Occhi fuori dalle orbite, braccia che scattano a difesa del seno e guance a fuoco. Istintivamente cerca di chiudere le gambe, ma si arrende per evitare di strapparmi il cerotto. E’ premurosa per davvero...  
«Sei tutta nuda.» rincaro la dose, morsicandole malizioso il collo e i versetti che fa sono da primo premio. Mi accorgo all’ultimo secondo della sua manina che si allunga di soppiatto verso la coperta. La spingo via, rovinando i suoi piani e lei mette il broncio. Che carina!  
E più si sente in bilico, più si aggrappa alle mie spalle. Ne approfitto per infilare la faccia tra i suoi seni.  
«Bella morbida.» mugugno estatico, strofinandomi contro la sua pelle di seta, leccandola lascivo, dedicando poi la mia totale attenzione ai suoi capezzolini, prendendoli entrambi in bocca e succhiandoli gentilmente. Inarca la schiena con innocenza, miagolando quasi, per ritrarsi immediatamente non appena realizza la sfrontatezza del gesto. Allora è davvero combattuta tra desiderio e pudore! E’ stata sincera per tutto il pomeriggio. Questa scoperta mi rimette di buon umore.  
«E... mh-m... bagnata.» e la carezzo lungo i bordi esterni della sua femminilità, senza accertarmene realmente. Siamo entrambi consapevoli della reciproca eccitazione (fatico a nasconderlo quando sono vestito e con le mani in tasca, figuriamoci in boxer). Mi annusa rapita, mentre mi bacia di nuovo, labbra umide e linguetta birichina. Sei proprio un bell’enigma, ragazza.  
Saremo anche sprovvisti di preservativo, ma ci sono mille altri sistemi per soddisfarci a vicenda, come Vanessa ha brillantemente dimostrato la Vigilia. Voglio ricambiare il favore. Sarebbe fantastico sdraiarla su questo divano, gambe spalancate, e sentirla contorcersi e gemere e supplicarmi, mentre mi preme la faccia contro di lei, calda e umida, con le dita affondate tra i miei capelli. O almeno questa è l’immagine che si è formata nella mia mente all’idea di gustarmi quella sua succosa patatina. Non penso faccia storie, ora che ha potato di fresco il boschetto ed è bella curata.  
«La volta scorsa hai fatto la bambina capricciosa e non mi hai fatto assaggiare la tua fragolina.» la rimprovero affettatamente severo, distraendola con un succhiotto più forte, per cui geme vergognosa. Certo che se andassimo in camera, invece... impazzisco per del buon sesso orale (quale uomo sano di mente non concorderebbe?) e la rossa che mi siede in braccio è indubbiamente un’artista del campo. Avere la sua micetta fulva sulla faccia, mentre mi prende in bocca e succhia avida... okey vada per il letto. Prima però voglio ingolosirla un po’, così che mi segua al galoppo quando mi alzerò all’improvviso, lasciandola sola e insoddisfatta. Se mi sbrigo, dovrei riuscire a sdraiami sul materasso ed aspettarla, già nudo e pronto.  
«Potrei sbatterti su questo divano in un istante e divorarti fino a farti urlare.» annuncio schienandola sotto di me, tutta un tremore, deciso a godermi la vista della sua micina rosa in piena luce, quando vengo interrotto da un sonoro gorgoglio... sono certo non sia il mio stomaco.  
Walsh quasi si soffoca con il cuscino, mentre rido a crepapelle. E addio atmosfera!  
«Ho fame anche io.» la rassicuro, rassegnato alla volontà universale che ci ostacola imperterrita. Si scusa con uno sguardo colpevole, che blandisco con un bacetto a fior di labbra. Siedo comodo, pensando al da farsi quando mi assalta, manina sul mio cuore, baciandomi a palpebre serrate, ancora teneramente vogliosa.  
«Mi hai preso in parola, eh?» affermo con un sorriso, accennando alla mia recente richiesta di un po’ più di intraprendenza da parte sua, pettinandole quei riccioli ramati. Li preferisco al naturale. Tutto in lei è infinitamente più bello da schietto e genuino.  
«Continuiamo dopo.» la quieto bonario. Annuisce timida, in ginocchio al mio fianco. Il sedile del divano si sposta un po’ ma non vi faccio realmente caso.  
«Dubito ci sia un ristorante aperto.» accenno tra me, svaccandomi e giochicchiando con i piedi, mani intrecciate alla nuca. Dopo tutto è il Primo dell’Anno.  
«Cucino qualcosa al volo.» propone gentilissima. Oh non ho nulla in contrario. Un panino casalingo strafarcito è sempre meglio di un insipido tramezzino da bancofrigo. E poi sospetto sia una golosona, come me. Magari è pure bravina in cucina.  
«Molto obbligato.» la ringrazio sincero, voltandomi di tre quarti e sbotto a ridere.  
«Fortuna che non sono andato in caccia di preservativi. Mi distraggo un attimo e ti ritrovo sepolta nel pile.» la sgrido, indice accusatorio e lei replica con l’ennesima smorfia da bambina.  
«Fa freddo.» si giustifica, nascosta fino al mento in quel copertone rosso e verde, pieno di fiocchi di neve stilizzati. Non resisto.  
«Sequestrato!» esclamo strattonandone un lembo, come farei con un caro, vecchio amico. E realizzo solo in seguito che lei non è né l’uno né l’altro. Praticamente non ci conosciamo (tutte le idee bacate di oggi pomeriggio è meglio le butti alle ortiche), è la seconda volta che ci vediamo ed è una ragazza. Con cui ho fatto sesso, in più varianti.  
«Neanche per sogno.» replica battagliera, avvolgendosi più stretta e allontanandosi spav- le sue manine sbucano fuori, arcuate ad artiglio e mi soffia come una gatta. La fisso sconvolto e lei avvampa. Oh Dio, vuoi vedere che è il tipo di donna che se è a proprio agio, diventa spiritosa e pure un po’ maschiaccio? Perché se è così che stanno le cose, può scordarsi di salutarmi ridandomi i miei vestiti asciutti e sperare che non la tampini più. Al contrario non intendo levarmi di torno, per tutte le riprese qui in Islanda. Mi sento solo e voglio una persona che mi sia amica, in maniera sincera. E Vanessa è il miglior candidato che ho incontrato fino ad ora, nonostante l’enorme equivoco.  
«Allora va condiviso.» ordino continuando a ridacchiare, lanciandomi su di lei. Avvolgo entrambi: io sopra e lei sotto. E mi eccito un poco, pelle a pelle. E’ calda, morbida e profumata.  
«Iniziavano a gelarmi le gambe.» le rivelo, accoccolandomi senza doppi fini (se non mi peso troppo, non dovrebbe neppure accorgersi della semierezione). Walsh non è a proprio agio, ma non mi scaccia. Non posso certo darle torto. Oggi son stato un gran bello stronzo. A tal proposito...  
«E poi volevo chiederti scusa per prima, in camera da letto. Ho davvero esagerato.» le confesso il mio rammarico, sfiorandole il viso con due dita. Si rilassa un pelo, sorridendomi comprensiva.  
«Credevo di aver preso un abbaglio.» ammetto a fatica, sforzandomi di guardarla negli occhi, nonostante mi senta un verme. Pensavo davvero che lei volesse quel tipo di ruolo da me, che per lei fosse d’abitudine usare gli uomini, ingannarli e manovrarli come una sapiente burattinaia.  
«Più tempo passavamo insieme, più scoprivo una donna completamente diversa da quella della Vigilia.» soggiungo tentando di spiegarmi. So che non è sufficiente, visto come l’ho trattata. «Quindi hai pensato di forzare la mano.» conclude al mio posto e non so più come reagire.  
«Esatto. O ti saresti rivelata una... finta innocentina oppure saresti andata su tutte le furie e mi avresti cacciato via, magari a cuscinate.» opto per la verità pura e cruda, nonostante il disagio che provo. L’aspetto di averla fraintesa in modo molto più radicale, glielo rivelerò in seguito. Perché un bel ceffone me lo merito, se incalzo con i dettagli in questo preciso frangente.  
«Devo ammettere che l’idea mi ha sfiorato, ma usando Roger invece dei guanciali.» ironizza con un sorrisetto carico di falsa ferocia, accarezzandomi gentilissima la nuca. Non si è offesa per come mi sono comportato?! Inizio davvero a temere che l’episodio con l’ex non solamente sia realmente accaduto, ma che sia stato ben peggio di quanto ho supposto.  
«Uh questa sì che è una minaccia!» mi fingo terrorizzato, rabbrividendo teatrale e mi sorride genuina. Mi sale la rabbia pensando che una ragazza tanto dolce abbia subito una qualche violenza... poi realizzo che stava per subirla da me, perché sono un idiota! Mi prenderei a pugni.  
«Anche io sono stata una stupida a non... ehm... ecco... baciarti, quando non desideravo far altro.» sussurra pianissimo, incapace di guardarmi. Preferisce invece fissare i bottoni del divano. Ho ancora qualche dubbio e il bisogno di riflettere con calma, ma più si dimostra una brava ragazza, fatta e finita, più aumenta il sospetto che pure le voci sul suo conto siano mere malignità da colleghe astiose.  
«Sinceramente ci speravo. Mi piacciono le coccole.» affermo restando volontariamente sul vago. Meglio non specificare che dopo quella fantastica sorpresina con i suoi morbidi piedini, non ero proprio in vena di effusioni castigate (non che in questo preciso momento la situazione sia molto diversa... dovrei ricominciare a portarmi nel portafoglio un preservativo d’emergenza, come facevo da ragazzo). Sembra cogliere il mio suggerimento, poiché avvampa e poi scatta: mi scocca un castissimo bacio sulla guancia, di quelli da amorevole mammina. Di colpo realizza la gaffe e diventa una statua di imbarazzo. E io mi chiedo come cazzo ho fatto a fraintendere l’intero pomeriggio.  
Quindi saresti tu la vera Vanessa?  
Le sfioro il braccio con la punta delle dita e lei sussulta, arrossendo di un tono. Mi trattengo dal ridere unicamente perché sarei terribilmente maleducato e darei vita ad una nuova sequela di equivoci. Sì, qualcosina mi fa sospettare che questa sia quella “vera”. E la preferisco infinitamente di più così, tenerissima e genuina.  
«Ora ne voglio un altro, mammina.» la provoco, mosso dall’istinto. Sono ancora un po’ nervosetto e incerto sul comportamento da tenere (e dirlo con un paio di boxer fradici e lei nuda sotto di me, è al limite dell’ironia).  
Devo razionalizzare tutto.  
E farlo prima di uscirmene con altre idee abissalmente sbagliate. La vedo avvicinarsi di nuovo, labbra tese. Mi vuole accontentare? Realmente? Non che mi lamenti di sbaciucchiamenti e smancerie, però che è un “pochino” frustrante lo sa, vero?  
Non trattengo un sobbalzo... mi ha appena ringhiato nell’orecchio?! Cioè... sa stare allo scherzo e non se la tira neppure?! Ho fatto bingo!  
C’è unicamente da discutere un piccolo punto focale: abbiamo fatto sesso. E stavamo per rifarlo, ben due volte. Lei è in grado di soprassedere all’aver ruzzolato come porcellini la notte di Natale? E io lo sono?  
Non sono proprio un fanatico della fase “amici di letto” (e non intendo minimante sviluppare il nostro rapporto in qualcosa di più... intimo), ma sarei un ipocrita bello e buono a negare che mi farebbe comodo avere una donna carina e disponibile da spupazzarmi nei tempi morti. In fondo il sesso è il miglior antistress in assoluto. E non ha neppure controindicazioni, se si sta attenti.  
Mi spinge via, tentando di rubarmi la coperta, per non trafficare nel suo cucinino come mamma l’ha fatta. Non mi ribello, rotolando di lato e si mette seduta. Forse dovrei fare il gentiluomo e tenere gli occhi chiusi, così da non veder-... certo che ha proprio un bel culo. Non è di quelli ipertonici e scolpiti nel marmo, ma è tondo, liscio e molto femminile. E poi ha una pelle che sembra pura seta. Non resisto e le tiro un pizzicotto. Lei si volta piccata, scacciandomi con un isterico sciò sciò.  
«Smettila di pizzicarmi il sedere, brutto inglese maiale!» sibila furente, abbandonandosi a stereotipi simil-razzisti; però non sembra offesa (non realmente quantomeno), per cui me ne resto svaccato sul suo divano, a godermi il teporino della coperta.  
«E’ colpa tua.» dichiaro convinto e lei mi fissa allucinata, manine ben aperte nel disperato tentativo di coprire il copribile.  
«...come scusa?» sbotta con la voce incrinata di un’ottava. Oddio se è facile metterla in crisi. Non deve certo avere una solida autostima. E stendiamo un velo pietoso sulle sue praticamente inesistenti capacità di ribellione.  
«Sei tu ad avere dei magneti qui sotto.» le faccio capire che si trattava di uno scherzo, più o meno innocente, pizzicandola di nuovo come se fossi attirato da uno strano campo di gravità. E giuro che se la intende come “ho un culo che fa galassia” mi butto giù dalla finestra (e siamo al terzo piano).  
«Vado in cucina, prima di azzannarti un braccio.» minaccia crudelissima, alzandosi dopo l’ennesimo strattone alla coperta, che rimane sotto il mio di sedere. L’affianco e mi fissa basita.  
«Che vuoi fare?» domanda incredula. Incrocio le braccia, preparandomi ad una discussione lampo, che conto di vincere senza fatica.  
«Ti aiuto.» chiarisco, come se fosse più che ovvio. Almeno decido in prima persona con cosa farcire il mio tramezzino. Inoltre nessuna donna rifiuterebbe mai un aiuto tra i fornelli, invece che spignattare da sola. E mi impongo anche di non squadrala troppo ad altezza davanzale, ben poco coperto dall’avambraccio destro. La mancina è invece impegnata a celare il suo ciuffetto ramato.  
«Scordatelo. Non faccio entrare un inglese imbranato nella mia cucina.» silura a denti stretti, serissima e io boccheggio come un tonno.  
...  
Momento di stallo.  
...  
...d’accordo se ci tiene tanto, faccia pure. Mi arrendo con uno sbuffo e Vanessa si affretta vittoriosa verso la propria camera. Adesso mi vendico, spagnola pestifera.  
«I fornelli sono di là.» annoto facendole da sbarramento. Subito cerca di superarmi, scartandomi a sinistra e tentando di passare sotto il mio braccio. Fallimento totale, ricciolina.  
«Non tengo il pigiama in frigo.» borbotta incaponendosi in un gioco di piedi niente male. Devo ammettere che è brava con le finte (lo sarebbe di più se usasse le mani come diversivo, invece che come “reggiseno e mutandina”), ma per altezza, costituzione ed abitudine al gioco duro, vinco su ogni fronte. Potrei bloccarla alla sprovvista, afferrandola con un braccio per la vita e... sì, così finiremmo di nuovo su quel divano, senza vestiti, niente cena e con zero preservativi a nostra disposizione. Meglio evitare, da frustrato divento acido. Inoltre prima D-E-V-O razionalizzare l’accaduto, poi e solo poi decidere se portarmela a letto. Sempre che lei sia ancora disponibile e consenziente...  
«Oh, lo so. Speravo fosse cucina con spettacolo.» ghigno lasciandola scappare in ritirata. Grazie alla luce non così discreta del salotto noto un particolare che mi era sfuggito: le lentiggini. Una spruzzata di efelidi le colora la parte alta del fondoschiena, proprio alla base della colonna vertebrale. Scommetto che Vanessa se ne vergogna a morte. Invece a me arrapano di brutto...  
Percepisce il mio sguardo insistente, poiché piazza le manine sul sederotto, palmi aperti verso di me, e trotterella via rapida rapida. E io rido di cuore. Se l’aspetto sessuale è ormai bocciato, spero almeno accetti di farmi compagnia qualche volta, come casti amici. E’ una ragazza troppo buffa e divertente per lasciarmela sfuggire.

~

«Venendo qui ho visto un piccolo minimarket.» sono le mie esatte parole quando rientra con l’abitino lilla indosso.  
«Sì, è sempre aperto perché?» risponde mentre sparecchia, liberando il tavolo dai suoi disegni e poi dal the imbevuto. Ho già deciso che fare, quindi forza e coraggio, Hiddleston. La richiamo con un colpo di tosse, coprendomi con le mani. Fortunatamente Vanessa non è proprio una guardona, quasi non nota lo stato impietoso in cui staziono nel suo salottino, culo all’aria e calzini ai piedi. Si sofferma sui miei boxer azzurri, dove spicca una bella macchia appiccicosa. Non serve neppure che apra bocca. Annuisce, accennando con il capo ai jeans umidi di the, e torna a sciacquare le tazze.  
«Vado a comprare del vino. Mi sembra il minimo.» l’avviso saltellando nei doposci, nelle scarpe ed infilandomi il giaccone al volo. Mugugna qualcosa che non capisco, mentre scendo i gradini tre a tre, uscendo dalla palazzina di corsa.


	9. When Laughter's Lost in Peaceful Silence (pt1)

5\. When Laughter's Lost in Peaceful Silence  
(pt 1)

_Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_ & _Sonia_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

[]()

Sto ghiacciando. Maledetto freddo polare. Ammetto di essere stato un tantinello idiota ad uscirmene in tutta fretta, dimenticandomi di sciarpa, guanti e cappello, che sono rimasti al calduccio nella mia borsa (il portafogli sono abituato a tenerlo nella tasca interna della giacca, insieme al cellulare). ‘Beati loro.’ penso mentre busso e la voce di Vanessa si affretta ad avvisarmi che la porta è aperta.  
Sono stato precipitoso, ma avevo urgente bisogno di tempo per ragionare.  
E l’idea di uscire a comprare il necessario mi è sembrata geniale, fino a quando non mi ha investito il primo schiaffo di neve. Fare dietrofront immediatamente sarebbe stato poco da uomo deciso, ma sicuramente naso e orecchie avrebbero apprezzato. Il minimarket era pure più lontano di quanto ricordassi. O forse mi sono distratto e ho sbagliato incrocio, non saprei con esattezza.  
Niente vino. Ergo mi sono accontentato di una confezione da sei di rosse doppiomalto. Spero le piaccia la birra. Non credo sia astemia, la vodka l’ha retta tutto sommato bene. Tanto ad essere onesti non è certo per il bere che sono voluto uscire.  
Dovevo schiarirmi le idee.  
E già che c’ero, prendere almeno una scatola di preservativi, per ogni evenienza. Ridacchio come un ebete surgelato, pensando a quali ho scelto. Oltre alla sorpresina, ovviamente. Intendo far cambiare idea a Vanessa su un paio di cosette, se si presenterà nuovamente l’occasione di spassarcela insieme. Ecco, questo è il vero punto su cui avevo bisogno di riflettere: che cazzo ho combinato oggi pomeriggo?  
E’ indubbio che mi son fatto un'opinione sbagliata su di lei. Obbiettivamente ci ha messo del suo nel dar vita all’equivoco, però mi sento comunque a disagio. Sul divano, dopo il mio vergognoso incidente con il microonde, è tornata ad essere dolce, passionale e sincera, come la ricordo la notte della Vigilia. Le ore precedenti come devo giudicarle? Unicamente come una pessima recita, implicitamente forzata dal sottoscritto? Riflettendoci a freddo (in tutti i sensi) era più vittima della situazione che attrice consumata nella parte della finta verginella. E determinazione, combattività e autostima non sono certo le sue qualità primarie. Inizio a pensare che non sia corretto parlare di “finzione” o di “parti” riguardo a Walsh. Probabilmente l’essere scostante, frigida e sfuggente deve essere la sua tattica difensiva finale, quando si sente messa alle strette e non sa piú che fare.  
Se è così, son stato io a dar vita al malinteso e giocare con i suoi sentimenti come con una bambola. Ho esagerato, perdendo il controllo perché averla sul letto nuda, legata e “fintamente” riottosa mi ha mandato fuori. La situazione mi è sfuggita di mano, tanto da venirmi nelle mutande, mentre mi sfregavo su quel suo sederotto morbido. Credevo sinceramente fosse tutto un gioco e lei stesse recitando un ruolo. Invece Vanessa era semplicemente troppo terrorizzata per parlare e ribellarsi. No, non è esatto neppure questo. Lei a farmi capire l’equivoco ci ha pure provato, serrando di scatto le gambe e gemendo dei singhiozzi che ho bellamente ignorato, spalancandola con la forza e toccandola senza riguardi, pensando che fosse esattamente quello che voleva.  
D’accordo, vederla in questa ottica mi fa sentire... disgustoso.  
Come devo comportarmi da adesso in avanti?  
Lei sembra disposta a scusarmi, forse addirittura a perdonarmi, senza farne parola con nessuno per di più. Se ripenso a quello che le stavo facendo, mi si torce lo stomaco. L’ho quasi stuprata su quel letto...  
Quasi godo a sentire i manici del sacchetto incidermi le dita per il vento gelido e carico di neve che mi schiaffeggia la faccia.  
Sei un coglione, Hiddleston!  
Ti meriteresti una bella scarica di ceffoni, altroché! Non solo l’hai umiliata come uno stronzo, ma hai pure rischiato rogne scandalistiche di dimensioni epiche! Per cosa poi?! Una scialba avventuretta! Quella della Vigilia è stata una scopata senza infamia e senza lode, resa un pochino speciale dall’astinenza, dalla solitudine e dall’alcool.  
Forse dovrei accontentarmi... anzi esserle addirittura riconoscente per non sputtanarmi in pubblico come un depravato violento. Il problema è che la vorrei come amica. Mi sento dannatamente solo ultimamente. Tra impegni lavorativi e progetti in cantiere, non ho più tempo per me, per coltivare le mie amicizie. Quasi non ricordo più l’ultima volta che sono uscito a bermi una birra in compagnia. E pensare che sono anche fortunato a girare nuovamente con Chris. Sul set con lui mi diverto un sacco e pure Eccleston è piuttosto esilarante. Però entrambi hanno una loro famiglia, con moglie e prole. E quando si mettono a discutere di problemi di pannolini, notti insonni e primi dentini mi sento a disagio.  
Il vero cruccio restano le sere e le mattinate quando non si registra, per colpa del tempo o per via delle festività irrinunciabili. Pure a Capodanno sono riuscito ad annoiarmi e sentirmi un pesce fuor d’acqua...  
Mi ritrovo davanti al portoncino di ingresso di Vanessa. Ed a parte un principio di congelamento non ho ricavato un bel niente, nonostante il giretto sotto zero fatto proprio per schiarirmi le idee. Ci penserò con calma durante la cena, studiando le sue reazioni.  


~

Non faccio in tempo ad entrare e richiudere la porta dietro di me che mi ritrovo assaltato da qualcosa di arancione. Un asciugamano caldissimo mi avvolge la faccia ed è paradisiaco.  
«Sei assiderato!» mi rimprovera preoccupata, tenendosi in equilibrio sulle punte, tamponandomi delicatamente. Sì, ho decisamente preso un abbaglio clamoroso oggi pomeriggio, dopo la faccenda del divano. Devo trovare un modo per rimediare. Mi sento terribilmente in colpa per come l’ho trattata. E le scuse di prima non sono sufficienti.  
«C’è una mezza bufera là fuori.» le racconto distrattamente, posando la borsa di plastica sulla sedia accanto all’ingresso e lei mi fulmina con lo sguardo. Sbuffa e non ho difficoltà a leggere in viso il perché. Era sinceramente in pensiero. Mi piace un sacco questa ragazza. E’ estremamente dolce e amorevole. Sesso a parte (non male, d’accordo, ma nulla di eccezionale, almeno per i miei standard... eccetto l'episodio con i piedi), credo potremmo essere realmente... bhe... amici, se lei lo volesse ancora.  
Un secondo telo azzurro viene a far compagnia al primo, in corrispondenza dei capelli completamente fradici di neve. Nel tentativo di aiutarmi ad asciugarli, si avvicina un po’ troppo ed inavvertitamente si sporca, o meglio un po’ di neve le cade nella scollatura del vestito. La vedo ghiacciarsi e soffocare un urletto disperato. Si volta di colpo e inizia a scuotere la stoffa, ma la cinturina le fa da blocco. Non dovrei, ho fatto l’infame abbastanza oggi... rifletto mentre il mio inconscio ha già fatto la sua scelta. Mi avvicino di un passo e l’avermi dato le spalle non le serve più a nulla. Vedo benissimo ogni sua mossa. Caccia dentro una mano, ravana poco signorilmente ed afferra il ghiaccio, lasciandolo cadere sul tappetino già zuppo dell’ingresso. Quando si volta e mi trova sopra la sua spalla, a far lo gnorri continuando a frizionarmi i capelli, diventa porpora. Non sono riuscito a resistere alla tentazione. E’ troppo facile da imbarazzare. E’ ancora senza reggiseno. Deve essersi dedicata unicamente alla cucina. Ed al mio imbarazzante bucato, dato che non vedo più i miei boxer stazionare sul pavimento né i jeans sul divano. Le sorrido innocente e lei mi mette il broncio, prima di aiutarmi a liberarmi della neve e riprendere una temperatura umana.  
Appena le narici tornano a collaborare fiuto l’aria calda dell’appartamento. Mh-m che profumino! Se tra i fornelli è brava quanto a selezionare i the... quel Rose Bud era magnifico. Doveva esserlo anche il White Butterfly, che non ho neppure assaggiato. Un po’ mi spiace averglielo fatto sprecare, però non mi andava di scegliere apertamente uno tanto femminile come quello alla rosa, anche se lo adoro. E’ dolce dolce. Sì, decisamente ha buon gusto per i the... anche per le calze. E prima che possa fermarla, la mia memoria ha riportato a galla anche qualcos’altro, di meno casto, in cui eccelle. Subito mi focalizzo sulla sua boccuccia umida e calda. Vederla mordersi il labbro inferiore, un po’ impacciata un po’ concentrata per tenersi in equilibrio e tamponarmi i capelli non mi è proprio d’aiuto a tornare in modalità “asessuata”. In effetti, devo rivedere la mia opinione. Mentre girellavo per le strade sono stato inutilmente severo nel mio giudizio sulle sue performance. Ero ancora troppo indispettito per l’equivoco che si era creato e che mi ha gioco forza convinto a fare la figura dell’insensibile porco manolunga per metà pomeriggio. A letto non se l’è cavata poi così male, è solo un po’ troppo passiva e poco fantasiosa. Magari era solo intimidita dall’intera situazione, trovandosi per la prima volta in una notte di sesso occasionale (perché ormai son più che sicuro, non aveva nessun precedente alle spalle). Inoltre, adesso che son certo non sia una santarellina di facciata, non ho il diritto di criticarla perché ha un vibratore a coniglietto nell’armadio, con ancora il sigillo di garanzia incollato sul tappo. L’intimo è un’altra storia. Non c’è nulla di male se le piace essere sensuale, sotto insospettabili lupetti e maglioni a collo alto (neppure possedere un vibratore la rende una pervertita, sebbene ho motivo di credere che Vanessa la viva molto diversamente).  
Perché mi fissa in quel modo?  
...ho le mani rosse e fredde quanto quel pezzo di neve. Forse persino di più. Normalmente sono caloroso, ma quando mi ghiaccio ci metto una vita a scaldarmi. Tanto che Chris insinua sia davvero uno Jotun sotto mentite spoglie.  
«Fammi riscaldare un po’.» pigolo infantile, allungandole verso di lei, ad un’altezza poco equivocabile. Mi osserva allucinata, allontanandosi con il busto.  
«Ti porto un altro asciugamano.» ribatte quasi terrorizzata, stando ben attenta ad ogni mia mossa. Tengo le braccia rigide, come se fossi un robot e se accenno un passo lei indietreggia rapidissima.  
«Lì in mezzo devi essere bella calda.» la provoco accennando a come si è liquefatta velocemente la neve, lasciando una scia bagnata lungo tutto il corpetto, dalla scollatura alla vita.  
«Scordatelo.» replica battagliera, abbracciandosi da sola, come per proteggersi da un mio assalto. Non sarei tanto infame. Oddio, sì lo sarei anche, se ci conoscessimo meglio e avessi l’intenzione di farmi perdonare lanciandola sul divano, per “riscaldarla”. E qui casca l’asino. Sono parecchio confuso. Non voglio incasinare ulteriormente la situazione. Prima voglio capire se siamo sulla stessa... lunghezza d’onda. E’ una ragazza troppo dolce per farla soffrire ingiustamente. ciò nonostante voglio essere preparato; è terribilmente frustrante restare con un palmo di naso. Chissà come reagisce alla vista di quel tipo di preservativi. Per quanto mi riguarda, se le andasse un bis, sono più che disponibile. Il problema è lei (e quanto l’ho terrorizzata).  
Sarà da sporco maschilista, ma una parte consistente di me, dubita fortemente che le donne, tutte ed in particolar modo quelle come Vanessa, siano in grado di scindere per davvero sesso e sentimenti. Ed il sottoscritto è interessato unicamente alla prima parte dell’equazione. E’ stata un’esperienza più che positiva, sia la Vigilia che oggi pomeriggio, fino all’equivoco del bucato, perché negarlo? Non intendo tirarmi indietro, facendomi scudo con del falso moralismo. Se le andasse di continuare così, stanotte o anche nei prossimi giorni, divertendoci insieme quando ci va, a me andrebbe più che bene. Se invece spera in qualcosa di più... sotto un certo punto di vista, sarebbe stato più semplice se si fosse finta innocentina.  
«Scherzavo.» affermo fintamente offeso, riprendendo a frizionarmi la testa con quello arancio. Mi studia qualche secondo, poi mi dà le spalle, piegando l’asciugamano azzurro, ormai fradicio. Ha sciolto i capelli da quella specie di massa vaporosa da vamp che aveva prima e li ha legati in un treccione un po’ spettinato, che tende inevitabilmente a destra. Le donano molto di più, così naturali. Ha il collo tutto scoperto, fino alle spalle. Su Tom, fai il bravo ragazzo e non il moccioso per una volta. Le passo giusto un dito lungo la spina dorsale, prima di afferrarla con entrambe le mani sulla pelle nuda. Che meraviglia è proprio calda!  
Strilla. E si irrigidisce tutta. Poi scatta, ribellandosi come può. Si gira su sé stessa, dimenandosi come un serpente, inciampa da sola e cade a terra, gambe all’aria e schiena contro il divano. Non faccio in tempo a sogghignare del suo essere teneramente goffa, che gli occhi si incollano dove non dovrebbero.  
E’ ancora nuda sotto quell’abitino lilla.  
Deve aver messo l’anima tra le padelle, per non essersi concessa neppure il tempo di indossare un paio di quelle sue graziose mutandine. Mi accuccio di fronte e la studio senza vergogna, tanto ho già visto parecchio prima, quando si è precipitata in mio soccorso con niente addosso (ed ora che l’ho inquadrata meglio, non fatico a credere della sua buona fede). L’inguine è un po’ arrossato e con meno peletti della Vigilia. Deve essersi depilata di recente, magari in vista della festa di Capodanno. Certo che ha proprio una bella micetta, tutta rosa e polposa. E il cavallo tira parecchio (devo ricordarmi di stare attento a quando mi rialzo o imprecherò contro la cerniera dei doposci). D’accordo la parte del sesso mi interessa più di quanto vorrei ammettere. Potendo scegliere, voglio una donna e non la mia mano. Se questo mi rende un pervertito senza speranza di redenzione... allora lo sono. Punto.  
Vanessa si lamenta sottovoce, in spagnolo. D’accordo, che non fosse inglese l’avevo già dedotto, sebbene il cognome lo sia eccome (e pure quanto a carnagione non scherza). Che sia una sanguemisto americana? L’accento non corrisponde...  
«Tutto bene?» domando continuando a giocherellare con l’asciugamano. Fosse per me, allungherei la destra per aiutarla ad alzarsi (tirando parolacce per la zip che sfrega contro il Re... nudo), però sospetto non gradirebbe troppo un mio gesto galante mentre è con la patatina al vento. Mugugna qualcosa, poi si accorge del proprio stato. Niente strillo. Si copre alla velocità della luce, rossa come un peperone e balbetta qualcosa di poco chiaro.  
«Si fredda la cena!» sbotta alzandosi scattosa, ignorando la mia poco cortese risatina, per il suo virgineo imbarazzo. Ammetto che mi eccita parecchio questo suo spontaneo pudore. La rende teneramente sexy.

~

Dio che figura barbina.  
Posso essere più scema? Per evitare che bruciasse il pollo, non mi son data neppure il tempo di infilarmi le mutande. E giustamente dopo l’exploit da talpa scavatrice per colpa della neve, come poteva mancare la caduta da pagliaccio, culo a terra?  
Magari non ha visto più di tanto... sì, illuditi donna. Ti si è accucciato di fronte, mentre te ne stavi come una papera a gambe all’aria. Avrà visto tutto, dettagli inclusi. Voglio infilare la testa nel forno e morire con dignità.  
«Posso sedermi?» domanda garbato, avvicinandosi allo sgabellino. Ho già apparecchiato (in modo un po’ spartano lo ammetto, con semplici tovagliette colorate e bicchieri da grande magazzino), i dadini di pollo sono ancora caldi e il riso è pronto. Spero che gli piaccia la cucina leggermente speziata. Forse avrei dovuto chiedere prima, miseriaccia. Mi volto per annuire ed il modo furbo in cui mi sorride, mi fa avvampare. Vorrei poter dire “di nuovo”, in realtà ho la faccia in fiamme da quando ho rimesso a posto la gonna. Respira, il danno è fatto. Passa oltre.  
«Accomodati pure.» pigolo in fretta, sento il rumore della sedia e mi sbrigo a riempire le due fondine. Fa bene a starmi lontano quando armeggio con le padelle. Mi ha visto capottare da sola, inciampando nei miei piedi meno di un minuto fa. Ed un ustione lui oggi se l’è già guadagnata. Quando torna Abbie mi sente. I piatti toccavano a lei, dannazione! Mi ha lasciato tutto sporco ed fatto i salti della scimmia per lavare le padelle incrostate, fargli il bucato e cucinare.  
«Buon appetito.» gli auguro posando due piatti colmi sul tavolino. Pollo caramellato e riso saltato con verdure. Nulla di eccezionale, lo so, ma ero troppo in palla per inventarmi qualcosa di più estroso. E poi il mio forte sono i dolci, mica i piatti unici.  
Lo vedo adocchiare il sacchetto con cui è rientrato, appoggiato sulla seggiola porta cappotti. Uh è vero era andato a comprare il vino, anche se non ce ne era affatto bisogno.  
«Sta pure seduto, la prendo io.» lo anticipo, ciabattando frenetica, schivando lo spigolo al millimetro. Lui è pure a piedi scalzi e quei pantaloni non sembrano proprio comodissimi per muoversi. Inoltre è da maleducati far alzare l’ospite. Afferro il sacchettino di plastica e faccio ritorno.  
‘E’ un po’ pesante per essere una bottiglia di vino.’ rifletto mentre lo poso sul tavolo. Il vero problema arriva quando apro e guardo dentro. Niente vino. In compenso c’è una confezione di birre da sei, rosse, doppio malto, di quelle iperdense con tanto di pallina per rompere i coaguli. Non mi sorprendo. E’ inglese purosangue, non potevo aspettarmi di meno. E’ il restante contenuto a lasciarmi incerta su come reagire. Una scatola di preservativi (non ho idea del tipo e mi rifiuto di tirarli fuori dalla borsa per leggere l’etichetta), un altro tubetto rosso di non so quale utilità. E delle batterie.  
Quelle mi fanno paura. E’ vero che aveva promesso un seguito alle effusioni sul divano, però...  
Suvvia Vanessa, fai la donna adulta e non la ragazzina! E’ stato previdente. Era più che ovvio che non fosse sparito come un fulmine unicamente per comprare dello stupidissimo vino. Ora cena e cerca di non strozzarti, di umiliazioni ne hai già collezionate parecchie oggi.  
«Tu non la bevi?» domanda vedendomi spacchettarne una sola e poi dirigermi al frigorifero, a prendere l’acqua minerale.  
«Meglio di no.» dichiaro convinta, appoggiando la bottiglia in mezzo al tavolo, dopo essermi accanita contro il tappo e aver vinto in modo quasi dignitoso.  
«Non ti piace la birra?» chiede curioso, aprendo la sua lattina con un abile gioco del pollice. Scommetto che se ci provo io, minimo mi faccio male.  
«Sì, anche se non posso dichiararmi una gran intenditrice. Solamente...» prendo tempo, riempiendomi il bicchiere e bevendolo tutto d’un fiato. Avevo sete da quando son corsa alla lavatrice. Pronta per l’ennesima figura da povera scema?  
«Mi dà alla testa subito e brilla sono un pessimo spettacolo.» confesso affondando la forchetta nel riso, assaggiandone un po’. Menomale, almeno non è scotto.  
«Che c’è? Togli il filtro pensiero-parola?» e lui come lo sa?! Legge nella mente? Da come lo fisso allucinata deduce di averci preso e scoppia a ridere. Fortunatamente sceglie di non infierire e si dedica alla sua rossa, che versa nel bicchiere facendole fare una cascatella, prima di impugnare la forchetta e dare un assaggio a sua volta. Ci avrei scommesso che avrebbe iniziato dalla carne.  
‘E’ da maleducati fissare la gente mentre mangia.’ sento la voce severa di mia madre rimbombarmi bella testa. Se ci parlassimo ancora, le chiederei se la regola vale anche quando hai un uomo splendido davanti. Lo scorgo masticare vorace, poi torno ad interessarmi al mio di piatto. Fa un verso strano e d’istinto alzo gli occhi.  
Perché mi squadra così? Oddio vuoi vedere che è crudo? Oppure ho sbagliato le dosi? Ne addento in fretta un pezzo. No, non mi sembra faccia poi così schifo...  
«L’hai davvero cucinato tu?» domanda in un tono strano, come se non ci credesse. Che vuole insinuare?  
«No, ho un elfo domestico sotto il lavandino.» mi sfugge, più acida e nerd di quanto vorrei. Non può smontarmi anche sulla cucina. E’ il mio unico punto di forza con uomini! Tom ridacchia alla battuta, poi riempie la forchetta all’orlo e riprende a mangiare come un lupo affamato.  
«Allora fagli i miei più vivi complimenti.» replica bevendo un lungo sorso di birra. Se lo imito, sto stesa mezza serata. Dovevo proprio ereditarla da papà l’incapacità di reggerla?  
«Dio l’abbinamento è fantastico!» sbotta di colpo, lasciandomi vagamente basita. Non riesco a trattenermi e sorrido ebete. Sono felicissima che non stia facendo il divo, anzi. Mi sembra di cenare con un vecchio amico.  
«Devi provare.» mi ordina riempiendomi il bicchiere, fino all’orlo. E’ pazzo. Se ne bevo solamente la metà, vado fuori come un paio di nacchere. E l’essere senza freni, verbali e fisici, con lui nei paraggi è assolutamente da evitare.  
«Solo un assaggio.» chiarisco inghiottendo un boccone e poi appoggiando appena le labbra al bordo. Sorsettino e metto giù. Cavolo, c’ha ragione! Si abbinano perfettamente. Questo sì che è puro culo. Smodato aggiungerei.  
«Concordo, è buonissimo. Però il resto la bevi tu.» dichiaro seria, alzandomi e prendendo un terzo bicchiere, per l’acqua. Fa spallucce, ingurgita la sua e si allunga per aprirne un’altra. Mi chiedo quanta ne regga, visto il ritmo a cui la beve (inizio a sospettare che abbia una tolleranza alcoolica piuttosto elevata e alla Vigilia fosse poco più che brillo, molto assonnato e tanto solo). In ogni caso, con la bufera che imperversa in questo momento, non lo lascio camminare mezza città per rientrare in albergo. E magari se è alticcio non fatico neppure a convincerlo. Non ho doppi fini, anche se non posso negare quanto gradirei una degna conclusione a tutte le provocazioni, fisiche e verbali, che mi ha costretto a subire per gran parte del pomeriggio. Che sia il tipo da sbronza allegra?  
Mangiamo in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi non percepisco più il rumore della sua forchetta e sollevo lo sguardo. Ha divorato tutto e sono a poco più di metà. Non pensavo avesse tanta fame. Vuoi vedere che è il classico uomo che mangia per tre e non ingrassa neppure di un grammo? Invidiaaaaa!  
«Posso fare lo sfacciato e chiederti un bis?» mugugna con la bocca ancora mezza piena ed è il mio turno di ride. E’ adorabile.  


**Splat!**

Ecco forse non è il caso di far l’oca starnazzante mentre hai un pezzo di pollo in punta di forchetta, brutta cretina. Almeno fosse ricaduto nel piatto. E invece no! Il mio personale balconcino-latteria si è messo in mezzo come al solito. Ennesima figuraccia (almeno era tiepido o avrei pure strillato).  
«Sei proprio una pasticciona.» sbotta sogghignando da vera carogna. Ritiro tutto. Non è adorabile, è infame fino alle budella.  
«Ho poca materia grigia io. Devo fare una sola cosa alla volta o si inceppa il criceto.» ribatto piccata, ripulendomi in fretta, con dita e tovagliolo. Il pollo finisce in bocca, la carta asciuga il resto. D’accordo mi sono auto-offesa per l’ennesima volta. Dovrei seriamente dar retta a Sigmund per la questione dell’autostima e la gestione dell’autoironia. Tom ghigna, in attesa dei rifornimenti, senza scollare quel suo tonico fondoschiena dalla seggiola. E’ pigro come qualunque altro uomo. Scoprirlo così normale è un sollievo; sul set è sempre impeccabile, talmente perfetto da mettere in soggezione. Mi dirigo ai fornelli e riempio la fondina, abbondando con la carne, dato che l’ha tanto apprezzata.  
«Sei ancora sporca di salsa.» mi fa notare mentre gli appoggio il piatto, nuovamente pieno, davanti. E prima che riesca anche solamente a guardar giù, allunga l’indice, fa la scarpetta nella mia scollatura e se lo infila in bocca. Forse questa provocazione non l’aveva studiata a tavolino, dato che siamo in due ad essere imbarazzatissimi. Io divento marmo, lui prende a torturarsi il collo in modo frenetico. Come ne usciamo? Ho ancora il cervello scollegato e faccio una cosa assolutamente stupida. Gli rubo la forchetta di mano ed infilo in bocca il pezzettone di pollo che faceva bella mostra di sé, in cima alla montagnetta di riso. Mi fissa come farebbe un bambino a cui hanno appena soffiato le caramelle sotto al naso. Prima che possa in qualche modo reagire, corro a sedermi, riprendendo a mangiare in tutta calma, ignorandolo. Quasi mi soffoco quando mi tira un leggero calcetto con il piede, facendo lo sguardo truce. E scoppiamo a ridere come due ebeti.

~

Mi metto seduto ed aspetto, lasciandola spadellare nel suo regno. Terranno caldo questi pantaloni, ma sono scomodi. E mi son già graffiato rialzandomi da terra. Mi concedo un po’ di tempo per osservarla, mentre è tutta concentrata in cucina. Fatico ancora a credere che sia davvero quel tipo di donna, in senso positivo. Dopo quel pianto e le sue confuse e rubizze giustificazioni, non ho più motivo di dubitare della sua buona fede (e ne ho molti per sentirmi a disagio, ripensando al mio volontario comportamento). Di solito sono bravo a capire le intenzioni delle persone. O almeno lo sono diventato, imparando a vivere in questo mondo fatto di flash tanto accecanti quanto taglienti. Osservando come si comporta ora, che si è alleggerita la coscienza confessando la sua parte di colpa, davvero non riesco neppure più a ipotizzare stia fingendo. Mi resta un solo dubbio bello grosso: perché è venuta a letto con me, considerato pure il trauma subito? Non mi aveva mai parlato prima né lo avrebbe fatto, se non fossi stato io a tampinarla. E non è una gatta morta, interessata a farsi sbattere dall’attore single di turno. Forse era solo triste per la prospettiva di passare la Vigilia da sola, esattamente come me. Poi la vodka ha fatto il resto.  
E di sicuro non si ritiene una donna fascinosa e letale. Apprezzo l’autoironia, però infierisce un po’ troppo su sé stessa per avere un’autostima degna di questo nome.  
In effetti è stata un bel po’ combattuta, fino a quando non le ho fatto toccare con mano che non la stavo illudendo. E’ talmente piena di paure e paranoie da credersi realmente un mostriciattolo? E oggi pomeriggio? Sono stato io a forzarla sul divano? Magari lei voleva solo punzecchiarmi con il piede, perché ero freddo e scostante? A pensare al dopo, dall’interrogatorio all’averla sbattuta sul letto nuda ed esposta come un pezzo di carne, mi sento verme. Sia per come l’ho trattata (avrei dovuto affrontarla a tu per tu, invece che costruire castelli in aria, fatti di congetture degne di un maniaco del complotto) che per l’ennesima figuraccia da ragazzino arrapato (e Vanessa è stata molto gentile a non indagare, oltre ad accettare di farmi nuovamente il bucato, senza dover proferire parola). Sento il bisogno di chiarire al più presto con lei, non mi piace avere un unicorno arcobaleno che fa bella mostra di sé in salotto e che noi due continuiamo tacitamente ad ignorare. Potrei approfittare di questo momento tranquillo per intavolare l’argomento. Bene come me ne esco?  
Scusa, intanto che ceniamo ti andrebbe di parlare del perché siam finiti in un equivoco colossale, partito da quel divano, proseguito poi sul tuo letto (tra una graditissima mostra di biancheria intima) poi di nuovo in salotto con tanto di collega arcigna presente ed infine nuovamente sul letto, dove io ti ho quasi usata come una bambola gonfiabile e tu sei scoppiata in lacrime?  
... meglio trovare qualcosa di meno diretto o potrebbe piangere ancora. L’importante è restare su un piano neutro, né troppo distante né troppo a contatto, fino a che la situazione non è chiara. Ergo basta provocazioni, Tom (lei non rientra neppure nell’equazione, considerato quanto innocente e materna si sta rivelando da quando son rincasato).  
L’averla a fianco, cena in mano, mi distrae. Uh che bel piattone fumante! Non sembra affatto male. Mi sarei accontentato di un sandwich, magari strafarcito. Si è data un bel da fare, mentre ero via. Non ci ho messo tanto, nonostante l’incrocio sbagliato. Ho perso giusto un po’ di tempo a scergliere il model- evitiamo di pensarci. Ora mi gusto la cena, i problemi a pancia piena.  
La doppiomalto.  
Faccio per alzarmi quando mi precede. Lascio che sia lei a prendere il sacchetto. Meglio prima che poi. Come da copione estrae unicamente le birre. I preservativi neppure li tocca. Credevo reagisse peggio alla sospresina. Insieme alle batterie, è piuttosto ovvia. Nemmeno un accenno. E considerato quanto è negata a nascondere le proprie emozioni, non può restare impassibile.  
... vuoi vedere che non sa nemmeno cos’è?  
Finita la cena, faccio lo sfrontato e glielo metto davanti. La confezione è anonima, però la forma e il contenuto sono abbastanza chiari. Visto il tipo farà la finta tonta... e se non fingesse? Vorrebbe dire che non ha mai...  
D’accordo, pensiamo ad altro o diventa duro di nuovo, e una dolorosa sfregata dalla cerniera l’ho già subita prima.  
Inforco prima la carne. E’ tutta sugosa e invitante. Assaggio e...  
«L’hai davvero cucinato tu?» sbotto d’istinto. Diamine se è brava tra i fornelli! Poi mi rendo conto che è una domanda parecchio scortese, in quanto ospite, però cavolo se è così d-e-v-e darmi la ricetta. Non illuderti, Hiddleston. La bruceresti irrimediabilmente.  
Qualcosa mi suggerisce di averla indispettita. In effetti, complessata com’è, la mia richiesta deve esserle sembrata una mezza accusa. Però cavolo con la birra si sposa da Dio, come facevo a tacere!? Insisto e gliene verso un bicchiere colmo. Mi accontenta e ne beve un sorsettino. Per gradire gradisce, lo leggo nei suoi occhi e in quel sorrisetto orgoglioso, da massaia consumata. Però non indugia troppo nella rossa. Non è inglese di sicuro.  
Non mi faccio scrupoli e chiedo il bis. Mi accontenta zelante, non prima di essere scoppiata a ridacchiare gioiosa ed essersi impiastricciata con un pezzo di pollo, precipitato proprio nella sua scollatura. La rimprovero bonario e ribatte ironica, anche se sempre un po’ troppo autolesionista. Potendo scegliere preferisco questa opzione alla donna che se la tira all’inverosimile. O peggio, la piagnucolona. Quelle sono una piaga.  
E’ generosa con le porzioni. E da come mi ha visto divorare la carne, mi ha riempito di nuovo il piatto, con poco riso e molto pollo. Guarda che bei pezzettoni caramellati a puntino! Ha ancora una goccia di salsa che le sta colando dentro il vestito, tra i seni. Sto perdendo troppi freni con lei. Peccato che quando me ne accorgo il danno è fatto. Ho allungato il dito, raccolto la gocciolina e me lo son messo in bocca. Non era previsto. Avevo deciso niente provocazioni fino a quando la situazione non è chiara. Ho iniziato proprio bene, non c’è che dire.  
L’imbarazzo si taglia con il coltello, tanto che lei se ne sta immobile e io mi gratto il collo come un matto. Ma che meravi- Oddio che fa?! Mi ruba il pezzo più grosso? L’avevo puntato da quando mi ha appoggiato il piatto davanti. Esigo vendetta!  
Le tiro un calcetto e quasi la faccio strozzare. Mi sa che ho esagerato con la confidenza. Invece di arrabbiarsi, ride. E di gusto pure.  
Con questo suo exploit molto alla mano, posso anche calar le armi e godermi pollo e compagnia.

♦~♣~♦


	10. When Laughter's Lost in Peaceful Silence (pt2)

**Note:** [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/1121.html) 485: When Laughter's Lost in Peaceful Silence

5\. When Laughter's Lost in Peaceful Silence  
(pt 2)

_Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_ & _Sonia_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

[]()

La cena trascorre tranquilla, in sereno cameratismo, ridendo e facendo battute idiote ogni tanto (è incredibilmente chiacchierone, quasi logorroico, per essere uomo). Non credevo sarebbe stato tanto rilassante passare del tempo con lui, dopo tutto quello che è successo.  
«I miei più vivi complimenti allo chef.» mormora stiracchiandosi sulla sedia, una mano a massaggiarsi lo stomaco, pienamente soddisfatto. Mi limito a sorridere, mentre sparecchio, quando succede. Non fa in tempo a mettersi la destra davanti alla bocca che gli scappa un rutto. Di quelli belli sonori, da birra. Scoppio a ridere come una matta. Sarò scortese, ma è carinissimo tutto imbarazzato. Cerca di rimettersi seduto composto, ma ha le guance in fiamme.  
«Vedi a bere troppo?» lo rimprovero con un ghignetto, accennando alle due lattine che si è scolato. La faccia che mi fa è tutta un programma. Sì, ora so che si è pure trattenuto.  
«Quante riusciresti a berne?» domando dandogli le spalle, intenta ad impilare i piatti sporchi nel lavabo. Li faccio dopo, prima finisco di cucinare. Mi son tenuta leggera, con una porzione metà della sua, proprio per straforgarmi di crema.  
«Non vuoi saperlo.» ribatte mettendosele davanti e appiattendole tra i palmi, con una facilità disarmante. Non ho più dubbi sulla sua forza. E’ un finto gracile. Pensandoci bene, per reggere quella mostruosità di armatura e camminare come se nulla fosse, non si deve proprio essere debolucci.  
«Spadelli ancora?» domanda vedendomi aprire il frigo e prendere le uova. Resta seduto come se nulla fosse, però scruta ogni mia mossa. Se vuole parlarmi, può farlo anche mentre cucino. Sinceramente non so se preferisco chiarire o ignorare tutte le incomprensioni, godendoci unicamente la serata. Neppure lui sembra ben deciso su come muoversi d’ora in avanti. Su donna, parla che questo silenzio uccide.  
«Se hai ancora un po’ di appetito, pensavo di preparare un dolce.» chiarisco prendendo ciotolona e frusta. Lo studio con la coda dell’occhio e sembra illuminarsi quando pronuncio queste esatte parole. Non immaginavo fosse così goloso. Ho origliato per caso Monike accennare ad alcune sue dichiarazioni sui dessert, ma credevo fossero il solito gossip esagerato. Non ho colto di preciso quale siano i suoi preferiti. Spero non le torte, perché in quel caso sono la sorella sbagliata. Inizio a preparare tutti gli ingredienti quando me lo trovo alle spalle, curioso come un bambinone troppo cresciuto. Fatico a credere sia lo stesso uomo che interpreta quel Loki agghiacciante e subdolo.  
«Ti avviso che devo litigare con il caramello, per la guarnizione.» lo ammonisco quando è davvero troppo vicino. E sento insolitamente caldo, nonostante la fiamma sia spenta, abbia solo un vestitino e fuori imperversi la tempesta perfetta. Mi fissa sfrastornato, da vero uomo inglese, ignorante di cucina e arretra piano piano. Mi ricorda papà, che fuggiva via rincorso dagli strilli di mamma, perché tra i fornelli era più inutile di un coltello senza lama.  
«E’ facile ustionarsi. E questo lascia cicatrici.» lo avviso mostrandogliene una ancora ben visibile sul dorso della destra. Torno subito al lavoro. Non è il caso che si metta a studiare le mie mani, tutte rotte e segnate, o gli passa l’appetito.  
«Osservo da distanza di sicurezza.» mormora appoggiandosi alla penisola della cucina, braccia incrociate e quelle chilometriche gambe accavallate alla caviglia. L’essere sexy ce l’ha come gene dominante? Glielo hanno donato a piene mani quando dal Piano di Sopra hanno elargito i talenti? No, perché si è preso anche la mia parte, se è così.  
Mi metto all’opera, isolandomi dal mondo, come sono solita fare quando mi impegno. Ci vorrà una mezzoretta perché si raffreddi, intanto abbiamo il tempo di chiarire. Ormai è palese che dobbiamo farlo. Mi sono accorta di come cerchi di stare a distanza di sicurezza e non sto ancora armeggiando con il caramello. Io posso benissimo dimenticare l'equivoco di oggi pomeriggio. So di essere stata una cretina e di averlo riempito di dubbi con il mio solito comportamento da frigida all'ultimo stadio. Cosí come sono perfettamente conscua che non volesse farmi del male, ma solo far sesso (il piú spinto della mia vita, ma questo lui non puó e non deve saperlo). Che ormai mi abbia catalogato sotto la voce pazza isterica ed è qui unicamente perché si sente un colpa? Oltre ad accertarsi giustamente che non lo voglia sputtanare alla prima occasione. Per quanto mi riguarda, saró muta come una tomba. Non intendo raccontarlo ad anima viva (chi mi crederebbe poi? Giá immagino i commentini acidi sulla mia mitomania da parte della strega tinta e dei suoi piccoli troll). Lui è disposto a darmi nuovamente fiducia? Perchè io vorrei essergli amica. È simpatico e mi diverte passare del tempo in sua compagnia.  
Su! Non fasciarti la testa prima del tempo, Vanessa. Dopo vi confronterete da adulti e giungerete ad un accordo... almeno lo spero.  
«Cavolo se sei brava.» si complimenta come rapito dai miei movimenti. Mi gaso. So che è poco professionale e non dovrei, ma ha di nuovo elogiato la mia cucina. «Addestramento severissimo fin dall’infanzia.» replico senza smettere di sbattere tuorli e zucchero, ancora su di giri. E’ nuovamente sopra la mia spalla. Se ne approfitta un po’ troppo di essere un gigantone. Sopprimo l’istinto di sporcagli naso e mento con una leccata di crema. Non siamo in confidenza da osare tanto. Sebbene una vocina mi suggerisce che apprezzerebbe pure, considerato la golosità con cui fissa la spuma di tuorlo e zucchero.  
«Nella famiglia di mamma sono tutti pasticceri, dai tempi del bisnonno.» spiego voltandomi con la ciotola in mano, appoggiandomi alla penisola. Tanto fino a quando non devo rapprendere con la panna, posso evitare di dargli le spalle.  
«Credevo l’avessi intuito dalla mole.» aggiungo soprapensiero e lo sento sbuffare, come scocciato. E fa pure di peggio. Mi tira uno sberletto sul sedere, per rimproverarmi. Lo fisso interdetta e lui mi ignora. Delle volte fatico a capirlo, sul serio. Passiamoci sopra, è meglio o riprendo con le fisime. Il mio cervello da paranoica ha già fatto abbastanza danni per oggi.  
«La mia specialità sono i dolci a cucchiaio e la piccola pasticceria. Adelina, mia sorella maggiore, invece è il mago delle torte.» gli racconto distrattamente, aggiungendo vaniglia e cannella. Mi piacciono le spezie, che posso farci?  
«Mi prendi in giro?» sbotta con un tono che mi fa sobbalzare. Di colpo è serissimo ed ha quello sguardo di ghiaccio che sarà sexy sul grande schermo, ma da vicino fa raggelare.  
«Eh? No, perché?» ribatto ugualmente seria. Che gli prende? Sembra quasi che l’abbia offeso o mi stia burlando di lui. Ho detto, fatto o pensato qualcosa di sbagliato? No, perché inizio a credere che influisca anche l’ultimo stato dell’essere, per spiegare i suoi sbalzi d’umore. Ci fissiamo per alcuni secondi, poi Loki sparisce di nuovo e Tom riemerge con un sorriso.  
«Ehehehe, fa nulla.» ridacchia aperto, rilassandosi visibilmente. E la Sfinge sarei io.

~

Adesso capisco la bravura ai fornelli. E’ una mancata pasticcera. Neppure provo a trattenermi. Mi impiccio, stazionando alle sue spalle. Sono troppo curioso di vedere come fa. Sembra una macchina dalla rapidità con cui sbatte quella frusta a mano. E la cremina che si va formando emana un profumino di zucchero...  
Se ci conoscessimo meglio, nulla mi fermerebbe dal pucciare il dito in quella spuma gialla... probabilmente beccandomi una frustata sulla mano. Il bisogno di chiarire torna a farsi prepotente. Mi piace parlare con lei, il suo essere sincera, schietta ed amichevole. Mi fa sentire molto a mio agio, con naturalezza. E rimpiango l’essermela portata a letto, avendo creato un precedente che confonde le carte in tavola. La vorrei come amica, su questo punto sono già deciso. Peccato che le donne tendano ad insediarsi nella categoria amanti, una volta che ci sono finite dentro. Però devo ammettere che senza il sesso, non saremmo arrivati dove siamo. Se non avessimo trascorso una nottata a ruzzolare tra le coperte, bensì solo a dormire nello stesso letto, non mi sarei azzardato ad afferrarle la caviglia e prendermi tante libertà con quei suoi piedini morbidi. Con ogni probabilità ci saremmo limitati a discutere di Elfi Oscuri per poco più di mezzora e poi me ne sarei tornato nuovamente in albergo. Ad annoiarmi e studiare il copione in solitudine, per l’ennesima volta. Niente equivoci, pianti e ustioni, ma neppure una splendida cena e una serata passata a ridere. Non oserei mai paragonarla a Chris; sono completamente diversi sotto ogni aspetto, però con lei mi sento bene. Se le dico che voglio unicamente la sua amicizia, che tipo di reazione devo aspettarmi? Una soffiata offesa a qualche collega (o peggio a qualche giornale) su che porco sono? Non dovrei fidarmi né abbassare la guardia, ma non riesco a crederla capace di un'infamata simile. Non piú almeno.  
Il commento sulle sue presunte dimensioni (da balena, deduco grazie al tono svilente) mi strappa alle mie riflessioni e mi irrita parecchio. E la mano si muove da sola. Perché ho reagito in modo tanto diretto? Uff mi sto scoprendo troppo. E’ che mi ha infastidito il suo autoaccusarsi gratuito. In un certo senso mi son sentito offeso. In fondo, io con il “mostro” ci sono andato a letto di mia spontanea volontà, tutte e tre le volte (due sono state un po’ fuori standard, lo ammetto, però l’averla in braccio nuda non lo classifico come partita a scacchi). Con le donne ho sempre avuto buon occhio. E non intendo permetterle di convincermi del contrario.  
Sono ancora piccato per la sua ultima uscita, che scivola in una gaffe clamorosa. Mi prende per il culo. Non c’è alternativa. Tutti sul set sanno della mia passione per i dolci e i budini in particolare. Va bene far l’ingenua, ma l’ipocrisia mi indispettisce. E lascio che la parte Loki esca nuovamente fuori. Da come reagisce non mi sembra molto fan del bel tenebroso. Non molla né abbassa lo sguardo. Non cedo, anche se mi implori con quegli occhioni da cerbiatto spaurito. Sembra dannatamente sorpresa e sincera. In effetti, non credo che abbia gran confidenza con le altre donne della crew, quelle che lavorano più a stretto contatto con il cast (questo pomeriggo, la sua collega la trattava apertamente come una pezza da piedi, almeno fino a che non mi son fatto vedere). O non si sarebbe stupita delle tante idiozie e aneddoti che le ho sciorinato davanti la Vigilia, al caffè (senza contare quelle di stasera). E le sue scarse doti recitative le ho già appurate.  
...è davvero all’oscuro di tutto. Ed è la stessa donna che si è affrettata a giustificarsi di non aver architettato nessun un piano di seduzione la notte di Natale, perché aveva un preservativo in tasca. Come faccio a non ridere? Sembra uscita da un libro di fiabe. Questa sua incredibile, ingenua naturalezza mi rilassa e smetto con l’interrogatorio. O almeno con l’atteggiamento da detective.  
«Non sei americana, vero?» mi informo spostandomi di lato, per poterla osservare senza darle fastidio. E’ uno spettacolo vederla muoversi con tanta maestria. E se quello che sta cucinando è a livello di quel pollo... ho di nuovo l’acquolina in bocca.  
«No. Sono spagnola.» dipana i miei sospetti con un mezzo sorriso, avvicinandosi per prendere dall’antina una busta di... farina, credo. Mi allungo al suo posto e quando gliela porgo, sfiorandole inavvertitamente le dita, arrossisce un pelo. E’ troppo tenera.  
«Sono cresciuta vicino a Barcellona, in un paesino sul mare.» inizia a raccontare con calma, continuando a mescolare quella cremina, aggiungendo ogni tanto non so quali ingredienti e pesandone altri su una bilancina. Inavvertitamente mi passa accanto con la ciotola ed annuso a pieni polmoni... mi sta venendo la bava, altro che acquolina.  
«Mamma è la classica matrona latina, iper apprensiva e dittatoriale.» accenna con un piccolo sbuffo, versando la spumina in un pentolino ed accendendo il fuoco, molto basso.  
«Dal tuo inglese non si direbbe. Hai un'ottima fluenza.» confesso d’istinto e lei mi fissa con uno scintillio compiaciuto in quelle iridi nocciola. «Ti avevo scambiata quasi per una-» non mi lascia finire la frase che mi ghiaccia sul posto.

~

«Forza dillo, so che voi posh ci disprezzate.» ribatto calcando volontariamente accento e cadenza. Lo vedo deglutire a vuoto, occhioni celesti sgranati. Lo sapevo che avrebbe reagito così. Ogni inglesino purosangue rimane sconvolto quando lascio uscire il lato nordico, con tanto di kilt immaginario e sguardo truce, d’eredità paterna. Ammetto che non suona proprio bene sulla bocca di una donna, anzi.  
«Papà è cresciuto in Scozia.» soggiungo subito dopo. In realtà le sue radici sono irlandesi e si arrabbierebbe non poco a sentirsi dar dello scozzese, ma non mi sembra il caso di annoiarlo con simili dettagli. E’ bastato il cambio di tono per lasciarlo vagamente sconvolto, con le labbra semiaperte e senza più l’aura di sicurezza che solitamente l’avvolge con eleganza (credo sia obbligatorio essere sempre armati e corazzati nel suo mondo o si va in pezzi in meno di dieci secondi). E’ divertente sorprenderlo, torna ad essere un uomo normalissimo, privo di quella titanica presenza scenica che esibisce sul set. Mi piace come ragazzo, giocoso e sincero; assomiglia tantissimo agli amici che avevo in patria, prima di imbarcarmi in quest’avventura fatta di soddisfazioni sincere e tante serpi in seno. Se gli chiedessi di rimanere anche solo amici, l’offenderei?

~

Oddio mi è preso un colpo. Quando si è messa in quella posa, con quell’accento marcato e quello sguardo severo mi ha lasciato basito. Era uguale, spiccicata al mio personalissimo idolo e terrore universitario: il professor Kasey.  
Veneravo quell’uomo. Era un pozzo di scienza su Shakespeare e poi... Dio come lo recitava in aula. Alle sue lezioni c’era sempre il pienone, tanto che se arrivavi in ritardo non avevi speranze neppure di entrare, figuriamoci sedersi. Prendere la lode al suo esame mi è costato mesi di insonnia e ore davanti ad uno specchio, sempre sugli stessi versi.  
Per essere irlandese, trapiantato in Scozia da bambino, era davvero atipico (eccetto nei colori, con la pelle pallidissima e quella sua barba rossa e perfetta). Fuori dall’orario di lezione cambiava completamente personalità e diventava un vero animale da party. Bastava una birra ed iniziava a straparlare, era buffissimo.

~

«Anche i colori li ho presi da lui.» accenno scuotendo la testa e facendo ballare la treccia, nel tentativo di ricacciarla dietro. Odio cucinare con i capelli in giro. Non è igenico. Mi osserva e deve intuire le mie intenzioni, perché allunga la destra e me la scosta gentilmente dalla spalla. Dà pure un leggero strattone e poi si finge innocente. E’ proprio dispettoso. Ah sì? La sottoscritta è abituata alle due pesti di Adelina. E sfodero l’arma invincibile: lo ignoro, proprio come farei con i miei due nipoti.  
«Posso sapere che stai cucinando? E’ un budino artigianale?» borbotta infine, infastidito dal mio improvviso mutismo. Non ha resistito più di 148 secondi. «I preparati sono disgustosi.» mi sfugge con tanto di smorfia schifata. Lui non sembra della stessa idea. Scommetto che ha il frigo di casa pieno di budini preconfezionati, pronti da mangiare.  
«A due passi dal Polo Nord non posso sbizzarrirmi troppo con gli ingredienti.» spiego distrattamente. Mi è venuta un’idea da vera infame. «E’ una crema catalana.» lo correggo intingendo la punta di un cucchiaino pulito nella base e poi gliela porgo. Non è ancora giunta a bollore, quindi non corro il rischio che si scotti. Credevo avrebbe titubato almeno mezzo secondo, invece si è lanciato golosissimo, bocca aperta ed espressione sognante. Scommetto che vuole assaggiarla da quando ho iniziato ad aggiungere la panna, forse persino da prima. Spiacente Mr Jotun, in questo gioco sono molto più allenata. Lo frego all’ultimo istante, infilandomelo in bocca, lasciandolo con un palmo di naso. Mugolo pure di soddisfazione e mi guarda malissimo. Oscillo la testa ed intuisce al volo che è la mia vendetta per lo strattone di prima. Sbuffa, braccia incrociate e si riappoggia all’antina con la schiena.  
«Scozzese avida e ingorda.» borbotta sottovoce, calcando a sua volta l’accento londinese, abbastanza udibile perché non riesco a trattenermi e rido di gusto. Mi dimostro magnanima? Massì è tanto carino da offeso che voglio premiarlo (lo so, mi rendo conto che come ragionamento infrange ogni logica, ma non ho mai assunto che il mio cervello ne segua una). Apro il cassetto al mio fianco, prendo un cucchiaino pulito e glielo porgo, senza smettere di sbattere la crema o fa i grumettini e li odio. Lo afferra e si avvicina titubante. Mi scosto quel tanto che basta e lo puccia fulmineo, portandolo subito alla bocca. Sgrana gli occhi e mi guarda adorante. Lo prendo come un complimento non verbale.  
«Pure le lentiggini e la pelle lattea sono un suo regalo.» riprendo a raccontare di papà, un po’ avvilita. Se ne accorge e si incupisce. Vuoi vedere che ha pensato molto male? Va bene, aggiungiamo i dettagli mancati o prende una cantonata abissale. Lui è nato e cresciuto tra i visi pallidi della Regina, mica sospetta che la mia lagnanza sia dovuta all’essere peldicarota.  
«Papà è una roccia, mai vista salute più salda.» chiarisco tranquilla, tornando a versare a filo la panna fresca (che fortuna che avevo tutti gli ingredienti in casa, in quanto l’avevo promessa ad Abbie). Osserva ogni mia mossa. Potrei giurare che basterebbe mezzo secondo di distrazione e puccerebbe di nuovo il cucchiaino, scottandosi stavolta. Evitiamo che subisca ulteriori danni. Dopo gli chiederò se vuole che controlli lo stato della coscia.  
«Semplicemente ero l’unica di tutta la classe ad andare in spiaggia bardata come un sub, con maglietta bianca e crema protezione 80. Ho sempre invidiato Adelina, lei ha la carnagione latina, come mamma.» spiego con naturalezza e sembra sollevato. Che sia un animo empatico lo si capisce a pelle. Ergo deduco che abbia vissuto l’intero pomeriggio recitando un ruolo (data la sua bravura a calarsi nei panni di un principe rinnegato, sanguinario e machiavellico, fingersi un maniaco vagamente sadico per un paio d’ore deve essere una passeggiata).  
«A quindici anni ho voluto far la ribelle e passare un’intera giornata al parco acquatico, unicamente in costume.» ridacchio da sola a quel ricordo. Dio quanto ero scema all’epoca (non che sia migliorata molto eh). «Mi sono presa un insolazione da record. Ho avuto febbre alta e dolori allucinanti per quasi una settimana.» soggiungo finendo di mescolare. Manca l’ultimo spruzzo di panna liquida e poi posso spegnere. Non so perché gli sto raccontando tutto questo. Forse semplicemente per non essere sempre quella silenziosa, che non ha mai nulla da dire.  
«Mi sono spelata come una lucertola per mesi. Tanto che mi hanno forzato a far la mummia ad Halloween. Ed ero così credibile che mi hanno pure premiato.» confesso con un filo di imbarazzo e lui ride aperto, ancora il cucchiaino stretto tra le dita. Mi unisco a lui e miseriaccia mi distraggo di nuovo.

~

Si sporca con la panna. E’ proprio una pasticciona. E come prevedibile, considerato l’area che occupa, lo schizzo le finisce nuovamente sul seno.  
«Stai tentando di sedurmi?» insinuo ammiccante e la vedo andare a fuoco, né più né meno di quando mi ha fatto quel graditissimo regalino sotto coperta, la Vigilia. Dov’è finito il proposito niente provocazioni?!  
«C-ch- NO!» sbotta colta nel vivo. Mi fissa per un lungo istante inviperita, non so se più per l’allusione o per l’aver nuovamente fatto la figura dell’imbranata. Smette immediatamente di prestarmi attenzione per evitare che quella meraviglia cremosa bruci (stava bollendo un po’ troppo). La vedo spegnere il fuoco ed affrettarsi a versare il contenuto in delle ciotoline più piccole, di non so quale materiale, ignorando bellamente la panna sul suo seno sinistro.  
«Chiedevo.» affermo neutro, giocherellando con il cucchiaino. Potrei usarlo per raccogliere la goccia, che sta scendendo lentamente giù, disegnando un fiumiciattolo bianco e abbastanza equivoco. E’ uno spettacolino molto più sensuale di quanto lei sicuramente immagina. Mi sfreccia a fianco e mette le porzioni fuori dalla finestra, il più veloce che riesce. Decisamente furba a sfruttare questo clima polare al posto del frigorifero. Infila la pentola nel lavello e chiude l’anta con un calcetto di tacco. Allora è goffa unicamente da distratta o imbarazzata. Quando si volta, è ancora sporca e finalmente fa qualcosa per rimediare alla situazione. Peccato che non prenda lo strofinaccio. La raccoglie con l’indice e se lo infila in bocca, succhiando appena. Tutto in modo molto ingenuo. Poi si accorge di come la guardo e si infiamma fino alle orecchie, con il dito ancora chiuso tra quelle labbra morbide. E questo è ancora più sexy. E qualcuno di gonfia più del lecito.  
Sarebbe il caso di chiarire adesso, prima che qualcuno si trovi nuovamente a soffocare nei doposci. Vanessa non me ne da il tempo. Mi passa oltre, fingendo un’indifferenza tanto faceta che non riuscirebbe a farmi fesso neppure se fossi ubriaco marcio. E due birrette non mi rendono nemmeno leggermente brillo.  
«Non stai scomodo con quelli?» domanda accennando proprio ai miei pantaloni giallo limone. Non se ne è accorta, vero? Non mi va di fare ancora la figura del porco gratuitamente. Intuendo come ragiona, sarà preoccupata per l’ustione. O almeno spero che il suo commento sia dovuto unicamente a quello e non all’avermi colto nuovamente in fallo... ah-ah-ah mi faccio anche le battutine idiote da solo, adesso!  
«Un pochino, però dubito che tu abbia qualcosa della mia taglia.» ribatto più essenziale che riesco. La vedo avvicinarsi ai vari fogli e disegni, posati a terra per far spazio ai nostri piatti, e frugare in un grosso borsone, fino a quando non estrae un block notes pieno zeppo di post-it ed orecchiette colorate.  
«Se non ti formalizzi puoi avvolgerti nel pile. Ci vorrà mezzoretta perché raffreddi a dovere.» mi spiega riavvicinandosi con calma, cercando bellamente di ignorare la sexy gaffe appena fatta. E’ carino questo suo lato fanciullesco. Scommetto che più di una donna ne avrebbe approfittato per... bhe farmi reagire. E porc- inizio a credere che a me serva il filtro cervello-immagini arrapanti, almeno quando son solo in presenza di una donna con cui ho già fatto sesso. STOP! Prima chiariamo, dopodiché ci accordiamo sul da farsi. Dubito fortemente che Vanessa sia in grado di accettare un rapporto estemporaneo e occasionale, fatto unicamente di appagamento fisico reciproco. E sinceramente non so se esserne felice o deluso.  
«Intanto puoi sfogliare i concept.» conclude porgendomi quel quaderno, guardandomi in faccia. No, non sembra essersi accorta di nulla. Evvai! Mi dà le spalle e ciabatta fuori dall’appartamentino. Bene ora che faccio? Sto incredibilmente scomodo con questi stupidi pantaloni, che sfregano pelle nuda e cerotto in modo poco piacevole. L’offerta del pile mi sembra estremamente allettante. Peccato che poi sarei completamente nudo là sotto. D’altronde non è che lei sia molto vestita e in ogni caso non vedrebbe nulla di nuovo. Forse sarebbe anche il caso di andarmi a sciacquare in bagno, prima di fare il lombricone: appiccico.  
Ci metto troppo a decidere e mi sto giusto calando i doposci, quando sento i suoi passi avvicinarsi. Metto il turbo. Preferisco di gran lunga che mi trovi seduto sul divano, avvolto nella coperta, che non culo all’aria in salotto. Li lancio su bracciolo, mi avvolgo, incollo il sedere al divano, apro il quaderno al volo e lei rientra, carica del mio bucato e sparisce in camera da letto. Se ben ricordo c’è un piccolo calorifero. Probabilmente li ha stesi lì davanti, per velocizzare il processo d’asciugatura. Fingo di concentrarmi sulle bozze e scruto i suoi movimenti. Torna in cucina e la vedo occuparsi dei piatti.  
«Vuoi una mano?» chiedo quando mi accorgo che sta ancora trafficando con le padelle sporche della cena. E realizzo l’ennesima cazzata. In effetti non e’ strata proprio un’idea brillante offrirmi di aiutarla, con una coperta allacciata in vita e niente sotto. Se ora accetta che faccio? Mi trascino per casa con una mano al peplo?  
«Sei mio ospite. E poi non credo tu sia molto tagliato per i lavori domestici.» commenta, scuotendo con decisione quella trecciona rossa, tanto concentrata dal proprio lavorio da voltarsi appena.  
«So arrangiarmi.» ribatto caustico. Non sono così incapace, sopravvivo da anni, pur abitando da solo. Una risatina bonaria e poi mi dà le spalle. Mi riconcentro sui bozzetti. E rimango a bocca aperta. Cavolo Dekker è davvero un genio per questo genere di caratterizzazioni. Quasi non mi accorgo dei movimenti di Vanessa. Rialzo lo sguardo e me la ritrovo seduta all’altro capo del divano. Finito con i piatti, si deve esser accucciata lì, ben lontana da me, accoccolandosi contro il bracciolo. Però mi guarda in faccia, gambe strette al petto e mani allacciate intorno alle caviglie, piedini timidamente incrociati. Ha la gonna che la copre completamente, eppure non posso negare che mi fa un certo effetto saperla completamente nuda sotto quella stoffa lilla (oppure si è rivestita quando è sparita in camera?). Adesso siamo in due. Fa tanto filmaccio da tv a pagamento, fuori fascia protetta... “Sotto il pile niente”. Va bene, smettiamola con le stronzate.

~

«Ti è tutto chiaro su come sono stati concepiti gli Elfi Oscuri?» domando a bassa voce, cercando di non disturbarlo nella lettura, accoccolandomi lontano ma non troppo. Neppure mi risponde tanto è concentrato. Non posso che esserne in qualche modo orgogliosa, dato che buona parte del lavoro è anche mia.  
Aspettando che finisca, mi perdo ad osservarlo cercando di non farmi sgamare in pieno. Ha ascoltato il mio consiglio e si è tolto quegli affari sintetici. Non metto in dubbio che tengano caldo, però sembrano anche tanto rigidi e plasticosi. E’ quasi buffo avvolto nella mia coperta da salotto, con i calzini bianchi che sbucano fuori e fanno contrasto con il rosso e il verde natalizi e il blu della mia felpona. A studiarlo bene lo invidio un po’. Ho freddo, qui ferma immobile. Eppure non oso chiedergli se posso avvolgermi anch’io, almeno le gambe, rubandogli un lembo di coperta. Perché titubo? Semplice, per farlo dovrei sedermi al suo fianco, vicinissima. E la situazione non si è ancora chiarita. Uh! Quelli sono i pantaloni del mio pigiama! Ecco dov’erano finiti... sotto al suo sedere. Bene, proprio fortunata sono (tralasciando la mise inguardabile che nascerebbe dall’incrocio tra felpatissimi pantaloncioni verde smeraldo e un vestitino scollato lilla, almeno starei al calduccio). Suvvia, sopporta donna! Abbie sopravvive in questo clima artico in minigonna... ma come fa?! Mi gela perfino l’anima! Mi rannicchio un po’ di più, nella vana speranza di autoriscaldarmi. Già che ci sono, mi premuro di tener i piedi lontani da lui, prima che gli vengano strane idee. Li studio assorta. Che avranno di sexy proprio non lo riesco a capire. Certo, sempre meglio delle mie mani, che tra lavoro e cucina gridan vendetta. Di colpo mi scivola un po’ su la gonna e focalizzo il V-E-R-O problema. Ma sono proprio scema! Le mutande! Potevo rimettermene un paio quando son sparita in camera a stendere il bucato, dannazione! Fa che non mi abbia sentito e riesca a sgattaiolare a porre rimedio. Forza, giù un pied-  
«Direi di sì. Avete fatto delle ricerche mica male.» replica riscuotendosi dalla trance, donandomi la sua più totale e completa attenzione, tanto da voltarsi di tre quarti per avere un confronto diretto. E addio segretissimo piano ninja per recuperare di soppiatto un paio di mutande.  
«Questi chi li ha disegnati? Lui o quel ragazzo moro?» chiede ancora vagamente assorto, sfogliando le pagine e mostrandomi il bozzetto di una scheda tecnica per trucco e costume. Ah... e adesso che gli rispondo?  
«A direi il vero io.» confesso un po’ imbarazzata. Tra tutti quelli che poteva scegliere proprio da quelli doveva rimaner colpito? Se mi chiede delucidazioni, so già che partirò per la tangente come una pazza maniaca, annoiandolo a morte.  
«Sono tutti diversi, l’uno dall’altro. Sembrano... individui.» mormora distrattamente, come se la cosa lo lasciasse incredulo. Mi irrito. Certo che son tutti diversi, hanno dei nomi inter nos addetti ai lavori. Ed hanno pure passato e storia personale, almeno nella mia testa. Questo tacciamolo o facciamo nuovamente la figura dalla nerd sfigaterrima.  
«Avranno un’anima anche loro, no?» replico serissima e stavolta non abbasso lo sguardo per niente al mondo.

~

Rimango stupito quando mi confessa, rubizza, di essere lei l’autrice di quelle meraviglie. Questa si che è una sorpresa. E’ una donnina piena di talenti, non solamente in cucina.  
Credo sia la prima volta che vedo quel suo visino paffuto tanto battagliero. Deve amare molto il suo lavoro. E non posso che apprezzare sinceramente la sua dedizione. Ho deciso: voglio esserle amico. Mi piace troppo confrontarmi con questa ragazza.  
Abbasso un po’ troppo la guardia e mi volto verso di lei, seduto come al mio solito. Il che implica a gambe molto larghe. Non ci sarebbe nulla di male, ci sono abituato, se in questo preciso momento indossassi dei pantaloni e non fossi nudo sotto questa stupida, ma caldissima coperta. Per puro culo non si apre a metà, lasciandomi palle al vento. Mi si scopre giusto la coscia destra, quella con il mega cerotto. Su cui si focalizzano subito due occhioni nocciola.  
«Fammi vedere.» è l’uscita per cui la fisso un attimo interdetto. Vanessa prima sbianca poi va a fuoco. E mi sbotta contro inviperita, saltando giù dal divano fulminea, nonostante l’imbarazzo che la fa muovere come un automa.  
«La scottatura, besugo*.» mozzica irritata, mentre mi si accuccia davanti, lasciando nuovamente una parte di me, che fortunatamente sopprimo sul nascere, a pensar MOLTO male. Al contrario di quanto supposto, Walsh non è affatto maliziosa.  
Inizio a credere che diventi leggermente aggressiva (e torni in modalità madrelingua) quando è sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. Quando mi ha medicato parlava a macchinetta, unicamente in spagnolo, senza neppure rendersene conto.  
«Come mi hai chiamato?» ridacchio spostando la gamba in modo da facilitarla e tenendo il resto della coperta al proprio posto con una mano, giusto per evitare dell’involontario esibizionismo. Non parlerò benissimo spagnolo, ma credo di aver intuito dal tono che non si trattava di un complimento lusinghiero.  
«...cretino.» mormora studiando la mia reazione di sottecchi. Sembra una bambina sgridata dal papà perché certe parole non si dicono.  
«Allora le sai usare, le parolacce. Non sei un personaggio Disney fino in fondo.» la sfotto apertamente, allungando la sinistra e arruffandole giocoso quei ricciolotti ribelli. Spero di non aver osato troppo.  
«...gil**. No, questa questa non te la traduco.» chiarisce minacciosa, poggiandomi l’indice sulla punta del naso, premendolo come se fosse un bottone. No, a quanto pare questo livello di contatto fisico è più che permesso.  
«Avvisami se ti faccio male.» mi informa premurosa, sollevando con cura i lembi del cerottone. Si è spostato parecchio, a causa dell’attrito con i doposci. Mentalmente ringrazio di essere poco peloso, almeno nel punto in cui mi sono ustionato. Se già si fosse trattato della tibia, starei strillando come un moribondo. Non ho mai invidiato chi è costretto a farsi la ceretta per esigenze sceniche (Chris è tanto fissato col surf da non porsi neppure piú il problema).  
«Qual’è il tuo preferito? Degli elfi ritratti sui bozzetti, dico.» intavolo quel discorso per evitare di soffermarmi troppo su di lei e sull’essermi accucciata di fronte, seminuda, con le mani che mi sfiorano delicatamente la coscia, decisamente troppo vicina a qualcun altro.  
«Indubbiamente Amrod, pagina 45 mi pare. Quello con il tatuaggio tribale sulla spalla.» inizia a raccontarmi di lui, della caratterizzazione, al ruolo che avrà nelle scene e accenna perfino al suo ipotetico passato, senza sollevare gli occhi dalla mia gamba. La pomata che mi ha spalmato ha fatto bene il suo compito, è molto meno arrossato di un paio d’ore fa e la vescica si vede a malapena. Si alza, diretta a un armadietto, e ne approfitto per sistemarmi meglio, così che lui se ne stia nei suoi spazi, ben lontano da quelle manine gentili.  
«Ti piace davvero questo lavoro.» commento con un mezzo sorriso, vedendola tornare di nuovo con la cassettina del pronto soccorso e inginocchiarsi ai miei piedi, come un’infermierina molto zelante. No, Hiddleston, immagini da porno di serie B, N-O.  
«Ci metto l’anima.» ammette spremendo il tubetto di crema bianca, spalmandola rapida e delicatissima. Mi chiedo se faccia anche la truccatrice, perché i movimenti corrispondono. Però sul set non l’ho mai vista lavorare a contatto con nessuno di noi. Che si occupi unicamente delle maschere?  
«A casa non hanno molto apprezzato la mia scelta di lanciarmi in un campo tanto insolito e competitivo.» non mi aspettavo una confidenza cosí intima. Lo so che è un discorso assurdo, dopo l’interrogatorio su vibratore e mastrurbazione, anzi proprio per quello, non credevo si sarebbe aperta con me.  
«Avrebbero preferito mille volte che aiutassi Adelina e suo marito con la nuova pasticceria.» prosegue staccando i lembi di un nuovo cerottone, posandolo attenta ed incollandolo con cura. Poi solleva lo sguardo, come per assicurarsi di non avermi casuato alcun dolore. Annuisco distrattamente, cercando di non osservare troppo giù, nella sua scollatura.  
«Mia madre l’ha presa piuttosto male.» sbuffa riavvitando il tappino con più forza di quanta servirebbe e deforma il tubetto. Lo butta dentro la cassettina e la chiude con uno scatto secco.  
«Quanto male?» domando con nonchalance, sperando che Vanessa mi risponda ugualmente. Inizio a sospettare che non fosse proprio una scelta dell’ultimo momento passare la Vigilia sola soletta, in un caffè.  
«Sono quattro anni che non metto piede in casa sua, nemmeno per le Feste.» conclude con un’alzata di spalle banalizzante. Eppure riesco a cogliere una sfumatura di dolore, sepolta dall’orgoglio e dalla voglia di riuscire. «E da quest’anno, Adelina ha deciso di unirsi alla causa, proibendomi di andarla a trovare fino a che non avrò fatto pace con nostra madre.» No, decisamente non era un caso l’essere sola a Natale.  
«Tuo padre?» mi informo a bassa voce, osservandola accartocciare l’involucro del cerotto zitta zitta. In questo momento mi sembra piccolina e tanto fragile. Chissà quanti anni ha meno di me? Almeno un paio, di sicuro.  
«Mi sostiene, anche se a modo suo.» mormora un filo avvilita, nonostante gli occhi le brillino di determinazione. Sembra legatissima a lui da come ne parla. E la nostalgia deve essere tanta.  
«A quanto ho visto, stai facendo un ottimo lavoro. Dovrebbero essere orgogliosi.» la rassicuro accarezzandole la guancia con il dorso delle dita. La vedo avvampare fino al collo, balbettando qualcosa in spagnolo. L’ho fatto istintivamente, per farle sentire la mia vicinanza, come avrei fatto con una cara amica. Peccato che non abbiamo ancora chiarito e lei non sappia quali siano le mie intenzioni.  
«G-grazie.» biascica, cercando di scattare sulle gambe per mettere via il prontuario, ma scivola sul tappetino del salotto e mi finisce addosso, atterrandomi steso sul divano, con la faccia tra le mie gambe. E giustamente, il sottoscritto l’attimo prima ha lasciato la presa sulla coperta, nel tentativo, miseramente fallito, di afferrarla al volo. Non mi fa male (non quanto avrebbe potuto almeno) però cavoli che razza di mira. La Sfiga con lei ci vede benissimo. Mugugna qualcosa che assomiglia a mala suerte o almeno credo, e nel farlo mi stimola più di quanto non vorrei. Il che non è proprio il massimo, considerato come le si è ammonticchiata la gonna sulla schiena, ed ora se ne sta inginocchiata con quel culetto bianco e tondo all’aria. Appena realizza dove ha il viso, sussulta e scatta via, scarlatta come non mai, mentre il mio collega le fa ciao ciao, vagamente dispiaciuto di esser abbandonato subito dopo il risveglio. Sapevo che dovevo darmi una lavata, prima di avvolgermi in quello stupido pile. La figura dello zozzone me la sarei sinceramente risparmiata. E non riesco ad impedirmi di arrossire a mia volta, con ancora le gambe spalancate e socio fin troppo arzillo. Mi aspetto scoppi in un pianto isterico, da come mi guarda, mentre si sfrega labbra e nasino. E invece cade a terra, seduta all’indiana e ride, a crepapelle.  
«M-mi chiedo seriamente come siamo sopravvissuti alla V-vigilia, senza danni permanenti.» smozzica tra i singulti, tenendosi le mani sulla pancia. Non posso darle torto.  
«P-puoi dirlo forte.» abbozzo a fatica e prendo a ridere come un matto. Mi trascino giù dal divano, sedendomi al suo fianco, con la coperta a farmi nuovamente da gonnellone.  
«Dio erano anni che non ridevo tanto.» confessa con ancora le lacrime a bagnarle quel nasino pieno di lentiggini. Si volta verso di me e per una frazione di secondo spero quasi mi baci. Mi stupisce con qualcosa di molto più coraggioso.  
«Possiamo essere amici?» propone sull’ondata della ridarella. E’ proprio vero che le donne si sciolgono, se riesci a farle divertire abbastanza. Dobbiamo ancora chiarire, ma almeno abbiamo iniziato sulla strada giusta.  
«Molto volentieri.» replico con un sorriso sincero, abbracciandola per le spalle, sperando che non equivochi il mio gesto. O di non aver frainteso di nuovo il confine che per lei separa casto e porcello. Ridacchia timidina, ma non si sottrae. Anzi, mi abbraccia a sua volta, seppellendo il viso nella felpa, tenerissima. Sospettavo che fosse il tipo da amicizie coccolone

_*besugo: scemo/cretino  
**bobo: idiota_


	11. Gentle Warmth (pt1)

**Note:** [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/1121.html) 103: Gentle Warmth

6\. Gentle Warmth  
(pt 1)

_Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_ & _Sonia_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

_I'm full of regrets for all the things_  
That I've done and said  
And I don't know if it'll ever be okay to show  
My face around here __

[ **Tangled - Maroon 5** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fb35sTVjeGY)

Non credevo di riuscire davvero a fargli quella proposta senza essermi prima scolata almeno una delle sue birre. Ed invece la ridarella spinta a qualcosa è servita. E lui ha accettato! Abbracciandomi per di più.  
Sembriamo due idioti, seduti sul tappeto in salotto, costretti (lui sicuramente molto più di me) tra divano e mini tavolino traballante, eppure fosse per me non mi schioderei da qui per nulla al mondo. E’ caldissimo e tanto gentile il modo in cui mi stringe. Peccato che piedi e gambe stiano praticamente assiderando sulle piastrelle. Inoltre sento ancor il suo odore sulla mia faccia. E non so che fare. Fuggire velatamente in bagno con una scusa fasulla e l’intento di lavarmi (e infilarmi anche un paio di slip senza aver due iridi color oceano come pubblico, non guasterebbe) sarebbe indubbiamente l’opzione più intelligente e logica, però.... non è che mi dia proprio fastidio... mi eccita. Il che non è esattamente il massimo, dopo nemmeno due minuti in cui abbiamo stabilito una tregua sul neutro e asessuato terreno dell’amicizia.  
Mai stata a favore delle relazioni puramente fisiche, anzi tutto il contrario. Con gli uomini son sempre andata con i piedi di piombo e ciò non mi ha affatto risparmiato da fiaschi clamorosi. O non mi sarei votata alla singletudine, piuttosto che accontentarmi di uno come Adam.  
Non sono frigida come mi giudicano i colleghi. Devo ammettere che il sesso mi piace (sicuramente molto più di quanto non lasci trasparire) né tanto meno mi faccio problemi d’ordine etico o religioso. Il sogno dell’altare e dell’abito bianco, con mamma che piange una fontana di lacrime, non l’ho mai avuto, al contrario di Adelina. Semplicemente mi sembra svilente ridurre tutto a due corpi nudi, in un letto, che si danno piacere reciproco e la mattina dopo quasi non si rivolgono la parola.  
Ecco il punto: tra noi non è stato proprio così. O meglio la parte del non rivedersi forse sì (almeno in teoria), però tutto il resto è stato... bello. E tanto coccoloso. Senza contare l’essere brutalmente onesta e ammettere che un uomo del genere, neppure nelle fantasie più spinte me l’ero immaginato intento a far l’amore con me.  
Sarò una voltagabbana, ma la verità è che con lui farei più che volentieri un’eccezione. Non credo neppure di fargli cosi schifo visto come il Re (è troppo adorabile come soprannome!) ha reagito al mio involontario avvicinamento facciale.  
Posso sperare che gli vada bene fare un bis? Solamente per stanotte, non pretendo una _liason_ prolungata, da tenere gelosamente segreta (anche se la idea in sé è eccitantissima). D’accordo, per confessargli questo secondo punto avrò seriamente bisogno della birra.  
Pensiamo per fasi. L’urgenza primaria è alzarsi da qui prima che mi si congelino gli arti inferiori (e debbano amputarmi qualche dito), controllare lo stato della crema e magari cercargli qualcosa che non assomigli a un enorme pareo natalizio, dentro al mio armadio. Intanto penso se lavarmi la faccia o indugiare nell’essere zozzona.  
Risolviamo il primo punto. Sciolgo con un po’ di reticenze il nostro abbraccio e lui mi guarda, tranquillo.  
«Ho le gambe congelate.» affermo mettendomi in ginocchio e mi allungo verso i pantaloni del pigiama, li afferro e sto per infilarli quando mi fermo. D’accordo, farlo col sedere a terra non è una buona idea, se voglio evitare di dargli un altro bel primo piano del mio essere nuda. Quindi mi alzo ed inizio con l’infilare i piedi.  
«Sei proprio sicura di quello che stai facendo?» chiede con il sopracciglio destro che svetta scettico. Punto a suo favore. Saltello goffa come un bradipo preistorico dietro lo schienale del divano. Sono già chinata in due e con le braghe ad altezza ginocchio quando la sua voce mi interrompe di nuovo.  
«Quegli affari non sono felpati internamente?» guardo giù, controllo ed annuisco. E questo che c’entra? Mi affaccio al bordo del divano, appoggiandomi con il mento, e lui ridacchia. Sì, lo so, sono in una posa ridicola e ridicolmente curiosa.  
«Devo dedurre che è la prima volta che girelli _au naturelle_?» domanda sornione, disincrociando quelle lunghissime gambe, per poi sollevarsi sulle ginocchia, mano a chiudere il gonnellone-coperta, e tirarsi in piedi, buttando alle ortiche il mio geniale piano di nascondermi per evitare che lui veda nuovamente qualcosina di troppo. Mi rialzo a mia volta, stare curva e gobba come una befana non giova proprio alla mia ipotetica immagine di seduttrice. AHAHAHAHAH! No, la risata mentale no! Almeno psicologicamente devo avere un pochino, un minimo, una briciolina-ina-ina di autostima... no, solo gretto realismo per la sottoscritta, eh?  
«E’ meglio se fili in camera e indossi un paio di mutandine.» mi consiglia affabile, stiracchiandosi come può le gambe, senza scoprirsi troppo, e poi le braccia, stando ben attento a tenere sempre una mano sul nodo. Urge un sostituto al gonnellone.  
«O avrai la patatina piena di irritantissimi pallottolini verde smeraldo.» conclude la sua spiegazione indicando l’interno dei miei pantaloni, peloso e con tanto di cucitura a rilievo. E non metto più in dubbio la sua saggezza al riguardo.

~♣~

Siamo molto più rilassati adesso che ad entrambi è chiaro che l’altro non si sia offeso in qualche maniera. Quando scioglie il nostro abbraccio, osservo le sue mosse con placido interesse. Non nego di essere oltremodo felice di come si è risolta la situazione. Ci speravo. E’ il tipo di ragazza che non puoi non volere come amica. E’ schietta, spiritosa e anche coccolona. Inoltre cucina benissimo. Ho il fondatissimo sospetto che il dolce che ci attende sia qualcosa di sublime. E io sono un goloso senza speranza di redenzione.  
Aspetta un attimo... vuole indossare quei pantaloni felpati, senza nient’altro a far da barriera? Decisamente non è abituata ad essere senza mutandine. La fermo prima che faccia qualcosa di cui sicuramente avrebbe di che pentirsi. Accenno le mie ragioni e lei mi crede sulla parola.  
Sono consapevole che non dovrei lasciarmi troppo andare, dato che la nostra tregua è tanto fresca quanto fragile, però non posso resistere alla tentazione. Senza contare che è un ottimo modo per studiare quanto e come lei viva un’amicizia (sebbene non ho motivo di dubitare che l’essere finiti a letto, crei un precedente a cui nessuno dei due è immune). E poi ormai ho deciso la mia linea d’azione, quindi perché titubare inutilmente? Detto fatto, l’anticipo in camera sua.

♦~♣~♦

Se prima Tom sembrava a suo agio, ora è assolutamente padrone della situazione. Tanto che mi anticipa in stanza e si siede bellamente sul mio letto. Lo squadro in modo talmente palese che non ho neppure bisogno di aprir bocca. La fatidica domanda “che ci fai tu qui?” credo di averla stampata sulla fronte, a caratteri cubitali.  
«Speravo mi facessi scegliere quali.» sussurra con quel suo sorrisetto sghembo e non resisto. Passo oltre, facendo l’indifferente, e apro l’armadio. Questa mia mossa decisamente non se l’aspettava, tanto che lo scorgo dallo specchietto sulla parete studiarmi stupefatto. Mi chino alla ricerca dell’arma segreta, la impugno saldamente e mi preparo all’attacco. Mi volto di scatto e gli tiro un cuscino in piena faccia.  
Mi servirà dopo per dormire sul divano. Nevica così forte che mi rifiuto di lasciarlo uscire da questa casa.  
L’ho colto talmente di sorpresa da averlo praticamente steso sul materasso. Si rialza a fatica, fissandomi basito, guanciale in grembo e smorfia incredula. Scommetto che sotto questo suo apparente stato di shock, stia architettando la propria vendetta. Non fa la prima mossa unicamente per cavalleria.  
«E’ la giusta punizione, gigantone cornuto*.» dichiaro seria, cercando di recitare il ruolo di una severissima poliziotta di sua Maestà. O almeno la maestrina antipatica delle elementari.  
«Non lo dovevi fare.» ringhia feroce, muovendosi sinuoso come un grosso serpente affamato. Non c’è proprio gara. Lui è credibilissimo (nonostante la copertona natalizia). La sottoscritta neppure un briciolo. Piano B? Sì e di corsa. Se mi afferra e sbatte sul letto, stavolta dubito di riuscire a trattenermi e non voglio giocarmi la possibilità di un’amicizia con lui. E’ troppo divertente come ragazzo. Sfuggo alla sua presa per un pelo, afferro il pomello e mi rifugio al sicuro.  
«Barricarti in bagno non ti servirà a salvarti dalla mia ira, rubia mortale.» sbraita minaccioso, colpendo con il pugno l’uscio un paio di volte. Se non fossi più che certa che stia giocando, avrei paura. E’ davvero un attore nato. Dovrò fargli i complimenti.  
In questo preciso momento, ho un problema più urgente da risolvere. In effetti, a rintanarmi qui dentro, ho fatto una scemata bella e buona, anche perché almeno avessi davvero scelto la porta del bagno... mi sono chiusa nello sgabuzzino, tra scope e scarpe. E lui questo non lo sa. Adesso che faccio? Esco fuori e gli dimostro quanto profondamente scema sono in realtà? Non è che abbia molte alternative...  
«Sono pronta a combattere, Jotun!» è il mio grido di battaglia mentre balzo fuori, con gli stivali da neve calzati sulle mani, come se fossero dei guantoni da boxe, rivolti verso il suo viso allucinato.  
D’accordo se mi prende per pazza ne ha davvero tutte le ragioni.  
Quelle sue iridi celesti corrono fulminee dalla mia faccia alle mie mani, su e giù, arretra e si lascia cadere sul letto, ridendo a squarciagola. Poso le armi nel ripostiglio loro adibito e mi siedo sul letto, ridacchiando a mia volta.  
«Sei davvero una besuga**.» mozzica col singhiozzo, usando la mia lingua natale per insultarmi. E colpisco di nuovo di cuscino. Poi mi accomodo, stiracchiandomi e godendomi in silenzio il suo onesto divertimento. Resto così, sdraiata al suo fianco, aspettando che finisca di ridere.  
«Se rivelassi di noi due... di questo, negheresti?» domando studiando il soffitto, cercando di fingere indifferenza. Non ho aspettative di alcun genere, o meglio le ho. Ed essere pessimista in questi casi aiuta a proteggersi dalle delusioni. Però non posso negare quanto un suo “sì” mi ferirebbe.  
Gli occorrono diversi secondi per ricollegare le mie parole e spegnere definitivamente la ridarella. O forse sfrutta semplicemente l’attimo per pensare la propria risposta.  
«No.» replica schietto, dopo essersi levato il guanciale dalla faccia ed esserselo infilato sotto la testa, mettendosi comodo. A quanto pare abbiamo semplicemente scelto un nuovo posto, più caldo e confortevole, per chiarirci.  
«Perché me lo chiedi? Devo prepararmi psicologicamente ad una soffiata ai giornali di gossip? In quel caso, esigo che la foto ci riprenda dal lato destro; dal sinistro non vengo bene.» chiede a sua volta, con ironia e un ghignetto supponente a tirargli le labbra. Si mette addirittura in posa, stiracchiando il collo e mettendo in risalto il proprio profilo. Dal lato destro ovviamente.  
«No, scemo narciso.» è il mio turno di ridacchiare, mentre mi allungo sopra di lui ed agguanto l’altro cuscino, così da aver qualcosa da stropicciare mentre parliamo (e sopprimere l’istinto di toccacciare lui, magari accarezzandogli quei fantastici capelli biondicci).

~♣~

D’accordo. Non è spiritosa, è un vero spasso!  
La mossa del cuscino non me l’aspettavo proprio. Per non parlare degli stivali/guantoni da boxe. Amo le donne simpatiche e capaci di stare allo scherzo. E se si sta forzando lo capirò a breve.  
Inoltre riesce a rilassarmi, sul serio. Insolito per un’amicizia così verde, però non mi sento affatto giudicato o messo su uno scomodo piedistallo, quando lei mi parla.  
Mi accorgo che ogni tanto è in soggezione, non ho ancora ben chiaro se più sul piano fisico o su quello psicologico, eppure è tanto genuina da non indispormi più, nemmeno quando cade in gaffe clamorose.  
Mi metto comodo sul letto, godendomi il calduccio che aleggia nella stanza grazie al piccolo calorifero, su cui stazionano i miei jeans e la mia maglia (ha anche avuto il tatto di non mettere i miei boxer in bella vista). E’ al mio fianco, apparentemente tranquilla, con i piedini che oscillano a mezz’aria, sfregandosi l’un l’altro. Potrei giurare che neppure si è accorta che quello che sta facendo potrebbe essere (e non a torto) catalogato sotto la voce “provocazione” per un feticista. Sì, non lo sono propriamente, però la mia attenzione inizia ad essere un po’ troppo focalizzata su quelle ditina incredibilmente prensili e smaltate di rosso fuoco. Facciamo finta di avere ancora la ridarella ed essere stato “assassinato” dalla sua cuscinata, così mi distraggo e non ricordo l’episodio di oggi pomeriggio.  
La sua domanda mi coglie alla sprovvista. Decido di essere sincero, per quanto con un criptico monosillabo. E’ vero, non negherei (facendo arrabbiare non poco Luke). Sono consapevole di quanto sia una mossa azzardata, ma non vedo per quale motivo dovrei rinnegare una scelta che ho fatto in piena coscienza. Mica mi ha trascinato in albergo con la forza e ha abusato di me, contro la mia volontà. Tutt’altro. Mi sfugge un ghignetto soddisfatto al pensiero della Vigilia. No, decisamente non mi ha forzato in nulla.  
Apro gli occhi e me la trovo col busto che galleggia davanti al mio naso. Mi si è allungata sopra, con assoluta ingenuità, per raggiungere il cuscino inutilizzato. Ho i suoi seni a pochi millimetri da me. E reprimo a fatica l’istinto di sollevare la testa e infilarci la faccia. Oppure di addentare quella scollatura arricciata e liberare le sue ingombranti gemelline da quella prigione di stoffa lilla. In fondo siamo già sul letto... e sul divano le avevo promesso un seguito... potrei tener fede alla parola data, ora che so che non è traumatizzata dal mio _exploit_ da maiale violento. Mi basterebbe abbracciarla con la sinistra, allargandole la scollatura e leccandole quei suoi capezzolini vergognosi. Chissà se mugolerebbe come oggi pomeriggio, quando mi era in braccio, tutta nuda e disponibile? A ben guardare siam già mezzi svestiti, i preservativi son di là, nel sacchetto in cucina. Se reagisce come spero, mi basterà spingerla di lato, sdraiarla sul materasso, accarezzarle lentamente la gamba, sollevandole la gonna e...  
No! Smettila con i pensieri da porco arrapato, Hiddleston!  
Amici abbiamo detto. Cerchiamo di restare ai patti, almeno fino a che non abbiamo definitivamente tracciato i confini (e sono sempre più certo che l’opzione Sesso ** & ** Amicizia sia da scartare).  
Che ci sia attrazione tra noi due è innegabile. Mi sfugge un mezzo sorriso. Sono pronto a scommettere che lei neppure si è accorta di quanto libidinosa sia questa sua posa, né tanto meno quanto voluttuoso il suo corpo appaia ai miei occhi, con quelle sue curve piene e morbide, da palpare e baciare e...  
B-A-S-T-A!  
Evitiamo di ricominciare con i filmini porno e teniamo fede alla linea guida decisa in salotto: limitiamo le provocazioni, mantendendo le giuste distanze, come farei con una normalissima amica.  
Sfortunatamente all’equazione perfetta, sfugge il dettaglio che di solito le pure amicizie non mi vedono nudo e non mi masturbano sul divano. Ovviamente vale anche il contrario, con me che le palpo e le frugo in posti da censura. La sua voce richiama la mia attenzione, rubandomi a pensieri molto poco casti e per nulla amicali.

~♣~

Sono felicissima e fatico a non ridacchiare come una scema.  
Sono sdraiata sul mio letto, voltata sul fianco, posso ammirare da vicino un uomo dolcissimo, bello da morire e pure simpatico, che mi ha appena confessato di non vergognarsi nell’essere venuto a letto con me.  
Sarà da ragazzina, ma avrei voglia di seppellirmi nel cuscino per soffocare i gridolini da esaltata spastica che mi salgono alla gola.  
Mantieni un contegno dignitoso Vanessa Rubio-Walsh! Sei una donna adulta, che cavolo!  
Non voglio nemmeno prendere in considerazione la possibilità che la sua sia stata una mera risposta comodo, per evitarsi un ipotetico interrogatorio da parte della sottoscritta. Non mi sembra quel tipo di persona. Questione chiusa.  
Ed ignoriamo spudoratamente anche il ritrovamento di Roger dietro al cuscino (deve essere finito là sotto quando ho fatto sparire il mio intimo nell’armadio in quattro e quattro otto). Spero tanto che lui non se ne accorga, o temo ricomincerà con il terzo grado (e adesso che siamo in confidenza, ho seriamente paura di vederlo all’opera).  
«Perché?» domando nuovamente dopo un lungo, rilassato momento di quiete. Lui si volta con il capo e rischio seriamente di perdermi nei suoi occhi. E’ proprio bello... e non soltanto fisicamente.  
«Specifica, così sei troppo vaga.» mugugna distratto, con quel suo sguardo verdeblu che mi squadra ad altezza latteria... perché? Oddio sono ancora senza reggiseno! E l’esibirsi in una volgarissima grattata da prurito irrefrenabile, non è stata proprio una mossa geniale. Smetti subito e fa la gnorri, cretina o penserà che lo vuoi istigare.  
... però pizzicaaaa!  
Pensa ad altro, fai di conto, canta la macarena, basta che resisti!  
...  
Uff passato.  
E poi magari riuscissi ad attrarlo solamente con una sfregatina in zona décolleté. Posso giurare che non lo arraperei neppure ballando in completo di pizzo, adesso che sa fin troppo bene che la vera Vanessa non è una discinta seduttrice, ma una codarda mammoletta. Non riderebbe apertamente unicamente per cortesia. «Una come me.» chiarisco arrossendo un pochino, sia per la mia uscita che per il modo in cui mi stava fissando. E’ un uomo molto intelligente, non credo gli occorra uno schemino dettagliato per comprendere quello che intendo.  
«Ti sosprenderà, ma non ti ho abbordata con l’intenzione di portarti in albergo. Volevo solo...» riprende scrocchiando il collo e socchiudendo le palpebre, mentre sulle labbra gli fiorisce un sorrisino pigro e rilassato.  
«...un’amica? Qualcuno con qui parlare?» lo anticipo istintiva, pentendomene immediatamente. Temo di aver osato troppo. Magari ho frainteso e lui con la nostra neonata "amicizia" intende ben altro. Chessò, mera conoscenza o un ciao-ciao quando ci si incontra casualmente. Deglutisco e faccio l’immane sforzo di non rimangiarmi quelle parole né usare il mio guanciale rosa porcello come grotta d’emergenza. Riapre gli occhi e si scioglie in un sorriso sincero che mi fa battere fortissimo il cuore (e ridurre le gambe a gelatina).  
«Esattamente.» dichiara con un tono che mi lascia sognante. E’ un misto di dolcezza e gioia, velata di sensualità. E mi interrogo con franchezza sullo stato di salute dei miei ormoni.  
 _Desaparecidos_ , deduco. Perché una donna normale a quest’ora gli si sarebbe fiondata addosso, tentando un approccio sexy. Io invece balbetto e mi sfrego i piedi, come una ragazzina vergognosa. No, seriamente, che ho che non va?!  
«Il sesso non l’avevo calcolato prima del terzo giro di vodka.» mi rivela facendo spallucce, forse un filo imbarazzato dal doverlo ammettere apertamente. In effetti potrebbe essere inteso in modo quasi offensivo. Da una bella donna, però. Io a questa verità ci ero già arrivata e da tempo. Da sobrio non si sarebbe certo messo a baciare... una come me appunto.  
«A me la parte del sesso piace.» confesso sottovoce, prima che riesca a connettere cervello e bocca. E quando mi scocca un’occhiatina sfuggente, comprensiva di ghignetto marpione, ho l’istinto di donarmi una morte dignitosa tumulando per davvero la testa sotto al cuscino, fino a quando non smetto di respirare.  
«Nha, io la trovo noiosa.» dichiara serissimo, come se realmente non filasse l’argomento di pezza. Peccato che a tradirlo ci sia la sua mancina che si arrampica sul mio seno come se fosse dotata di vita propria ed avesse le zampette. Lo fisso allucinata e lui continua a far l'indiano, sbadigliando addirittura.  
«Sii almeno coerente e dillo senza la mano infilata tra le mie tette!» ribatto piccata, pizzicandogli l'invasora dei miei spazi lattiferi. Mi aspetto scatti via repentino, magari sfregandosi la parte lesa (spero di non aver sbagliato a dosare la forza. Il mio ex si lamentava sempre quando lo pizzicavo). Invece neppure mi calcola e continua la sua sosta, o meglio la sua scalata, fino al bordo del vestito, dove prende a ballare con le dita. Che intenzioni ha? E’ il suo modo per testare la mia disponibilità a... oppure si sta solo divertendo a provocarmi? E se lo lascio fare, faccio di nuovo la figura della maiala indecisa? Vado in panico e reagisco nel modo meno _femme fatale_ possibile: gli tiro un calcetto di tacco sulla caviglia e questo sembra convincerlo a fare il bravo.  
Perfetto! Se aveva una mezza idea di riportare tutto anche su un piano fisico, ora deve averla completamente scartata. Complimenti vivissimi, Vanessa! La notte te la passerai tutta sola soletta sul divano, nonostante lo splendore d’uomo che dormirà beatamente nella stanza a fianco, nel tuo letto, mezzo nudo. Meriti il Nobel della Coglionaggine! E pure quello della Frigidità Ultimo Stadio sommato alla Frustrazione Millenaria!  
Brava!  
Genio!  
Applausi!

~♣~

Mi ha praticamente rubato le parole di bocca. Bhe non proprio. Non ero così speranzoso di trovare in lei una potenziale vera amica e non una pura conoscenza d’emergenza, utile ai fini di non passare la Vigilia da solo a deprimermi. Mi accorgo subito quanto è a disagio per essere intervenuta (riesco persino a figurarmela mentre si soffoca con il cuscino). Magari pensa di aver osato troppo, terminando la frase al posto mio e fraintendendomi. Quindi è realmente disponibile ad un’amicizia profonda e limpida, nonostante il modo infame in cui l’ho trattata oggi pomeriggio? No, perché per quanto mi riguarda é deciso ed inciso nella pietra. Stento ancora a credere di aver trovato qui, ai confini del mondo, una donna schietta, affabile e dotata di notevole humor (... a guardar bene ha anche qualcos’altro di molto... notevole). E che per di più cucina in modo paradisiaco. Almeno posso evitare di scocciare Chris ogni giorno dopo le riprese, fino a quando c’è qui Elsa. Non mi va di fare il reggimoccolo ad oltranza.  
Se le rivelo le caste intenzioni con cui l’ho tampinata la Vigilia, la rassicuro un pochettino? Tentiamo.  
...forse più che tranquillizzarla, le ho involontariamente fornito l’ennesimo motivo per ritenersi una ranocchia. Ed a quanto ho potuto intuire, non è propriamente dotata di una solida autostima. Anzi, temo che quest’ultima si sia data alla macchia insieme al suo ex.  
Uh?  
...l'ha detto realmente?! Le piace il sesso? Questa sì che è una bella scoperta. Ripensandoci bene, superata la fase iniziale in cui è frigida come un ghiacciolo, poi è parecchio appassionata, sebbene sempre con molta dolcezza. Vediamo come reagisce ad una piccola provocazione.  
Iniziamo con una bufala colossale: il sesso mi annoia.  
See certo, proprio a me. Credibilissimo visto quanto adoro filtrare e spesso mi scappa l’occhio lungo curve femminili, più o meno svestite. Oltre a come l’ho palpata la notte della Vigilia e tutto oggi. Senza contare la spesa che ho fatto al minimarket: birra, preservativi e sorpresina. E delle batterie per un vibratore. Decisamente l’argomento mi schifa, eh...  
Mi fissa scettica con la coda dell’occhio, ma non mi contraddice apertamente. Bhe non che mi aspettavo lo facesse. Vediamo come reagisce a qualcosa di più diretto. Spalanca quegli occhioni bambineschi quando si accorge della mia mano sinistra, che si arrampica sul suo décolleté. Mi guarda allucinata, incerta su come reagire (avrei una gran voglia di carezzarla come si deve, invece di zampettare in punta di dita. Probabilmente lei ne è a disagio, ma ha un seno splendido). Se sta al gioco, o magari azzarda un qualche approccio, vorrebbe dire che l’amicizia che ha proposto non esclude a priori risvolti piccanti. Aspetto ed incrocio mentalmente le dita.  
Ahi! Pizzica quando si sente messa alle strette. Almeno non è manesca. Se questo per lei è un pizzicotto, non ha idea di che voglia dire essere amico di quell’animale di Chris. Eccetto il calcio oggi pomeriggio, sulla sedia. Quello ha fatto un male cane (poverina credo di averla mandata in panico, ora che so com’è realmente).  
Deve essere in tilt perché sento il suo cuore battere all’impazzata (e intanto ne approfitto per completare la mia scalata fino al bordo del vestito, improvvisando anche una danza della vittoria con indice e medio). Al calcetto di tacco smetto immediatamente.  
D’accordo, era un _aut-aut_.  
Torniamo a rapportarci solo ed unicamente da amici.  
Ergo fine con i pensieri da porco.  
Mi sfugge l’occhio sul davanzalino della finestrella. Magnifico! Ci saranno dieci centimetri di neve fresca. Non accenna a smettere... spero che mi lasci bivaccare sul suo divano o domattina avrò un febbrone da cavallo, tornando in albergo a piedi.

♦~♣~♦

**Note:**  
* volevo un accenno all’Horny, battuta di Tom stesso riguardo a Loki ed il suo elmo, dato che quell'uomo deve essere una sagoma xD  
** scemotta/cretina


	12. Gentle Warmth (pt2)

**Note:** [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/1121.html) 103: Gentle Warmth

6\. Gentle Warmth (pt 2)

 _Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_ & _Sonia_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

_And I've done you so wrong_  
Treated you bad, strung you along  
Oh, shame on myself  
I don't know how I got so tangled up  
Ohh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[ **Tangled - Maroon 5** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fb35sTVjeGY)

Perché sono così profondamente cretina!? Avevo l’occasione perfetta per fargli capire che sono interessata (e molto) all’aspetto meno fraterno ed invece che premere sensualmente la sua mancina sul mio seno, o quantomeno approfittarne per scoccargli un bacetto a stampo, io gli tiro un calcio. Un c-a-l-c-i-o.  
Abbie ha fottutamente ragione. Sono un caso senza speranza. Già mi figuro come la vecchia zitella, pazza e gattofila, che c’è in ogni paesino costiero che si rispetti. Peccato che la sottoscritta sia pure allergica ai felini. Avrò giusto le loro pulci a farmi compagnia.  
«Inconsciamente non volevo una scopata da botta e via.» confessa a labbra socchiuse, stiracchiando il braccio sinistro dietro di sé, mancando il vib- Roger per un millimetro scarso. Ed io inghiotto un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Ne hai avute molte?» indugio nell’essere impicciona, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso cameratesco. Non credo si barrichi nel silenzio per un’informazione tanto blanda e tutto sommato abbastanza ovvia, considerata la beltà del soggetto. E quando apre bocca mi mette nel sacco con estrema facilità.  
«Secondo te?» chiede il mio parere e io taccio, meditabonda. Adesso che gli dico? Quello che si aspetta, considerato il mondo in cui lavora, l’età presunta che gli affibbio (credo si aggiri anche lui attorno ai trenta, sebbene non sappia praticamente nulla del gossip sulla sua persona). Altro punto da non sottovalutare: chissà se campeggia con scadenza settimanale sui giornali scandalistici, ogni volta con una bellona diversa? Non sarebbe insolito, basandosi sulla fama d’attore e l’esser avvenente da svenire. Se invece gli rivelassi che mi sembra il tipo di ragazzo “serio”, che reazione devo aspettarmi? Ai suoi occhi diventerei ancora più sprovveduta e patetica?  
«Ci stai mettendo troppo a rispondere, guarda che mi offendo.» sbotta un filo infastidito, però son troppo concentrata nelle mie profondissime elucubrazioni per dar il giusto peso al fruscio delle lenzuola.  
«Stavo riflettendo.» mugugno a bocca chiusa, occhi ancora incollati al soffitto quando la faccia di Tom invade il mio campo visivo. Neppure ci faccio caso e continuo la mia analisi mentale. Inutile tergiversare ancora. Buttati, Vanessa e non dannarti l’anima. Tanto oggi avrai sicuramente fatto figuracce peggiori.  
«Credo qualcuna. Molte meno di quante sicuramente avresti potuto averne.» dichiaro infine, preferendo esser sincera, piuttosto che trincerarmi dietro supposizioni da stereotipo. Mi volto per leggere sul suo viso una qualche conferma o smentita e mi trovo a fissare unicamente un cuscino abbandonato. E lui dov’è finito?!  
Sento il suo fiato caldo sulla pelle (insieme ad una risatina soffocata) e credo di diventare più rigida del marmo. Giro la testa lentamente, come un robot, ed eccolo lì, a campeggiare sopra di me, con l’aria da sbruffoncello. Ricostruisco l’intera dinamica in una frazione di secondo. Al mio ostentato mutismo, deve essersi voltato di lato, braccio destro sotto la testa e mascella leggermente contratta, mentre attendeva che la sottoscritta riprendesse l’uso della parola. Peccato che non si sia limitato a quello. Stufo dell’attesa, deve essersi puntellato con il gomito da una parte, la mano dall’altra, ed ora mi torreggia dall’alto. Considerato quanto tempo ho speso tra calcolo delle probabilità e leggi di casualità cosmica, il tutto unito alla sua indole dispettosa e vagamente infantile, mi è già andata bene che non si sia messo a punzecchiarmi la guancia con insistenza. O a slacciarmi i bottoni del vestito, per ottenere una mia qualche reazione vitale. Inghiotto a vuoto quando realizzo quanto poco spazio ci separi effettivamente. Fatti venire uno spasmo e scatta verso l’alto, stupido corpo! Così ho la scusa per dargli un bacetto.  
La mia risposta deve piacergli parecchio perché si apre nuovamente in un sorriso... no, il sorriso dolce dolce da ragazzo della porta accanto, n-o! E’ da coma celebrale.

~♣~

La sua domanda mi spiazza un pochino. Primo: non la ritenevo interessata all’argomento. Secondo: non la credevo tanto audace e diretta. E adesso come ribatto?  
Idea! Vediamo che fa se chiedo il suo parere. Voglio che scopra un po’ le carte e si esponga. In questa maniera posso sapere se e come mi ha classificato.  
La sua immediata reazione è un silenzio pensieroso. Riesco quasi a vederle sulla fronte i dati che conosce su di me per fare un calcolo analitico. Eccetto quello stupido nomignolo delle superiori, alla Vigilia non le ho rivelato nulla di compromettente. In compenso, a letto non mi sono proprio dimostrato un santarellino. E le ho pure confessato l’episodio col masturbatore. No, decisamente non posso spacciarmi per un innocentino, dedito al sesso zuccheroso da fiaba Disney.  
Adoro stuzzicare le donne e amo quando loro ricambiano, possibilmente in modo velato e sensualmente femminile. Vanessa è forse il tipo di “avventuretta” che preferisco: onesta, estremamente tenera e molto giocosa. Merce rara di questi tempi (che sembra scarseggiare sempre più, mano a mano che la mia carriera progredisce). L’essere ipertimida non mi infastidisce, anzi mi attizza. Certo, reagirei diversamente se ci conoscessimo da una vita e lei stesse ancora sulle sue, ma ormai ho intuito perfettamente che il suo non è altro che un sistema di autodifesa, che cala più ci confrontiamo (comunque voglio ulteriori conferme e so già come ottenerle). L’essere poco decisa e incredibilmente insicura invece sono palesi difetti. Non tanto per me, quanto per sé stessa e per come vive l’intimità. Se fosse più rilassata e confidente, sarebbe un’amante con i fiocchi, considerato quanto è attenta ai bisogni altrui.  
Giust’appunto... mi sto scocciando di aspettare. Va bene essere indecise, ma ci sta mettendo un’eternità. E io ad essere ignorato, mi annoio facilmente. Mi volto sul lato, sperando di attirare la sua attenzione, ma nulla di nulla. Vuoi il gioco duro, signorina Walsh? Non mi tiro mica indietro.  
... se non fossi certo della sua totale innocenza, mi innervosirei parecchio. Non si è neppure accorta che mi son spostato sopra di lei, solamente con il torso, o si sarebbe impanicata, iniziando a balbettare. E per vedermi mi ha visto, ma è tanto concentrata da aver inconsapevolmente parlato spagnolo. Mi sfugge una risatina quando la vedo sgranare gli occhi nel trovare il cuscino vuoto.  
Sono troppo attento alle sue parole per infierire, magari facendole cucù dall’alto. Resta sul vago con quel “qualcuna” e reprimo una smorfia scontenta. Quel pronome può significare un paio esattamente come un centinaio. E io volevo unicamente sapere dove Vanessa collochi il sottoscritto, se tra i normali trentenni scapoli o i sessodipendenti all’ultimo stadio. Il modo in cui conclude il suo pensiero chiarisce tutto. Non posso fare a meno di sorriderle col cuore più leggero, quando mi conferma involontariamente di aver perfettamente compreso che quello di oggi pomeriggio era un ruolo (anche se certi giochini e fantasie mi eccitano, inutile negarlo). Non ci saranno altre occasioni per far i maialini, me lo ha confermato con l’ultimo calcetto, ma ciò non toglie che mi avrebbe dato un po’ fastidio essere ricordato come un mezzo sadico, che le donne le usa e basta.  
«Tu con quanti uomini sei stata?» le chiedo a mia volta, senza spostarmi e lei annaspa, non so se più per la mia vicinanza o per la domanda molesta. Che posso farci se sono curioso?  
«Tranquilla, le orge non rientrano nel conteggio.» la provoco mettendomi comodo, sempre dominandola dall’alto, e mi fissa furente, palpebre a fessura e broncio sulle labbra. Quando si arrabbia si trasforma in una bambina brontolona.  
Aspetto con pazienza che trovi il coraggio necessario per aprir bocca. Intanto rifletto. A naso direi non più di quattro o cinque. Meno dubito. Non mi sembra molto più giovane di me. E non è neppure tanto incapace sotto le coperte da farmi sospettare che abbia passato l’adolescenza in un convento di clausura.  
Forse l’ultima è stata la prima vera storia seria, con annessa cocente delusione, che l’ha spinta a chiudersi nel lavoro pur di non soffrire.  
Decisamente non mi pare ragionevole puntare a cifre più alte. Certo, se mi fossi trovato a farle questa stessa domanda oggi pomeriggio, mi sarei aspettato ben altra risposta. Che si aggirava sull’ordine delle decine, quantomeno.  
«-que.» un sibilo tanto flebile e tronco da essere oggettivamente incomprensibile. Sollevo il sopracciglio destro, sollecitandola in modo non verbale. Vanessa finge di non capire.  
«Ripeti, per favore.» la incalzo diretto e lei acquista un nuovo tono di rosso in zona guance. Sospira, si mordicchia il labbro inferiore con nervosismo e incolla lo sguardo alla testiera del letto. Di colpo scatta e volta la testa dalla parte diametralmente opposta. Fatico a non ghignare malizioso. Il suo comportamento ha una sola e unica spiegazione: ha visto il vibratore. Oh sì, so da parecchio che era sotto il suo guanciale rosa. Credo non lo sospetti neppure, ma sono stato io a nasconderlo, prima di apparire in salotto dalla sua collega, dopo essermi inumidito i capelli per dar credibilità alla storiella del barattolo di farina.  
«H-ho avuto c-cinque ragazzi.» ripete nuovamente, questa volta perfettamente udibile, nonostante il balbettio. Orpo ci ho azzeccato per davvero! Chi l’avrebbe detto che ho pure doti da indovino?  
«E sei ancora così facilmente turbabile?» è il mio cameratesco commento e lei mi lancia un’occhiata fulminea, avvampando ancora di più. E ricomincia a mordersi. Prima che si faccia male, le libero il labbro inferiore con una leggera pressione del pollice e nel farlo ammetto di eccitarmi un filino. Però riprendo immediatamente il controllo. In fondo le sono sopra, ma a debita distanza e non l’ho più sfiorata da quando mi ha dato l’ultimatum. Mi squadra stupefatta, come se non avesse ben compreso a cosa alludo. E io che speravo di non dover essere diretto e far nuovamente la figura dello sporcaccione.  
«Sono il sesto con cui sei stata a letto eppure...» abbozzo appena, cercando di non scadere nel volgare e la sua reazione mi sorprende. Perché si è quasi strozzata con la propria saliva?  
«A-a dire il v-vero sei... ecco... il t-terzo.» mi confida con somma fatica, torturandosi la maniche del vestito. Io deglutisco a vuoto. Alt! E questo che significa?  
«E gli altri tre?» borbotto senza peli sulla lingua e lei non sa più che pesci prendere. Sicuramente non mi ha mentito, però non mi sembra neppure una profumiera (o non si sarebbe lasciata condurre in albergo, dopo una serata trascorsa tra un banalissimo caffè e della vodka alla frutta). E quanto all’ex più recente, ho già abbondantemente appurato che il loro non era un rapporto prettamente fisico. Il quadro si è fatto fottutamente più chiaro e confuso al tempo stesso.  
Quindi sarei il... secondo? O al massimo il secondo e mezzo.  
I conti non tornano.  
In compenso il suo comportamento attuale inizia a essere estremamente ovvio. Come diavolo ha fatto a non prendermi a sberle, quando l’ho penetrata in cucina e poi legata con la cintura?! D’accordo l’essere arrendevole ed impacciata, però... fatico a crederci esista ancora una ragazza “ _così_ ”. E non sono certo di farle un complimento.  
Fatto sta che qualcosa non quadr-di colpo mi giunge l’illuminazione. Vuoi vedere che ha barato? O meglio ha inteso le mie parole in senso un po’ troppo lato? «A quanti anni il primo?» la interrogo senza mezzi termini e Vanessa si agita come se le avessi acceso una pira dietro la schiena. La sua reazione sarebbe di per sé una risposta più che sufficiente, però voglio conferme inequivocabili. O finiamo in una nuova babilonia di segretucci.  
«Dodici.» mi rivela pudica, con le manine che si aggrappano e stropicciano il copriletto sotto di noi. E d’istinto mi verrebbe da prendere il muro a testate. Proprio come pensavo. Ha incluso anche le storie da ragazzina, con un bacio come punta massima d’erotismo.  
Probabilmente dovrei innervosirmi scoprendo l’altra faccia della luna, invece mi intenerisco. E’ davvero difficile associare questa nuova e ben più genuina ragazza all’idea di _femme fatale_ consumata che mi era balenata in testa durante la visione del film (e ben supportata dal DOPO).  
Un filo in collera lo sono, per cui insisto. Sarà da infame, ma voglio i dettagli. E poi diventa carinissima da imbarazzata all’inverosimile.  
«O sei stata incredibilmente precoce, regredendo dopo la maggiore età, oppure abbiamo inteso il concetto “uomini” in modo molto differente.» dichiaro mellifluo ed evita ostinatamente il mio sguardo. Non fare la gnorri, so che hai capito dove voglio arrivare.  
«Non volevo includessi nella conta i morosini delle elementari.» affermo sogghignando a pochi centimetri dal suo nasino lentigginoso. Le dò un colpetto con il mio, come a sfidarla e lei ci cade con tutte le scarpe.  
«E’ stato il mio primo fidanzatino! Abbiamo anche fatto il falò sulla spiaggia, tenendoci per mano tutta la sera!» ribatte agguerrita, gonfiando le guance, visibilmente offesa dal mio aver sminuito la sua cottarella preadolescenziale. Quindi non è neppure stato il suo primo bacio! E io che l’ho scambiata per una ninfomane dedita alla commediola della vergine puttanella. Sbotto a ridacchiare, da vero maleducato, ma è troppo adorabile.  
Ed ho voglia di abbracciarla. Non dovrei osare mentre siamo sul letto, entrambi mezzi svestiti... come faccio a resistere? Concentrazione e forza di volontà, ecco come!  
«Non ti facevo così mangiauomini. Dovresti girare per il set con un cartello “pericolo” al collo.» la motteggio e lei mi tira un pugnetto sulla schiena, sguardo truce e labbra tese. Poi si scioglie in un risolino e cedo vergognosamente all'istinto.  
L’abbraccio per le spalle, affondando faccia nel cuscino, naso in quel suo treccione profumato di frutta. Mi godo la sua morbida pienezza e le sue gambette, lisce e fresche, che sfiorano la mia, sfuggita al lenzuolone in pile.  
Decisamente lei non si aspettava questo mio assalto, poiché singhiozza sorpresa. Si irrigidisce come uno stoccafisso e il respiro le si fa irregolare. Non me ne curo, anzi la stringo con più fermezza. Voglio capire se questo mi è permesso o se l’atteggiamento coccolone di prima era solo ed unicamente dovuto alla ridarella.  
Vanessa resta in silenzio, respiro incerto e braccia immobili. D’accordo, capito l’antifona. Poi mi sorge un dubbio. Vuoi vedere che le peso un po’ troppo, non appoggiando bene le ginocchia sul materasso, e per questo inspira come un’asmatica? Se è quello l’unico problema, posso ribaltare le posizioni in un batti baleno (l’idea di spingerla più in centro al letto devo scartarla o la stoffa del vestito le si ammonticchierebbe in vita, lasciandola mezza nuda). Però se fosse a disagio per un motivo tanto banale, me lo direbbe apertamente, no?  
«Devo cambiare comportamento?» le domando sepolto tra i suoi ricciolotti ramati, restio a dovermi contenere anche nell’innocenza. Un suo singulto mi invita a proseguire.  
«Sono affettuoso di natura.» chiarisco voltandomi quel tanto che basta perché possa vedermi in faccia e credere alle mie parole.  
Chris non concorderebbe molto con la mia definizione. Opterebbe per un “toccaccione appiccicoso” seguito da un “abbracciomane violento”. Ed in questo frangente non credo di poter rinnegare nessuna delle due.  
«Nessun doppio fine. Solo e unicamente coccole.» soggiungo con un attimo di ritardo. Diventa meno tesa, ma il respiro non si regolarizza. Dovrò sempre cavarle le parole di bocca? Non è che mi faccia impazzire come prospettiva.  
«Ti infastidisce?» le chiedo un po’ a malincuore, considerato quanto avrei gradito una sua presa di posizione, magari accarezzandomi i capelli dolcemente. Ormai ho inquadrato il tipo e se non son diretto, lei di suo non si lamenta. La incalzo con un’alzata di sopracciglia che neppure nota, tanto è rigida e nervosa. ...d’accordo, recepito il messaggio...  
Sto per levarmi e gettarmi di lato, quando la sento dimenarsi un pochino e le sue manine si posano sulla mia schiena, leggere e delicate. Abbozza perfino una carezza, che sale fino alle mie scapole. Vuoi vedere che l’avevo semplicemente bloccata, oltre che mentalmente anche fisicamente?  
«N-no. Sappi però che non sono molto brava a controllarmi.» confessa con un alito di voce, sforzandosi di non guardarmi negli occhi, per mantenere il livello di rossore a freno. Inizio a dubitare della sua conoscenza dell’inglese, perché non può uscirsene con certe frasi e non vederne il doppio senso (il sottoscritto invece li vede ovunque).  
«E che genere di reazioni devo aspettarmi?» insinuo in un sussurro basso, puntellandomi nuovamente per guadagnare centimetri preziosi. Perché nella mia mente è nuda, calda e umida come la notte della Vigilia. E qualcuno in particolare sta gradendo assai l’ipotetica visione. Se solo non fossi interessato ad averla come amica, farei di tutto per convincerla a un bis. Sono sicurissimo che stanotte ci divertiremmo ancora di più.  
«Finiscila o ti becchi un’altra cuscinata.» mi minaccia vergognosa, smettendo di massaggiarmi e rubandomi bruscamente al mio personale ed immaginario filmino porno. Rotolo al suo fianco, lasciandola libera e torna a respirare normalmente. Non l’ha ammesso, ma le pesavo sullo stomaco e dopo una lauta cena non è il massimo.

~♣~

Oddio perché mi abbraccia?! Che ho fatto, detto o pensato di sbagliato?!  
...  
E che ti importa?! Goditi il momento, cretina!  
Tom pesa più del previsto e mi stritola anche un pochino. Però se mi lamento si toglie e chissà quando mi ricapita la fortuna di sentirlo vicino. Non riesco a capire il perché, ma la sua è un’improvvisazione molto piacevole. Poi mi sovviene il sospetto che il suo sia un atto di solidarietà per la patetica rivelazione della mia pressocchè defunta vita sessuale? Se è così ritiro tutto. Il suo non è per nulla un gesto carino.  
Ascolto attentissima la sua spiegazione, evitando il contatto visivo per non zompargli addosso affamata. Perché davvero, mi bastrebbero quattro centimetri in più e potrei dargli un bacetto.  
Alla sua rivelazione respiro un po’ più calma e un velo dispiaciuta. Quindi è solamente coccolone? Nessuna speranza per qualcosa di... diverso? Dopo il calcetto alla sua avance che mi aspetto ancora?! Zona amici f-o-r-e-v-e-r, _chica_.  
Non voglio che fraintenda e smetta definitivamente di toccarmi, ergo uso un po’ di forza e riesco a liberare gli avambracci, così da ricambiare la sua stretta. Avverto i suoi muscoli sciogliersi un pochino. Era teso perché pensava di essermi sgradito? Non lo facevo tanto dolce e impacciato quando si crede rifiutato. E’ adorabile questo suo lato da ragazzo normalissimo, bisognoso d’attenzioni e conferme nonostante sia praticamente un adone.  
Me ne esco con una delle mie solite scemate senza filtro, lui provoca sfacciato ed ecco che il mio cervello dichiara sciopero, regredendo alla fase bambina dell’asilo. Che speranze vuoi più avere con un uomo simile, dopo calci e linguacce infantili, stupida frigida imbranta?! Forse ti concedeva un bis se gli dimostravi un minimo di fascino... ma qui siamo più a secco del Sahara, eh?  
Vabbè il danno è fatto. Indossiamo la maschera da donna dura e violenta, Vanessa o qui non ne esci emotivamente e ormonalmente viva... non che per i secondi ci siano molte speranze di salvezza oramai.  
Neppure un minuto e si solleva, sdraiandomisi accanto e sospiro, tornando a respirare a pieni polmoni. Ovviamente lui se ne accorge.  
«Se ti pesavo dovevi dirlo, scemotta.» mi sgrida amichevole, allungando la mano sul mio addome, ad altezza stomaco, regalandomi un lievissimo massaggio. Se continua potrei perfino fare ronron come i gatti. No, se mi toccasse in questo modo la schiena farei fusa, grattini, miagolii e persino la pasta sul materasso. Il tutto con molta dignità, ovviamente.  
«Pensavo sparassi un numero assurdo. O quantomeno notevole.» riprende il discorso delle sue ipotetiche conquiste con una diversa serenità sul viso. L’essere un uomo sessualmente attivo non fa di lui un pervertito. Adesso che ha avuto la conferma che non l’ho scambiato per un malato di sesso (tendente al sadico represso), sembra essere molto più rilassato.  
«Non nego di averlo considerato, però...» confesso osando sfiorargli la destra con la mia. Ha delle mani stupende, me ne sono resa conto già la notte della Vigilia, quando me le ha posate accanto alla testa, mentre stavamo... cervello, pensa ad altro che è meglio. Ormoni in via estinzione, rammenti?  
«Ti sei voltata, mi hai guardato per bene ed hai ridimensionato le tue stime?» mormora col broncio, come se fosse deluso o mal giudicato. Che faccia di bronzo che è!  
«Fare il modesto adesso non ti servirà.» lo rimbrotto pungolandogli la guancia con l’indice, che affonda tra le pieghe della sua pelle quando si abbandona ad un sorrisetto tronfio, da uomo molto narciso (che non lo sia a torto è un altro discorso).  
«Dell’intera crew ci saranno forse due o tre donne che ti si negherebbero.» e mi studia sospreso, non tanto per l’affermazione in sé quanto per la sicurezza che dimostro nel farla. Gli leggo in viso la tacita domanda “e tu come lo sai?” senza alcuna fatica.  
«Hai un pezzo in più del puzzle, per rientrare nei loro gusti.» specifico facendo spallucce e mettendomi più comoda, voltandomi di lato. La sua mano finisce sul mio fianco e nessuno dei due sembra intenzionato a lamentarsene. Smorfieggia un ovvio invito a proseguire. Curioso (ed insinuante) com’è l’argomento sembra interessargli parecchio.  
«Si dice il peccato, non il peccatore. Se di “peccato” si può parlare.» affermo categorica, decisa a non rivelargli dettagli estremamente privati di soggetti non presenti alla conversazione. Solleva il sopracciglio destro e lo anticipo prima che apra bocca. Perché ho intuito ciò che il suo cervellino maschio e molto lascivo stava elaborando.  
«Lo so perché almeno due di loro ci hanno provato con me.» sbuffo a palpebre calate, per non assistere alla sua giustificata sorpresa. E’ successo all’epoca dei cargo e dei capelli a spazzola.  
I primissimi anni che lavoravo per Sigmund non mi concedevo proprio il lusso di sembrare una donna fascinosa (non che ora le folte chiome e la gonna al ginocchio nelle grandi occasioni facciano poi la differenza). E’ meglio che gli racconti anche i retroscena, prima che parta per la tangente. Peccato non me ne dia il tempo.  
«...e?» insinua malizioso, scoccandomi una lunga occhiata svergognata. Inoltre fa quel maledetto gesto. Si lecca le labbra, provocatorio. E io boccheggio con la grazia di un merluzzo.  
«E cosa?!» sbotto allucinata, mettendomi di colpo a sedere, causandogli un altro eccesso di riso. Si riaccomoda con le braccia sotto alla testa, mani incrociate ad altezza della nuca.  
«Speravo mi raccontassi nel dettaglio qualche tua focosa notte a tre.» riprende con tono ovvio e ghignetto sbruffone. Faccio orecchie da mercante. E lui mi pungola sul fianco e mi tira il treccione.  
«Per quanto i miei colleghi credano fermamente il contrario, non sono attratta dalle donne.» chiarifico lapidaria, braccia e gambe serrate, sulla massima difensiva. Quando non riceve l’attenzione che desidera diventa infantile e capriccioso. E se mi atterra su questo letto un’altra volta io lo bacio. LO BACIO, chiaro?!  
«Neppure con due uomini?» ritenta spudorato. Si vede lontano un miglio quanto fatichi a non sghignazzare all’immagine di me con due... ho addirittura la censura mentale attiva.  
«Mai f-fatto.» balbetto con ovvietà e la netta consapevolezza di esser color brace. L’infame si esibisce in una espressione stupefatta, con tanto di teatrale mano sulla bocca spalancata. Lentamente si mette a sedere, per dare più drammaticità alla sua pantomima.  
«Ma dai? Non l’avrei mai detto...» bofonchia affettatamente sorpreso, mano sulla mia, come a consolarmi.  
«Vuoi un altro cuscino in faccia?» gli soffio contro più minacciosa che riesco, afferrando il mio fido alleato e sventolandolo, pronta all’attacco.  
«Non ti sospettavo tanto violenta.» mugugna piccato, leccandosi le labbra fulmineo. Ma lo fa di proposito a causarmi terremoti ormonali?!  
«Perché tu l’hai fatto?» sbotto acida e sta per lanciarsi in una disquisizione da macho (finta o reale poco importa) quando lo freddo. «Con due uomini.» preciso e chiude la bocca di scatto, gli occhi ridotti a fessure e le braccia scenicamente serrate al petto.  
«Sta facendo insinuazioni sulla mia virilità, signorina Walsh?» borbotta scontroso, accavallando le gambe in un moto di stizza. Stavolta non sono proprio sicura che la sua sia una recita a bella posta. Vuoi vedere che è un argomento che lo turba?  
Quasi quasi insisto e mi vendico.  
Purtroppo Tom mi anticipa e vorrei rifugiarmi sotto al letto alla sua domanda.

♦~♣~♦

Quando la metto alle strette si allontana, si irrigidisce, sulla difensiva, e se esagero ribatte un filo inacidita. Ora lo fa in modo giocoso, con battutine e minacce col cuscino, ma nel pomeriggio non avevamo ancora tanta confidenza. Conoscendola un po’ meglio, mi sale il dubbio di essere stato io l’involontaria causa del casino sul divano. Anzi glielo chiedo direttamente e niente indugi.  
«Perché mi hai pungolato con il piede?» e lei inghiotte a vuoto, occhi sul pavimento e dita che stropicciano il copriletto.  
«Te ne stavi iperattento allo schermo, tutto sulle tue, rigido rigido.» abbozza distrattamente, giocando a far oscillare i piedini.  
«Ero infastidita.» confessa con le guanciotte leggermente rosse. Resisto a fatica all’istinto di tirare una craniata al muro. Ma porca merda a me e alla mia malizia!  
«E’ stato uno scherzo stupido e infantile, me ne sono resa conto quando il danno era fatto.» ammette scuotendo debolmente il capo, colpevole, prima di accennarmi un sorriso di scuse... quindi sono realmente stato io a dar vita a tutto l’equivoco, afferrandole la caviglia e leccandole l’alluce. Lei aveva intenzioni assolutamente innocenti. Perfetto! Complimenti vivissimi per il fottuto disastro che hai combinato, Hiddleston!  
«Sei ancora arrabbiato?» mormora con la stessa espressione di un cucciolo sgridato dal padrone. So bene di essermi incupito dopo la sua rivelazione (oltre ad essermi lasciato andare di peso sul materasso, sbuffando come un toro, destra sulla faccia). Sospiro. Verità? Direi che se la merita.  
«No, mi sento un idiota.» rivelo scocciato, voltando giusto la testa per avere un confronto diretto. Si è messa sui gomiti e mi fissa sorpresa. Siamo vicinissimi, però nessuno dei due osa più invadere lo spazio che ci separa. Non mentre chiariamo il casino che mi ha quasi fatto arrivare ad abusare sessualmente di lei.  
«Se non ti avessi afferrato che avresti fatto?» domando distratto, come se non mi importasse veramente, grattandomi il naso. Ci mette qualche secondo a ricostruire mentalmente, nel dettaglio, il momento a cui mi sto riferendo. Capisco che ha fatto mente locale da come le si accendono le guance.  
«Intendi prima o dopo essermi impiccata con il tubo della doccia?» sussurra ridacchiando, dita davanti alla bocca, visibilmente nervosa. La sua risposta vale più di mille confessioni. Ecco appunto: il danno l’ho fatto IO. Lei si è solo lasciata trascinare (docile com’è, è stata una vera passeggiata forzarla). Adesso sono dolorosamente consapevole, che quel gemito che l’è sfuggito quando le ho spalancato le gambe con violenza, dopo averla immobilizzata con la cintura, non era piacere, ma pianto. Oggi pomeriggio invece...  
E per la prima volta da quando sono corso via con la scusa del vino, mi permetto di ricordare a pieno l’accaduto. Rivivendolo dalla sua ottica, senza farmi assurde paranoie sulle sue presunte intenzioni.  
Partiamo dall' inizio: lei mi sfiora accidentalmente tra le gambe (la coperta deve averle fatto sbagliare mira) per farmi un dispetto e io le agguanto il piede con violenza. Poi mi galvanizzo all’idea che sia tutto una sua accuratissima recita, in cui prima fa l’algida e poi di colpo diventa calda e vogliosa, mentre sulla TV campeggia una danza erotica con tanto di allusivo pitone albino. E ovviamente lei neppure immagina quello che mi passa per il cervello.  
...inizio a credere di averla spaventata un pochino...  
Pensa a mente fredda Hiddleston: ha avuto due uomini ed almeno per quanto riguarda l’ultimo, il sesso era sul fondo delle loro priorità.  
Era la seconda volta che vi vedevate, dopo un silenzioso addio post scopata occasionale, sicuramente la prima della sua vita.  
Ti presenti alla sua porta e le invadi casa, mentre è sola, il Primo dell’Anno, con praticamente tutti che dormono e nessuno in strada.  
Ti piazzi sul suo divano, maleducato e scostante, senza spiegarle nel dettaglio la ragione meramente professionale della tua visita.  
Lei tenta un approccio scherzoso e tu l’afferri con prepotenza, la provochi sfacciato e le ordini di spogliarsi (dandole pure una mano nell’atto pratico, strappandole i pantaloni di dosso).  
Poi la costringi a masturbarti con i piedi, credendola una mezza puttanella e trattandola come tale. Fai i tuoi comodi e quando lei fugge con la scusa del bucato, frughi nel suo armadio e al suo ritorno l’accogli con un vibratore nuovo di pacca in mano, facendo battutine da porco ed insinuazioni di bassa lega.  
...d’accordo, è più probabile che l’abbia praticamente terrorizzata. Meglio non ripensare a quello che ho fatto poi, su questo stesso materasso. Dio l’ho quasi stuprata... probabilmente avrei pure concluso, se non mi fossi venuto addosso...  
«Ti chiedo umilmente scusa, Vanessa.» biascico con la voce rotta dal fastidio e dalla vergogna, mano sulla faccia, per impedirmi di vedere quel viso da bombolina condannarmi come merito. Non ho mai e dico mai usato la forza su una donna. Lo ritengo riprovevole, da vero pezzo di merda vigliacco. Poi realizzo di essermi tirato la proverbiale zappa sui piedi. Probabilmente sarebbe stato più saggio tacere e lasciar cadere tutto nel dimenticatoio, basando questa improbabile (e non so quanto duratura) frequentazione su un’ipocrita tabula rasa. Però sono un idiota istintivo, incapace di far finta di nulla. Improvvisamente il mio campo visivo viene invaso da una massa ricciolina rosso rame e due iridi nocciola, colme di implicite domande.  
«Per il panico che ti ho causato, durante il film...» accenno, sforzandomi di guardarla negli occhi, nonostante il disagio. Adesso che ho tirato nuovamente in ballo l’argomento, scommetto cambierà atteggiamento e troverà una scusa per farmi uscire da casa sua il prima possibile.  
«E poi per il dopo, in cucina e qui.» concludo battendo la destra sul materasso, con rabbia. Sento la sua manina fermarmi, stringendomi delicata.  
«No. Niente panico.» sussurra scuotendo la testa, carezzandomi le dita rassicurante.  
...l’ha detto realmente?  
«Vergogna sì. Tantissima ad essere onesta.» mormora rubizza, avvicinandosi un pochino, e sento il suo busto semisollevato sfiorarmi delicato e morbido. «E anche batticuore.» soggiunge carica di imbarazzo, preferendo fissare il copriletto e non me. Io invece non riesco a scollare lo sguardo da lei.  
«Quanto alla paura, puoi stare tranquillo.» mi rassicura con un sorriso candido. Vorrei crederle, lo vorrei davvero, però...  
«Non ti muovevi in quel modo...» abbozza mesta, giocherellando con gli angoli della federa, arricciandoli tra le dita della mano libera. Continuo a fissarla, in attesa che mi lanci un salvagente, perché sono in alto mare. In che altra maniera avrei dovuto toccarla? Mi sembrava di aver azzardato a sufficienza come dominatore simil-sadico.  
«Con cattiveria, insomma.» dichiara infine, un piccolo sbuffo a rimarcare il concetto e gli occhi sfuggenti. Il fantasma dell’ex aleggia nelle sue parole e temo sia stato un episodio molto più grave di quanto non mi abbia lasciato intendere alla Vigilia. Sento lo stomaco torcersi di rabbia e morbosa curiosità. E realizzo che la voglio davvero come amica, tanto da desiderare si confidi liberamente con me e di poter fare altrettanto con lei... non so se ritenermi un coglione o un disperato solo a pensarlo, dopo i nostri recentissimi trascorsi. Forse dovrei solament-  
«Lo sentivo a pelle che non volevi farmi del male. Ed è stato per via della mia imbranataggine se hai equivocato.» conclude seria e io la squadro sconvolto. Non ci posso credere: si è presa pure la colpa! Mi schiaffo una mano sulla fronte, allibito.  
«Che ho detto di sbagliato?» sbotta sulla difensiva, poggiandosi sui gomiti per sovrastarmi e guardarmi dritto in faccia. Bhe almeno ora non si sottrae più al confronto diretto.  
«Vanessa... non puoi dire davvero.» biascico lamentoso e lei mi studia di nuovo come se fossi un alieno. Vorrei lo stesse facendo apposta, per farmi sentire un verme schifoso, ma adesso so che è pure sincera. Come cazzo ho fatto a prendere una cantonata simile?! E sì che capire a fondo l’animo umano è parte BASILARE del mio lavoro.  
«Ruolo forzato o meno, ti ho praticamente trattato come si fa con una bistecca!» sbotto stropicciandomi la fronte esasperato. Al mio paragone ridacchia, divertita.  
«Assomiglio di più ad uno zampone.» mugugna serena, scostandomi la mano e sfiorandomi la fronte con i polpastrelli, lisciandomi le rughe d’espressione con due dita. Alla mia tacita domanda risponde con un dispettuccio: afferra la treccia e mi solletica il naso.  
«Una specie di insaccato, inglese culinariamente incolto.» sbuffa quella spiegazione superflua giocando con i propri capelli, continuando a stuzzicarmi come una bimba birichina.  
«Mi fa piacere che tu la prenda con tanta leggerezza, ma ciò non allevia la mia posizione.» accenno a bocca socchiusa, occhi strabici per osservare quel pennellino rosso rame improvvisato.  
«E neppure i sensi di colpa.» mi sfugge e mi rendo perfettamente conto di essere arrossito come una mammoletta. Di bene in meglio, Hiddleston!  
«Non mi hai umiliato.» mi conforta di nuovo, osando una carezza lieve, tracciando il profilo del mio orecchio con l’unghia. Quando mostra apertamente questo suo lato così affettuoso e tenero, ricordo con precisione perché ho deciso di portarmela a letto alla Vigilia. Era questa dolcezza che cercavo, più del sesso.  
«Ah no?» la vedo scuotere quel treccione rosso con decisione, prima di spolverarmi di nuovo il naso con la punta, legata da un nastrino verde (che deduco essere il suo colore preferito).  
«O almeno non lo hai fatto intenzionalmente.» corregge impacciata, prima di darmi un leggero bacetto sulla guancia, timida timida, per poi rotolarsi al mio fianco.  
E mi arrendo, tiro il fiato, beandomi di questo calore gentile che mi avvolge corpo e anima, nonostante le paranoie che ancora assediano il mio cervello su come farmi perdonare da questa meravigliosamente dolce e innocente rossa.  
A cui si somma il desiderio non ancora estinto di toccare nuovamente quel burroso culetto che ammicca invitante ad ogni passo. Quasi quasi spero mi offra il divano e non il letto, almeno potrei sfogare gli ormoni senza vergognarmi troppo di essere un porco approfittatore... 

~♣~

Mi accorgo di quanto si sia irrigidito non appena realizza la possibile gaffe. O meglio l’ipotesi che la sottoscritta si arrabbi di nuovo ricordando il pomeriggio. Si morde il labbro, tutto teso e suda pure un pochino. E’ tanto dolce a tormentarsi per quello che è successo. So bene che non voleva farmi del male né tantomeno umiliarmi. Sono anche consapevole che se non fossi la patetica piagnucolona che Maynard mi accusava di essere (non a torto temo) nulla sarebbe successo. E poi da dove diavolo ti è uscita l'idea di pungolarlo col piede, Rubio-Walsh?! Sei una cretina imbranata, ecco!  
Sì, non sono poi così idiota da ignorare l’amara verità che almeno una parte della sua preoccupazione sia dovuta al terrore che rovini la sua immagine pubblica. Bhe non è affatto mia intenzione. Sarebbe davvero da stronza dato che la colpa è anche mia. E non poco...  
Quando cerca di convincermi dell’esatto contrario, facendosi carico dell’intero accaduto (in modo velato ma molto serio), capisco con esattezza come mai le mie colleghe, addette alla cura della sua persona e dei suoi abiti, lo incensino continuamente, con tanto di occhi a cuoricino, espressione smielata e risatina da celebrolesa. Non immaginavo si dimostrasse così... uomo, nonostante i possibili rischi per la sua carriera (nessuno ama essere al centro di uno scandalo sessuale, figuriamoci un attore emergente di grande talento). Quindi non è solo bello, gentile e simpatico, ma anche un vero uomo?  
...forse è il caso che ti asciughi la bava, Rubio-Walsh... non è molto elegante sbavargli addosso come un Bulldog Inglese davanti ad un filetto.  
La spiegazione per cui un tipo simile sia venuto a letto con me è una e una soltanto: sono stata una brava bambina e Papà Noël mi ha ricompensata alla grande.  
Mentre io parto per la tangente, lui continua a rammaricarsi. Me ne accorgo, così il mio cervello da scema istintiva prende il sopravvento ed inizio la mia arringa difensiva, totalmente a suo favore. In principio non mi crede, poi però si lascia convincere, almeno all’apparenza.  
In fondo non è successo nulla... non di grave almeno. E lo sentivo sulla pelle che voleva solo appagare entrambi, seppur in modo un po’ troppo sconcio per una ingenuotta priva di fascino come me.  
Con Maynard è stato diverso. Credevo mi amasse. Ed è stato questo a ferirmi davvero, molto più delle sue mani e del suo corpo schiacciato contro il mio. Quanto alle parole... anche quelle hanno fatto un male d’inferno e nonostante i 13 mesi e 18 giorni trascorsi, le ricordo ancora con bruciante precisione.  
Non voglio ripensare a lui, così scatto a sedere, usando la scusa del dolce. Prima oso ed indugio in un bacetto sulla sua guancia, a cui Tom mi sorride sereno. Se questo è il tipo di rapporto che intende instaurare come amici, posso esserne più che felice (nonostante la voglia non proprio casta che mi causa quando si lecca il labbro o si accarezza i capelli).

~♣~

«Il dolce sarà pronto.» mi avvisa alzandosi in piedi, lisciandosi distrattamente la gonna lilla, culottino ben delineato. Che il sottoscritto fissa con la medesima sete di un fuggiasco nel deserto. Decisamente avere la concreta possibilità di una ragazza tenera, carina e molto riservata (pregio semplicemente i-m-p-a-g-a-b-i-l-e!), da spupazzarmi a piacimento, mi eccita più del consentito. E mi torna alla mente la Vigilia. Forse dovrei lasciar perdere, far cadere l’argomento e tenere i dubbi per me... magari questo ragionamento dovevi farlo prima di parlare, eh Hiddleston?  
«Posso chiederti che è successo la notte di Natale?» la fermo per il polso, facendole cenno di accomodarsi ancora, almeno per qualche minuto. Adesso sì che l’ho mandata in panico.  
«Quando siamo arrivati in hotel o...» abbozza rubizza, inghiottendo a vuoto, tessuto artigliato ad altezza stomaco e vocina flebile. Decido di toglierla d’impaccio al volo, per evitare che si strozzi da sola.  
«Prima, il dopo me lo ricordo bene.» ironizzo con un ghignetto soddisfatto. Tanto che amo il sesso lo sa già. Mi aspetto si volti tremebonda, glissando l'argomento, invece ricambia complice.  
Si sta sciogliendo, seppur lentamente, e questa Walsh rilassata, amichevole e innocentemente birbante mi piace un sacco. E non solo a me, considerato dove si sta concentrando buona parte del mio sangue...  
«Eravamo un po’ alticci, tanto da ridere come scemi nel girare la chiave nella toppa.» inizia il suo racconto con una smorfia buffa e tenera, come per reprimere un sorriso di cuore. Io invece mi sento un ragazzino imbecille e inesperto ad ogni nuovo dettaglio. Non credevo di far così schifo come playboy.  
«E nel gettarti sul letto, hai preso una botta con il mignolo contro il comodino, imprecando.» soggiunge non riuscendo a trattenersi e ridacchiando a bassa voce. Di bene in meglio, eh? Devo aver proprio fatto la figura del gran seduttore. Sarà gretto, ma sono felice che la ragazza che mi son portato in camera sia incredibilmente onesta e non si sia fatta sfuggire neppure una sillaba sull’intera faccenda. Chris e Zach (e Luke di conseguenza) mi avrebbero sfottuto a vita. Riesco persino ad immaginare le esatte parole. E non sono lusinghiere.  
«Quando sono uscita dal bagno, dopo la doccia» piccolo calo di voce, colpo di tosse e riprende «ti ho trovato sul copriletto, addormentato come un sasso.» e sono riuscito a farci sesso nonostante l’immagine da sogno che devo averle offerto? So come dormo e non sono affatto arrapante, svaccato come una pelle d’orso, gambe larghe e sgrattate inconsapevoli sulla pancia (o quello o devo avere il fantasma di un gatto che mi infesta il letto, ogni notte). Comincio a sospettare che sia stata l’astinenza annua a non farla fuggire dall’hotel, dopo avermi visto così. Un altro tipo di donna mi avrebbe sicuramente lasciato come ricordino un bel “loser” in fronte.  
«Russavi pure.» soggiunge dispettosa, sistemandosi attenta e concentrata il fiocco sul treccione. Deve aver intuito quanto questa figuraccia da verginello incapace mi imbarazzi, e sta infierendo. Non la facevo tanto dispettosa... mi riviene in mente il verso che ha fatto alla collega platinata. No, d’accordo: un certo talento per la provocazione ce l’ha eccome.  
«Avevi i capelli tutti bagnati.» mi rimprovera materna, accennando una carezza che ferma a mezz’aria. Mi allungo e finisco l’opera per lei, che sorride dolcissima, arruffandomi i ciuffi sulla fronte.  
«Li hai asciugati tu?» e annuisce tranquilla, con una sfumatura di biasimo su quella boccuccia a cuore. La tenerezza non la turba, anzi le esce naturale (più nel donare che nel ricevere). E’ il lato spinto di questi nostri incontri a lasciare entrambi confusi. Ci piace e parecchio, è inutile negarlo. Però complica tutto. E sarà da dimenticare il prima possibile se vogliamo tentare con un’amicizia seria.  
«La parte peggiore è stato infilarti sotto le coperte.» mi informa con uno sbuffo divertito e forzatamente arrabbiato. Che ho combinato? Non l’avrò mica abbracciata scambiandola per un’altra, vero? No perché questa me la risparmio volentieri!  
«Mi hai quasi steso con un pugno.» e balzo a sedere incredulo. C’è una sola ragione per cui posso essermi mosso in modo tanto scattoso... oppure mi ha spaventato e non lo ricordo. Walsh mi spinge giù, di nuovo sdraiato, seguendomi a ruota, sorrisetto malandrino ben visibile su quella boccuccia non più così scarlatta (a furia di mordicchiarsi il labbro, si è mangiata quasi tutto il rossetto).  
«Ti stavo trascinando così.» inizia appoggiando il braccio sulla mia vita, poco sotto l’ombelico, con le dita che sfiorano il fianco, dietro verso la schiena. Uh-oh vuoi vedere che ha scoperto dove soffro il solletico?  
Muove velocissima e leggera i polpastrelli e scoppio in una risata di gola, dimenandomi come una serpe. Vanessa sogghigna furbetta, levando subito la mano.  
«Quando dormi hai reazioni più violente.» mi fa notare riaccomodandosi con le braccia sotto al cuscino e il volto sprofondato fino al mento. E’ carinissima con le lentiggini sul naso e quel mezzo sorriso. Decisamente non ha il fascino da sex-bomb e neppure l’atteggiamento. E’ piuttosto la ragazza dolcissima e timidina che ti è sinceramente amica tra i banchi del liceo. Quella che si crede un mostriciattolo e non immagina nemmeno quante seghe ti fai la notte (sentendoti un porco e un pessimo amico, eppure continui) pensando a quel suo visetto dolce ed infantile, a come diventerebbe appassionato mentre fate l’amore.  
Basta, frena. O qualcuno si sveglia di nuovo e domani l’essere frustrato fin sopra i capelli sarà deleterio per l’interpretazione.  
...o forse no, visto l’acidume che Loki deve aver accumulato in un anno di totale solitudine, nelle segrete di palazzo.


	13. Gentle Warmth (pt3)

**Note:** [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/1121.html) 103: Gentle Warmth

6\. Gentle Warmth  
(pt 3)

_Scritta, creata (come sola ed unica eccezione) e dedicata a[Ninfetta](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=113370)_ & _Sonia_

[ ](http://s166.photobucket.com/user/nemsi85/media/Tessy1_zps0521f673.jpg.html)

_Your just an innocent_  
Helpless victim of a spider's web  
And I'm an insect  
Going after anything that I can get  


[ **Tangled - Maroon 5** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fb35sTVjeGY)

«Ho appagato la tua curiosità?» domando un po’ ansiosa e Tom annuisce convinto, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. Annuisco a mia volta, mi rialzo e mi dirigo all’armadio.  
Direi che è il caso di mettere solide barriere in cotone tra di noi. Tanto dopo l’ultima figuraccia, non mi vedrà certamente come un’amante sensuale ed accattivante, ottimo trofeo da lenzuola. Al massimo mi coccolerà come farebbe con una sorellina imbranata. E io posso benissimo dire addio ai miei pochi ormoni sopravvissuti, che si estingueranno solitari.  
Apro il bauletto in cartone della biancheria (ormai sono abituata a cambiare spesso alloggio ed avere tutto in scatoloni impilabili è incredibilmente comodo per i trasferimenti all’ultimo secondo) e per me scelgo degli slip violetto, così che siano quantomeno decenti sotto questo vestito lilla. Sono un po’ idioti, con il fiocchetto in pizzo nero e i laccetti su metà sedere scoperto... tanto non ci sono più speranze che lui li veda, ergo posso osare. Mi piace essere coerente, almeno nei colori. Scosto la tunichetta coordinata (che gli ho volontariamente nascosto nella sfilata di prima, in quanto non proprio di classe, tutta in tulle svolazzante e coppe in pizzo nero da porca), poiché si vedrebbe sicuramente dalla scollatura e mi metto in caccia per qualcosa di adatto per lui. Ravano sul fondo e trovo quello che cerco. Nere o blu? Ci penso un attimo. Meglio nere, sono meno rovinate.  
«Sono culotte sportive.» spiego lanciandogliele accanto, sul cuscino. Le squadra un po’ confuso, poi le afferra e le tende, misurandole a spanne. Sono le più elastiche che ho, e per quanto abbia un fisico perfetto, magro e longilineo è pur sempre un uomo di un metro e novanta, con attributi piuttosto... ingombranti.  
«Forse ti saranno un po’ strette sul cavallo, ma non ho di meglio da offrirti.» mi scuso, chiudendo il bauletto e armadio, ingoiando la gaffe dell’ennesima caduta di voce all’accenno al... bhe suo essere uomo. Mi volto verso il letto e leggo sul suo viso un po’ di incredulità. Dovrò essere diretta. Ruoto sui talloni, prima di parlare (fingere di dialogare col muro sarà la mia salvezza).  
«Se no giri con il Re a penzoloni.» chiarisco preferendo la parete a lui, per evitare preventivamente sbirciatine involontarie. Perché ho intuito la naturalezza con cui si rapporta al suo corpo (beato lui) e non vorrei mai vederlo spogliarsi e rivestirsi davanti a me, occhio da triglia e bava alla bocca.  
«Il peplo tienilo, ti dona.» lo motteggio accennando con la mano alla mia coperta/gonnellone, sempre dandogli le spalle.  
«Potresti smetterla?» il suo tono è tanto severo da farmi sobbalzare. Mi volto di tre quarti e lo trovo ancora seduto, le gambe large e dita che tamburellano nervose sulle cosce. Che è successo? Sembra offeso e parecchio pure.  
«Di chiamarlo in quel modo.» soggiunge stizzito, palesemente a disagio. Di che sta parlando? Del mio pile? Sto per chiedergli scusa quando riprende, sbuffando, destra sulla fronte e strofinio della tempia bello visibile. Oltre a leccarsi il labbro come una specie di serpente.  
«E’ un vecchio nomignolo, stupido e imbarazzante.» borbotta scontroso, con le guance che si arrossano un pelo (e giustamente, per puro spirito di solidarietà, avvampo anche io). Oddio... quindi si stava riferendo a... lui? E cala un silenzio spesso come la nebbia scozzese di cui mi narrava papà.  
Sopprimo una risatina, che sicuramente non verrebbe molto ben accolta. Non credevo fosse così suscettibile al riguardo. E pensare che è un soprannome adorabile!  
«Però gli si addice molto. E’ maestos-» non mi son fermata in tempo ed ora vorrei che la terra si aprisse sotto di me e mi inghiottisse famelica (ma con la sfiga che ho mi risputerebbe fuori a tempo zero). Hiddleston mi fissa interdetto e raggiungo il punto di ebollizione.  
ADESSO COME CAZZO RIMEDIO?!  
Fuga lampo.  
Non c’è altra soluzione dignitosa.  
Afferro le mie mutande, evito lo spigolo del letto per un micromillimetro scarso e mi rifugio nella salvezza: il bagno. Sospiro sollevata, apro gli occhi e mi ritrovo a tu per tu con le scope a farmi ciao in coro.  
...porta sbagliata...  
Esco dallo sgabuzzino senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo, mani (e mutanda) a farmi da scudo e mi infilo in quella giusta, chiudendomi dentro immediatamente.  
Vogliomorire! Vogliomorire! Vogliomorire!  
«Arrivo subito!» urlo sopra le sue risate a crepapelle, mentre inizio seriamente a ponderare l’idea di usare il tubo del doccione in modo molto creativo ed essenzialmente emo.

~♣~

Me ne resto sdraiato, mentre Vanessa si alza e si dirige all’armadio. Immagino la ragione: vorrà trovare qualcosa di più comodo o quantomeno indossare dell’intimo sotto il vestito. Quello che mi sorprende è trovarmi dei calzoncini neri accanto alla faccia di punto in bianco. Li osservo stupido e lei spiega il suo gesto, molto carino e premuroso, lo ammetto. Peccato mi indisponga di nuovo con quel nomignolo. Su, Tom, passaci sopra. In fondo è uno sfottò innocente, senza reale cattiveria. Poi infierisce pure coll’accenno storico culturale e mi salta la mosca al naso.  
«Potresti smetterla?» sbotto nevrotico e lei sobbalza, incredula, quasi spaventata. Mi sono esposto, ma dubito che una ingenua come Walsh capisca al volo cosa mi abbia irritato tanto. Inoltre non conosce mica gli scomodi retroscena per cui mi sono autoaffibbiato quel nomignolo, pur di cancellare il precedente (che era estremamente più fastidioso).  
«Di chiamarlo in quel modo.» chiarisco con un commentino acido e come al mio solito cerco di tenere a bada la vergogna leccandomi il labbro e grattando la fronte come un forsennato. Poiché le guanciotte le diventano porpora, intuisco sia arrivata esattamente al punto focale della questione.  
«E’ un vecchio nomignolo, stupido e imbarazzante.» mugugno cercando di sminuire la situazione. Non mi va che intuisca realmente quanto io sia sensibile sull’argomento. Ormai è raro che accada, però da ragazzo avevo un pessimo rapporto con il mio corpo e le mie dimensioni (non solo private). Però un conto è essere considerato un secchione spilungone allampanato, con la mascella a punta e una "virilissima" biondissima e boccoluta massa di capelli; ben altro è avere una brutta fama (e conseguenti malelingue), proprio in quell’ambito. E beccarsi battutine prive di tatto, sibilate da ochette idiote nei primi momenti di intimità, non è proprio una benedizione per l’autostima di un adolescente.  
«Però gli si addice molto. E’ maestos-» si ferma quando è troppo tardi. Credo di essere allucinato. Mai quanto lei però. La vedo andare in tilt. E’ talmente sottosopra da sbagliare porta ed infilarsi di nuovo nello sgabuzzino, giusto per spalancare l’uscio in una frazione di secondo e barricarsi in bagno, faccia in fiamme.  
Resto qualche istante imbambolato, occhi sbarrati e orecchio teso a sentirla borbottare non so cosa. Poi sbaglia idioma e comprendo distintamente un “voglio morire, terra inghiottimi!”. Scoppio a ridere ad alta voce.  
Dio amo questa ragazza! E’ incredibile!  
Mi lascio andare sul letto, stiracchiandomi infinitamente più rilassato. Oh se è una lode da parte sua e non una battutina velatamente sarcastica, la posso accettare senza riserve. Considerato poi che non riesce neppure a pronunciare “vibratore” senza soffocare, credo proprio sia il suo picco massimo quanto a esplicito...  
E devo ammettere che era da un po’ che non ricevevo un complimento tanto diretto in modo così splendidamente candido.  
«N-non credevo t-ti saresti offeso.» balbetta da dietro il legno, con la vocetta più acuta del normale e un tono lamentoso, da bambina in castigo. Me la figuro viola, manine che stropicciano la stoffa delle maniche e piedini l’uno sull’altro. Oltre a migliaia di tic inconsapevoli. Quindi anche le occhiate, furtive e non, del pomeriggio erano pura ammirazione, eh? Essia! Gongolo senza ritegno.  
«Puoi chiamarlo come vuoi, se ci lusinghi così.» la rassicuro divertito e dal baccano deduco abbia fatto cadere a terra tre quarti dei cosmetici sul lavello. Ormai ho superato i traumi e sono consapevole (e anche orgoglioso) del mio socio, ma avere conferme femminili al riguardo, fa sempre innegabilmente piacere. Mi siedo comodo, provandomi le sue culotte da sopra il copertone. Effettivamente potrebbero andarmi bene...  
Faccio un tentativo e a parte calzarmi un po’ strette in zona cavallo, come soluzione di emergenza possono andare più che bene. Opto per tenere anche il gonnellone, così da non mettere in risalto qualcuno che è fin troppo diretto nell’esprimersi. Mentre aspetto che Vanessa esca dal suo rifugio improvvisato, non riesco a tacere una provocazione gratuita. Mi alzo e raggiungo la porta quatto quatto.  
«Dovrei trovarle un soprannome a mia volta? Sai per la parità...» sussurro allusivo, aprendo uno spiraglio, giusto perché mi senta perfettamente. E Walsh singhiozza non so cosa in spagnolo, precipitandosi con i palmi contro la porta, spaventata che faccia irruzione mentre è nuda (ho intravisto la gonna ammonticchiata ad altezza coscette dallo specchio).  
«Suggerimenti?» incalzo con malizia e di nuovo qualcosa le cade, poi passa agli improperi contro il sottoscritto: la sento cantilenare “bobo” frenetica e sicuramente rubizza. Dopo devo controllare su internet che significa.  
Adocchio la sua figura appoggiarsi col fianco al legno, pur di fare ostruzionismo al mio assedio. Non è mia intenzione invaderle il bagno, ma è troppo divertente provocare questa ragazza. E poi ho altro con cui tenermi impegnato. Mi costringo a non ripensare al primo piano visto in cucina o sono certo che qualcuno alzerebbe la cresta, per restare in tema di metafore.  
Sto per voltarmi che intravedo il suo sederotto attraverso lo specchio, mentre si accovaccia per infilare delle mutandine. E resto a fare il guardone.  
Vanessa ha un culottino che è una meraviglia: tondo tondo, tutto da mordere, con quelle lentiggini che le colorano la pelle lattea. Forse è meglio che me ne vada prima che si chini a novanta e ved- troppo tardi.  
Ora ho il perfetto nomignolo in mente, decido mentre mi volto. Battesimo per cui la rossa mia ospite sicuramente vorrebbe la mia prematura dipartita, se solo ne fosse a conoscenza. E ripenso al suo sapore, che ho avuto modo di assaggiare di sfuggita oggi pomeriggio, mentre lei mi dava le spalle e chiudeva fuori a chiave l’arcigna collega. E’ dolciastra e vagamente appiccicosa proprio come il frutto (e come ho già potuto appurare la peluria è della giusta tonalità). Una fitta molto fastidiosa in zona mutanda mi avvisa che sua Maestà è sveglio... sono proprio un imbecille.  
Mi maledico da solo, soffocando in queste culotte ultrastrette già a risposo, figuriamoci quando è mezzo in tiro. E’ che sono un coglione! Che diavolo mi metto a fantasticare sulla sua micetta fulva quando l’argomento sesso è ormai bandito, in modo assoluto? Almeno nella pratica, dubito di riuscire anche a soffocare le battutine a doppio senso che il mio cervello sforna a raffica. Inizio a pensare che dovrebbero presentarmi a tutti quelli che credono allo stereotipo “niente sesso, siamo inglesi”...  
Diamoci una sistemata prima che esc- e Vanessa mi coglie in fallo, mentre smanazzo per trovargli una posizione più comoda. Ecco l’ennesima figura da maiale pervertito, che lei ignora con classe, nonostante le gote accese. Mi supera, saltando nelle ciabattine e affrettandosi fuori dalla camera. La seguo in cucina senza fiatare, dopo aver tirato uno strattone alla coperta e rifatto il nodo.  
Doppio.

♦~♣~♦

«Cercavo di dare una sbirciatina.» mugugno infantile, con l'intenzione di buttare tutto sullo scherzo e farle dimenticare lo stato ridicolmente pietoso in cui mi ha sorpreso. Tutto mentre la padrona di casa apre la finestra ed armeggia con le ciotoline, ora colme di un'invitantissima mousse gialla gialla dall'aroma di cannella e vaniglia, ignorandomi a bella posta. Forse non è il caso di indisporla troppo o potrebbe mettermi in castigo, lasciandomi senza dessert.  
«Sei sempre così assillante?» sbotta battagliera, treccione spettinato sulla spalla, versando dello zucchero grezzo in un padellino. E guardandomi malissimo.  
«No. Tu sei troppo divertente da tormentare.» ammetto sincero (barando giusto un pochettino sul mio carattere dispettoso). E lei non può controbattere. Certo, potrebbe appuntare che il sottoscritto è un emerito scassapalle, ma per mia fortuna non è il tipo collerico e scurrile; a differenza di Emma che ha davvero un temperamento irascibile.  
«Non sono mica un bambolotto.» sbuffa semisconvolta, occhiata sbieca e broncio in bella mostra. Dovrei esserne spaventato? Perché al massimo la trovo adorabile...  
«Ah no?» la provoco nuovamente, braccia incrociate e ghigno da stronzo (sì ammetto di esserlo... a volte). «Premo qui ed arrossisci.» le sfioro il collo con l’indice, scivolando fino alla spalla nuda e non solo tiene fede alle mie parole, aumentando di una tonalità in zona guance, ma freme pure. E borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile, dandomi le spalle stizzita, rimettendosi all’opera con la preparazione del dolce. Non sa neppure come ribattere.  
«Sono in tinta con il vestito. E comunque le hai viste!» sibila sottovoce, accennando alle proprie mutandine. Ubbidiente la bambolina! E io farò il gran signore, lasciandole intendere che ho intravisto giusto un paio di slip dallo spiraglio della porta e non il suo pandorino bianco, chinato ad angolo retto.  
«Posso sapere quanti anni hai?» le domando appoggiandomi rilassato al ripiano del suo cucinino. In fondo se sto qui, adeso al mobile, braccia ferme e gambe a posto, non dovrei darle troppo fastidio.  
«Devo compierne ventotto, perché?» risponde zelante, accendendo il fuoco molto basso.  
«Pura curiosità.» e faccio spallucce. «Sospettavo fossi più giovane di me. Volevo quantificare.» chiarisco distraendomi con uno strano aggeggio da cucina: un cucchiaio spirale. A che le serve? È un qualche feticcio da pasticcieri?  
Quando mi accorgo che mi sta fissando da almeno un minuto, poso l'arnese e lei mi indica con un cenno del capo, avendo entrambe le mani occupate. Bene, considerato che non dubito più della sua buona fede, posso dedurre che: primo non è una mia fan; secondo bazzica molto poco il web, social network inclusi.  
«Vado per i trentadue.» chiarisco e lei mi squadra stupefatta. Sì lo so, senza barba ho ancora la faccia da moccioso. Questo non sempre va a mio vantaggio, lavorativamente parlando. So di non avere la possanza di Chris o l’aspetto maturo di Robert, ma spero di aver dimostrato di sapermela cavare anche in altri ruoli che non siano il ragazzino o la spalla dell’eroe.  
«Beato te che non li dimostri.» sospira ammirata. E’ il mio turno di interrogarla, sopracciglio alzato e mano che la invita a proseguire.  
«L’ultima volta che sono stata a Barcellona da mia sorella, in giro con i nipoti mi hanno scambiato per la loro madre.» sbotta sconsolata e nervosa, aumentando la velocità con cui ruota il cucchiaio nello zucchero. Mi permetto di ridacchiare e lei risponde con una smorfia risentita, falsa come una banconota da quindici sterline.  
«Andresti molto d’accordo con loro. Sono dispettosi quanto te.» soggiunge con un sorrisetto malizioso, volutamente provocatorio.  
«Mi piacciono i bambini. Con the e biscotti sono deliziosi.» ribatto a tono, fingendo di sorseggiare da un’immaginaria tazza di porcellana.  
«Spiritoso.» mi rimprovera, dopo aver accennato del teatrale raccapriccio. Ridiamo come due imbecilli, io con il mio insolito vocalizzo e lei con quel buffo singhiozzo.  
Decisamente erano settimane che non trascorrevo una serata tanto tranquilla, in compagnia. Chris ormai è un marito e un padre, prima che un amico. E’ giusto sia così.  
Quanto agli altri... mi trovo bene anche con Eccleston e Levi, oltre che col vecchio cast, ma sono tutti impegnatissimi con le proprie famiglie o compagne in questi giorni di festa.  
E di stare da solo proprio non mi va.

~♣~

«Ti tratta sempre così la tua collega?» domanda di punto in bianco, mentre sono concentrata a portare ad ebollizione lo zucchero. Tengo la fiamma al minimo, per assicurarmi non bruci.  
«Mh... dopo un po’ ci fai l’abitudine.» confesso facendo spallucce. Non credevo di potermi godere un Primo dell’Anno in un tepore tanto dolce e famigliare, dopo il due di picche che Abbie mi ha rifilato per Keith. E dopo ben quattro anni lontano da casa, zero contatti con la neoallenaza Mamma-Adelina e senza neppure avuto modo di richiamare Papà.  
«E’ l’unica?» chiede di nuovo, braccia incrociate e quelle gambe infinite accavallate alla caviglia. Oggi pomeriggio avrei pensato che la sua fosse pura cortesia, adesso invece so che il suo interesse nei miei confronti (sebbene come pura amicizia) è sincero. E questo mi riscalda il cuore. Non posso essere un tale fallimento come essere umano, se un uomo tanto gentile e affascinante sceglie spontaneamente di passare qualche ora in mia compagnia, no?  
«Non proprio. Ha un piccolo sciame di ubbidienti cloni.» replico imitando vagamente i movimenti rigidi alla Star Wars e lui ride di cuore. Direi che sui cult cinematografici ci intendiamo al volo.  
«Hai familiarità con la tesi dell’Ape Regina?» aggiungo distrattamente e Tom scuote la testa perplesso. Bhe è normale: è un fenomeno tipicamente femminile, lontano anni luce dalla mentalità maschile. Ora come glielo spiego in modo conciso e non troppo di parte?  
«Per farla breve è una scala gerarchica in cui la donna più emancipata, qualificata ed aggressiva è la Regina e le altre, le Operaie, fanno di tutto per compiacerla, dandole sempre ragione, imitandola come oche decelebrate nei casi peggiori.» sparo tutto d’un fiato, prima di guardarlo sottottecchi. Da come mi fissa non sembra troppo sconvolto o allucinato. Meglio del previsto.  
«Chi è fuori dall’alveare...» inizia lui «...è un reietto da maltrattare.» concludo io, sbuffando e scrollando le spalle. Ormai ci ho fatto l’abitudine ad essere un _paria_ , specie in questo ambiente in cui o sei una bambola caramellosa e rifatta di 50kg o _nada_.  
«E l’essere amica e coinquilina di una come Abigail non favorisce il tutto.» riprendo controllando lo stato dello zucchero, che comincia appena a sciogliersi.  
«E’ quella bionda spigliata e sempre in minigonna, che si occupa dei costumi?» accenna distrattamente, cercando di dare meno enfasi possibile alle incredibili fortune elargitele da Madre Natura della mia amica.  
«Paragone impietoso, credimi.» sospiro mesta, mescolando sempre con molta flemma. Se solo non fosse tanto distratta e svogliata potrebbe tentare la carriera da attrice. Bucherebbe sicuramente lo schermo con il suo fisico longilineo e quel bel visino magro.  
«E siete ugualmente amiche?» chiede un po’ sorpreso. Non sono né scema né cieca e so bene cosa la gente pensa quando ci vede andare d’accordo, considerando pure l’abbiente famiglia da cui lei proviene (che le permetre di vivere in mini appartamenti e non in roulotte). La ripago offrendo vitto e una percentuale sull’alloggio, sia chiaro; però le malelingue non si curano certo di appurare simili dettagli.  
«Abbie non è male. E’ solo un po’ svampita e caciarona, ma è californiana. Non puoi aspettarti diversamente.» è la mia replica sincera a cui ridacchia divertito, accennando un “anche Chris è intrinsecamente australiano”. Ci scambiamo un sorriso complice, a cui non posso fare a meno di colorarmi come un’aragosta. Quest’uomo sa di avere un sorriso che uccide, vero?  
«E con Dekker, il capo team?» si informa di nuovo, allungando il collo per controllare lo stato di cottura dello zucchero come un golosissimo bambino troppo cresciuto. E’ tenero da morire, con quegli occhioni curios-... Vanessa Rubio-Walsh! Hai al tuo fianco un uomo bello e seducente, che le tue colleghe sbatterebbero su qualunque superficie orizzontale disponibile per abusare di lui senza il minimo tentennamento, e tu invece lo trovi tenero. Non arrapante, strappa mutande o da violenza carnale, ma t-e-n-e-r-o come se fosse un bambolotto da coccolare.  
Seriamente, sei un caso perso. Senza speranze proprio.  
«Sigmund? Andiamo d’accordissimo.» lo rassicuro con un ghignetto divertito (ignorando la mia lesiva ed offensiva coscienza), all’idea di cosa quel pazzo direbbe sapendo che Tom-Voce-Sexy-E-Culo-Divino-Hiddleston è nella mia cucina, in trepidante attesa della mia Crema Catalana Special.  
«Teoricamente questa doveva essere anche casa sua, ma ha cambiato idea all'ultimo.» abbozzo qualche dettaglio, senza scendere troppo nei particolari. Credo sia meglio non sappia che la mia camera doveva essere di Abbie e noi due avremmo condiviso il matrimoniale nell’altra stanza, come è già successo in passato, piuttosto spesso pure.  
«Essendo gay non ti detesta per non atteggiarti a oca media?» è l’affermazione in forma di domanda di Tom e io lo fisso allibita. Allora lo sa che è omosessuale. Pensaci bene, Vanessa: chiama “tesoro” e “amore” tre quarti di mondo, indipendentemente da sesso, nazionalità e livello di conoscenza. E’ normale che uno attento come Hiddleston abbia notato qualche minuscolo indizio sulle inclinazioni sessuali del mio capo.  
«Nel nostro lavoro è incredibilmente bravo, un vero maestro.» lo elogio con tutta l’ammirazione di cui sono capace. Ed è moltissima. E’ con i complimenti in generale che faccio schifo.  
«Assolutissimamente vero. L’ho visto all’opera su Eccleston.» commenta a sua volta, vagamente criptico. Poi mi accorgo che la mia faccia ha risposto troppo velocemente al segreto che avrei dovuto custodire gelosamente sulla sua persona ed a Tom non è sfuggito un solo particolare.  
«Perché ho il sospetto che mi stai nascondendo informazioni vitali?» afferma scettico, chiudendomi nell’angolo con ridicola facilità: fa un passo e io mi attacco al frigo. Almeno ho l’accortezza di spegnere il gas, prima che il caramello fonda e bruci appestando l’appartamento.  
Vedo le sue grandi mani allungarsi verso di me, vive come se fossero due tarantole, tacita minaccia di un solletico mortale e mi incasso nelle spalle, pronta a difendere il mio unico punto debole.  
«Non tradisco gli amici, neppure sotto tortura!» dichiaro convinta, pronta a resistere, nonostante le braccia alte, sopra la testa, in segno di resa.  
... ma ho un corpo idiota! E’ pure più codardo della padrona...  
E la mia faccia prende fuoco, insieme a collo ed orecchie, mentre le abbasso e le nascondo dietro la schiena. Il mio ospite ride della mia ennesima figuraccia prima di allungare un solo dito verso di me e solleticarmi dietro il lobo sinistro. Non resisto nemmenomezzo secondo.  
«Ti dò un unico avvertimento: evita di piegarti a novanta davanti a lui.» lo avviso con la testa incassata da un lato, nel vano tentativo di bloccare il suo indice. Fortunatamente non ha colpito il punto giusto, ma è comunque fastidioso sentire il suo polpastrello sfregare in un luogo privato. Ma a chi voglio darla a bere? Se soltanto ci fosse ancora la minima possibilità di finire a letto insieme, adorerei avere le sue dita sulla nuca, sul collo, tra i capelli... ovunque. Però dato che questa ipotesi è più remota dell’esistenza di un cervello funzionante sotto la parrucca platino di Beth, non vedo perché accumulare ulteriore frustrazione.  
«...ora ho un terrore fottuto.» borbotta serio, fermando il solletichio di propria iniziativa. Mi fissa a metà tra lo speranzoso e lo spaventato, facendo gli occhioni da cucciolo per scucirmi una qualche rassicurazione.  
«Ha una memoria fotografica e maniaca, stupido! Che hai pensato?!» chiarisco istintivamente e lui si rilassa, sciogliendo le spalle con un gesto ancora un po’ meccanico. Orpo vuoi vedere che è davvero turbato all’idea di… bhe insomma… di ricevere quel tipo di attenzioni da un altro uomo?  
«Al signor Hemsworth punta più al torso. Comunque non è l’unico a farlo.» soggiungo con nonchalance, passando sotto il suo avambraccio e riconquistando la mia postazione in cucina, prima che il caramello si solidifichi e debba buttarlo. Riaccendo la fiamma e lo salvo appena in tempo. L’inglese alle mie spalle si appoggia al frigorifero, osservandomi attento.  
«Del sottoscritto invece cosa inquadrate?» si informa con finta indifferenza, mentre è lampante quanto l’argomento stuzzichi il suo ego narcisista. Almeno adesso che le donne sono incluse nell’equazione. Una piccolissima parte del mio cervello si chiede se sia più interessato a conoscere le false _pruderie_ della crew oppure quelle della sottoscritta. Non ho tempo di riflettere per bene alle possibili implicazioni che lui incalza.  
«Non fare l’innocentina, ti si legge in faccia che lo sai.» insiste pungolandomi sulla scapola, lasciata parzialmente scoperta dallo scollo. Non reprimo un brivido che spero vivamente, con tutta me stessa, lui non abbia notato. E giusto per star sicura evito di guardarlo in viso.  
Mi allungo verso la mensola, afferro la carta da forno, ne strappo un bel pezzo e lo distendo per bene sul piano lavoro. Verso un po’ di caramello in un angolo, appoggio il cucchiaio al centro ed inizio a lisciarlo con movimenti veloci e rotatori. So che dovrei fare tutta in altra maniera per rispettare la tradizione, ma dove lo trovo qui, in periferia del Polo Nord, un ferro per cremar?  
«Circolano alcune scommesse sul tuo Re.» abbozzo distrattamente, borbottando più del voluto, occhi fissi sul disco di caramello. Non è venuto affatto male! Vai col secondo disco. Tom tace e son convinta di aver appagato la sua curiosità, quando all’improvviso avverto il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle e sobbalzo. «Voglio sapere la tua puntata.» domanda malizioso, sussurrandomi nell’orecchio con la voce bassa e liquida, come se volesse mantenere il segreto. O stesse tentando di sedurmi... se magari!  
«Non partecipo attivamente al Circolino dei Maiali.» lo rassicuro sull’ovvio, voltandomi appena per cancellare ogni sospetto. Ormai ho capito che è meglio affrontare quest’uomo di petto, prima che diventi assillante e monotematico. Che trovi divertente indispettirmi è palese perfino ad un’eterna tonta come me.  
«E’ un modo carino per dirmi che ho deluso le tue aspettative?» chiede con insoddisfazione, labbro arricciato e sopracciglia corrucciate. Non so quanto il suo disappunto dipenda dalla mia risposta o dall’essere stato preso in contropiede.  
«Non intendo espormi sull’argomento.» dichiaro laconica, continuando il mio lavoro con i dischi. Ancora uno ed avrò concluso. Poi mi basterà sollevarli con la spatola, posarli sulla crema e pancia mia fatti capanna.  
«Eppure mi pare di ricordare che mi calzavi decisamente stretta, specie quando colpivo fino in fond-» lo minaccio con il cucchiaino da dolce. Uno pulito. Non mi sembra il caso di ustionarlo con il caramello.  
«Se continui ti soffoco con il cuscino e ti nascondo nell’armadio.» e sono dannatamente seria. Peccato che anche la mia espressione più truce riscuota il più desolante dei fallimenti, neppure fossi un coccoloso cucciolo di Cocker, pericoloso quanto un pelouche sdentato.  
«I cadaveri non li tenevi sotto al letto?» annota con un sorrisetto sghembo, prendendomi il cucchiaino di mano, direttamente con la bocca. E credo di restare a becco aperto come un’oca da gourmet. Contegno, donna! I gridolini isterici e il lutto per gli ormoni lo fai dopo, chiusa in bagno, da sola.  
«Cambiato idea, ti metto insieme a Roger, così vi fate compagnia.» decreto come ultimo avvertimento e Tom se la ride della grossa, posata tra le labbra, sguardo furbo e collo teso e dannatamente sexy.

~♣~

«Sentendoti rispondere in questo modo, battagliera e vergognosa, mi chiedo come ho fatto a scambiarti per una ninfomane passivo-aggressiva.» sono le esatte parole con cui me ne esco dopo aver riso apertamente della sua minaccia. Vanessa sbianca ed inghiotte più volte, biascicando la parola ninfomane come una litania. Decisamente non era il caso di essere tanto diretto nel rivelarle l’impressione che mi ha dato nel pomeriggio. Complimenti a me e alla mia boccaccia! Ora mi metterà in castigo, lasciandomi senza dessert. E probabilmente mi butterà pure fuori di casa alla prima occasione, bufera di neve o meno.  
«Temo di aver fatto la mia parte nell’equivoco.» mormora quasi colpevole, palpebre socchiuse e sorrisetto di circostanza molto tirato. Anziché farla incazzare come una iena il mio commento l’ha avvilita parecchio. Rimedia cazzo! Rimedia prima che pianga!  
Allungo la destra per carezzarle la spalla e chiederle in qualche modo scusa quando mi evita distratta, tirando su col naso, aprendo poi il primo cassetto alla sua sinistra. Ed estrae un coltello con una lama di almeno diciotto centimetri.  
...ho quasi paura...  
Walsh scrolla le spalle, sospira sconsolata e posa la lama sulla carta, a filo del primo disco di caramello, sollevandolo lentamente. Mi accorgo che manca il filo e la forma è tondeggiante. Ah... quindi era una spatola.  
La osservo lavorare, ritraendo la mano e puntellandomi al ripiano. Il messaggio della ragazza è più che chiaro. Non vuole più essere toccata senza stretta necessità. In fondo anche sul letto si è irrigidita in preda al disagio, per un banalissimo e casto abbraccio. E adesso le ho pure rivelato, senza mezzi termini, di averla scambiata per una troietta manipolatrice e pure ipocrita. E’ già un successo che non mi scacci a scopate.  
«Comunque hai un bel calcio.» appunto pur di riempire questo scomodo silenzio. Lei si incassa nelle spalle, facendosi piccola piccola e io inizio a pensare di fare un altro giretto fuori... così, per congelarmi la lingua e piantarla di sparar stronzate.  
«Quanto male ti ho fatto?» domanda apprensiva, titubando un attimo. Ha gli occhi incollati al proprio lavoro, ma tutta la sua attenzione è dedicata a me. Rovescia agilmente il primo dischetto sulla crema e mi lancia un’occhiata piena di rammarico.  
«Un po’, però me lo meritavo.» la rassicuro rimettendomi comodo, culo contro il ripiano libero e braccia conserte.  
«Ho esagerato a palparti così davanti ad una tua collega tanto amorevole.» soggiungo con tono leggero, cercando di dare meno peso possibile alla verità dietro le parole.  
«Come unica attenuante hai l’equivoco che si era creato. E il non sapere quanto profondamente “amorevole” sia la Thompson.» ridacchia lei, procedendo zelante, mentre studio attentamente le ciotole di crema. Se quel dolce è buono la metà di quanto appare stanotte dormo con la bava alla bocca. Aspetta... che ha detto?  
«Ne parli come se fossi stata tu, il manolunga tra i due.» sbotto vagamente incredulo, convinto di aver capito male. Walsh mi occhieggia saputa e poi sospira di nuovo.  
«La versione sarebbe stata più o meno questa: la racchia spagnola ti stava stuprando e lei da grande eroina ti ha salvato, senza chiederti nulla in cambio se non il tuo disinteressato amore.» narra con lo sguardo sognate e la spatola come microfono. Sbatte pure le palpebre come fosse un cerbiatto. Sinceramente la troverei pure divertente se non stesse parlando di me e mi stesse menzionando come una sottospecie di verginello violentato da lei, la ragazza che si inibisce per un bacio, e salvato da una strega che invece mi avrebbe scopato in questa stessa cucina, pubblico o meno.  
«Ho i brividi.» e non sto mentendo. E la sensazione del pomeriggio, di essere un fagiano pronto per la spennatura, si fa viva fin nelle ossa. Spero di avere a che fare con lei il meno possibile. Ho già dato con le gatte morte e a differenza di altri, imparo dai miei errori.  
«Te lo hanno mai detto che sai essere raccapricciante?» sbotto istintivo e Vanessa scoppia a ridere di cuore, smettendo di lavorare per colpa dei sussulti. Si appoggia di schiena al bancone e mi regala l’occhiata di chi la sa lunga, dopo essersi asciugata una lacrimuccia. Noto che il mascara le sta colando un pochino, ma stavolta taccio.  
«Mai sottovalutare una patita di film trash.» declama teatrale posando a gambe larghe e braccia ad angolo sui fianchi. E’ incredibilmente buffa quando si atteggia a tiranna. La mia faccia mi tradisce, lei avvampa e torna al caramello, muovendosi rigida rigida per l’imbarazzo.  
«Posso impicciarmi un po’?» domando di nuovo, aspettando il suo consenso prima di interrogarla.  
«Adesso chiedi il permesso?» sbotta vivamente sorpresa, sopracciglia arcuate e boccuccia ingenuamente aperta.  
«Antipatica.» borbotto risentito, facendo l’offeso (un po’ per finta un po’ per davvero) e lei ridacchia cristallina, manina alla bocca e sguardo malandrino. Riesce ad essere adorabile quando fa così...  
«Chiedi pure quello che vuoi. Il fondo credo di averlo già toccato dovendoti rivelare la mia inesistente vita sessuale.» replica posando delicamente l’ultimo disco nella ciotolina restante, l’attimo prima di aprire il frigo e mettere via le due porzioni in più.

♦~♣~♦

«Perché tanto astio?» chiede innocente, da vero uomo ingenuo (questa volta non ho dubbi sia sincero), ignaro delle dinamiche che si svolgono comunemente su Venere. Mi indico da capo a piedi. E lui mi fissa stranito. D’accordo, dovrò essere diretta e puntuale.  
«Non sono una taglia quaranta, ho dei capelli inguardabili nove volte su dieci, non mi trucco praticamente mai.» enumero sulle dita, evitando di fissarlo in viso. Ci manca solo che annuisca comprensivo ad ogni critica che mi viene mossa quotidianamente.  
«Di moda ci capisco poco o nulla, o quantomeno non quella che va per la maggiore. Nel tempo libero non faccio altro che studiare, leggere ed esercitarmi con le varie tecniche.» proseguo indugiando alla ricerca di un cucchiaino per me, pur sapendo a menadito ogni posata della cucina. Nonostante il mio strenuo tentativo scorgo la sua espressione e ammutolisco. E’ letteralmente allucinato. Forse la sua era una pura domanda di rito e non credeva gli averei sciorinato i miei drammi interpersonali in rapida successione.  
«Odio il gossip e ho un concetto piuttosto radicato di privacy.» concludo sforzando la voce perché non diventi stridula come quella di una strega permalosa.  
«Tradotto in lingua “betthiana”, sono una stronza asociale che se la tira.» dichiaro con ovvietà, facendo spallucce. Afferro un cucchiaino a caso, prendo le due ciotoline, le infilo nel microonde e le porto a temperatura in pochi secondi. Sono fiera di me stessa, considerato il luogo, la cucina ben poco fornita e la relativa fretta con cui le ho preparate. «Te lo avevo detto che non sono molto di compagnia.» mi scuso, prendendo le scodelline con la presina e portandole in tavola, abbozzando una smorfia simile ad un sorriso. Ormai se ne sarà accorto da solo che non mentivo alla Vigilia, quando l’ho preventivamente avvisato di essere una specie di orso solitario e noioso. Mi ricordo all’ultimo dello zucchero e dò una spolverata abbondante alle nostre porzioni.  
«In più i primi anni che lavoravo con Dekker avevo i capelli corti, per essere più comoda, e indossavo sempre e solo felpe come quella e cargo.» soggiungo sentendo il bisogno di giustificarmi ai suoi occhi. Mi mordo la lingua in maledetto ritardo. Stai zitta cretina o gli scappa la voglia persino di salutarti in pubblico, figuriamoci esserti amico (l’aspetto sessuale è ormai persino cancellato dall’universo conosciuto).  
«Un inno alla femminilità.» commenta neutro, con un mezzo sorrisino di circostanza. Appunto. Con ogni probabilità non mi considera neppure più una donna, figuriamoci una possibile amante.  
«Ci tenevo ad imparare bene questo lavoro. Preferivo avere dieci tasche che non una massa di boccoli perfetti ogni mattina.» chiarisco seria e il suo sorriso si addolcisce, comprensivo. Entrambi amiamo il nostro lavoro, questo è palese. Almeno un punto in comune l’abbiamo… consolante.  
«Poi si è sparsa quella voce, non so messa in giro da chi, ed il dado era tratto.» e le iridi celesti di Tom si scollano dalle due creme, che si pavoneggiano sul tavolo, e si appiccicano alla mia faccia. Non ho certo bisogno di uno specchio per sapere di essere bordeux e che balbetterò come una ragazzina.  
«Che fossi un uomo.» borbotto imbarazzata dal non poter tacere. Non dopo aver stuzzicato la sua terribile curiosità. Strabuzza gli occhi e corro ai ripari. «O meglio, uno che lo era stato e forse ai piani bassi lo era ancora.» preciso e lo vedo scoppiare a ridere senza ritegno.  
«Una stagista mi ha addirittura tirato una borsata in faccia quando sono entrata nel bagno delle donne.» racconto quell’aneddoto relativamente tranquilla. Tanto ormai non posso fare figuracce peggiori del sembrare una n-ninfomane bugiarda e gatta morta.  
«Scusa e quelle dove le nascondevi?» chiede accennando alla mia latteria con un gesto della mano allusivo ma molto garbato. «O devo sospettare che non siano del tutto naturali?» suggerisce dispettoso, infilandosi nuovamente il cucchiaino in bocca (non fissarlo come un’allupata che lo spaventi, cretina!). Eh magari fossero finte...  
«...reggiseno sportivo, elastico e molto scomodo.» confesso immergendo padellino e posate nel lavello, tra la schiuma dei piatti lavati prima del nostro chiarimento. «E poi con quella addosso sembrano pancia, non decolleté.» rivelo mentre gli dò le spalle e sciacquo spatola e cucchiaio, prima che il caramello si fonda col metallo e debba passare ore a grattarlo via. Gli faccio distrattamente cenno di accomodarsi e subito mi passa accanto, fiondandosi davanti al dolce. Per essere un gigante oltre la trentina è tenerissimo. Sempre se escludiamo l’aspetto sessuale. Ecco, in quell’ambito la definizione “tenero” non mi sfiora neppure l’anticamera del mio povero neurone solitario (come la padrona). E pensare che gli inglesi vengono definiti freddi tra le lenzuola... appassionato ecco un termine che gli calza a pennello. Esplicito anche. E pure maia-fantasioso se proprio dobbiamo trovare un pregio… okey, più d’uno. Evitiamo di rimuginarci troppo o finisce che fai altre figuracce ed hai già abbondantemente dato, Rubio-Walsh.  
Quando mi volto, dopo aver ripulito le stoviglie, mi trovo il suddetto inglese molto poco casto intento a squadrarmi da capo a piedi.  
Perché mi fissa in quel modo?  
...ho qualcosa appiccicato in faccia?

~♣~

Davvero sto per chiederle una cosa simile? Cioè non è che possa intendere la mia richiesta in modi molteplici e complessi: o mi prende per burino machista o per mammoletta iperapprensiva e molto insicura... e sinceramente non so quale dei due stereotipi mi infastidirebbe di più. Però questa ragazza è un enigma con la maiuscola e a me servono saldi punti di riferimento per riuscire a capirla. Ed è meglio iniziare dalle basi: sul piano fisico finge o le sue reazioni sono assolutamente naturali?  
Senza ulteriori indugi piazzo il gomito sul tavolo, braccio teso e mano aperta verso di lei. Vanessa è stupefatta, occhioni nocciola che corrono dalla mia faccia alla mia destra, in attesa di una qualche spiegazione. E ora come le rivelo la mia brillante idea di calcolare la sua forza a braccio di ferro?  
«Afferrami.» le ordino laconico, andando dritto al punto. Walsh finisce di asciugarsi le mani, poi si siede e mi stringe con la sua, piccolina e fresca, arrossendo pure un po’ (e vorrei sbattere la fronte sullo spigolo al ricordo del pomeriggio). D’accordo basterebbe già il mero confronto fisico per trarre le ovvie conclusioni, ma mi servono dati più attendibili.  
«Spingi.» comando molto vago, appunto perché non mi sgam-  
«Mi stai sfidando a braccio di ferro?!» sbotta allarmata, sobbalzando sulla sedia e vorrei sprofondare. Mi spalmo la sinistra sulla faccia, cercando di non guardarla negli occhi o farei davvero la figura dell’imbecille. Lo sapevo che era una cazzata!  
«No! Cioè sì, ma...» annaspo come un idiota, aspettandomi da un momento all’altro che sganci con un’occhiata offesa e ferita. Invece lei scoppia a ridere, mancina davanti alle labbra e versetto singhiozzante, con le palpebre strizzate e il seno che sussulta a meraviglia.  
«Ti piace vincere facile, eh?» mi provoca con un ghignetto di sfida e le ciglia umide per il troppo ridere. E prima che abbia il tempo di fare qualunque cosa, si piazza in posizione di partenza, si disegna due ipotetici segni da battaglia sugli zigomi e mi fissa agguerritissima. Inizio a credere che questa ragazza sia un regalo natalizio decisamente inaspettato. E devo proprio esser stato un bravo bambino...  
«Ah-a! Non si bara.» mi sgrida severa, accennando al mio braccio sinistro che se ne sta mollemente sul tavolo, mentre il suo è ancorato dietro la schiena. La guardo dubbioso e lei mi fa cenno di ubbidirle e stare alle regole.  
«Farò solo un po’ di resistenza.» la rassicuro e in risposta lei annuisce decisa, prima di iniziare il conteggio. Vanessa fa sul serio (lo capisco da come si concentra, rughette sulla fronte e linguetta tra i denti incluse) eppure mi smuove di pochi centimetri, che riguadagno senza troppa fatica aumentando giusto un po’ lo sforzo della spalla. Bene, adesso sono consapevole che, cicciottina o meno, la forza non è proprio dalla sua, neppure per una donna. Coi calci se la cava decisamente meglio. E so pure con matematica certezza che sul letto, quando l'ho abbracciata senza preavviso, devo averla praticamente stritolata (oltre ad averle schiacciato un polmone).  
«Soddisfatto?» domanda quando lascio la presa; annuisco distratto e mi trovo a ragionare a vuoto. Che diavolo intendeva? Non avrà mica intuito le motivazioni dietro questo esperimento a braccio di ferro.  
«Era un qualche test, no?» aggiunge subito dopo, sorriso placido e braccia incrociate sul tavolo. Mi sento un prigioniero pronto per la fucilazione. Mi ha sgamato al volo.  
«E' da prima che non fai altro che interrogarmi.» chiarisce neutra, facendo spallucce. Mi domando se sia consapevole di avere il seno che riposa sul tavolo, offrendo al sottoscritto una visuale molto invitante. Non è una gatta morta, piantala di fraintendere la sua ingenuità, razza di porco arrapato! «Faccio una prima impressione tanto pessima?» chiede mesta, con un mezzo sorrisino supplicante, invitandomi ad assaggiare il dolce finché è ancora tiepido. Lo farei eccome, ma voglio chiarire una volta per tutte.  
«Bhe no...» abbozzo in maniera così blanda da farmi vergognare di fare l'attore di professione. Lei ammutolisce ed inghiotte a vuoto, squittendo la propria disperazione a labbra chiuse.  
«Peggio del previsto. I rapporti umani sono proprio il mio forte.» sospira rassegnata, lasciandosi andare all’indietro. Scosta lo sgabello, ruota attorno al tavolo e fa per andarsene.  
«Vado a prendere i tuoi vest-» l'afferro per il braccio, impedendole di rifugiarsi in camera. Mi fissa incredula, senza sapere che fare. Quantomeno non strattona spaventata per liberarsi. Ogni volta che ci allontaniamo, da coccolona torna ad essere fredda e distaccata.  
...no stavolta la regressione è colpa mia e di quel “ninfomane” che mi è sfuggito prima. Invece che offendersi si è depressa, ergo l’ho ferita profondamente (ed ho il vago sospetto che c’entri qualcosa con l’ex violento). Poi se vorrà cacciarmi da casa sua, ne ha tutto il diritto, ma prima sento il bisogno risolvere la situazione.  
«Sei complicata da capire.» affermo deciso e la ricciolina che mi ospita quasi sprofonda tra le piastrelle, tanto si fa piccola piccola, biascicando scuse a mezza voce. Devo essere diretto o ne usciremo mai.  
«La maggior parte del tempo sei un libro aperto.» proseguo lasciando che la mia famigerata parlantina faccia il lavoro sporco. «Un tipo di persona: schietta, sincera e divertente.» la descrivo senza fatica e davvero, credo ogni singola parola. In fondo la Vigilia sono stato attratto da lei proprio per il suo candore, la sua simpatia e la sua tenerezza, non certo perché la credevo un’acrobata da kamasutra.  
«Poi di colpo ti chiudi e diventi scostante, algida e muta come un pesce.» colpita ed affondata, almeno a giudicare da come si imbarazza. Allora è consapevole di questo suo comportamento.  
«S-scusa.» balbetta colpevole, occhi bassi e manine serrate.  
«No, non serve che ti scusi!» sbotto agitandomi, mani all’aria e lei sobbalza istintivamente per evitarmi. Ne approfitto per afferrarle le spalle, così da percepire sotto le dita i suoi cambi di tensione.  
«E’ che vorrei riuscire a capirti almeno un po’. O non potrò esserti amico.» concludo sincero, tentando di convincerla della mia buona fede. Ti prego, Vanessa, dammi una possibilità seria e non lasciarmi a marcire nella noia più assoluta.  
«Quando sono a disagio, faccio l’istrice.» confessa a denti stretti, posandomi la sua manina sulla mia. Si è pure sforzata di guardami dritto negli occhi, pronunciando questa verità che sicuramente la inibisce. E’ proprio come immaginavo.  
Quindi il gelo polare sul divano, mentre mi stava sollevando la maglia, dopo il giochetto coi piedi, è dovuto al non essere riuscita a baciarmi ed al mio essermene rimasto fermo come un allocco? Invece se avessi fatto io la prima mossa, si sarebbe sciolta come la Notte di Natale?  
...non è che posso rimediare adesso vero?  
«Esempio pratico: prima sul letto, ti ho stretta troppo forte e non riuscivi a muoverti?» le domando avvicinandola di un passo. Preferirei stesse seduta comoda mentre parliamo (dato che questi chiarimenti vanno sempre per le lunghe), ma il solo posto che posso offrirle sono le mie ginocchia. E non sarebbe una saggia idea.  
«Sì, un pochino.» ammette con un risolino, ubbidendomi fino a stazionare tra le mie gambe. Sono talmente allibito e incavolato da non pensar male, vestitino scollato o meno.  
«E perché non ti sei lamentata?!» la sgrido forse con troppa enfasi. E Walsh fa scena muta, come sotto interrogazione, iridi incollate al pavimento. Poi bofonchia qualcosa. Silenzio. Altro borbottio in spagnolo. Silenzio di nuovo.  
«La prossima volta lo farò.» concede con uno sbuffo, lanciandosi il treccione oltre la spalla, stizzita e vergognosa.  
«Amici e niente più segretucci né equivoci?» propongo fronte contro la sua, avvolgendola in un abbraccio abbozzato. Subito annuisce frenetica scostandosi di un passo. Dimentico sempre quanto le ragazze “normali”, che non siano attrici di teatro o di cinema, provino disagio quando invado il loro spazio vitale senza preavviso. Per quanto riguarda Walsh mi viene fin troppo naturale toccarla e stringerla. E’ morbidosa e profuma di buono.  
«Non mi sarei mai immaginato che intuissi le mie intenzioni tanto facilmente.» ridacchio slacciando le dita e lasciandola libera di andarsene. Invece che allontanarsi a tutta birra, mi punta l’indice sul naso e preme, come se fosse un campanello.  
«E tu si onesto e domanda pure quello che vuoi, senza architettare piani strani per calcolare la mia forza o chessò il vero colore dei miei capelli.» dichiara serissima e battagliera, arrotolandosi il treccione tra le dita, così che sia ben visibile.  
«Peldicarota naturale, l’ho già appurato.» l’anticipo istintivo e prima che riesca ad evitarlo guardò giù, tra le sue gambe, come ad indicarle la fonte della mia certezza. Vanessa raggiunge un nuovo tono di viola. Non che io sia da meno, stavolta.  
«Come lo hai capito? Sono così prevedibile?» mi informo per rimediare almeno un po’ all’ennesima gaffe. Si appoggia con la schiena al bordo del tavolo, sfiorandomi la gamba col proprio sederotto.  
«Bhe no...» mi motteggia, facendomi il verso per la recente figuraccia. Sarà negata a recitare, ma come imitatrice ha un vero talento. Potremmo fare a gara.  
«E’ che io sono facilitata a comprendere il pensiero maschile.» prosegue con assoluta tranquillità. «Sai, anni di pratica.» dichiara a braccia incrociate e una smorfia maliziosetta su quelle labbra a cuore. Poi si allunga all’indietro, verso una delle due ciotoline e l’avvicina a noi.  
«Hai fratelli?» domando e scuote la testa, impugnando il cucchiaino, pronta a colpire.  
«No. A meno che non consideri tale l’intera squadra di calcio della scuola. E il gruppo di boyscout per cui lavoravo come cuoca. E quello di nuoto.» enumera sulle dita, sguardo assorto e un accenno gioia che brilla al ricordo. Mi porge la posata ed anche la ciotolina, ancora leggermente tiepida.  
«Ero la sola a cui veniva permesso assistere a tutti gli allenamenti.» mi rivela con un sorrisetto tronfio, pavoneggiandosi come una marmocchietta, ruotando il busto e oscillando le manine a ritmo con la gonna.  
«Delle volte il Coach mi spediva persino negli spogliatoi a far loro la ramanzina al suo posto.» e arrossisce di botto, intuendo quanto ambigua sia la sua affermazione. Se me l’avesse confessato oggi pomeriggio, avrei certamente pensato a ben altro alla parola “allenamento” e “spogliatoio”. Adesso invece non fatico a figurarmela in mezzo alla squadra, combattiva e ciarliera, ma con entrambe le manine ben salde sugli occhi. Rigorosamente chiusi.  
«E poi, come avrai capito, non sono mai stata una molto popolare tra le ragazze. Preferivo la compagnia dei maschi.» conclude, prendendo la seggiola libera per lo schienale e trascinandola al mio fianco. Si allunga verso la propria porzione con un’espressione soddisfatta quando oso e le faccio l’unica vera domanda che mi tormenta da diverse ore.  
«Perché sei venuta a letto con me? A Natale intendo.» la interrogo diretto e Vanessa si impanica, agitandosi sullo sgabello. E temo di vederla culotto a terra in meno di un secondo. Balbetta confusa, palpebre strizzate e manine intente a stropicciare il tovagliolo. E’ sul punto di abbozzare una risposta quando un cellulare squilla.


End file.
